Chasing Perfection
by Alisevv
Summary: Traducción: autora SweetMercy. Secuela de Live, Love and Everithing in Between,. Al regreso de sus vacaciones, Harry y Severus deciden que es tiempo de contarles a Sirius y a Remus sobre su relación, lo que no deja a Sirius muy feliz.Adv: Slash, SS/HP
1. Chapter 1

Chasing Perfection

Chasing Perfection

Autora: SweetMercy

Traductora: Alisevv

Parejas SS/HP y SB/RL

Disclaimer: Todo esto es de Rowling.

Resumen: Secuela de Live, Love and Everithing in Between. Al regreso de sus vacaciones, Harry y Severus deciden que es tiempo de contarles a Sirius y a Remus sobre su relación, lo que no deja a Sirius muy feliz. Harry decide que desea más de su relación, ¿podrá Severus darle lo que necesita?

Advertencias: Esta historia contiene Slash, es decir, relación hombre/hombre, y tiene también Mpreg. Si no te agrada el tema, éste es el momento de retroceder. Si te gusta, bienvenid

La historia la pueden encontrar en la bio de mi perfil

**Chasing Perfection**

**Persiguiendo la perfección**

**Capítulo 1/18**

**La vida continúa**

Harry tropezó al salir de la chimenea, tratando de contener su traviesa risita de niña de escuela. Sabía que no debería haber tomado la última botella de vino que su amante (sí, su amante, aunque todavía no podía creerlo a veces) había traído de la cocina; ¿pero qué era la vida si no la vivías a tope?

Tomó un momento para recuperar el equilibrio antes de aventurarse a entrar en el pasillo, tenuemente iluminado. Si hubiera estado lo suficientemente sobrio, se habría dado cuenta que eso de por si era bastante extraño, Sirius y Remus nunca dejaban una luz encendida. Pero, en su condición, la pequeña rareza no fue notada, así que comenzó a ascender las escaleras y dirigirse hacia su habitación.

Recién volvía de otra visita a la casa de Severus. Desde que regresaran de su romántica escapada fuera del país, ambos habían visto reducidos los posibles espacios para estar juntos,dado que su relación seguía siendo secreta.

Las vacaciones habían resultado el viaje de su vida. Roma había estado increíble. Al mismo tiempo que visitaba sitios famosos como El Coliseo, El Partenón, El Foro, La Fontana de Trevi, El Vaticano y la Capilla Sixtina, Harry había realizado un montón de 'terapia de consumo'. Roma simplemente reventaba con casas de moda y en su trayecto para ir a ver la Scalinata della Trinità dei Monti, había sido incapaz de resistir las tiendas de diseñadores y las boutiques de la Vía Condotti. Había visto los nombres 'Gucci' y 'Prada' y eso había sido suficiente; siempre había deseado saber el por qué de todo el escándalo que giraba en torno a esos diseños muggles y, como Severus estaba tan interesado como él mismo, el momento era perfecto.

La vida nocturna en Roma también fue asombrosa. Cada noche había una fiesta en Campo di Fiori. A Harry le costaba muy poco embriagarse, pero eso no le había preocupado, ahora había tenido a Severus para cuidarlo. El mismo Severus se había permitido disfrutar de unas cuantas bebidas también. Con la atmósfera amistosa, la música alta, y los cuerpos ebrios, su pareja había encontrado muy fácil dejarse llevar y divertirse, para gran alegría de Harry; la mañana después de una noche de copas siempre los encontraba en la cama, en interesantes posiciones.

Su siguiente parada fue en Nueva York. Harry siempre había deseado ir a Nueva York y tenía la persona perfecta para acompañarlo. Habían hecho reservaciones en un lujoso hotel y habían salido a explorar la ciudad, tomando todo cuanto les ofrecía. Quedó sin aliento cuando miró la ciudad desde lo alto del Empire State. Podía imaginar cómo se vería todo en Navidad y juró que se aseguraría de volver a visitarla durante el invierno. Por supuesto, allí también había hecho algo de terapia de consumo. Después de todo, ¡era imposible ir a Nueva York y no salir de compras!

Después de la 'gran manzana' vino París, la ciudad del romance. Después de pasar los días explorando la ciudad, visitando lugares como el Arco de Triunfo, la Torre Eiffel, y muchos museos y teatros, Harry había disfrutado cenando y tomando vino con Severus, mientras se sentaban en algún lugar a la orilla del Sena. Se habían alojado en una maravillosa suite del hotel George V y disfrutado una cena romántica en Le Grand Vefour durante su última noche en París, ante lo cual se alegraba inmensamente de haber comprado aquel Armani en Nueva York.

Realmente, había sido el viaje de su vida. Y le estaba matando el no poder presumir de éste ante nadie.

Todos tenían la impresión de que se había alejado a algún lugar cálido y relajante, para tomar un respiro de todo y disfrutar un tiempo a solas. Deseaba poder corregirlos; deseaba, más que cualquier otra cosa, gritar al mundo que estaba enamorado. Pero no podía. No todavía, al menos.

Él y Severus lo habían decidido así. Cuando llegara el tiempo apropiado o, en otras palabras, cuando Sirius estuviera de muy buen humor y preferiblemente bebido para que no pudiera incordiar demasiado, develarían su secreto. Pero mientras tanto, tenían que ser extremadamente cuidadosos.

Se habían tomado tres semanas de vacaciones, una semana en cada lugar de destino, y ese tiempo alejados les había sentado muy bien. Pero lo que más complacía a Harry era el cambio que se había efectuado en Severus.

Su antiguo profesor, el hombre reservado y amargado, ahora parecía mucho más cómodo al relacionarse. De hecho, durante las vacaciones había descubierto mucho del lado amable y cariñoso que él sabía existía tras las túnicas negras y el desprecio de Severus. Cierto que habían habido oportunidades en Roma y Nueva York, y en París, en que su pareja había vuelto a ser el hombre retraído que había conocido durante su adolescencia en Hogwarts, pero mientras más le hablaba y le demostraba cuanto confiaba en él, más murallas dejaba caer Severus.

Harry entendía que él todavía se sentía nervioso ante la idea de establecer una relación, así que le había dejado en claro que no esperaba nada, y después de eso, el hombre se había relajado. Harry sabía cuan difícil debía ser para Severus depositar su confianza en alguien, así que era paciente con él.

Esas vacaciones habían sido, posiblemente, una de las mejores cosas que habían pasado a Harry. No sólo le habían dado la oportunidad de ver ciudades que solamente había podido soñar, sino que había sido una verdadera revelación. Ahora sabía lo que deseaba de la vida. Había luchado, había resistido, y había salvado al mundo. Había llegado el momento para divertirse.

Pero aunque había disfrutado correteando por Paris, vistiendo ropa de diseñadores y probando la vida de clase alta que allí le rodeara, salpicando su efectivo aquí, allí y por todas partes, definitivamente prefería lo que tenía en su hogar. Siendo franco, no despreciaría una oferta para viajar nuevamente, pero todo eso le había hecho darse cuenta que lo que verdaderamente quería era estar cerca del hombre que amaba y que lo amaba. El que verdaderamente había sido lo mejor de sus vacaciones.

ººººººººº

Harry entró en la cocina la mañana siguiente y se deslizó en una silla de madera. La habitación estaba completamente abarrotada de potes y cacerolas, y los estantes casi desbordaban con las tazas. Pero a pesar del desorden, la cocina estaba muy limpia y un débil aroma a limón impregnaba el ambiente. El tablero de notas sobre la pared más lejana, que en épocas anteriores contuviera notas sobre la actividad de los Mortífagos, ahora estaba lleno de fotos sonrientes de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

Sirius, quien había bajado su periódico al entrar Harry, se sentaba frente a él, y Remus estaba en el otro extremo, ocupado en garabatear algo en un pedazo de pergamino. Ante el gruñido de su estómago, Harry se inclinó y tomó una tostada del plato central.

—¿Dónde estuviste anoche?— preguntó Sirius, mirando a su ahijado.

—¿Hmm?

—Anoche— repitió—. No estuviste aquí, así que, ¿dónde estuviste?

—Salí— contestó Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿A dónde?

—No tengo por que decírselos.

—Lo sabemos, Harry— Remus se adelantó antes que Sirius pudiera responder—. Es sólo que estábamos preocupados por ti. No sabíamos a dónde habías ido.

—No estaba consciente de que tuviera que hacérselos saber.

Desde que Harry había regresado de sus vacaciones, Sirius y Remus, el siempre duo protector, habían notado que él parecía estar ocultándoles algo. Harry quería contarles que estaba enamorado pero sabía como reaccionarían, así que, en lugar de eso, había optado por actuar como un adolescente problemático.

—¿A qué hora regresaste?— indagó Sirius—. Te esperamos levantados hasta la una y media antes de irnos a acostar. Te dejamos una luz encendida.

—Gracias— murmuró—. Regresé alrededor de las tres o algo así. Era tarde.

—En el futuro, creo que ambos apreciaríamos si pudieras…

—Sirius— lo interrumpió Remus—, Harry ya es un hombre. Tenemos que respetar su privacidad.

El animago suspiró y rodó los ojos.

—Vale— aceptó—. Lo lamento, Harry.

—Bien— aprobó Remus—. Ahora que ya está todo claro, esta tarde voy a ir de compras. Ahora, ya anoté las cosas básicas, ¿hay algo en especial que necesiten?

—Casi terminé mi pasta de dientes— contestó Harry, y Remus lo anotó.

—Chocolate— pidió Sirius—. Y necesitamos más fresas. Oh, y crema batida también. Y parece que acabamos con el lubricante, y unos cuantos paquetes de condones tampoco estarían de más.

—¿Eso es todo?— las mejillas de Remus empezaban a enrojecer y Harry estaba ocultando la risa.

—Bueno, podría pedirte que compraras un nuevo consolador, pero imagino que no debería hablar de esas cosas en frente de Harry.

—Gracias, Sirius, por ahorrarme el dolor de tener que escuchar eso.

—Sin problema, pequeño. Oh, y hablando de pequeños, llegó una carta mientras estabas aún dormido. Creo que es de Ron.

Harry se sirvió un vaso de jugo de calabaza y luego tomó la carta. Vio que iba dirigida a él, escrita con el desordenado garabato de Ron. No había sabido de sus amigos desde el fin del año escolar, pues les había dicho que saldría de vacaciones y no quería ser contactado excepto en caso de emergencia, pues quería relajarse y disfrutar de su soledad, lejos de las preocupaciones de la vida en casa. Había querido escribirles cuando regresó a la ciudad, pero había estado tan ensimismado en Severus que lo había olvidado completamente.

Tomando un sorbo de jugo, bajo la vista hacia la carta.

_Harry_

_¡Nunca imaginarás lo que pasó! ¡Hermione y yo nos vamos a casar!_

Harry empezó a ahogarse con su bebida.

_No puedo creerlo. ¡Después de todos estos años __de esperar por ella, aquí estamos, comprometidos! Harry, compañero, esta sensación… ¡es increíble! ¡Merlín, ni siquiera puedo describirlo! ¡Sólo es que… estoy tan feliz! Quiero decir, la amo mucho y haría cualquier cosa por ella. Ahora, tú, de todas las personas, sabes que no soy muy dado a hablar sobre mis sentimientos y todo eso, pero para ser honesto, apenas puedo esperar para formar una familia con ella; y, por supuesto, tú serás el padrino de todos nuestros niños… Pensé que debía advertirte de entrada._

_Supongo que querrás saber cómo se lo propuse, ¿cierto? Todo lo que te puedo decir es que estaba completamente incentivado en ese momento. Quiero decir, sí, pensaba pedírselo desde antes, pero quería esperar algunos años antes de hacerlo. Pero la otra noche fuimos a comer y nos la pasamos muy bien. Yo estaba ahí sentado, mirándola, y me di cuenta de que realmente era única; la única con quien quería casarme y pasar el resto de mi vida. __¡Así que, de regreso a casa, se lo pedí! ¡Así de simple! No fue muy romántico pero, ¿a quién le importa? Ella sólo dejó salir esa gran sonrisa a su rostro y dijo SI. ¡Ni siquiera le importó que no le entregara un anillo! Y hablando de anillos… compañero, necesito que me ayudes a elegir uno para ella. Es mi prometida y merece un anillo y, bien, ya sabes como son mis gustos. No tengo idea de lo que sería un lindo anillo. Así que, ¿me ayudarás? ¿Almorzamos hoy en el Caldero Chorreante? Además, será una buena oportunidad para que me cuentes sobre tus vacaciones. Hermione está convencida que fuiste con un novio misterioso…_

_Bueno, es mejor que me despida. Te veo luego entonces, ¿si?_

_Ron_

Harry miró la carta con una sonrisa en el rostro. Siempre había sabido que esos dos terminarían casados algún día y, aunque pasó antes de lo que él había pensado que pasaría, realmente se alegraba por ellos. Sólo esperaba que Ron no estropeara las cosas, tenía razón cuando decía que él y 'expresar sentimientos' eran dos cosas que no hacían buena mezcla.

Dejando la carta a un lado, terminó el resto de su bebida y regresó a la habitación, para arreglarse para el día que tenía por delante.

Continuará.

Próximo capítulo: Señores Oscuros.

Bien, como les ofrecí, aquí tienen el primer capítulo de la secuela de Life, Love, que espero les guste tanto como la precuela. Ya me contarán.

**Estoy buscando una nueva traducción para seguir con tres como hasta ahora. Ya escribí a las autoras sobre dos que me gustaron, una de ellas recomendación de Undomiel. El asunto es que no he recibido respuesta de ninguna, así que si alguno de ustedes lee inglés y ha visto algo que le ha gustado mucho, mucho y creen que merece la pena traducir, por favor, envíenme el link a ****mi correo****, junto con un resumen de qué va la historia (esto es muy importante para saber si me gusta de antemano sin tener que leer el fic)**

**Eso sí, requisitos necesarios : que la historia esté terminada, que no contenga violación (a menos que sea muy importante para la trama y no sea descriptiva) ni incesto y que tenga final feliz . Agradezco mucho la ayuda que me puedan dar en este sentido.**

**Un beso enorme a todos**

**Alisevv**


	2. Señores Oscuros

Chasing Perfection

Chasing Perfection

Autora: SweetMercy

Traductora: Alisevv

Parejas SS/HP y SB/RL

Disclaimer: Todo esto es de Rowling.

Advertencias: Esta historia contiene Slash, es decir, relación hombre/hombre, y tiene también Mpreg. Si no te agrada el tema, éste es el momento de retroceder. Si te gusta, bienvenid

La historia la pueden encontrar en la bio de mi perfil

**Chasing Perfection**

**Persiguiendo la perfección**

**Capítulo 2/18**

**Señores Oscuros **

Tal como había planeado, a la hora del almuerzo Harry se encontró con Ron en El Caldero Chorreante y caminaron juntos por el Callejón Diagon. La pequeña y sinuosa calle estaba llena de brujas y magos de todas las edades, haciendo sus compras, apresurados. Aunque esto significaba un problema para Harry, pues no podía ir a ningún sitio del mundo mágico sin llamar la atención y que le pidieran autógrafos, era feliz al ver el Callejón Diagon nuevamente concurrido.

Durante la guerra, la gente había evitado, siempre que les era posible, aparecer en público. Harry recordaba que la mayoría de las tiendas del Callejón habían cerrado y cubierto sus fachadas con tablas, y las pocas personas que se aventuraban a salir a la calle en esos días, lo hacían con morbo o temor, mientras se apresuraban a ir de una tienda a la siguiente. Era bueno ver que todo había regresado a la normalidad.

—¿Dónde crees que deberíamos buscar primero?— preguntó Ron, echando un vistazo a las tiendas cercanas.

—Creo que hay una joyería frente a _Ollivander's_— contestó, y empezaron a bajar por la calle de adoquines, procurando mantenerse alejados de _Suministros de Calidad para el Quidditch_, para no verse tentados a comprar nada que no necesitaran.

No les causó mayor sorpresa ser detenidos varias veces por brujas y magos que querían felicitar a Harry por derrotar al Señor Oscuro. Le molestaba ligeramente que, aunque Voldemort estaba muerto, la gente seguía llamándolo Ya-Sabes-Quién, pero decidió no hacer ningún comentario, manteniendo un mínimo de conversación. Ron, sin embargo, era una historia diferente. Él también estaba siendo felicitado por su participación en la guerra y mucha gente le pedía su autógrafo, cosa que le encantaba. Harry observaba, divertido, mientras el pelirrojo posaba para las fotos y estrechaba manos con la gente que pululaba a su alrededor.

Eventualmente, pudieron moverse libremente y empezaron a bajar nuevamente por la transitada calle.

—Eso ha estado pasando todo el verano— le contó Ron con una sonrisa—. Adonde quiera que vayamos Hermione y yo, llega la gente y empieza a tratarnos como celebridades. ¡Les ha pasado a casi todos los miembros de la Orden! Y te diré— puntualizó—, yo podría acostumbrarme a esto.

—Después de un rato, resulta molesto— comentó Harry.

—Quizás para ti. ¡Pero a mi me encanta tener fans! Y hablando de eso, ¿has visto a Dumbledore últimamente?

—No. ¿Por qué?

—Porque tiene la correspondencia de tus admiradores.

Ante la expresión del rostro de su amigo, Ron se echó a reír.

Todos hemos recibido muchas cartas, ¡pero con las tuyas se podría llenar el Gran Comedor! Todo comenzó a amontonarse en Grimmauld Place. Es decir, la sala de estar prácticamente quedó enterrada bajo las cartas. Fue tanto que al final Dumbledore las desvió hacia Hogwarts.

—Nadie me dijo nada sobre eso— comentó Harry, estremeciéndose ante la imagen de Sirius y Remus cubiertos de cartas hasta la cabeza.

—No quisieron incomodarte con todo eso— explicó el pelirrojo—. Y cuando veas la cantidad de cartas que esperan por ti, entenderás el porqué. Y no son sólo cartas, la gente ha estado enviando toda clase de cosas: fotos, ropa interior, proposiciones de matrimonio, sólo nombra algo. Tardarás años en lidiar con todo eso. Y eso es todo lo que hay— Ron se detuvo—. Voy a dar un pellizco en el banco. Espérame aquí.

Mientras Harry aguardaba, comenzó a entrar en pánico. De lo que Ron acababa de decir, sonaba como si hubiera miles y miles de cartas y… cosas… esperando a que regresara a Hogwarts. ¿La gente esperaría que él contestara? ¿Se sentirían heridos si no lo hiciera? Seguramente comprenderían que él era un hombre ocupado y no podía dedicar el resto de su vida a contestar correos, ¿no? Tal vez podría contratar a alguien que las respondiera por él. O quizás había un hechizo que pudiera ayudar. Aunque no quería contestar nada de eso, tampoco deseaba herir los sentimientos de nadie. ¿Pero qué demonios se suponía que podías decir a alguien que te enviaba su ropa interior?

Perdido en sus reflexiones, apenas se dio cuenta que Ron estaba regresando.

—¿Listo?— preguntó el pelirrojo, feliz, caminando a saltos hacia él. Harry estaba a punto de contestar, pero la repentina expresión de su amigo lo hizo detenerse. El rostro de Ron se había oscurecido mientras veía algo en la acera de enfrente. El moreno giró y siguió la dirección en que miraba su amigo.

—Oh, genial— se quejó Ron de mal humor—. Eso es justo lo que quería ver: Snape.

De hecho, Harry pudo observar que Severus Snape cruzaba hacia su acera y tuvo que luchar con fuerza para no sonreír. Lo había visto apenas la noche anterior, pero eso no evitó que un montón de mariposas se agitaran en su estómago ante la vista de su amado.

—Vamos— dijo—. Vayamos a saludarlo.

—¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio?

—Por supuesto. Vamos.

—Pero él ya no es nuestro profesor— se quejó Ron.

—Ya lo sé.

—Y eso significa que ya no tenemos que tolerarlo— le recordó el pelirrojo, pero el otro ya se estaba moviendo entre la multitud. A regañadientes, Ron lo siguió.

Ahora que Harry veía plenamente a su pareja, lo único que deseaba era lanzarse en sus brazos y morrearlo hasta morir. A pesar de eso, se contentó con un alegre saludo.

—Hola, Profesor.

Al escuchar la voz, Severus se detuvo y se giró hacia él. Estaba vestido con sus habituales túnica negras, aunque esta vez no usaba el cuello que usaba cuando dictaba clases, y llevaba en la mano una bolsa de compras con el logotipo de Boticario's. Harry rodó los ojos mentalmente, el hombre pasaba demasiado tiempo en su trabajo.

Por un momento, habría podido jurar que había visto iluminarse los ojos negros, pero un segundo después se convenció que lo había imaginado.

—Potter— dijo Snape con voz aburrida—. Weasley— saludó a cada uno con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

—¿Cómo está?— preguntó Harry, ignorando la mirada de protesta de Ron.

Severus levantó una ceja.

—¿Es un pobre intento de entablar una conversación o realmente quiere saber?

—Quiero saber— Harry sonrió—. No lo he visto desde… i_"anoche"_/i… que terminó la escuela. ¿Cómo están sus cosas?

Severus ocultó una sonrisa.

—Todo está bien, señor Potter— luego de una pausa, agregó—. Supongo que lo cortés sería preguntarle cómo ha estado usted.

—Me ha ido bien— sonrió—. Pasé unas vacaciones increíbles y me divertí mucho. ¿Y usted?

—Oh, lo habitual. Vestí mi ropa de Mortífago y maté unos cuantos muggles. Nada fuera de lo ordinario.

Harry sonrió, sabía que eso había sido dicho en beneficio de Ron.

—Debería venir alguna vez— dijo Harry—. Quizás podríamos comer juntos.

Era el código de 'por favor, ven a verme esta noche'; esperaba que Severus entendiera el mensaje.

—Claro, como no tengo nada mejor que hacer con mi tiempo— replicó con sarcasmo. Harry tomó la respuesta como un 'me encantaría'.

—Sí, bueno, es mejor que nos vayamos y le dejemos seguir con sus compras. Nos estamos viendo, Profesor.

En cuanto Severus estuvo fuera del alcance, Ron se giró hacia Harry.

—¿Te volviste completamente loco? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió invitar a Snape a comer? ¡Estás demente!

—Oh, Ron, sólo estaba siendo cortés— replicó con una sonrisa—. Después de todo, el hombre salvó mi vida.

—Y tú salvaste la suya— señaló Ron—. No le debes nada.

—¿Se te ha ocurrido que hay cosas detrás del Profesor Snape que van más allá de lo que podemos ver? ¿Qué quizás podría ser una persona decente si lo conocieras? ¿Qué en su interior es simplemente como cualquier otro?

—No, realmente no.

ººººººººº

Esa noche, Harry cenó temprano, se disculpó y subió a su habitación, aguardando esperanzado la visita de Severus. Sabía que era un riesgo haber invitado a su amado a Grimmauld Place, pero Sirius estaba comenzando a sospechar de sus salidas nocturnas, de las que no regresaba hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

No era que no se sintiera agradecido, le emocionaba que su padrino se preocupara tanto, era sólo que no comprendía por qué Sirius estaba comportándose de manera tan protectora. Él cumpliría dieciocho años en pocos días y era más que capaz de cuidarse a si mismo; había matado al Señor Oscuro y eludido los ataques de numerosos Mortífagos, sin mencionar que ahora compartía una relación madura y amorosa. Jamás se había sentido tan adulto como ahora.

¿Quizás Sirius solamente quería cuidarlo lo mejor posible para compensar la ausencia de sus verdaderos padres? ¿O tal vez quería un niño propio a quien cuidar? Cualquiera que fuera la razón, esto tendría que parar en algún momento, él ya era un adulto y podía valerse por si mismo. La mayor parte del tiempo.

Se sentó, golpeando sus talones contra el costado de la cama, aguardando. Su estómago dolía, lo que no era sorprendente considerando la rapidez con la que había devorado sus alimentos. Ignoró el dolor y paseó la mirada por la habitación; la ropa estaba tirada por el piso y todavía no había organizado los libros y accesorios de la escuela, que estaban apilados en una esquina junto a la ventana. Remus siempre le insistía en limpiar como él, pero Harry había descubierto que una habitación no era realmente normal si no tenía algunas cosas fuera de lugar.

Debía llevar sentado en su cama al menos diez minutos cuando escuchó un ruido y levantó la vista para ver una figura emerger de la chimenea. Observó con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras Severus salía elegantemente, sacudiendo el hollín de su túnica. Luego se enderezó y miró alrededor de la habitación.

—Este lugar es un vertedero— comentó, mirando con desagrado todo el desorden. Harry sonrió.

—¡Severus!— exclamó, saltando—. Te extrañé mucho.

El hombre desvió su atención de la habitación.

—Me viste apenas esta tarde.

—Lo sé— el joven abrazó apretadamente a su amado—. Pero estábamos rodeados de gente y no pude abrazarte. Me perdí el abrazarte.

—Me abrazaste anoche— señaló Severus.

—Lo sé. Pero puede que uno nunca tenga demasiados abrazos.

El mago mayor se separó con una sonrisa y cubrió el rostro de Harry con una mano. Cuando Severus lo miraba así, con amor y admiración, al chico le era fácil olvidar que no eran las dos únicas personas en el mundo. Se puso de puntillas y besó sus labios. Sólo pretendía que fuera un beso inocente, pero cuando sus labios se tocaron, el fuego cobró vida en su interior y no fue capaz de alejarse. Levantó los brazos y rodeó estrechamente el fuerte cuello, aferrando el cabello de su pareja con cierta rudeza. El Profesor jadeó, impactado, pero no se apartó cuando Harry forzó para que su impaciente lengua atravesase los suaves labios abiertos.

—Estás entusiasmado— comentó Severus, cuando se separaron para respirar; el chico estaba mirándolo con ojos ansiosos, hambrientos, y un vistazo al cuerpo de su amado le indicó que sus ojos no era la única parte de Harry que estaba ansiosa.

Con una sonrisa, una mano del Gryffindor serpenteó, bajando por el cuerpo del otro en un movimiento lento. Cuando sintió el endurecido pene en su mano, apretó.

Severus jadeó. La mirada de su pareja le dijo que iba a ser una noche larga y agitada.

ººººººººº

A la mañana siguiente, Harry bajó saltando a desayunar, sintiéndose un poquito mareado pero de muy buen humor, y se sentó en su puesto habitual de la mesa de la cocina. No podía conseguir que su mente dejara de recrearse en sus actividades con Severus la noche anterior. Sólo quería estar cerca de su pareja, pegado a él. Amaba la intimidad que compartían, era como si un tipo de magia completamente diferente existiera sólo para ellos. Realmente, empezaba a pensar que podría envejecer junto a Severus Snape.

Y el sexo era grandioso. A decir verdad, todavía no habían incursionado en territorios más 'aventureros', pero lentamente empezaba a creer que él tenía un pervertido lado oculto. Por el momento, sin embargo, se contentaba con lo que tenía, no quería arruinarlo sugiriendo que intentaran algo diferente.

¿Esto era todo lo que se hacía en una relación como Dios manda?, se preguntaba. Antes de Severus, ni siquiera había pensado mucho sobre el sexo, pero ahora que estaban juntos pensaba casi constantemente en la forma en que podía mejorar. ¿Era esto normal? ¿O simplemente estaba comportándose nuevamente como un estúpido adolescente hormonal? Recordó rápidamente que sólo tenía diecisiete años.

Sacudió la cabeza para aclarar su mente y alcanzó un tarro de mermelada. Cuando vio que Sirius y Remus intercambiaban miradas, se detuvo.

—¿Qué?— indago. ¿Él y Severus habrían recordado lanzar el hechizo de silencio la noche anterior? No podía recordarlo. ¿Habían cerrado la puerta?

Pero pronto se hizo evidente que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Remus tomó algo de la mesa. Le tendió un sobre.

—Esto llegó para ti hace unos minutos. Creemos que es el resultado de tus EXTASIs.

Harry los miró a ambos antes de estirar lentamente la mano y tomar el sobre. Se había olvidado completamente de eso.

Mordiendo su labio, y terriblemente consciente de que Sirius y Remus lo observaban, bajó la vista hasta la carta.

_Harry James Potter ha conseguido:_

_Encantamientos__ — E_

_Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras— E_

_Herbología – SE_

_Pociones – __SE_

_Transformaciones – SE_

Una sonrisa se extendió lentamente por el rostro de Harry y le entregó la carta a los otros dos.

—¡Oh, Harry, bien hecho!— lo felicitó Remus—. ¡Es fantástico!

—¡Ni una calificación por debajo de SE!— agregó Sirius con una enorme sonrisa—. ¡Puedes convertirte en Auror!

—Me pregunto qué habrán obtenido Ron y Hermione— dijo Harry, recuperando su carta y guardándola en su bolsillo. Podía imaginar la mirada de regocijo de Hermione si recibía sólo E.

Acababa de regresar su atención a su desayuno, cuando una lechuza de correo atravesó la ventana abierta y dejó caer el periódico matutino. Iba a ignorarlo pero un enorme titular en negrilla captó su atención.

_**¿UN NUEVO SEÑOR OSCURO?**_

_Harry Potter es el muchacho que nos salvó de todos los malvados. Su paso por Hogwarts es legendario. Creció defendiéndonos de las fuerzas oscuras y batalló su camino a través del infierno. Es el joven valiente quien, al final, dio muerte al Señor Oscuro. Es nuestro héroe, nuestro salvador. ¿Pero esto podría ser el inicio de algo siniestro?_

_El Señor Oscuro, como todos sabemos, era muy poderoso, un mago muy oscuro y extremadamente difícil de matar. Muchos magos y brujas valientes trataron de destruirlo en el pasado, pero todos fracasaron en terribles circunstancias. Fue rápidamente evidente que se necesitaría una fuerza igual, o quizás mayor, para matarlo. _

_Con apenas quince meses, Harry Potter sobrevivi__ó a la maldición mortal, y todos nosotros celebramos eso como un milagro. Harry creció y, con apenas diecisiete años cumplidos, derrotó al Señor Oscuro con un avada kedavra. Celebramos un nuevo milagro. Pero en el regocijo que siguió, parece que pasamos por alto una cosa. Al matar al Señor Oscuro, Harry Potter nos reveló cuan poderoso es en realidad._

_Si existe una persona que es más poderoso de lo que fue el Señor Oscuro, entonces, ¿no deberíamos preocuparnos? Durante la batalla final, Harry Potter nos demostró que conoce las artes oscuras. Disparó la maldición más imperdonable de todas a los diecisiete años. Si pudo matar al Señor Oscuro, ¿qué no sería capaz de hacer? _

_¿Qué podría detenerlo de enfrentar a la sociedad y seguir los pasos del Señor Oscuro? Sabemos que tiene el poder y que puede usar magia oscura. Y con todo esto, celebramos el hecho de que tiene el poder de matar._

_Durante todo este verano, no se ha visto al señor Potter en absoluto. La noche que se realizó el baile de celebración en Hogwarts, el señor Potter no estaba allí. ¿Acaso piensa que está por encima del resto de nosotros? ¿O está planeando algo? _

_En el pasado, El Profeta revel__ó la habilidad que tiene Harry Potter para hablar con las serpientes, un rasgo que compartía con Ya-Saben-Quien. Como muchos de nosotros ya sabemos, esta habilidad es considerada una marca de un verdadero mago oscuro._

_Mientras el Ministro Rufus Scrimgeour rehúsa tomar medidas contra lo que pudiera ser una creciente amenaza, en El Profeta prometemos seguir investigando hechos futuros./i_

—¡Oh, por el amor de…!— lanzó el periódico sobre la mesa—. ¡Esos cerdos desagradecidos! Uno hace algo bueno, da todo por la comunidad, ¿y así es como lo agradecen?

—Dumbledore pensaba que esto sucedería tarde o temprano— comentó Remus, revisando la primera página.

—¡No puedo creer que digan algo así! ¡Dumbledore mató antes a un Señor Oscuro! ¡Y él era el único mago a quien Voldemort temía! ¿Por qué arremeten contra mí y contra él no?

—Porque él probó una y otra vez que está muy en contra de las artes oscuras— explicó Sirius—. No se atreverían a cuestionar su lealtad por miedo a ser enviados a un manicomio. Todos aman a Dumbledore.

—¿Pero acaso no he probado que no estoy con el lado oscuro? Es decir, con la cantidad de veces que he…— se interrumpió y respiró profundamente—. ¿Saben qué?— decidió—. No voy a preocuparme para nada con eso. Es sencillamente estúpido.

—Creo que es lo mejor que puedes hacer— concordó Remus—. Y estoy seguro que la gente se dará cuenta que esto es pura basura.

—Mejor para ellos— murmuró Harry—. De todos modos, como dije, no voy a dejar que me incomode. Mi cumpleaños será en un par de días. Y luego tenemos que asistir a la boda de Fleur y Bill.

—Oh, cierto— recordó Sirius—. Había olvidado la boda. ¿Cuándo es?

—La próxima semana, Sirius— Remus puso las manos en sus caderas—. Espero que te hayas acordado de conseguir tu obsequio, pues no voy a sacarte del apuro si lo olvidaste.

—Bueno, es que con el cumpleaños de Harry que se acerca, y luego esta boda… ¿Cómo se supone que recordaría todos los regalos?

—¿No les has comprado nada?

—¡No sé lo qué se supone debo regalar a quienes se están casando!— se defendió, indignado.

—¿Qué les diste a James y Lily cuando se casaron?— indagó Remus.

Su pareja sonrió.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

Harry decidió que no era seguro seguir escuchando. Dejando su tostada, pues había perdido el apetito, se levantó.

—Bien— declaró—. Voy a salir a ver a Ron y Hermione.

—¿Tardarás mucho?— preguntó Remus, ignorando la sonrisa tonta que seguía plasmada en el rostro de Sirius.

—No estoy seguro. Hace bastante que no veo a Hermione y probablemente quiera sentarse y conversar mucho rato.

—Oh, vale, no te quedes fuera hasta demasiado tarde. Aunque ese artículo sea un montón de basura, todavía pueden quedar algunos idiotas que lo tomen en serio.

—Relájense— sonrió—. No es como si alguno fuera a matarme. Después de todo, soy el próximo Señor Oscuro.

Y con eso, se despidió con la mano y se encaminó hacia la salita de estar, para viajar vía floo con rumbo a La Madriguera.

Continuará….

Próximo capítulo: Fiebre.

Hola a tods

Como siempre, gracias por leer, especialmente a:

**Lupita.Snape, Olimka, Lady Asuky y Kirusitinax**

Por sus geniales comentarios.

Kirusitinax: Jaja, no, me encantan los reviews, es la única forma que tengo de estar en contacto con la gente linda que me lee. Exacto, haber pasado unas vacaciones tan estupendas y no poder contarlo es un suplicio jaja. No, no será tan fácil… ¿o sí? . Besitos mil, linda

Los demás comentarios fueron respondidos directo a sus correos

Gracias a quienes me recomendaron historias en inglés. He pedido permiso a algunas, pero aún espero respuesta de los autores.

Besos y hasta la próxima actualización

Alisevv


	3. Fiebre

Chasing Perfection

Chasing Perfection

Autora: SweetMercy

Traductora: Alisevv

Parejas SS/HP y SB/RL

Disclaimer: Todo esto es de Rowling.

Advertencias: Esta historia contiene Slash, es decir, relación hombre/hombre, y tiene también Mpreg. Si no te agrada el tema, éste es el momento de retroceder. Si te gusta, bienvenid

La historia la pueden encontrar en la bio de mi perfil

**Chasing Perfection**

**Persiguiendo la perfección**

**Capítulo 3/18**

**Fiebre**

Al momento que llegó a la salita de estar de la Madriguera, fue recibido con un muy excitado chillido de Hermione. Ella estaba saltando de alegría en medio de la habitación, mientras Ginny y Ron la observaban, divertidos. En su mano sostenía lo que sólo podía ser la hoja con los resultados de sus exámenes. Harry rió.

—¿Debo tomar esto como que hay buenas noticias ahí?— preguntó.

—¿Qué otra cosa podría hacerla chillar así?— contestó Ginny con una sonrisa. Afortunadamente, ni Ron ni Hermione la escucharon.

—¡Oh, Harry, es tan bueno volverte a ver!— exclamó Hermione, girándose hacia él—. ¿Qué obtuviste? ¿Qué obtuviste?

—Calma, Mione— dijo riendo, sentándose en un espacio vacío del sofá al lado de Ginny—. Conseguí dos E y tres SE.

—¡Bien hecho, Harry!— ella estaba radiante—. ¿En qué fueron los Extraordinarios?

—Defensa y Encantamientos. Ron, ¿cómo te fue a ti?— indagó, mientras fijaba su atención en su mejor amigo—. ¿Qué conseguiste?

—Un E, tres SE y una A— sonrió—. La E fue en Transformaciones y la A en Pociones. A veces me sorprendo de mi mismo. Quiero decir, ¿una E en Transformaciones? ¿Yo?

—¡Te dije que el repaso rendiría frutos!— intervino Hermione—. ¿No te alegra ahora haber hecho todo ese trabajo?

Ron sólo puso los ojos en blanco.

—Entonces, ¿puedo deducir que tú obtuviste solamente las máximas puntuaciones?— preguntó Harry a su amiga. Eso no podía haber sido más obvio.

—¡Todos E! ¡No puedo creer que en realidad lo hice! Estaba tan segura que había fallado en Runas Antiguas. Y estuve tan nerviosa durante el examen práctico de Pociones. Y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras no fue mucho mejor, y Encantamientos fue sólo…

—Mira el lado positivo— la interrumpió Ron antes que pudiera continuar—. Conseguiste puros Extraordinarios. No podías hacer nada mejor que eso.

—Cierto— ella suspiró, antes de sonreír, radiante—. ¡Oh, estoy tan feliz por todos nosotros! ¡Somos, oficialmente, magos calificados! ¿Acaso no es excitante?

—Mucho— replicó su novio, mirándola como si estuviera loca—. La vida no puede ser más excitante que eso.

—No hay necesidad de ser sarcástico, Ronald— contestó, notando el tono de voz del pelirrojo—. Harry está emocionado por tener un pie en el mundo profesional, ¿verdad, Harry?

—Er… sí— el aludido no estaba muy seguro de qué decir—. Apenas si puedo esperar a salir allá afuera y empezar a ganar dinero— decidió que era mejor cambiar de tema antes que Ron y él, y muy probablemente también Ginny, escucharan un discurso sobre ser responsablemente adultos—. Entonces, ¿cómo ha estado tu verano hasta ahora?

La sonrisa en el rostro de la chica se amplió aún más, si es que eso era posible, y levantó su mano derecha.

—¿Creo que ya Ron te contó las buenas noticias?— comentó, resplandeciendo.

—Si, ¡felicitaciones!— sonrió ampliamente—. Estoy feliz por los dos.

—Gracias. Oh, y gracias por ayudarlo a elegir el anillo. Ambos sabemos cuan malos son sus gustos.

—¡Ey!— exclamó Ron, indignado—. ¿Qué tiene de malo mi gusto?

—Tu habitación esta pintada de naranja brillante— señaló Ginny

Harry asintió en silencio. No había que ser un experto en modas para ver que el naranja combinaba terriblemente mal con el sello característico del cabello Weasley. El naranja brillante no era un color precisamente fácil a la vista, especialmente a primera horade la mañana. De hecho, el sólo pensamiento empezó a tener un efecto terrible en el estómago de Harry.

—¡Sólo porque los Chudley Cannons juegan de naranja!— se defendió Ron—. Sólo estoy mostrando mis colores.

—Sí, bueno, cuando vivamos juntos, vas a dejarme la selección de colores a mí— señaló Hermione—. Serán colores relajantes, como los tonos cremas o el azul bebé.

—Mátame ahora— murmuró Ron.

Harry rió.

—Estoy seguro que te dejará colocar un póster o dos— dándose cuenta que la conversación se había alejado bastante de su curso, Harry regresó al tema—. Entonces, además del compromiso, ¿qué más han hecho?

—No mucho en realidad— contestó Ron—. Mama ha estado muy ocupada ayudando a Bill con los arreglos de último minuto para la boda, y papá ha estado trabajando la mayor parte del tiempo, ayudando con todas esas cosas relacionadas con la captura de los Mortífagos que quedan.

Harry quedó impactado con esta última noticia. Siendo honesto, el hecho de que aún quedaran Mortífagos allá afuera ni siquiera había cruzado por su mente. Era una especie de estúpida realidad. Matar a Voldemort no había detenido a sus partidarios. Tenía lógica que la mayoría de ellos hubieran escapado.

—¿Cómo está manejando eso el Ministerio?— preguntó, sintiéndose ligeramente culpable por no haber hecho nada para ayudar. Hermione pareció notarlo.

—No son tu responsabilidad, Harry— dijo con firmeza—. Ya has hecho suficiente y todo el mundo lo sabe.

—Esa no fue la impresión que me dio el diario esta mañana.

—Sólo ignora ese pedazo de mierda— aconsejó Ron—. Sólo es un papel impreso. Estoy seguro que cuando salgas, verás que todo el mundo también cree que es una basura. Mamá dijo que iba a escribir una carta, quejándose.

—Y puedes jurar que ella no será la única— agregó Hermione—. La comunidad mágica te tiene en muy alta estima, Harry. Nadie va a hacer caso a ese periódico sensacionalista.

Sintiéndose ligeramente animado, el chico sonrió y musitó:

—Gracias.

—Entonces— preguntó Hermione—, ¿tus vacaciones qué tal?

—Oh, sí— comentó Ron—. Olvidé preguntarte eso ayer. ¿Te la pasaste bien en… dónde es que fuiste?

—Roma— contestó—. Y Nueva York. Y luego París.

—Oh, que encantador— Hermione sonrió—. Siempre quise visitar Roma. Se supone que la historia ahí es asombrosa. ¿Visitaste todos los lugares?

—Sí. Fuimos a todas partes. Yo no estaba demasiado interesado en la historia, pero cuando vas a Roma y te ver rodeado de todos esos lugares, es realmente difícil no interesarte.

—Me alegra de verdad que te la hayas pasado bien— afirmó Hermione—. Lo mereces

—Un momento— interrumpió Ron—. ¿Fuimos a todas partes?

"_Demonios"_, pensó Harry.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del desliz. ¿Qué se suponía que haría ahora? ¿Mentir e inventar una mala excusa?

"_Claro, 'nosotros'. Yo y los otros turistas"_

¿O admitiría que tenía una relación con alguien? ¿Debería decirles sobre Severus? ¿Qué pensaría Severus si lo hiciera? No habían conversado la posibilidad de contárselo a otra gente.

Pero Ron y Hermione eran sus mejores amigos. Se suponía que podían contarse unos a otros cualquier cosa. ¿Pero cómo reaccionarían ante algo así? Sus amigos le importaban más que cualquiera en la Tierra, y no quería arruinar su amistad al contarle algo que probablemente desaprobarían. Pero ellos siempre habían estado para él, sin importar de qué se tratara.

Tomando una decisión, se levantó.

—Chicos, debo contarles algo.

—Vale— Ron intercambió una mirada con Hermione—. ¿Quieres que subamos a mi habitación?

Harry asintió. Luego miró a Ginny como pidiendo disculpas.

—Sin ofender, Ginny.

—Descuida— la chica se levantó—. De todos modos, tengo que ir a ayudar a Fred y George. Hasta luego.

Una vez que se hubo ido, los tres treparon por las escaleras hasta alcanzar la habitación de Ron, ubicada en el piso de arriba. El cuarto, como ya había sido establecido en la conversación anterior, era el mismo de siempre. La única diferencia notable eran las fotos que había expuestas, tomadas durante su último año en Hogwarts. La mayoría eran de Ron y Hermione, pero Harry salía en unas cuantas, así como el resto de sus compañeros de Gryffindor.

Hermione se sentó en el pie de la cama de Ron y miró a Harry.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres contarnos?— indagó, sonando un poco preocupada.

Él miró a ambos, allí sentados, aguardando. Realmente, había sido bendecido con los mejores amigos que pudiera haber pedido. Sabía que no lo rechazarían. De hecho, la idea de contarles le producía una especie de alivio. Sería genial poder compartir su felicidad con ellos.

"_Aquí vamos"_, pensó.

—He estado saliendo con alguien.

—¿Si?— Ron sonaba un poco impresionado.

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?— interrogó Hermione—. Sabes que estamos bien con el hecho de que seas gay, no te juzgaríamos ni nada de eso.

—Lo sé— aseguró—. Esa no es la razón por la que lo mantuve en secreto. No se los conté porque, bien, pensamos que era mejor no decirlo aún. Sólo por un tiempo, mientras se afianza nuestra relación.

—Supongo que puedo comprenderlo— dijo Ron, aunque lucía un tanto molesto. Harry no podía culparlo; él se hubiera sentido herido si Ron y Hermione le hubieran ocultado su relación.

—¿Es el tipo del bar?— indagó Hermione.

—¿Qué tipo?— preguntó Harry, momentáneamente confuso.

—Aquel con el que bailaste. ¿Recuerdas? ¿Los encabezados? ¿El Amante Secreto Gay de Potter?

—¿Jake? Me había olvidado de él por completo. No, Hermione, no es él.

—¿Quién entonces? ¿Alguien de la escuela?— preguntó Ron.

—Sí. Es, definitivamente, alguien de la escuela.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo hace que están juntos?— Hermione se mostraba muy curiosa.

—Er…— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban juntos? ¿Debería hacer la cuenta desde el primer beso? ¿O desde la primera vez que tuvieron 'una especie de cita'? ¿O desde que empezaron a salir oficialmente, justo antes del verano?

—No estoy seguro— contestó—. En realidad, tuvimos unos cuantos altibajos.

—Oh— musitó el pelirrojo—. Bien, ¿quién es?

—¿Harry?— Hermione habló suavemente—. ¿Él es con quien estabas cuando… es quien, ya sabes…?

—¿Me embaracé?— por alguna razón que no podía explicar, Harry no tenía ningún problema en decirlo.

Hermione asintió.

—Sí. Es él.

—Pero pensaba que habías dicho que no te quería— ella sonaba incómoda—. Dijiste que todo había sido un error.

—Sé lo que dije— admitió Harry. ¿No se debería sentir terrible porque le hiciera mas daño hablar de su ruptura con Severus que de su aborto?—. Pero después arreglamos nuestras diferencias. Retomamos nuestra relación justo antes del verano.

—¿Quién es?— volvió a preguntar Ron.

—¿Estás seguro que es lo que tú quieres?— insistió Hermione—. ¿Eres feliz con él? De lo que recuerdo, cuando terminamos la escuela realmente parecías odiarlo por lo que te había hecho.

—Lo sé. Pero como dije, arreglamos las cosas. Ahora estamos bien.

—¿Vas a decirnos quién es el tío o tendremos que adivinarlo?— preguntó Ron.

Harry rió brevemente.

—No podrías ni siquiera imaginarlo.

Esto tuvo un efecto negativo en Ron.

—Por favor, no me digas que es Malfoy.

—¡No soy tan estúpido!— exclamó, rodando los ojos.

—Bien, entonces, ¿quién?

—El Profesor Snape.

Eso los había callado, pensaba Harry, divertido. De hecho, lo único que rompía el silencio era el estruendo de la familia de vampiros que habitaban el ático. Pero justo cuando empezaba a buscar algo que decir para empezar a explicarse, Ron estalló en carcajadas.

—¡Dios! ¡Por un minuto me convenciste!— rió—. Estaba pensando 'oh, Dios mío, finalmente enloqueció'. Quiero decir, ¿imaginas ustedes dos en verdad juntos? No puedo creer que yo cayera en esa broma.

Incluso Hermione consiguió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

Durante el siguiente minuto, o algo así, fue imposible decirle nada a Ron, estaba riendo histéricamente. Finalmente, luego de secar las lágrimas de sus ojos, se calmó y miró a Harry.

—Entonces, ¿con quién estás saliendo en realidad?

—Profesor Snape.

El otro lució como si estuviera a punto de empezar a reír nuevamente, pero luego de observar la tranquila expresión en el rostro de su amigo, sólo lo miró fijamente.

—¿Es en serio?

Harry asintió.

—Sí.

Ron explotó.

—¡Oh, mi Dios, Harry! ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé— se encogió de hombros—. Realmente me gusta. Y tiene ese no se que atractivo del profesor sexy— comentó, tratando de aligerar el asunto.

—¿Cómo que ese no se que de profesor sexy? ¡Harry, perdiste completamente el juicio! ¡Es Snape, Harry!! ¡El Profesor Snape!!

—Severus no es lo que tú crees— trató de explicar Harry—. Tiene un lado realmente dulce y vulnerable, y es irresistible. Nos hemos divertido mucho juntos, y tenemos en común mucho más de lo que crees.

—¿Severus?

—¿Me has estado escuchando?

—Sí, te estoy escuchando— replicó—. No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando pero escucho.

—¿Por qué es tan difícil de creer? No es como si estuviera saliendo con un alienígena o algo así.

—Lamento diferir.

—Ron, realmente lo quiero. Y creo que él me quiere también.

—¿Crees?— preguntó Hermione, hablando por primera vez desde que había escuchado la noticia.

—Lo sé— aseguró el joven—. Vale, no es la relación más fácil, ¿pero qué relación lo es? Ambos somos bastante novatos en esta cosa de las citas, simplemente lo dejamos fluir— se detuvo, para luego agregar—. Realmente significaría mucho para mí si ustedes lo aceptaran.

—Harry, yo…— Hermione quedó sin palabras, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad. Harry solo podía imaginar cuan impactados debían estar ambos.

—¿Verdaderamente quieres estar con él?— interrogó Ron—. ¿No estarás bajo un hechizo o algo así?

—Sí, quiero estar con él, y no, no estoy bajo ningún hechizo. Miren, sé que debe ser muy difícil para ambos aceptar esto, después de todo, él fue nuestro más odiado profesor. Pero ahora las cosas son diferentes. i_Lo conozco_./iY estoy seguro que si ustedes le dieran una oportunidad, podrían ver por qué lo quiero.

—Él hizo de tu vida un infierno. ¡Siempre estaba buscando una excusa para quitarte puntos o darte una detención! ¿Cómo es posible que olvidaras todo eso?

—Dormiste con él— musitó Hermione suavemente, aunque sonó como una acusación—. Era nuestro profesor… y esa noche antes del final de la guerra… tuviste sexo con él.

Harry sabía que ella no necesitaba una respuesta pero asintió de todas maneras.

—¿Tienes idea de cuántos problemas podías haber tenido? ¡Te podían haber expulsado! Y si el Ministerio hubiera escuchado alguna palabra de ello…. Harry, ¿cómo pudiste hacer algo tan estúpido?

Todo lo que el aludido pudo hacer fue sacudir la cabeza. Las palabras parecían calar en él. Sí, sabía que podía haberse metido en un buen lío, ¿pero cuando eso le había detenido? Se había dejado guiar por su corazón y no por su cabeza. Había sido un estúpido y patético adolescente enamorado. Y aunque las cosas pudieron haber ido mejor, no se arrepentía ni un poco. Él amaba a Severus.

Pero si esto iba a ser un problema. Si iba a hacer que perdiera a sus amigos…

—No dé qué decir— admitió—. Todo lo que sé es que quiero que la relación entre nosotros continúe. Si mi relación con él va a ocasionar problemas, entonces… Bien, ustedes dos significan mucho para mí… Yo no podría sobrevivir sin ambos.

No estaba seguro de lo que sería capaz de hacer con Severus si las cosas salían mal con Ron y Hermione. Decirlo y hacerlo eran dos cosas completamente diferentes. Sí, amaba a sus amigos y los necesitaba, pero estaba enamorado de Severus Snape. Contrario a la creencia popular, el hombre era gracioso, dulce y cariñoso. Él necesitaba eso.

—Harry— la voz de Hermione era mucho más fuerte que antes—. Si piensas que vamos a dejar que tires por la borda lo que tienes con él sólo porque nosotros no lo aprobemos te volviste demente— luego le sonrió—. Estarías loco si dejas pasar esta oportunidad. No te preocupes por nosotros, nos acostumbraremos. Si él te hace feliz, entonces no veo el problema.

—Gracias, Hermione— sonrió con alivio—. Por un momento, en verdad pensé que me iban a hacer elegir entre ustedes.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco antes de levantarse y abrazarlo.

—Nunca haríamos eso— le aseguró—. Sólo… ten cuidado, ¿vale? No quiero que salgas herido.

—De verdad que es un hombre agradable cuando llegas a conocerlo.

—¿Alguien más sabe sobre esto?— preguntó Ron. Harry giró su mirada hacia él.

—No. Severus dice que Dumbledore se muestra sospechoso, pero aparte de eso…

—¿Confías en él?

—¿En Severus?— preguntó Harry. Ron asintió—. Con todo mi corazón— le aseguró.

—Entonces… supongo que es suficientemente bueno para mí.

ººººººººº

Harry y sus amigos pasaron el resto del día en el Callejón Diagon, mirando tiendas y eludiendo reporteros. Tanto Hermione como Remus habían tenido razón; mientras la mayoría de los tenderos le aseguraban que no creían ni una palabra de lo que había sido escrito, habían algunas personas que, al pasar a su lado, se apresuraban con lo que sólo podía ser descrito como puro terror. A Ron esas cosas le parecían muy divertidas.

Después de pasar por la tienda de bromas de Fred y George, decidieron buscar algún lugar para comer. El estómago de Harry había estado quejándose la mayor parte de la mañana y no había desayunado, así que con un gran apetito, se sentó en una de las mesas exteriores del café.

—¿Qué van a ordenar?— preguntó un camarero, acercándose a ellos.

—Yo quiero un emparedado de pollo, por favor— pidió Hermione—. Con mayonesa. Y un vaso de jugo de manzana.

—Yo tomaré una hamburguesa con papas fritas y un jugo de calabaza— pidió Harry. Ron ordenó lo mismo.

—Deberías haber invitado al Profesor Snape, Harry— comentó Hermione, cuando el mesonero desapareció en el interior del local.

—¿Cómo?— preguntó.

—Sí, ¿cómo?— repitió Ron.

—Bien, sería agradable empezar a conocerlo— dijo la chica mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la colocaba en el respaldo de su silla—. Si te hace tan feliz no puede ser tan malo.

—Bueno, nosotros todavía no hacemos apariciones en público juntos— dijo Harry con una sonrisa—. Pero es agradable saber que te interesas.

Cuando terminaron de comer, salieron nuevamente a la adoquinada calle, deteniéndose para mirar escaparates o saludar a la gente que conocían de Hogwarts. Era asombrosa la cantidad de personas que le pedían fotos y autógrafos, y Harry recordó lo que Ron le había contado el día anterior sobre las cartas que todavía lo esperaban en Hogwarts.

De nuevo, Ron estaba encantado por la atención, pero Hermione simplemente se lo tomaba con calma. Harry se sentía culpable de haber lanzado a sus amigos al punto de mira, pero parecía que ellos lo manejaban perfectamente. No podía decirse lo mismo de él. Sus sonrisas eran forzadas y sus autógrafos apresurados, pero nadie parecía notarlo.

—Señor Potter, ¿podría concederme un minuto?

Harry dio la vuelta, esperando ver a otro ansioso comprador que quería hablar con él, pero en lugar de eso fue recibido por el destello de luz de una cámara. Parpadeó y se dio cuenta que el hombre que le hablaba era un reportero.

—¿Dónde ha estado los últimos tres meses?— preguntó el individuo.

—Ocupado— contestó, girándose para alejarse. Deseaba salir corriendo pero lo rodeaba demasiada gente para lograr una huída exitosa. Empezó a caminar, zigzagueando entre la multitud, empujando a Ron y Hermione frente a él.

—¿Haciendo qué?— el hombre lo estaba siguiendo.

—Nada que sea de su incumbencia.

—¿Salió bien en sus exámenes?

—¿No veo qué interés pueda tener eso para usted?

—Señor Potter, ¿es cierto que está interesado en unirse al Ministerio?

—Sin comentarios.

—¿Es también verdad que sus habilidades mágicas son superiores a las de Albus Dumbledore?

—Sin comentarios— estaba empezando a enojarse.

—¿Y es cierto que quiere empezar a utilizar su magia oscura?

—Sin comentarios.

—Señor Potter, ¿es verdad que quiere seguir los pasos del Señor Oscuro y derribar el Ministerio y todo lo que representa?

Harry bufó.

—¿Todo lo que representa?— cuestionó—. Todo lo que el Ministerio representa es corrupción y engaño. Si cree que el Ministerio está ahí para protegerlo y luchar contra el mal, entonces lo lamento pero lo tienen engañado. Ni siquiera reconocieron que Voldemort había regresado hasta el último año. ¡Dejaron a un asesino en masa volverse loco, recolectar un ejército, crecer en poderío mas y mas con cada día que pasaba! Recuerdo cuando dije a Fudge que Lucius Malfoy era un Mortífago y no hizo absolutamente nada al respecto. ¡Si algo sucedió es que se hicieron más cercanos! ¡Y Scrimgeour no fue para nada mejor! ¡Quería que yo hiciera apariciones en el Ministerio sólo para que pareciera que yo estaba apoyando cualesquiera alocado esquema que estuviera cocinando!

—¿Así que tengo razón al asegurar que querría vengarse por los apuros que le hicieron pasar los Ministros? ¿Quizás convirtiéndose en un Señor Oscuro?

El dichoso reportero no se rendía. Poniendo los ojos el blanco, Harry replicó:

—Sí. Como salí muy bien en mis exámenes y no necesito trabajar, voy a ir derechito hacia la cima y convertirme en un Señor Oscuro. Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo que ir a buscar mis mejores túnicas de Mortífago y llamar a una reunión.

Y con eso, aferró a Ron y Hermione y se apareció, con rumbo a un lugar bastante lejano. Al momento de reaparecer, empezó a balancearse peligrosamente. Se tambaleó y casi perdió pié. De repente, tuvo una abrumadora necesidad de vomitar.

—¡Vaya, Harry!— lo animó Ron, sin darse cuenta que su amigo estaba demasiado pálido—. ¡Lo pusiste en su lugar!

—En realidad, no deberías haberle dicho eso, Harry— argumentó Hermione, siempre la voz de la sensatez—. Ahora va a utilizar lo que dijiste y a darle la vuelta a su conveniencia.

Harry caminó tambaleando hacia una pared cercana y se apoyó contra ella. Su cabeza daba vueltas y estaba comenzando a sudar como loco.

—Oh, vamos— decía Ron a Hermione—. Todos sabían que estaba siendo sarcástico cuando dijo eso último. La mayoría sonreían o se estaban riendo del reportero.

—Pero aún así… Si ese reportero cita lo que dijo, entonces… Harry, en verdad no creo que… ¿Harry?

La chica recién notó que su amigo se encontraba a unos pies de distancia. Ron la siguió mientras se dirigía hacia él.

—Compañero, ¿te sientes bien?

—Sí, sólo un poco mareado, es todo… Debe hacer sido la aparición…

—Eso o que te lanzaron un hechizo por la espalda— comentó Ron—. ¿Estás seguro que estás bien?

—Sí, estaré bien en un minuto. Sólo necesito…— pero el resto de su sentencia se perdió en medio de una violenta arcada. Ron saltó lejos para evitar que salpicara sus zapatos, pero Hermione se acercó y comenzó a frotar su espalda.

—Estás realmente pálido. Debemos llevarte a un hospital.

—Eso es un poco extremo, ¿no crees?— musitó débilmente—. No necesito un hospital.

—Pero necesitas que te revisen— insistió ella—. La gente no se enferma por una aparición. Ron tiene razón, alguien puede haberte mandado un hechizo. Es eso o…

Harry levantó la vista cuando ella no terminó.

—¿O qué?— preguntó.

—Nada— sacudió la cabeza—. Vamos, déjame llevarte a San Mungo.

—¿O qué, Hermione?— presionó. Estaba comenzando a temblar y las náuseas estaban empeorando.

—Bien…— ella vaciló—. Es solo que… la última vez que creímos que estabas enfermo, se convirtió en… bien, embarazo.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par.

—Tú y el Profesor Snape han sido cuidadosos, ¿verdad?

—Sí, sí, estoy seguro— contestó. ¿Pero lo estaba? Honestamente, no podía recordarlo—. No me siento muy bien, Hermione…

—Vale. Ron, ve a buscar a Sirius— pidió, y antes que su novio pudiera decir nada, se apareció con Harry rumbo al hospital.

Tan pronto como aparecieron en la recepción, Harry tuvo que vomitar nuevamente. Dado que era Harry Potter y eso atraía mucho la atención, no pasó mucho tiempo antes que una medibruja se lo llevara para revisarlo. La cabeza del chico giraba como loca y tuvo que sostenerse con fuerza del brazo de Hermione. Una vez que entraron en un consultorio vacío, la sanadora hizo que Harry tomara asiento y comenzó a examinarlo.

—¿Cuál parece ser el problema?

En medio de su mareo, Harry pensó que era una pregunta estúpida, pero escuchó que Hermione respondía con cortesía.

—Estaba completamente bien hasta hace unos minutos— explicó la chica—. Estábamos en el Callejón Diagon cuando un reportero comenzó a acosarlo. Harry le gritó y luego se apareció lejos, llevándonos con él. Pero cuando reaparecimos venía muy mareado y empezó a sentirse enfermo. Pensamos que tal vez le habían mandado un hechizo…

—No es un hechizo— dijo la medibruja, mirando a Harry a los ojos—. Acabo de verificar y no hay huellas de nada como eso.

—Bien, también pensamos que podría ser… bien…

—Embarazo— finalizó Harry por ella.

—Ya veo— dijo la sanadora mientras revisaba su temperatura—. ¿Ha estado intentando tener un bebé?

—Bueno, no— contestó débilmente—. Pero los accidentes ocurren, y no estoy completamente seguro de haber sido cien por ciento cuidadoso.

Dios, ¿Qué haría si estaba nuevamente embarazado? ¿Y si tenía otro aborto? ¿Estaba listo para un bebé? ¿Severus lo seguiría queriendo? O, Dios, iba a empezar a llorar.

—¡Ajaja!— exclamó de repente la medibruja. Se alejó de Harry y se sentó frente a él—. Bien, señor Potter, puedo decirle que no está embarazado.

—¿No lo estoy?

¿Se sentía aliviado? ¿O decepcionado?

—No. Tiene, sin embargo, un feo caso de Peste de Dragón.

—¿Peste de Dragón? ¿Eso es bueno o malo?

—Nada por lo que preocuparse, se lo aseguro— le explicó—. Todos lo padecemos al menos una vez en la vida. Lo que está sintiendo ahora, las náuseas y la sensación de vértigo, es lo que nosotros llamamos la calma antes de la tormenta. La peor parte es la fiebre que lo empezará a atacar durante las próximas horas, pero como ya tenemos cura para esto, no debería durar más de una semana.

—¡Una semana! ¡Mi cumpleaños es en dos días!

—Me temo que tendrá que pasarlo acostado. Esta fiebre tomará mucho de usted, créame. Tengo una niña de siete años en casa con la misma situación. Pero como le dije, no es nada preocupante, le pasa a todos. Sólo asegúrese de tener mucho descanso, y beber mucho líquido. Oh, y cuando las manchas empiecen a aparecer, no se rasque o quedarán cicatrices. Tiene unos cuantos días rudos por delante, señor Potter.

ººººººººº

Harry nunca se había sentido tan vuelto mierda en toda su vida. Su cabeza giraba, sentía que iba a vomitar en cualquier segundo, sudaba copiosamente y su piel ardía como fuego. Todo su cuerpo dolía y su estómago se agitaba una y otra vez. Estaba cubierto de unas horribles manchas verdes y marrones, que picaban como el demonio, y no era capaz de hacer maldita cosa al respecto pues su malvado padrino había atado manoplas en sus manos. Lo único que podía hacer era pensar, y el único pensamiento en su mente, aparte del intenso ardor que la picazón le estaba produciendo, era el embarazo.

Se había aterrado ante el pensamiento de que pudiera estar nuevamente embarazado. Era demasiado joven para tener un bebé y estaba demasiado ocupado disfrutando su tiempo con Severus para siquiera pensar en eso. Debería haber sentido alivio cuando la sanadora le había dicho que no estaba embarazado, un bebé no era algo que quisiera justo ahora. Entonces, ¿cómo era posible que se hubiera sentido decepcionado?

ººººººººº

Severus estaba quieto, sentado al lado de la cama de Harry. Sabía que si hacía el más mínimo ruido, Black y Lupin estarían ahí en un segundo. Eran muy protectores con Harry, particularmente Black. Recordaba que el chico se había quejado de eso un par de veces durante las vacaciones, pero lo había hecho con amor. Imaginaba que si tuviera un niño con Harry, él también sería muy protector.

Rápidamente, sacudió el pensamiento de un niño de su cabeza.

Aunque Harry sólo tenía Peste de Dragón, todavía se sentía algo preocupado por él. Afortunadamente, los avances médicos aseguraban que la fiebre durara solamente una semana, y no las dos agonizantes semanas que duraba allá por el siglo dieciséis. Afortunadamente, ya nadie moría por su causa. Pero todavía era una enfermedad dolorosa. La mayoría de la gente la sufrían cuando eran pequeños y entonces era, misericordiosamente, más benigna. Pero el haber sido criado por muggles y no haber estado expuesto al mundo mágico sus primeros años, debía haber evitado que Harry la pescara antes. Algo bueno en realidad; no podía imaginar como habrían reaccionado sus parientes ante una enfermedad mágica, en la que las costras en el cuerpo del joven, producto de la explosión de los granos, ya estaban formando placas verdosas.

El enfermo comenzó a moverse y Severus tomó un vaso de agua.

—Debes beber algo de líquido— dijo, entregándole el vaso—. Estás ardiendo.

—¿Severus?— graznó Harry, su garganta estaba hinchada y dolía al hablar—. ¿Estoy muriendo?

El hombre se echó a reír.

—No, Harry, no estás muriendo. Toma, bebe.

Lo ayudó, guiando el vaso hasta su boca, e hizo que tomara un sorbo.

—Siempre supe que tenían un poco de Slytherin dentro de ti, Harry— sonrió, mientras señalaba las escamas de costras que aparecían en el cuerpo del muchacho.

—Ahora, nunca me voy a deshacer de esos chistes de Slytherin, ¿cierto?— gimió el enfermo.

Severus sólo rió entre dientes.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como mierda— contestó—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—La señorita Granger me contacto. Me contó sobre tu condición.

De hecho, la chica Granger lo había ubicado y había sido algo impactante, por decir lo menos. Era apenas natural que Harry quisiera contarles a sus amigos sobre su relación con Severus, sólo que hubiera preferido que su pareja se lo hubiera informado antes.

—Debería haber hablado contigo antes de decir nada— se disculpó Harry en ese momento—. Lo lamento.

—Está bien— le aseguró—. Ella fue perfectamente clara al decir que si te hería de algún modo, yo tendría una respuesta de su parte. Pero aparte de eso, pareció tomar la noticia bastante bien.

Severus pensó que era mejor no contar la parte donde ella le había reprendido por dormir con un estudiante. Había escrito algo en la línea de: _Usted es afortunado de que Harry lo quiera tanto, de otra manera, yo lo hubiera denunciado ante Dumbledore_

—Lo siento— se disculpó Harry nuevamente—. Hermione puede ser un poco…

—¿Protectora?— terminó Severus por él—. Está bien. Era tu decisión si querías contarles a tus amigos sobre nosotros.

—¿Cómo está ella, en todo caso?— preguntó. La última vez que la había visto, dos días atrás, lo había metido en la cama y obligado a tragar una poción.

—No muy bien— el hombre sonrió—. Parece que tampoco había tenido la Peste del Dragón y es una enfermedad altamente contagiosa para quienes no la han padecido. Está en cama, sufriendo igual que tú.

—¡Ahora me siento peor!— se quejó—. ¿Y por qué estás sonriendo con algo como eso? Está enferma por mi culpa.

—De hecho— sonrió.

—¡Severus!

—Bueno, tenía que pasarla en algún momento— razonó—. Mejor ahora que después.

—Pero estaba buscando todo para la boda de Bill— gimoteó Harry—. Ahora va a estar llena de granos y costras.

—Ah, bien. Así es la vida.

—No eres una persona muy comprensiva, ¿sabías?— señaló.

—En absoluto— Severus sonrió.

Harry suspiró.

—Ésta no es la manera en que pensaba celebrar mi décimo octavo cumpleaños— se lamentó.

—No te preocupes— dijo Severus, corriendo su mano a través de su cabello—. Podemos celebrarlo después.

El hombre se sentó con Harry un rato más y, eventualmente, el enfermo cayó dormido nuevamente. El pobre lucía tan plácido cuando dormía, a pesar de los dolorosos granos y costras que cubrían su cuerpo. Una parte de él, encontraba divertido que dos de los más valientes Gryffindor estuvieran cubiertos de escamas, pero algo más le preocupaba.

Granger le había dicho que al principio habían pensado que Harry pudiera estar nuevamente embarazado. Debería sentirse complacido de que no fuera así. Entonces, ¿por qué una parte de él no podía evitar sentir como si hubiera perdido algo?

Continuará…

Próximo capítulo: Pillados

Muchisimas gracias a todos los que leen, especialmente a

**Velia, Lupita Snape, Ale Snape Li y Olimka**

Por sus lindos comentarios

**Si no lo han visto, los invito a la traducción de un one shot precioso, seguro que les gusta. Se llama Caereleus y lo pueden encontrar en la bio de mi perfil**

Hasta la próxima

Besitos


	4. Pillados

Chasing Perfection

Chasing Perfection

Autora: SweetMercy

Traductora: Alisevv

Parejas SS/HP y SB/RL

Disclaimer: Todo esto es de Rowling.

Advertencias: Esta historia contiene Slash, es decir, relación hombre/hombre, y tiene también Mpreg. Si no te agrada el tema, éste es el momento de retroceder. Si te gusta, bienvenid

La historia la pueden encontrar en la bio de mi perfil

**Esta traducción es un pequeñito regalo para Midhiel, que está cumpliendo años. Feliz cumpleaños, preciosa**

**Chasing Perfection**

**Persiguiendo la perfección**

**Capítulo 4/18**

**Pillados**

Cuatro dolorosos días después del décimo octavo cumpleaños de Harry, la fiebre casi había desaparecido. Sin embargo, las secuelas de la enfermedad eran, en opinión del chico, mucho peores. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Sirius por hacer que dejara de rascarse las llagas, muchas de ellas habían reventado, dejando horribles costras verdes y azules en su lugar. Ahora Harry estaba en el proceso de 'mudar de piel', lo que básicamente significaba que, a dondequiera que fuera, era seguro que dejaba unos cuantos pedazos de escamosa piel de reptil detrás. Y el proceso de 'mudar la piel' tampoco era exactamente fácil. Las costras se enganchaban en su ropa y el las sábanas; un movimiento equivocado y la costra era dolorosamente arrancada.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, estaba particularmente alegre mientras se paraba frente al espejo de su habitación, arreglándose para la boda de Bill. Nunca antes había asistido a una boda y estaba deseándolo. Remus le había explicado que las ceremonias nupciales en el mundo mágico eran muy similares al mundo muggle, y que seguían las mismas reglas y tradiciones, dependiendo de la cultura y religión, por supuesto. La de Bill y Fleur consistiría en una ceremonia con flores e himnos, seguida por una recepción con comida y música. De hecho, la única diferencia, al parecer, era que todos tenían que lucir túnicas de gala. Bueno, la única excepción sería Fleur, que llevaría un vestido de novia.

Terminó de abrochar los botones de su túnica y sonrió a su reflejo. i"_No está mal"_ /i, pensó. Incluso con algunas costras azules asomándose por su cuello, todavía lucía bastante pasable para una boda elegante. Su túnica de gala llegaba hasta la rodilla y era bastante ajustada. Tenía un color similar a la túnica que la Señora Weasley le había comprado en su cuarto año, de un tono verde botella que, de hecho, hacía resaltar sus ojos. Llevaba además unos elegantes pantalones negros y una correa plateada, pero había decidido no llevar camisa bajo la túnica, pues estaba seguro que eso no haría mas que agravar su todavía sensible piel.

Mientras se admiraba en el espejo, se descubrió imaginándose como desearía que fuera su propia boda; le gustaría casarse al aire libre, quizás un día soleado o una noche bajo las estrellas. Y habría flores, montones y montones de flores de todas clases y colores, y quizás algunas hadas de luz salpicando los arbustos, aquí y allí, y una hermosa fuente iluminada detrás del altar donde Severus…

Detuvo inmediatamente el hilo de sus pensamientos. No se permitiría soñar. Severus nunca aceptaría casarse.

Suspiró. No era que necesitara casarse o algo así. En realidad, estaba completamente feliz con lo que tenía en ese momento. Su relación con su pareja todavía estaba en la etapa de 'familiarizarse' y él estaba disfrutando cada segundo. El matrimonio era la última cosa en su mente. Pero no podía hacer daño preguntarse, ¿cierto? Imaginaba que todos habían fantaseado con su boda en algún momento, incluso Severus.

Un repentino destello de luz esmeralda lo sacó de sus reflexiones y se giró para encontrar que el Profesor de Pociones acababa de llegar por la red floo. Como Harry, vestía una túnica sobre los pantalones, aunque de su color habitual.

—¿Negra, Severus?— cuestionó—. Vamos a una boda, no a un funeral.

—Es una boda Weasley— puntualizó el otro—. No hay nada bueno sobre que un Weasley se case. Sólo significa que se reproducirán y poblaran la tierra con más chiquillos pelirrojos.

—Eso no lo sabes, podrían ser rubios esta vez— comentó sonriendo. El mayor sólo frunció el ceño.

Harry se giró hacia el espejo y se observó nuevamente.

—No crees que luzco como Robin Hood, ¿verdad?— preguntó, girándose de un lado a otro.

—¿Robin Hood?— Severus alzó una ceja—. ¿Te refieres al ladrón de la leyenda muggle?

—No era un ladrón.

—Le robaba a los ricos.

—Y se lo daba a los pobres— rebatió Harry.

—Aún así, robaba— replicó con una sonrisa. El joven se volteó a mirarlo y vio que el otro ponía los ojos en blanco—. Te ves hermoso, Harry— musitó—. Muy elegante.

—¿Elegante?

—Sí, elegante— sonrió—. ¿Necesitas que te traiga un diccionario para que puedas buscar la palabra?

El muchacho prefirió ignorar el último comentario y volvió a concentrarse en el espejo. En el reflejó, observó que Severus se acercaba por detrás y besaba su coronilla, al tiempo que lo abrazaba por la cintura. Suspìró y se relajó en sus brazos. No pudo evitar notar cuan bien se veían juntos, y una vez más se encontró perdido imaginando cómo podría ser su día especial. Su pareja también tenía que haber pensado en eso. ¿Quién era capaz de asistir a una boda y no dedicarle aunque fuera un chiquitito pensamiento a esa posibilidad?

Sonrió al reflejo de Severus y besó la barbilla del hombre. Consideró que sería completamente feliz sólo con estar así por siempre, encerrado y sereno en los brazos de su amado. En el momento en que esta reflexión pasaba por la cabeza de Harry, su pareja se enderezó y se separó.

—No veo por qué tengo que ir a esta ridícula boda— se estaba quejando—. No es como si realmente me cayera bien alguno de ellos.

—Fuiste invitado— replicó Harry, intentando no sentirse demasiado triste por la pérdida del contacto corporal—. Es apenas cortes que vayas.

Severus se burlo.

—Fui invitado sólo porque el resto de la Orden también. No creo que hubiera mucha diferencia si me presentara o no.

—Yo te quiero allí—alargó la mano y lo empujó por la espalda. Severus se dio vuelta y permitió que su chico le diera un rápido beso en los labios antes de continuar.

—Además de tus molestos amigos, nadie sabe que estamos juntos. Tú vas a estar en un extremo del salón, bebiendo vino y disfrutando, y yo en la otra punta, pegado a Dumbledore, hablando sobre los muggles y el tiempo.

—La gente sabe que somos amigos— señaló el joven—. No hay nada de malo en que los amigos hablen.

—Sí— dijo el hombre—. ¿Pero cuando ha sido Severus Snape lo suficientemente cortés como para conversar con un amigo?

—Sólo vente— pidió Harry, una súplica silenciosa—. Te la vas a pasar bien, lo prometo.

Severus resopló con diversión.

—Si consigo venirme, definitivamente la voy a pasar bien.

Tomó un momento para que Harry se diera cuenta de lo que su pareja estaba implicando, y cuando lo hizo, enrojeció y le dio un golpe en el brazo.

—Y pensaba que el de la mente sucia era yo— lo regañó. No sabía por qué, pero siempre que Severus hacía esos sugerentes comentarios, él terminaba turbado. Suponía que porque todavía estaba acostumbrado al hombre reservado y recto por quien se había sentido atraído en primer lugar.

—Te ves tan inocente cuando te ruborizas— musitó el profesor con una sonrisa. Antes que Harry pudiera pensar en contestar, Severus se inclinó y tomó sus labios en un beso suave y sensual, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes que el Gryffindor estuviera gimiendo y acercándose más. Pero cuando llevó una mano hasta su cuello, Harry dio un saltó y soltó un brusco jadeo.

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Severus, repentinamente preocupado.

—Nada— el muchacho frotó su cuello—. Es sólo que… me arrancaste una costra.

—Lo lamento— sonrió y revisó el reloj en su muñeca—. Es mejor que me vaya. Hay unas pociones que requieren mi atención.

—¿Te veré en la boda entonces?

—Supongo— Severus suspiró—. Pero me vas a deber una.

Harry se limitó a sonreír, radiante.

ººººººººº

Harry, Sirius y Remus aparecieron en La Madriguera y se unieron a los chicos Weasley y Hermione en la salita de estar, esperando que el traslador fuera activado. Se habían hecho arreglos con el Ministerio Francés sobre el número de brujas y magos que viajarían a Francia para la boda, y acerca de los documentos legales, como los pasaportes, que se necesitarían en esta ocasión.

La mayoría de los invitados regresarían a casa después de la recepción, o se quedarían en hoteles cercanos o en la mansión de los Delacour. Harry sabía que Sirius y Remus habían arreglado que los tres se quedaran en un hotel muggle; estaba bastante seguro que Dumbledore también se quedaría allí, aunque la forma en que el anciano planeaba mezclarse entre los muggles no lo sabía.

Faltando un minuto para las once, Remus se levantó y pidió a todos que le rodearan. Harry obedeció y colocó un dedo en el cojín que iba a transportarlos. Se escuchó una charla banal mientras todos se ubicaban y el joven se preparó para la incómoda sensación que le producía usar ese medio de transporte mágico. Llegado el momento, cerró los ojos apretadamente hasta que sintió que golpeaba el piso.

Cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos, quedó con la boca abierta. Ron había tenido razón al describir el lugar como un palacio. El enorme edificio blanco que se alzaba frente a él era casi tan grande como Hogwarts, y definitivamente mayor que cualquier otra residencia que hubiera visto jamás; inmediatamente le hizo pensar en los castillos de cuentos de hadas que había leído mientras asistía a su escuela primaria. Contaba con numerosas torrecillas y torres en espiral, y el césped que lo rodeaba estaba cortado a la perfección. Más allá de la puerta, se podían ver árboles frutales y flores de brillante colorido rebosando en el terreno. Harry casi esperaba encontrar conejos y mariposas, y quizás un arcoiris en el cielo.

—¿Quién se cree ella que es? ¿Cenicienta?— escuchó decir a Hermione. Los demás le lanzaron una mirada extrañada—. Es una cuento mug…— comenzó a explicar, pero suspiró y sacudió la cabeza—. No importa.

—Vamos— dijo Fred, avanzando hacia las puertas—. Busquemos a mamá y papá.

Dentro, fueron recibidos por los señores Weasley y Bill. Una vez que les hubieron dado un rápido recorrido, y Remus dejara sus cosas en el hotel donde iban a pernoctar, fueron llevados a un gran salón para presentarlos a la familia Delacour. La madre de Fleur podría haber sido confundida con facilidad como su hermana mayor; era alta, delgada y rubia, y a Harry de inmediato le recordó a Narcissa Malfoy.

Madame Delacour, sin embargo, era mucho más agradable, y poseía esa cariñosa naturaleza maternal que Harry siempre había encontrado en la Señora Weasley. El padre de Fleur también era de complexión delgada, aunque más masculina, y sus rasgos eran más oscuros que los de su esposa.

Luego estaba la hermana mayor, Alina, quien definitivamente era hija de su padre; no era tan delgada como su madre y tenía el largo cabello y los ojos, oscuros. Sonrió a Hermione cuando fueron presentadas pero ésta pretendió no haberlo notado.

La siguiente fue Gabrielle, a quien ya conocían, y quien saludó a Harry con una tímida sonrisa que el chico contestó. Por último, presentaron a Elroy y Jacques, los hermanos más jóvenes, que Ron había mencionado luego de su visita de Navidad. Ambos eran rubios y delgados. Harry sospechó que tenía algo que ver con sus ancestros veela. Una vez las presentaciones terminaron, no hubo mucho más que hacer excepto esperar a que la ceremonia comenzara.

ººººººººº

Severus caminó al lado de Dumbledore al tiempo que se reunían con el resto de los invitados, mientras iban desde el lugar de la ceremonia hasta el área de recepción. No podía creer que acababa de perder toda una hora observando cómo se casaban dos personas. Y lo peor es que ahora tendría que pasar lo que restaba de tarde y noche observando la celebración de la feliz pareja.

Suponía que había sido una boda bastante linda, para quien le gustara esa clase de cosas. Demasiado romántica para su gusto. No veía el punto de hacer tanto alboroto por algo tan trivial como una boda, especialmente una boda Weasley. Muchos de los parientes de la novia tenían los ojos húmedos y mantenían sus narices hundidas en sus pañuelos. Nunca había entendido por qué la gente se volvía tan emotiva en las bodas; simplemente, no veía nada por lo que llorar. No era como si alguien hubiera muerto o hubiera caído alguna terrible enfermedad. Lástima.

Se sentó en una de las mesas redondas, vagamente consciente de la variada decoración en rosa y blanco; serpentinas, pancartas y globos estaban esparcidos alrededor de la habitación, con bastante elegancia, tenía que admitir, y habían colocado manteles con los nombres de los invitados. Papelillos con forma de corazón caían desde el techo, desapareciendo antes de hacer contacto con nada, de forma muy similar a la nieve en el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts. Dumbledore y el resto de los profesores estaban comentándolo alegremente, diciendo cuan encantador se veía todo, y lo hermoso que era ver a dos jóvenes enamorados. Severus frunció el ceño. Entonces, notó la zona de bebidas. Estupendo.

Se levantó y se dirigió a ordenar un whisky

Hubo un momento en su vida en que se hubiera odiado por beber, pero desde que salía con Harry, había descubierto que era capaz de relajarse lo suficiente como para permitirse un trago ocasional. Se sentía bien saber que podía disfrutar su bebida sin que algo malo sucediera. Cuando habían visitado Roma, había disfrutado enormemente sus 'noches en la villa'. Mientras estaba con Harry, casi sentía como si volviera a revivir una parte de sus años de escuela, en los que nunca pudo disfrutar de esa experiencia.

Sin agradecerle al cantinero, levantó su whisky y regresó a la mesa en que estaba sentado. Mientras pasaba entremedio de algunos emotivos parientes franceses, notó que Harry estaba siendo saludado por unos pelirrojos desconocidos.

"_Probablemente parientes lejanos de los Weasley_", pensó con un estremecimiento. Nunca imaginó que llegaría a estar en una habitación llena de ellos.

Se sentó, todavía vigilando a Harry. Le dolió el corazón al observar que su joven amante se alejaba para reunirse con sus amigos. En las últimas semanas, se había acostumbrado a tener a Harry cerca. Cuando estaban juntos, parecía como si fueran las únicas personas en el mundo y nada más importara, pero el estar en esta boda, y en extremos opuestos de la habitación, algo allá atrás le gritaba que casi todos los presentes creían que Harry no tenía pareja. Luchaba con denuedo por contener sus celos. Lentamente, apartó los ojos del chico y los fijó en sus colegas. Resignado ante el hecho que sería una larga noche, levantó su vaso y terminó su bebida de un trago.

ººººººººº

—Profesor Snape— la voz de Harry era alegre—. Hola. ¿La está pasando bien?

Severus giró la mirada hacia el recién llegado y sonrió.

—Me la estoy pasando estupendo gracias a esta botella de vodka— informó, sosteniendo el recipiente—. Pruébelo.

Harry alzó una ceja y se giró hacia los demás profesores.

—¿Cuánto ha tomado?— preguntó con una ligera sonrisa.

—Sólo estamos relajándonos y disfrutando, joven Harry— dijo Dumbledore, feliz—. Desgraciadamente, no todos los días podemos ver a nuestro querido Profesor de Pociones de tan buen humor.

Harry rió y estaba a punto de deslizarse en una silla vacía cuando Severus lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló hacia su regazo. El chico gritó, sorprendido, pero los demás sólo rieron, aunque Harry sospechaba que se estaban riendo de Severus y no de la situación en si.

—Está realmente borracho— comentó, alargando una mano hasta la mesa para mantener el equilibrio.

—Y usted se ve terriblemente sobrio— replicó su pareja—. Venga, tome— puso la botella de vodka en su mano.

Harry levantó la nariz y olió, y estuvo bastante seguro que su cerebro se cerraba en una pelota, realmente le había lastimado el olor.

—Que peste— se quejó, empujando la botella para alejarla, pero Severus la acercó de nuevo.

—Se supone que la beba, no que la huela— se burló—. Adelante.

Sabía que se iba a arrepentir, pero de todas formas tomó un pequeño sorbo. Tan pronto como el líquido tocó su lengua, llevó su mano a la boca y tosió, sintiendo que sus ojos lagrimeaban.

—Es la cosa más desagradable que he probado jamás— dijo, en medio de la tos—. ¿Cómo puede beber eso?

—Es gratis— fue todo lo que dijo Severus. Luego sonrió—. Agregaremos un poco de jugo de naranja y estará bien para usted. Vamos— y antes que supiera qué estaba pasando, se encontró siendo arrastrado de la mano, con rumbo al bar—. Vodka con jugo de naranja para el Señor Potter, por favor— pidió al cantinero. Se giró hacia su pareja y comentó con una sonrisa traviesa—. Vamos a conseguir que termines agradablemente borracho.

ººººººººº

—Felicitaciones por la boda. Por favor, no tengan niños.

Harry intentó no reír, pero cuando tienes cuatro vodkas con jugo de naranja y una considerable cantidad de cócteles, es difícil controlarte. Rió tan fuerte que se le saltaron las lágrimas y tomó un buen tiempo para que consiguiera calmarse, y no gracias a Severus. Bill sólo estaba ahí parado, observando todo, en el rostro una alegre y, de alguna manera, perpleja expresión.

—Lo que Severus quiso decir es que fue una ceremonia encantadora y desea a ambos la mejor de las suertes.

—No— argumentó el profesor—. Realmente quiero decir que no tengan niños.

—No es cierto— le dijo Harry, antes de girarse al pelirrojo—. No quiso decir eso. Queremos que tengas montones y montones de bebés y que envíes a todos a Hogwarts.

—Creo que ustedes dos no deberían seguir bebiendo— Bill les sonrió.

—¿Por qué no?— indago Severus, abriendo los ojos de par en par—. ¿Van a empezar a cobrar en el bar? ¡Corre, Harry, corre! ¡Vamos a por el vodka!

Harry estalló nuevamente en carcajadas y, alejándose de los otros dos, regresó a la mesa de los profesores. Se derrumbó en la silla de Severus, todavía sacudiéndose de manera incontrolable a causa de la risa. Ni siquiera sabía por qué se estaba riendo. Maldito alcohol. Se rió aún más fuerte.

—Oh, querido, parece que alguien ha bebido demasiado— dijo una voz, que el chico reconoció como perteneciente a McGonagall. En algún lugar en su cabeza, detectó cuan extraño era que sus antiguos profesores lo vieran beber, pero ese pensamiento fue inmediatamente olvidado cuando Severus se unió a ellos con una nueva tanda de bebidas.

Se sentó al lado de Harry y ofreció lo que había traído a las demás personas presentes en la mesa. Luego, levantó su vaso en un brindis.

—Por Harry Potter— exclamó—. Quien es un pequeño mocoso malditamente fastidioso.

—¡Ey!— se quejó el muchacho—. No soy fastidioso. Ni tampoco i_pequeño_/i.

Severus sonrió y vació su bebida de un trago. Observó a Harry, expectante, mientras se bebía la suya. Cuando terminó, se inclinó y le susurró.

—¿Salimos de aquí?

Harry soltó una risita.

—Guíame.

ººººººººº

En cuanto Severus abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hotel, ambos la cruzaron dando traspiés, los labios unidos en un torpe beso. Las manos del más joven trabajaban en los botones de la camisa de Severus, pues su túnica se había 'perdido' en algún momento durante la noche, y al momento que sus labios sintieron la piel, su boca descendió y atacó un duro pezón. El Slytherin jadeó y, cuando sus rodillas golpearon la cama, se tumbó hacia atrás. Parándose en un pie primero y el otro después, Harry se deshizo de sus zapatos y medias y las lanzó al otro extremo del recinto.

El hotel era bastante moderno y la habitación estaba en el veinteavo piso. Constaba de camas gemelas, un guardarropa y una cómoda, así como un minibar con bebidas y comidas ligeras. Los ojos de Harry, sin embargo, estaban fijos en la gran ventana al frente, que se extendía desde el piso al techo, y ocupaba toda una pared del lugar.

Olvidándose por un momento de Severus, caminó hasta el ventanal y miró hacia fuera. Toda la ciudad era visible desde allí, iluminada en colores diversos bajo las estrellas. En ese momento se dio cuenta que en realidad no sabía en que parte de Francia se encontraban, pero las luces de la ciudad eran asombrosas. Le encantaba ese lugar. Tan ruidoso y lleno de vida.

"_Hombre, estoy realmente borracho"_, pensó al tiempo que lanzaba una risita.

—¿Por qué estás más interesado en mirar por la ventana que en mí?— se quejó Severus.

Harry rió y dio la espalda a la ventana. Luego, con una sonrisa, empezó a desvestirse. Severus permaneció allí, sus hambrientos ojos fijos en cada movimiento de las manos de Harry.

Cuando el joven terminó con los botones de su túnica, la dejó caer en el suelo y movió sus manos hacia el cierre de los pantalones. Distraídamente, recordó que estaba cubierto de costras; de hecho, algunas de ellas habían caído al suelo con su túnica, pero en ese momento estaba demasiado lleno de alcohol para que eso le importara. Sus pantalones cayeron alrededor de sus tobillos y él los pateó, suspirando ligeramente al sentir el aire frío sobre su piel.

Dio la vuelta hasta dar la espalda a Severus y se quitó los boxers. Escuchó como su pareja gemía y sonrió, pero saltó al sentir manos sobre sus caderas. Luego labios sobre sus hombros, tan suaves, y manos sobre su polla, y sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse. Ya estaba completamente erecto, y sabía que no duraría. Dio la vuelta en redondo entre los brazos de Severus y recostó su espalda contra la ventana.

—Fóllame— susurró, y sus ojos brillaron con pasión—. Fóllame duro.

—Con placer.

ººººººººº

Harry despertó en un enredo de sábanas, acostado a través de la cama. Gimió y trató de mover lentamente su cabeza, de forma que pudiera adaptarse a lo que le rodeaba, No estaba completamente seguro de dónde estaba o cómo había llegado allí. Todo lo que sabía era que su cuerpo i_dolía_/i.

Rodó sobre si mismo y su brazo golpeó algo sólido. Abrió un ojo y vio que Severus estaba dormido en la parte superior de la cama. Sonrió cuando el recuerdo de sus actividades de la última noche llegó hasta él. Ambos habían hecho el tonto. Pero, reflexionó, todo había sido muy divertido. En realidad, lo habían pasado muy bien, y definitivamente, no le importaba el resto. Bostezó y volvió a rodar sobre su espalda. Se sentía un poco aturdido, pero no era nada que un buen desayuno y aire fresco no pudiera curar. Frotando los ojos para espantar el sueño, se sentó. Se levantó y miró fijamente. Luego se frotó los ojos de nuevo.

_Mierda._

Albus Dumbledore estaba dormido en la cama de al lado.

No había estado ahí la noche anterior, ¿verdad?

Reuniendo las sábanas alrededor de su cuerpo, se arrastró hasta la cabecera y sacudió a Severus para despertarlo.

—¿Qué…?

—¡No me dijiste que compartías la habitación con Dumbledore!— siseó, para luego observar como la comprensión aparecía en el rostro de su pareja.

—¡Mierda!— murmuró. Se sentó con lentitud y observó al anciano dormido.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste?— siseó Harry de nuevo.

—¿Cómo se supone que recordara cada pequeña cosa cuando no estaba en mis cabales?— replicó bruscamente.

—¡Podías habérmelo dicho antes de beber!

—¿Cómo iba a saber que terminaríamos juntos en la cama?

—¡Porque es lo que habitualmente hacemos!

—Está bien, está bien— Severus frotó su cabeza—. No hay necesidad de enojarse. Sólo necesitamos… pensar.

—¿Pensar? Pensar. Oh, pensar, puedo hacer eso. Vale, vale, está dormido. ¿Crees que me habrá notado?

—Bien, considerando el hecho de que no estaba aquí cuando llegamos anoche, sí, ¡es bastante seguro que te notó!

—No grites— siseó Harry—. ¡Lo vas a despertar!

—Ya estoy despierto— se escuchó una voz profunda.

_Oh, mierda_

Continuará…

Próximo capítulo: El comienzo del futuro.

Hola a todos

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? A mi definitivamente me encantó

Mi profundo agradecimiento a todos los que leen y especialmente a:

**Lady Asuky, Olimka, Lupita.Snape y EugeBlack**

por sus lindos comentarios.

Hasta la próxima actualización

Besitos mil.


	5. El comienzo del futuro

Chasing Perfection

Autora: SweetMercy

Traductora: Alisevv

Parejas SS/HP y SB/RL

Disclaimer: Todo esto es de Rowling.

Advertencias: Esta historia contiene Slash, es decir, relación hombre/hombre, y tiene también Mpreg. Si no te agrada el tema, éste es el momento de retroceder. Si te gusta, bienvenid

La historia la pueden encontrar en la bio de mi perfil

**Chasing Perfection**

**Persiguiendo la perfección**

**Capítulo 5/18**

**El comienzo del futuro**

Todo lo que Harry podía hacer era mirar fijamente, estupefacto, mientras Albus Dumbledore salía de la cama y colocaba una bata alrededor de su cuerpo. De todas las posibles cosas que podrían haber sucedido, ¿por qué Dumbledore, el buen, viejo y poderoso Albus Dumbledore, tenía que atraparlos juntos en la cama? Definitivamente, ésta no era la manera en que había imaginado pasar la mañana.

Su cerebro estaba gritando ciento y una preguntas, para las que él necesitaba respuestas desesperadamente: ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? ¿Había visto algo? ¿Alguien más había visto algo? ¿Iba a decírselo a alguien? ¿Iba a gritar? ¿Estaban en un problema? Desafortunadamente, lo único que Harry logró decir fue:

—Esto no es lo que parece.

Dumbledore se paró al lado de la ventana y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Bajó la vista hacia Harry, que seguía sentado en el borde de la cama de Severus, desnudo excepto por la blanca sábana de lino que envolvía su cuerpo. Por un momento, el joven podría haber jurado ver irritación en el tristemente célebre brillo de sus ojos. Pero la expresión en el rostro del viejo profesor contaba una historia completamente diferente.

—Por favor, no me digas que estuviste en la habitación todo el tiempo— pidió Severus.

El rostro de Dumbledore se giró hacia él.

—Afortunadamente, no— dijo—. No estuve.

—Gracias, Díos, por las pequeñas bendiciones— Harry escuchó murmurar a Severus. Dumbledore no pareció haber oído.

—Cuando vine después que terminó la fiesta— continuó el anciano—, encontré que ustedes dos ya estaban juntos en la cama, dormidos, con toda la ropa en el piso.

Fue entonces que Harry notó las ofensivas prendas de ropa desperdigadas por la habitación. De hecho, a menos de un pie del lugar donde estaba parado Dumbledore, yacían sus boxers. Levantó rápidamente la vista y trato de evitar ruborizarse.

—Sólo porque estamos desnudos no quiere decir que hayamos tenido… ya sabe…

—¿Un intercambio sexual?— facilitó el anciano.

Harry luchó con más fuerzas para evitar el rubor. Una cosa era estar borracho frente a sus profesores, pero que su viejo Director supiera que había tenido sexo…

Afortunadamente, Severus habló, salvando al joven de una vergüenza adicional.

—Aunque hubiéramos dormido juntos, no es ilegal— señaló—. Y habría sido completamente consensual.

—Por supuesto— asintió Dumbledore—. Lo que dices es correcto, Severus. Confío en que ninguno de ustedes tomaría ventaja del otro estando bebido. Sin embargo— continuó—, la legalidad de todo el asunto depende de cuándo comenzó en realidad este pequeño affaire.

—¿La legalidad?— preguntó Harry, ligeramente aterrado. ¡Seguramente Dumbledore no se volvería contra ellos!—. Esto es aquí y ahora— dijo—. No tiene nada que ver con el pasado.

—Por el contrario, Harry, todo tiene que ver con el pasado. Si alguien descubriera que esta relación comenzó cuando estabas en la escuela…

—¿Tienes alguna prueba de que empezara mientras Harry estaba en Hogwarts?— interrumpió Severus.

Dumbledore hizo una pausa momentánea antes de contestar.

—Estoy seguro que sabes que no tengo ninguna— expresó, con una voz tan calmada que preocupó al Gryffindor—. Sólo tengo lo que ustedes me digan. Y sé que puedo confiar en que ambos me dirán la verdad.

Harry sintió que una punzada de vergüenza lo golpeaba ante eso. En el pasado, Dumbledore no les había mostrado otra cosa que confianza, especialmente a Severus, ¿y ésta era la forma en que se lo agradecían? ¿Ocultándole su relación?

—Mira— dijo Severus, obviamente, un tanto agitado—. Sí, tienes razón; Harry y yo dormimos juntos anoche…

Los ojos del joven se abrieron de par en par.

—Y sí, tuvimos sexo en esta habitación y en esta cama…

Harry enrojeció de vergüenza y ocultó el rostro entre sus manos.

—… ¡Incluso lo hicimos en el piso; ahí, cerca de la ventana! ¡Demonios, si quieres detalles, presionamos contra la ventana!

Oh. Mi. Dios.

—Harry y yo tuvimos sexo. Pero él es un _adulto_ y no está en la _escuela_. Es completamente _legal._

Oh, Harry mataría a su pareja más tarde. ¡Sólo porque a Severus no le importaba hablar sobre sexo no significaba que a él tampoco! ¡Y aparte de Sirius, Dumbledore probablemente era la última persona que deseaba que supiera sobre su vida sexual!

Parecía que el anciano ni siquiera había pestañeado ante las palabras de Severus.

—¿Así que me estás diciendo que esta relación comenzó después que Harry salió de la escuela?

—Sí— contestó el hombre—. Eso es lo que te estoy diciendo.

Y no era mentira lo que le estaba diciendo. Simplemente, no le decía toda la verdad.

—Ya veo— musitó Dumbledore, pensativo, antes de agregar—. Perdónenme por traerlo a colación, pero si recuerdo correctamente, Harry perdió su embarazo unos meses atrás. Y también recuerdo que tú, Severus, estabas muy trastornado por la traumática experiencia. Dime, ¿quién estaba durmiendo con Harry entonces?

Harry intentó desaparecer en el piso y miró a su pareja suplicando ayuda. Severus era, después de todo, un maestro del engaño, si se juzgaba por sus años de espía. Sin embargo, Dumbledore parecía ser la única persona capaz de quebrar al Profesor de Pociones, y el único consuelo que encontró en él fue un simple encogimiento de hombros, un movimiento de cabeza y una expresión de derrota.

El más joven giró nuevamente hacia el Director.

—Yo tenía la edad legal— musitó, inútilmente.

El anciano suspiró y sonrió con tristeza. Harry tragó.

—Hace un tiempo que venía sospechando que entre ustedes había algo más que la amistad que se notaba a simple vista— comentó—. Y cuando entré y los vi juntos en la cama, y observé toda la ropa por el piso, mis sospechas fueron confirmadas. No voy a gritarles o reclamarles, pero tengo que decirles cuan decepcionado estoy de ambos. Confío en que sabían los riesgos de involucrarse uno con el otro. Si alguien los hubiera descubierto, tú, Severus, habrías cambiado tu trabajo por una celda en Azkaban, y Harry hubiera sido expulsado cuando se dieran cuenta que no había sido obligado a nada. Y no dudo que el Ministerio hubiera querido investigar el funcionamiento de Hogwarts— agregó.

Harry y Severus estaban sentados en la cama, en silencio, sin atreverse a emitir ni un sonido. ¿Por qué la decepción siempre era peor que cualquier otra cosa? Harry había descubierto mucho tiempo atrás que odiaba decepcionar a Dumbledore y no era una sensación agradable encontrarse en esa posición una vez más.

Recordó de nuevo cuando su relación comenzó y se maldijo mentalmente. ¿Cuántas veces le había advertido Severus sobre el problema en que podían meterse? Debería haber hecho caso a sus palabras, no haberse impuesto sobre él.

Suponía que ahora era el momento de disculparse, con Severus por meterlo en ese problema con Dumbledore, y con el Director por haber tenido esa relación. Después de todo, los profesores eran figuras de autoridad y eso significaba que eran personas en quien se podía confiar. Levantaba la vista lentamente, reuniendo su disculpa, cuando el anciano habló nuevamente.

—Sin embargo— continuó, en un tono que Harry juraría que era divertido—, como Severus amablemente señaló, no hay pruebas de que nada de naturaleza íntima hubiera ocurrido entre ustedes dos antes de anoche y, para ser franco, no creo que la gente me creyera si les contara lo que he descubierto. Así— sonrió—, esta conversación nunca sucedió. Yo nunca los vi juntos en la cama. Ahora, si me disculpan, voy a salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

El repentino cambio en la actitud de Dumbledore sobresaltó a Harry, tanto que se preguntó si se habría distraído unos segundos y perdido una parte crucial de la conversación; tanto, de hecho, que se sintió impulsado a sacar algunas respuestas al anciano.

—¿No va… no va a decirnos que está mal o a obligarnos a dejar de vernos?— preguntó, confundido.

—Mi querido Harry, no estoy seguro de lo que quieres decir.

—Pero acaba de decir…

—Ah, sí, cierto. Mi aire fresco— todavía en pantuflas y bata de cama, Dumbledore caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación y la abrió. Con una mano en el picaporte, se giró—. Cuando regrese, encontraré a Severus vestido y listo para partir, y no habrá señales de Harry— comentó, antes de salir, feliz, y cerrar la puerta tras él.

El Griffindor estaba desconcertado. Severus, sin embargo, miraba sonriente la puerta por la que el anciano acababa de desaparecer.

—¿Qué fue todo eso?— preguntó el más joven.

—Creo— contestó Severus con una sonrisa— que eso fue la aprobación de Dumbledore.

—¿Aprobación?— repitió—. ¿Cómo puede aprobarlo? ¿No te preocupa que les cuente a los demás?

—¿Contarles qué?

—¡Que nos encontró en la cama juntos!

—No lo hará— replicó sencillamente.

—Pero él acaba…— comentó Harry, pero calló—. Oh, Dios— gimió, dejándose caer sobre la cama—. ¿Por qué, oh, ipor qué/i todo el mundo está siendo tan críptico hoy? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente decir que iba a pretender que no nos había visto?

—Porque eso significaría mentir— explicó, sonriendo—. De este modo, sin embargo, simplemente, no lo reconoce.

Harry permaneció acostado algunos minutos más, mirando el techo, mientras dejaba que Severus se ocupara de recoger las cosas de ambos. Dumbledore lo confundía. Siempre lo hizo y probablemente siempre lo haría. Pero el Director se había marchado antes que pudieran discutir las cosas a fondo. ¿En qué punto habían quedado ellos? ¿Dumbledore lo aprobaba realmente? Con un suspiro, se enderezó, apoyándose en los codos.

—No puedo creer cuan descuidados fuimos anoche— comentó, mientras observaba a Severus vestirse—. Quiero decir, ¿en qué estábamos pensando? ¿Actuando como una pareja de borrachos frente a toda la gente? ¿Teniendo sexo contra la ventana? ¿Y si alguien nos hubiera visto por allí? ¿Si se hubiera roto y nos hubiéramos caído, matándonos?

—Dudo seriamente que alguien pudiera vernos por la ventana, ya que estamos en el vigésimo piso, y estoy muy seguro de que no se hubiera roto, Harry.

—¡Aún así!— contestó—. Realmente, debemos ser más cuidadosos en el futuro. ¡Cualquiera podría vernos, y no tardaría un segundo en salir en las noticias! No, definitivamente, en el futuro deberemos tomar muchas precauciones. Apenas tuvimos suerte que fuera Dumbledore, y no…

Severus paró lo que estaba haciendo y lo miró al notar que no terminaba la oración.

—¿Qué?— indagó.

—Precauciones— levantó la vista—. No tomamos ninguna.

—Creo que eso lo acabas de dejar establecido en tu pequeño discurso.

—¡No, Severus, no es eso!¡_Precauciones!_ ¡Protección! ¡Control natal!

¿Cómo habían sido tan estúpidos? ¿Qué clase de gente olvida usar protección una y otra vez? ¿Y si había algún tipo de infección? ¿Y si uno de ellos quedaba embarazado? Esa no era la clase de cosas que una persona podía darse el lujo de olvidar.

Severus permaneció en silencio un momento, mientras se acercaba y se sentaba en la cama, al lado de Harry. Éste notó que su rostro estaba inexpresivo, y su corazón dolió un tanto ante la imagen. Eran cada vez más cercanos, pero Severus todavía ocultaba sus emociones cuando se encontraba en algunas situaciones, como ésa, por ejemplo. Harry odiaba no poder saber lo que su amado estaba sintiendo. i_Con el tiempo_/i, se dijo a si mismo.

—No deberías preocuparte por eso— lo tranquilizo Severus—. ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades que quedes embarazado cada vez que lo hacemos sin un condón, hmm? Algunas parejas lo intentan por meses y meses. Pero— rodeó con un brazo su cintura—, sólo para estar seguros, haré una poción post—coito.

Harry lo miró.

—¿Eso qué es?

—Es como la píldora muggle de la mañana siguiente— explicó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Oh. ¿Y cómo funciona?

—Como un anticonceptivo. Es todo lo que necesitas saber.

Harry permaneció inmóvil, pensando en el asunto. Había escuchado que muchos muggles usaban ese anticonceptivo de emergencia y, naturalmente, nunca había pensado sobre ese asunto. Pero ahora que tenía que tomarlo, no podía evitar preguntarse cómo, exactamente, funcionaba esa cosa. ¿Cómo se suponía que detendría el embarazo si el momento de la concepción ya había pasado? Estaba empezando a darse cuenta cuan ignorante era en ese área.

Severus ya estaba de pie, listo, cuando Harry expresó su preocupación en voz alta.

—Eso no hará que aborte, ¿verdad?

Severus hizo una pausa. De nuevo, a Harry le fue imposible descifrar hacia donde iban sus pensamientos.

—Esto sólo evitará que logres embarazarte— replicó.

—¿Pero y si ya estoy embarazado? ¿Cómo se supone que lo detendrá entonces?

—Porque… simplemente lo hace— una vez más, se acercó al joven y lo atrajo a sus brazos—. Harry, te lo prometo, no será como la última vez. Este método anticonceptivo es completamente normal, te lo aseguro. Ni siquiera notarás que está actuando.

Completamente normal. Entonces, ¿por qué de repente se sentía tan asustado?

—Sé que estoy siendo estúpido— dijo con calma—. Es decir, miles de personas lo utilizan cada día, ¿cierto? Es sólo… después de lo que me ocurrió la última vez… — se calló y se sorprendió al tener que ahogar las lágrimas que no había notado que se formaran. ¿Qué le pasaba? No debería estar llorando por algo así. Pero aún así, aquí estaba, encontrando cada vez más difícil hablar sin rebosar su alma.

Severus pareció haber notado que algo andaba mal porque lo cobijó en un apretado abrazo de consuelo, pero esto sólo empeoró las cosas, y muy pronto, las lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Harry, quien todo lo que podía pensar era en su pobre bebé perdido y cómo había pasado sólo un par de días afligido. ¿Realmente tenía tan poco corazón?

—Ey— fue un susurro tranquilizador—. Ey, está bien.

—No— lloró—. No, no está bien. Nada está bien. ¡Yo maté a nuestro bebé!

—¡No te atrevas a decir tal cosa! Harry, tuviste un aborto. No podías haber hecho nada para evitarlo.

Pero su pareja no estaba escuchando. Las lágrimas caían y él temblaba en brazos de Severus.

—No debería haber deseado abortar. Si no hubiera dicho que quería abortar, el bebé todavía estaría aquí.

—Nada pudo haber cambiado eso, Harry— musitó Severus con desesperación. Sonaba afectado, y era comprensible, pensó el Gryffindor. Después de todo, también había sido su bebé al que había perdido. Aunque…

Severus le había gritado y le había humillado, y había hecho que se sintiera tan indeseado. Y se había sentido humillado y utilizado. Ahora que pensaba sobre ello, el hombre sólo se había disculpado luego que se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado… Obviamente, se había sentido culpable por tratarlo como lo había hecho, cuando lo encontró sobre el piso del baño, llorando con el corazón roto… y ahora no quería que se culpara porque ambos sabían que _Snape_ era el único culpable… ¡No hubiera abortado si Severus hubiera estado a su lado! ¡Todo había sido culpa de Snape por botarlo!

Harry se alejó tan abruptamente que casi se cayó. Se paró tambaleante, mirando a su pareja con rabia, quien sólo pudo regresarle una mirada confundida. Era duro creer que este hombre, el hombre que amaba, había sido el causante de tanto dolor. ¿Por qué había elegido quedarse con él? ¡Él le había costado su niño!

Pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Severus, toda la rabia y el resentimiento se perdió en un simple latido. Este hombre lo amaba. Este hombre se preocupó, y lo cuidó, lo honró y lo adoró…

—Te amo— susurró Harry a través de sus lágrimas y tomó la mano de su pareja, necesitando sentir la seguridad de su tacto—. Por favor, no me dejes nunca.

Y, simplemente, los dos permanecieron allí, parados en silencio, cobijados el uno en brazos del otro.

ººººººººº

Tarde ese día, Severus pasó por Grimauld Place, para dejar la poción que había hecho para Harry. Se la había entregado luego de asegurarse de decirle que no estaba obligado a tomarla y que debería hacer lo que sintiera que era lo mejor.

Sabía que era una mala idea que Harry quedara embarazado. Después de todo, todavía era demasiado joven y tenía toda una vida por delante, así que no había prisa en tener un bebé. Ahora no era el tiempo; él regresaría a Hogwarts en pocas semanas y Harry estaría buscando trabajo. No, un bebé no era práctico.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, en algún sitio profundo allí adentro, Severus añoraba el amor y la estabilidad que una familia le podría brindar. Nunca había tenido a nadie mientras crecía, y siempre había tenido dudas sobre su propia capacidad para criar un niño. Con excepción de su madre y Dumbledore, nunca había importado realmente a nadie. Pero ahora tenía a Harry; simplemente, todo parecía estar en su lugar. Deseaba ser padre, y lo único que lo detenía era su miedo de estropearlo todo.

¿Y si en realidad se convertía en un padre terrible? Para empezar, no sabía como ser cariñoso con un niño, y su conocimiento sobre cómo tratar con ellos era muy limitado, aunque se había pasado los últimos dieciséis años lidiando con adolescentes molestos. Con excepción de unos pocos primos, nunca había estado rodeado de niños más jóvenes de once años y no tenía ni idea de cómo criar a uno.

Y luego estaba Harry. Estaba completamente seguro que los sentimientos de su pareja estaban en el asunto, pero de lo que había podido ver, podía suponer que su chico no diría que no a la idea de tener niños. Sólo parecía una de esas cosas de 'si pasa, pasa, y si no, bien, tenemos mucho tiempo para eso'.

Harry sería un buen padre, no tenía duda de eso. Incluso ahora podía imaginarlo, sentado frente al fuego en una fría noche de otoño, con un pequeño bebé de cabello negro y ojos verdes dormitando tranquilo entre sus brazos. Y su pareja estaría tan feliz, tan contento con el cambio que había dado su vida. Y siempre y cuando el bebé no hubiera heredado la nariz Snape, Severus estaría feliz también.

Suspiró con fuerza mientra se daba vuelta en la cama. ¿Por qué estaba pensando esas cosas? De todas formas, Harry probablemente no estaría embarazado. Y si lo estaba, ya le había dado la poción. Si tenía sentido común, seguramente ya la habría tomado.

Todavía tenían muchos años por delante. Tenían mucho tiempo para formar una familia juntos.

ººººººººº

—Tú y el Profesor Snape parecían muy íntimos en la boda— Hermione sonrió mientras saludaba a Harry.

—No crees que los demás lo hayan notado, ¿verdad?— indagó él. Nadie le había comentado ese asunto hasta ahora.

—No. Todos simplemente asumieron que ustedes dos estaban verdaderamente borrachos. ¡Diablos, ni siquiera Sirius lo notó! Pero visto que se pasó la mayor parte de la noche intentando la danza del poste, no me asombra realmente.

Harry rió y se sentó a la mesa de la cocina, en el hogar Granger.

Había pasado una semana desde su viaje a Francia para la boda, y Hermione, Ron y el resto del clan Weasley habían llegado apenas el día anterior, dado que habían decidido permanecer unos días en Francia con la familia Delacour, mientras Fleur y Bill estaban en su luna de miel. Como ahora eran oficialmente suegros, los padres habían querido pasar un tiempo juntos y, como Ron pronto estaría casado, habían encontrado mucho de que hablar. Aunque, al parecer, Hermione no había disfrutado Francia tanto como los demás, y había enviado una carta a Harry, suplicándole algo de compañía, al momento que llegó a su casa. Y como Harry había estado deprimido, metido en casa toda la semana, había saltado de gusto ante la oportunidad de ver a su amiga.

Ella puso una taza de té ante el joven antes de servirse una para ella y sentarse frente a él.

—Entonces, ¿cómo están las cosas con el Profesor Snape?— preguntó la chica, apartando un mechón rebelde de su cara.

—Bien— contestó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Todo está bien. Oh, aunque Dumbledore nos descubrió.

—¿Dumbledore? ¿Cómo?

—Entró donde estábamos— explicó—. Aunque no estábamos haciendo nada— agregó rápidamente—. Sólo dormíamos, pero él sumó dos más dos… Pero en realidad, él está bien con esto. Es decir, Severus dice que aprueba lo nuestro… pero eso fue después que nos dijera de todo… Declaró que iba a pretender no habernos visto…— dejó la explicación y miró a Hermione—. Es una historia complicada.

Hermione resopló y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Imaginé que terminarías siendo atrapado por Dumbledore. Realmente, desearía que hubieras sido más cuidadoso.

Él se removió en su asiento ante la palabra 'cuidadoso'.

—Sí— suspiró—. Pero, ey, lo hecho, hecho está— tomó un sorbo de su té antes de cambiar de tema—. ¿Y cómo resultó tu semana afuera?— preguntó—. Sonabas bastante desesperada en tu carta.

—Fue horrible.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

—Bueno, no _todo_ fue horrible— se corrigió a si misma—. Logré adelantar muchas cosas. Pero pase la mayor parte del tiempo en el jardín, sola.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Oh, sólo, ya sabes…— calló y Harry pudo haber jurado que el inicio de un rubor alcanzaba sus mejillas.

—¿Qué?— preguntó nuevamente, ahora intrigado; era muy raro ver a Hermione ruborizada.

—Sólo… las hermanas de Fleur…

—No te hicieron algo, ¿verdad?— indagó, asumiendo rápidamente la pose de 'hermano mayor'.

—No— sacudió la cabeza—. No, no es nada de eso. Fueron realmente agradables conmigo.

—¿Entonces, cuál fue el problema?— Harry estaba confundido.

—Es sólo… De verdad, no me gusta estar con ellas. Todas son tan… i_bellas_/i

Harry estaba desconcertado.

—¿Y? ¿Ése es el gran problema?

—Bueno… sí— el chico no creía haber visto a Hermione tan incómoda nunca antes, pero realmente no comprendía por qué la belleza de Alina y Gabrielle eran un problema. A menos que, por supuesto…

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

—Tú no eres una de esas lesbianas, ¿no?

—¿Qué? ¡Harry, no!— gritó con incredulidad, y el joven se alegró de verla reír—. ¿Y qué significa 'una de esas lesbianas'?

—Bien, ya sabes— replicó vagamente—. Las lesbianas son tan… i_lesbianisimas_/i.

—¡Y yo podría decir que los hombres gay son llamativos y mariposones!

—¡Ey!— protestó Harry, indignado—. ¡Yo no soy llamativo ni mariposón!

—¡Y las lesbianas no son i_lesbianísimas_/i!— replicó ella.

—Vale, vale— murmuró—. Tú ganas. Malditas lesbianas.

—¡Ey!

—¿Qué?

Hermione abrió la boca para argumentar, pero la cerró y rió entre dientes.

—¿Por qué estamos teniendo esta conversación?

—¡Porque tú dijiste que eras lesbiana!

—Yo no dije eso— se echó a reír—. Tú dijiste que yo era lesbiana.

—¿Lo hice?

—¡Sí!

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué te llamaría lesbiana?

—¿Cómo podría saberlo?— puso los ojos en blanco y rió entre dientes antes de tomar un sorbo de su bebida. Harry guardo silencio, observándola.

—Entonces, ¿no eres lesbiana?— preguntó lentamente.

—No.

—¿Y cuál es el problema con las lesbianas?

—¡Ninguno!— Hermione sonrió—. Tú fuiste el que dijiste que ellas eran lesbianísimas.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y yo que voy a saber? Soy gay.

Ahora, Hermione rió con fuerza y el joven sonrió. Había pasado un largo tiempo desde que no disfrutaban de un rato de mutua compañía como ése.

—Entonces— insistió él—. Ahora en serio, ¿cuál es el problema?

—¿Qué? Oh— recordó—. Sí, eso. Bien, parece un poco estúpido ahora que estoy más animada. Es sólo…— suspiró—. Bien… ¿prometes que no te vas a reír de mí?

—Lo juro— dijo Harry.

—Vale, bien… Nunca he estado realmente preocupada por mi apariencia. Simplemente, era algo que no me importaba, ¿sabes? Lucía como lucía y ya. Pero cuando estás rodeada de las chicas Delacour… Yo no sé… — se interrumpió y fijó su atención en la taza que tenía en la mano—. Ron se dedicaba a mirar a Alina y ella a sonreírme a mí…

—Ron te ama— musitó su amigo con suavidad—. Se va a casar contigo. Piensa que el mundo eres tú— estiró el brazo sobre la mesa y colocó la mano sobre la suya. Se sentía extraño estar consolando a Hermione cuando era ella quien habitualmente daba los consejos—. Eres la chica más hermosa que he conocido; y quizás pienses que eso no significa mucho, dado que soy llamativo y mariposón— sonrió y Hermione soltó una risita—, pero lo eres. No eres como una falsa y superficial muñeca Barbie. Tú eres sencillamente… i_hermosa._/i

—No eres muy bueno en esto, ¿sabes?— ella rió ligeramente—. Pero… eso ayuda. Gracias.

Harry sonrió, radiante.

—Me alegra que San Harry Potter haya podido servir de ayuda.

ººººººººº

—Te amo.

Los ojos de Severus no se apartaron de su revista de Pociones.

—Lo sé.

—¿Bien?— preguntó Harry, con una expresión expectante.

—¿Bien qué?

Severus casi pudo sentir que Harry ponía los ojos en blanco.

—¿No vas a decir yo también te amo?

Bajó un momento la revista y miró a Harry, antes de subirla nuevamente.

—No.

Eso le ganó un golpe.

—¿Por qué no?— hizo un puchero.

—Porque— explicó con un pesado suspiro—, ¿qué sentido tendría si ya sabes lo que siento?

—Bueno, es lindo oírlo— comentó Harry.

—Si lo escucharas con frecuencia se te subiría a la cabeza.

—¡Severs!

—Vale…— suspiró dramáticamente y dejó caer su revista al suelo, para hacer un rápido gesto y tomar a Harry entre sus brazos—. Te amo— musitó, besando su cuello—. Con pasión— besó su barbilla—. Adoro el suelo por el que caminas— levantó la mirada—. ¿Mejor?

Harry sonrió, radiante.

—Mucho. Te amo.

Esta vez fue el turno de Severus de poner los ojos en blanco.

—Yo también te amo.

Igual que un chiquillo excitado, el Gryffindor rió y se acurrucó bajo las cobijas, mientras Severus no pudo evitar que una risita afectuosa escapara de él.

Definitivamente, decidió que la vida con Harry era buena para él. El joven lo mantenía alerta, y no podía negar que sacaba a relucir lo mejor de él. Siendo sincero, no creía que nunca había sonreído tanto como desde que estaba con su pareja. El muchacho estaba tan lleno de vida que no podías evitar tomar un poco de su brillo. Cada vez se sentía más relajado en su relación, y había llegado al punto en que no podía imaginar un futuro que no tuviera a Harry. No podía creer como habían evolucionado las cosas en tan corto tiempo. Prácticamente, vivía para esos momentos que compartía con el chico.

Últimamente, se había encontrado pensando en pedirle que se mudara con él. Vale, su hogar no era tan grande como Grimauld Place, pero Harry no era el tipo de persona que dejara que eso influyera en su decisión. Pero cada vez que reunía el valor para pedírselo, siempre se veía superado por los nervios de último minuto, y no sólo porque el chico pudiera contestar que no, sino por lo que todo eso suponía. Vivir juntos significaba estar cerca todos los días. Vivir juntos significaba compartir todo. ¿Y si eso después provocaba discusiones? Había vivido solo desde que terminó la escuela, no estaba seguro de poder compartir con nadie. Pero, ya Harry compartía una gran parte de su vida.

—¿Severus?— la voz llegó desde debajo de las cobijas.

—¿Sí, Harry?— contestó.

—Tengo que decirte algo.

El hombre frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Es algo que puede hacerte enojar— dijo el joven, y sonaba casi avergonzado.

Curioso, Severus se movió para quitar las cobijas que cubrían la cabeza de su pareja, pero éste las apretó más sobre él.

—Puedes contarme— musitó Severus, preocupado.

—¿Prometes que no te pondrás furioso?— ahora, casi era un susurro temeroso.

—Lo prometo. Ahora, sal de ahí abajo y cuéntame.

—No— Harry sacudió la cabeza bajo la manta.

—¿No vas a decirme o no vas a salir?

Harry hizo una pausa.

—Si salgo, me gritarás.

—Harry, prometo que no te voy a gritar— dijo Severus con sinceridad. Ahora, su preocupación estaba creciendo. ¿Qué podía estar haciendo que actuara así? Justo cuando meditaba la forma de hacerlo emerger, su cabeza salió de las cobijas. ¿Dónde se había ido el feliz y juguetón Harry?

Severus se metió bajo las mantas, de forma de quedar acostado al lado del muchacho, tanteando hasta tomar su mano.

—¿Qué sucede?— preguntó suavemente.

El otro mordió sus labios antes de contestar.

—No tomé la poción que me diste la semana pasada.

Oh. El hombre no sabía qué decir. No sabía qué pensar. Apenas la semana anterior había estado reflexionando que le gustaría ser padre, y ahora Harry estaba aquí, diciéndole que había la posibilidad de que eso se convirtiera en realidad. Ni siquiera sabía si sentirse feliz o aterrado. Pero, ciertamente, no estaba enojado como su pareja había pensado que estaría.

Miró al joven, quien parecía haberse encogido nuevamente dentro de las cobijas. Obviamente, su silencio lo había asustado.

—¿Por qué pensaste que esto me pondría furioso?— preguntó. Esperaba no haber dicho o hecho algo que le hiciera pensar tal cosa.

—Bien— empezó—. Simplemente, no sé lo que deseas. En realidad, no hemos hablado sobre tener niños juntos. No sabía cómo lo tomarías.

—Ciertamente, no me pondría furioso contigo— dijo suavemente.

—¿No lo harías?

—Por supuesto que no. Si estás embarazado, es mi culpa tanto como la tuya.

—Pero yo debería haberme tomado la poción— protestó.

—Te di a elegir— le recordó Severus—. No tenías que tomarla si no te sentías a gusto con eso.

Harry guardó silencio antes de preguntar:

—¿Y si lo estoy?

No estaba completamente seguro de cómo responder a eso. Sabía que debía tranquilizarlo, ¿pero cómo? ¿Diciéndole que se las arreglarían con eso? Había muchas cosas que considerar. Septiembre casi estaba allí y tendría que regresar a Hogwarts. Si iba a ser padre, debería serlo a tiempo completo. Lo más sensato por hacer, sin embargo, era ir paso a paso. Primero, necesitaban averiguar si Harry estaba, de hecho, embarazado.

Continuará…

Próxima semana: Extendiendo la familia.

Holitas

Como siempre, agradecer a todos los que leen, en especial a:

**Olimka, , Karyn1 y Kazumisnape**

Por sus hermosos comentarios

Para quienes no lo hayan hecho, los invito a leer Lemon Drop Tears, un one shot tristecillo pero muy lindo. Lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil

Hasta la próxima actualización

Alisevv


	6. Extendiendo la familia

**FFNET**

Chasing Perfection

Autora: SweetMercy

Traductora: Alisevv

Parejas SS/HP y SB/RL

Disclaimer: Todo esto es de Rowling.

Advertencias: Esta historia contiene Slash, es decir, relación hombre/hombre, y tiene también Mpreg. Si no te agrada el tema, éste es el momento de retroceder. Si te gusta, bienvenid

La historia la pueden encontrar en la bio de mi perfil

**Chasing Perfection**

**Persiguiendo la perfección**

**Capítulo 6/18**

**Extendiendo la familia**

—¿Y tengo que orinar en esto?— llegó la voz de Harry a través de la puerta del baño.

—Eso es lo que dice— contestó Severus. Apartó los ojos del pergamino que tenía en su mano y miró la puerta cerrada. Se acercó a ésta—. ¿Estás meando? No oigo que lo hagas.

—¡Bueno, no voy a hacerlo contigo escuchando tras la puerta!

El hombre puso los ojos en blanco y se alejó, para empezar a pasear por a habitación, en un intento de gastar el exceso de energía que había acumulado. Apenas acababa de pasar una guerra, y aún así pensaba que nunca había estado tan nervioso como estaba justo ahora. Con un suspiro de frustración, cayó sobre la cama y leyó nuevamente el pergamino.

_Si el recipiente brilla con un rojo intenso, _

_está embarazado y debería acudir a un sanador. Si el brillo _

_es verde, no está embarazado._

No podía creer que eso estaba pasando. Era simplemente tan irreal. Oficialmente, tenían, atreviéndose a decirlo, poca más de un mes saliendo juntos… claro, si no se contaba el tiempo previo a la gran ruptura. Si se tomaba en cuenta dicho tiempo… Bueno, las cosas nunca fueron tan sencillas como deberían ser. Era un milagro que siguieran juntos después de todo lo que había sucedido. El rechazo, una guerra, un aborto. Y justo cuando las cosas alcanzaban un punto en donde su vida podía ser considerada en cierta forma 'normal'…

Severus bufó. Las cosas nunca serían normales. No para un antiguo Mortífago, y ciertamente, jamás para Harry Potter.

Después de su confesión la noche anterior, el pobre chico había sido incapaz de dormir, y las cosas no habían ido mucho mejor para él. Se había pasado toda la noche mirando una esquina oscura de la habitación, intentando convencerse a si mismo de que no estaba feliz con la noticia de Harry. Un mes de relación estable era muy poco tiempo para escuchar la palabra 'embarazo'. Especialmente con todo lo que había sucedido antes.

Él sólo rezaba porque no ocurriera lo mismo.

Quería un bebé, eso lo había descubierto una semana antes. Lo que no había logrado hacer era averiguar si Harry también lo quería. Sabía que deseaba ser padre, _eventualmente_, ¿pero cómo se sentiría al tener uno ahora, habiendo pasado tan poco tiempo del aborto? ¿Y era su relación lo suficientemente fuerte como para lidiar con algo tan grande?

Recordaba su fantasía de Harry acunando un bebé dormido, y de repente se sintió muy culpable al desear eso. Había reflexionado sobre amar al bebé, y criarlo… pero ni había cruzado por su mente el cómo un embarazo afectaría a su pareja. ¿Habría superado el aborto? ¿Estaría preparado para gestar un niño? ¿Estaba siendo egoísta al desear esto tanto?

Se había dicho una y otra vez que no corría prisa para empezar a formar una familia… pero ya tenía casi cuarenta años. James Potter había tenido a su niño a los veintiuno, y ese niño había crecido hasta convertirse en el joven más extraordinario… Le asustaba ligeramente saber que, si estuviera vivo, James Potter sería el abuelo de su hijo.

Estaba una generación por encima de todos.

Bueno, casi todos… Black y Lupin estaban justo como él.

Y con ese pensamiento, gimió miserablemente entre sus manos, pero el sonido de la puerta al abrirse hizo que, con rapidez, levantara la vista nuevamente. Harry había reaparecido. Estaba sosteniendo un recipiente que brillaba intensamente.

—¿Qué significa el rojo?— preguntó.

Severus lo miró. Cuando el joven se acercó hacia él, tragó y miró el pergamino en su mano inmóvil. No necesitaba leer nuevamente para saber la respuesta.

-¿Severus?— el pobre chico lucía tan joven, tan vulnerable.

Humedeció sus labios con la lengua antes de contestar.

—Estás embarazado

ººººººººº

Harry no estaba decepcionado, ni tampoco asustado. Sin embargo, la razón de que en ese momento estuviera acurrucado en una silla de plástico en el exterior, era que estaba preocupado; preocupado y evitando a Severus.

¿En qué momento de su relación habían dejado de conversar? Al principio de estar juntos, había descubierto mucho de lo que era Severus Snape; todo lo que tenía que hacer era mirarlo a los ojos para saber lo que estaba pensando. Pero si miraba hacia atrás, no podía recordar la última vez que eso había pasado. Seguro, se divertían juntos, y sí, disfrutaban de su mutua compañía; amaba a a su pareja y sabía que el hombre lo amaba. Pero sin que lo notara, las cosas habían cambiado. Severus había cambiado.

Lentamente, había sucedido que ya no tenía ni idea de lo que el Slytherin deseaba. Bien, Harry quería este bebé. No le importaba lo que dijera la gente; no le importaba lo que dijeran Sirius, o Hermione, o Dumbledore. Quería este bebé e iba a hacer todo lo posible para que Severus también lo quisiera.

Se arrepentía de no haber conversado este tipo de cosas con él. Ya habían pasado por muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo. En algunos aspectos, tenían que volver a relacionarse. Necesitaban encontrar la comprensión que los había unido en primer lugar.

Era gracioso cómo, el hecho de estar embarazado, hacía que se sintiera más adulto que nunca. De repente, se sentía responsable de muchas cosas. Sabía que tenía que ser él quien se acercara a Severus esta vez.

ººººººººº

Severus estaba sentado en el piso, con la espalda contra la cama, cuando Harry entró a la habitación. Posado en su regazo, abierto, había un enorme libro maltrecho, y a su lado yacía una caja de cartón, vieja y polvorienta. El hombre mantuvo los ojos firmemente fijos el la hoja del libro mientras Harry cruzaba la habitación.

Mientras el otro volvía lentamente las páginas, el chico se dio cuenta que el libro era, de hecho, un viejo álbum de fotos. Notó que algunas de las fotografías no se movían… sus ocupantes eternamente congelados en sus poses. Era extraño para él pensar que el Profesor Snape también proviniera de una línea muggle, así como el que él mismo viniera de una mágica. Había tantas brujas y magos ahí afuera que no tenían ni idea de lo que era algo tan simple como un televisor o un computador; no sabían cocinar sin magia ni limpiar sus casas manualmente. Era tan natural para la gente asumir que el Profesor Snape era uno de ellos. Tan fácil olvidar que Severus era mestizo.

Se encontró preguntándose qué habría sucedido con Tobías Snape. ¿Habría sabido que su esposa e hijo pertenecían a otro mundo? Recordaba sus clases de Occlumencia, donde accidentalmente había accedido a los recuerdos de la infancia de Severus, el hombre de nariz ganchuda gritando a la mujer…

De repente, le asaltó la urgencia de saber más.

—¿Tu mamá?— preguntó suavemente, señalando una de las fotos con movimiento. Una joven mujer embarazada, de unos veinticinco años, se paraba en ella con expresión aburrida. Harry reconoció su rostro de un papel que Hermione le había mostrado una vez.

—Mi madre— confirmó Severus.

—Eileen Prince.

El hombre se giró hacia él, sorprendido.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Larga historia— contestó, desechando el asunto con un movimiento de cabeza. Hizo una pausa momentánea antes de seguir indagando—. ¿Qué ocurrió con ella?

Severus suspiró y desvió su atención nuevamente hacia el álbum de fotos.

—No lo sé— fue la simple respuesta—. No he hablado con ella desde que dejé la escuela.

—¿Por qué no?

No contestó. En lugar de eso, dio vuelta a una nueva página, pero Harry cubrió su mano con la propia. Sus ojos entraron en contacto.

—¿Por qué quieres saber?— preguntó el mayor.

Harry le sonrió con tristeza y Severus recorrió su rostro con sus manos.

-No he hablado con ella— dijo al fin— porque nunca pude entenderla.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— el joven estaba confundido.

—No pude entender por qué permaneció con mi padre— explicó, con expresión reservada—. Todo lo que él hacía era beber y gritar. Siempre la insultaba y la denigraba. A veces incluso se volvía violento con ella. Nunca comprendí que siguiera a su lado— lo miró—. Ni una sola vez alzó su varita para defenderse.

—Severus…

No sabía qué decir. Estaba enterado de que había tenido una niñez relativamente desagradable, pero siempre había creído que había sido a causa, principalmente, de Sirius Black y James Potter. No podía imaginar lo que crecer en ese hogar habría significado para él.

—Recuerdo que, cuando regresé a casa un verano, le supliqué que lo dejara— continuó el hombre—. Se puso tan furiosa por mi sugerencia. Le dije que debería usar la magia contra él pero no quiso escucharme. 'Lo amo', me dijo, 'nunca podría herirlo'.

Severus se detuvo y dio vuelta a una nueva página de fotos en movimiento. La mayoría eran de un bebé; la nariz y los ojos oscuros indicaron a Harry que se trataba de su pareja. En una estaba acostado, dormido en su cuna de madera, una mano alrededor de un osito gris. Distraídamente, su mano fue hacia su estómago y recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Severus. Éste pasó más hojas, y el joven captó vistazos de gente que asumió eran parientes. Un par de veces se cruzó un hombre alto que podía haber sido Tobías Snape, más no quiso preguntar. Pero cuando vio una foto de Severus bebé, sentado en el regazo de una chica de nariz ganchuda, su curiosidad fue superior a él.

—¿Quién es ella?— señaló la fotografía muggle.

—Mi hermana— replicó—. O media hermana al menos. Es una hija que mi padre tuvo de su primer matrimonio. Vivía con su madre, así que apenas la veía.

Harry frunció el ceño ante la foto y se incorporó. No sabía por qué, le impactó averiguar que Severus tenía una hermana muggle. Realmente, había sido estúpido asumir que su antiguo profesor no tenía familia, pero él había pensado lo mismo de todos sus profesores. Aparte del hermano de Dumbledore, ninguna otra familia había sido mencionada.

—¿Por qué nunca me dijiste todo esto?— preguntó, sintiéndose de repente bastante herido.

Severus estaba confundido.

—No estaba consciente que necesitaras saberlo.

—No lo _necesito_— replicó—. Pero me gustaría.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es importante para mí— dijo con sinceridad—. Estoy _embarazado_, Severus. Vamos a tener un bebé… y ya no hablamos, no como acostumbrábamos a hacerlo— alargó una mano y giró el rostro de su pareja hacia él. Tomó un momento para que los ojos oscuros se reunieran con los suyos, y entonces se decepcionó al encontrar una mirada vacía. Dejó caer la mano—. No leo la mente, Severus— continuó, suavemente—. No puedo decir lo que estás pensando.

El otro resopló.

—Acostumbrabas ser bueno en eso— se burló.

—¡Pero ya no! Desde que estamos juntos de nuevo… es como si te hubieses cerrado a mí. Te has retraído.

El profesor no respondió.

-Sé que me amas— continuó Harry con firmeza—. De eso estoy seguro. Y sé que no quieres herirme. Pero debes haber notado que ya no hablamos de nuestros sentimientos. Antes de unirnos te conocía tan bien. Pero ahora… ¡Severus, vamos a tener un bebé y no tengo ni idea de cómo te sientes acerca de eso!

—¡Bueno, lamento si te fastidio, Harry, pero sabías cómo era antes que todo esto pasara!—cerró el álbum de fotos y lo lanzó dentro de la caja a sus pies—. ¡No esperes que cambie, Potter, porque eso no va a pasar!

—¡No me fastidias!— salió disparado detrás de Severus, hacia la puerta—. ¡La pasamos muy bien juntos, y te amo y no cambiaría nada de ti! Es sólo que necesitamos comunicarnos más. Necesito saber qué sientes sobre lo que ocurre; ¡no puedo suponerlo!

—Harry— dijo airadamente—, ¡estás formando una pelea de la nada!

—¡No me grites!

Ante el grito del joven, Severus dejó de moverse y se giró a mirarlo. Estaba parado con los brazos a los lados, las manos cerradas en apretados puños. Lentamente, bajo la mirada fija del profesor, comenzó a moverse nervioso, con incomodidad, para luego cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho de manera protectora, lo que lo hacía verse completamente vulnerable. Severus suspiró con cansancio y se frotó una de sus sienes antes de acercarse a él.

Se dio cuenta que el chico tenía un argumento. Desde que se habían unido en Junio, él había guardado sus sentimientos y pensamientos. Ya había dejado que Harry supiera tanto. En Hogwarts, había sido excelente leyendo a través de él. En aquel momento, pensó que era un mecanismo de protección que pronto terminaría. Cuando, sin embargo, fue evidente que no sería así, sintió que era necesaria algo más de privacidad, ¡no quería abrumar al muchacho!

No quería que Harry supiera cuanto lo necesitaba. No quería que supiera cuánto anhelaba verlo cada día. Si supiera cuanto dependía de tenerlo en su vida, seguramente se asustaría. Sabía que el Gryffindor lo amaba, y le creía cada vez que lo decía, pero en su interior, seguía temiendo que llegara el día que se diera cuenta que había un montón de hombres mejor calificados allá afuera. Con cada día que pasaba, se encontraba más y más unido a él, lo que hacía que, inconscientemente, se alejase. Se maldecía cada día por hacerlo.

Y ahora Harry había expuesto el tema, y por lo que parecía, sus inseguridades lo herían profundamente. Nunca hubiera querido dañarlo. Pensaba que Harry sabía cómo se sentía y actuaba en consecuencia. Pero esto… habría pensado que su pareja hubiera tenido más sentido común.

Suavemente, levantó los brazos y atrajo a Harry hacia él, en lo que esperaba fuera un abrazo tranquilizador.

—Si quieres saber cómo me siento respecto a algo, todo lo que tienes que hacer es preguntar— le dijo con gentileza, dejando un beso cariñoso en su cabeza—. Tonto puñetero.

El cuerpo de Harry se sacudió ligeramente mientras reía contra el pecho de Severus. Sus brazos se cerraron apretadamente alrededor del cuerpo del mayor y levantó la cabeza para poder observarlo.

—¿Cómo te sientes acerca de tener un bebé?— preguntó con una sonrisa cansada.

Los ojos del Slytherin se iluminaron.

—Apenas puedo esperar— confesó con honestidad.

El joven rió suavemente y enterró nuevamente la cabeza contra el fuerte cuerpo de su pareja.

—¿Así que ésta fue nuestra primera discusión?— indagó con curiosidad.

El otro gruñó, divertido.

—Si no quieres contar todas las peleas que tuvimos en Hogwarts, entonces, sí, supongo que lo es.

—¿Todavía me amas?— murmuró.

—Una discusión no va a cambiar eso— le aseguró Severus.

—Es bueno saberlo, porque puedo augurar que vamos a tener muchas más.

—No seríamos humanos si no fuera así.

ººººººººº

Harry y Severus decidieron acostarse temprano, en vista de que la noche anterior la habían pasado preocupados por la confesión del Gryffindor. Ahora que habían conversado, Harry parecía mucho más relajado y el Profesor de Pociones estaba agradecido por eso. Odiaba tener que explicar por qué actuaba como lo hacía. No tenía nada que ver con el pasado o los eventos que ya habían ocurrido; no, él era como era, simplemente, y siempre había sido una persona cautelosa. Agradecía que su chico lo aceptara de ese modo.

Sintió un movimiento a su lado y se giró para ver que Harry se había enderezado, apoyado en un codo, y lo miraba con atención.

—¿Qué?— indago.

—Tu mama.

Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

El otro pareció dudar antes de continuar.

—¿Realmente no has hecho contacto con ella desde que saliste de la escuela?

—No he tenido razón para desearlo.

—Pero es tu madre— presionó—. ¿Seguramente significa algo para ti?

Severus tragó.

—En realidad, no— replicó firmemente.

—Sólo porque no estás de acuerdo con el modo en que manejó las cosas en el pasado, no es razón para odiarla.

—No la odio. Simplemente, mantenemos distancia uno del otro. No tenemos nada de qué hablar.

Harry casi se echó a reír.

—¡Tienen un montón de cosas de que hablar! ¡No se han visto en veinte años! ¿Sabe que eres profesor? ¿Qué arriesgaste la vida para obtener información de Voldemort?

El mayor sonrió de forma plana.

—Ella no necesita saber esas cosas.

—¡Entonces cuéntale que va a ser abuela!— pidió, desesperadamente—. ¿No crees que debería saberlo?

—¿Por qué?— espetó—. ¡No va a estar en la vida del niño!

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Severus tomó consciencia que su voz se había elevado hasta gritar e inmediatamente miró a Harry, para asegurarse que no lo había disgustado sin intención otra vez. Pero si algo parecía el chico era decepcionado.

No podía entender por qué lo presionaba con ese asunto. Él nunca lo obligaría a contactar con sus miserables parientes y apreciaría mucho si le mostrara la misma cortesía. Si quería visitar a su madre, lo haría cuando así lo considerara.

¿Qué fue lo que ella hizo mal?— insistió Harry, con severidad. Severus no contestó. No podía—. Si voy a pasar nueve meses de embarazo, si voy a dar a luz este bebé… quiero que mi niño tenga una abuela.

—No la he visto en veintiún años— argumentó—. No puedo, simplemente, aparecer.

—¿Ella no será feliz de verte de nuevo?

Con una pequeña sonrisa, sacudió la cabeza, ausente, y cerró los ojos.

—Si le cuento sobre el bebé, va a querer conocerlo.

—¿Y?

—Y— aclaró—, si se encuentra contigo, sabrá que soy gay.

Harry permaneció un momento callado, mientras procesaba lo que había sido dicho, y Severus se encontró profundamente tentado a usar Legerimancia sobre él para averiguar lo que pensaba. Odiaba cuando la gente trataba de ver lo mejor de las personas y se alegraba inmensamente que Harry no fuera del estilo de hacer eso. Pero aquí estaba el chico, tratando de hacer lo que pensaba era lo mejor para Severus, y a su pesar, tenía que admitir que poseía un punto. ¿Pero realmente podría enfrentar nuevamente a su madre?

La única razón por la que había dejado de visitarla era porque había sido incapaz de soportar observar como era acosada. Se había desgastado tratando de hacer que viera su situación con sensatez y, al final, simplemente se había alejado. Había pasado años pretendiendo que ella estaba bien, lo que había sido mucho más fácil que ser testigo de la verdad. Se había dicho a si mismo que, al no estar él cerca, su padre se calmaría. Pero mientras los años pasaban, lo había atormentado el obvio conocimiento de que la había abandonado, dejándola en manos de su esposo. Para cuando el viejo murió, habían pasado demasiados años para siquiera pensar en una reconciliación. Significaría admitir que había estado asustado. Que había sido un cobarde.

—¿El que seas gay sería un problema para ella?— preguntó Harry.

Severus sacudió la cabeza, desechando sus propios pensamientos.

—No lo sé— musitó, suspirando—. No puedo verla de nuevo, Harry. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo.

—Comprendo eso. Pero te arrepentirás si no lo haces— razonó—. Habla con ella. Sino por ti, por el bebé.

A pesar de su determinación en contra de la idea, Severus consideró las palabras de su pareja. Si cualquier otra persona le hubiera sugerido que hiciera contacto con su madre, le hubiera dicho que se metiera en sus propios asuntos. Pero este asunto parecía muy importante para Harry, y creía comprender el porqué. Después de todo lo que el joven había pasado, lo único que deseaba era que todo funcionara tranquilamente. Parecía estar ignorando la posibilidad de que este segundo embarazo también pudiera terminar en lágrimas. Le parecía que se había convencido a si mismo de que todo resultaría bien; serían padres y deseaba que su niño tuviera una abuela. Estaba construyendo todo a su alrededor, y Severus no podía evitar preocuparse ante el pensamiento de que si, _Dios no lo permitiera_, algo pasara, entonces su pareja podría caer en una gran depresión.

—¿Si te prometo que pensaré sobre esto, dejarás de insistir?

—Lo haré— le prometió, besándolo en la mejilla—. Gracias.

Severus sólo gruñó en respuesta y arregló las almohadas de la cama para acomodarse en una posición más confortable. Su cabeza apenas había tocado el suave cojín cuando su nombre fue pronunciado nuevamente.

—¿Y ahora qué?— preguntó, girándose de nuevo hacia Harry. La falta de sueño lo estaba poniendo más irritable y luchaba por mantener su genio bajo control.

—Me preguntaba qué pasará cuando llegue Septiembre— la voz era muy débil. El hombre sintió que su humor se apaciguaba levemente.

—Permaneceré aquí— afirmó—. Contigo.

—Pero, ¿y tu trabajo? Severus, has trabajado ahí por…

—Demasiado tiempo— terminó la oración por él.

—No puedes renunciar— declaró—. No te dejaré.

—No voy a renunciar. Simplemente, voy a pedir una licencia.

—Es una licencia demasiado larga para pedir— señaló Harry.

—Tres años, para ser exactos.

Severus había reflexionado sobre todo eso incluso antes de saber que Harry estaba embarazado, y había llegado a la rápida conclusión de que no iba a perderse de nada. Cuando esos tres años terminaran, decidiría si regresaba o no.

—¿Tres años? Severus…

—Harry— advirtió.

—Bien, ¿Y Dumbledore?— trató de nuevo—. Si te tomas tres años libres, va a querer saber por qué, y cuando yo empiece a mostrar esto, va a ser bastante obvio para él.

—Esto será muy obvio para todos— declaró el hombre, y con eso, una imagen de Lupin y Black flotó en su mente. Cuando habían descubierto lo del aborto de Harry, se habían contenido de hacer preguntas. Esta vez, sin embargo, estarían dando saltos por saber con quien había estado durmiendo el chico, y no estaba seguro que éste fuera capaz de ocultarlo ante ellos. Lo que significaba que sólo había una cosa que se podía hacer.

Harry parecía estar reflexionando en la misma línea.

—Necesitamos contarles— musitó.

Severus asintió. Decirlo, sin embargo, era malditamente más fácil que hacerlo.

Continuará……..

Próximo capítulo: Disputa familiar.

Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, especialmente a:

**Olimka, Lupita Snape ****y Lady Asuky**

Por sus lindos comentarios.

Lupita snape: Lamento el retraso, es que a veces no puedo ir más rápido^^. Sí, yo también pienso que Sev sería un papi genial. Besitos mil^^

Los demás comentarios fueron respondidos a sus correos

Hoy empiezo dos nuevas traducciones. La primera, The Swing, la pueden encontrar en mi perfil. La segunda, imitando la decisión de la autora original no la voy a publicar en esta página, pues tiene algunas partes fuertes y no quiero que eventualmente me la pudieran eliminar. Se desean leerla los invito a Slasheaven, mi nick allí es el mismo, Alisevv

Hasta la próxima actualización.


	7. Disputa familiar

**FFNET**

Chasing Perfection

Autora: SweetMercy

Traductora: Alisevv

Parejas SS/HP y SB/RL

Disclaimer: Todo esto es de Rowling.

Advertencias: Esta historia contiene Slash, es decir, relación hombre/hombre, y tiene también Mpreg. Si no te agrada el tema, éste es el momento de retroceder. Si te gusta, bienvenid

La historia original la pueden encontrar en la bio de mi perfil:

**Chasing Perfection**

**Persiguiendo la perfección**

**Capítulo 7/18**

**Disputa Familiar**

—Sirius, necesito contarte algo.

Harry hizo una pausa y levantó la vista hacia la figura que lo miraba fijamente. No estaba ni de cerca tan nervioso como había pensado que estaría. De hecho, se sentía bastante tranquilo; amaba a Severus y eso no era algo de lo que avergonzarse. Iban a tener un bebé y le iba a probar a Sirius que era un adulto responsable… y una buena manera de empezar era teniendo una conversación madura, adulta, con él.

Se enderezó a todo lo que daba de alto y respiró profundamente.

-Estoy durmiendo con Severus Snape y estoy embarazado de nuevo.

Bien, no había salido tan mal.

Ahora, si sólo pudiera decírselo a Sirius y no a su maldito espejo. Apartó la vista de su reflejo y se derrumbó en la cama.

Luego de pasar los dos últimos días en casa de Severus, estaba de regreso en Londres, en Grimmauld Place. Les había dicho a Sirius y Remus que se había quedado en casa de Hermione, pues sabía que su amiga lo cubriría sin dudar. Sin embargo, ellos aún no dejaban de hacer preguntas, y en realidad no podía culparlos. Desde que había regresado de sus vacaciones, había pasado mucho tiempo en el sitio de Severus. Demasiado, de hecho. Aún tenía correos de sus admiradores sin leer, y todavía tenía que dar la entrevista que había prometido a los miembros de la Orden que ofrecería; el mundo quería escuchar de él, y no deseaba que pensaran que estaba siendo grosero, sin importar cuánto deseara que lo dejaran en paz.

Sin embargo, la fama y el poder tenían sus gratificaciones, pensaba con cansancio. Por ejemplo, el periódico no había publicado nada sobre su pequeño exabrupto en el Callejón Diagon la semana anterior. Suponía que el Ministro habría tenido algo que ver con ello. Quizás finalmente había sido sensato y había decidido llevar bien las cosas con él; al fin y al cabo había salvado al mundo y todo eso, ¿no?

—Tengo una vida bizarra— murmuró para si mismo.

—¿En serio? No lo había notado.

—Severus— sonrió y se levantó ante el sonido de la voz de su amado—. No escuché que llegaras. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Severus se acercó a la cama pero, en lugar de besarlo, se burló juguetonamente.

—¿Así que tú puedes ir a mi casa siempre que te plazca, pero yo necesito una razón para detenerme aquí?

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y golpeó su brazo.

—Sólo estoy sorprendido de verte, es todo. Dijiste que ibas a ir a hablar con Dumbledore.

—Ya lo hice.

Harry se alzó sobre sus rodillas.

—¿Cómo te fue?

—Bien— informó, sentándose al lado el chico—. Va a traer a un viejo amigo de su retiro para que enseñe a los chiquillos los próximos años; es Horace Slughorn, mi antiguo Profesor de Pociones. Cuando yo esté listo para regresar, todo lo que tendré que hacer es decírselo.

—Wow, no pensaba que sería tan fácil, especialmente cuando estamos tan cerca del inicio del nuevo año escolar. ¿Así que todo lo que tienes que hacer cuando estés listo para regresar es informárselo?

—Eso es lo que dije— asintió Severus—. Y sé que a Slughorn no le importará cuando ese momento llegue, le encanta estar retirado. Sólo aceptó enseñar de nuevo porque le debe uno o dos favores a Dumbledore.

—Bien… entonces, supongo que ya todo está arreglado— expresó lentamente—. ¿Dumbledore preguntó por qué querías esos años libres?

—Naturalmente. Aunque no se lo conté, sabe que tiene que ver con nuestra relación. No me sorprendería que supiera exactamente qué.

—De todos modos todos van averiguarlo tarde o temprano— razonó Harry—. No podemos ocultarlo eternamente.

—Y hablando de eso…— dijo lentamente. Se giró y miró a Harry a los ojos; éste suspiró y nuevamente se acostó atravesado en la cama.

—Voy a hacerlo hoy— le aseguró, aunque más bien sonaba como si estuviera tratando de convencerse a si mismo—. Mientras más pronto, mejor. Quiero salir de eso de una vez.

El hombre asintió distraídamente, pero guardó silencio mientras se daba la vuelta.

Harry miró fijamente el techo.

Probablemente, mucha gente no podría comprender por qué era tan importante para él confiar en Sirius. Era, después de todo, solamente su padrino; millones de personas tenían padrinos y para la mayoría de ellos era simplemente un título, un gesto amistoso que los padres conferían a sus mejores amigos. Ron tenía madrina pero ni siquiera podía recordar el haberla conocido, y Hermione no había hablado con sus padrinos por años. Pero para Harry, 'padrino' significaba algo.

Para él significaba que Sirius era la persona en que sus padres habían confiado para que velara por su hijo si algo les pasara. Y en aquel entonces, cuando la gente vivía temerosa por sus vidas, Harry sospechaba que el papel de un padrino debió ser tomado con seriedad, especialmente por dos personas que se encontraban en medio de la guerra contra el Señor Oscuro.

Sabía que Sirius no lo había buscado porque se sintiera obligado a hacerlo; su padrino se preocupaba genuinamente por él, y había tomado el papel no sólo como un título. Lily y James habían confiado en que cuidaría de su hijo, y ahora que era capaz de hacerlo, se estaba asegurando de hacer un trabajo malditamente bueno.

Y aunque Harry se hubiera quejado un par de veces de que era sobreprotector, se alegraba sinceramente de que Sirius quisiera estar allí. Ya había algunas figuras masculinas en su vida: Severus, el Señor Weasley, Hagrid, Dumbledore, e incluso su Tío Vernon, pero nunca se había sentido completamente cómodo abriéndose con ninguno de ellos, excepto con Severus, por supuesto, pero era su novio y eso era distinto. Hagrid era más como un tío amistoso que otra cosa, Dumbledore se había convertido rápidamente de Director en una especie de abuelo largamente perdido, y el Señor Weasley, pese a sus instintos paternales hacia él, era y siempre sería el padre de Ron. Pero Sirius, antes un extraño, ahora jugaba un papel dominante en su vida, y Harry sabía que podía llegar a ser, junto con Remus, la figura paterna que estaba buscando.

Apartó los ojos del techo de su habitación y giró la cabeza ligeramente para mirar a Severus. Éste estaba sentado en el otro extremo de la habitación, con la mirada fija. Paso un rato largo antes de hablar.

—¿Quieres… quieres que vaya contigo? ¿Qué se los digamos juntos?

Una sonrisa rasgó el rostro de Harry ante la propuesta de Severus y rodó sobre si mismo.

—¿De verdad harías eso por mí?— preguntó, radiante.

—Si me quieres allí.

La sonrisa del joven se amplió y estaba a punto de aceptar la oferta cuando la realidad lo pateó. Su sonrisa se entristeció y posó una mano sobre el brazo de su pareja.

—Creo que es mejor que se los diga yo solo— musitó—. Si estás ahí cuando descubra las novedades, probablemente Sirius te maldeciría sin pensarlo un segundo.

—Soy muy capaz de defenderme de ese perro infestado de pulgas, muchas gracias— gruñó.

—Aún así— replicó Harry—. Sigo pensando que es mejor que lo aclare yo. Y él no tiene pulgas— agregó, como si se le acabara de ocurrir, defendiendo a su padrino—. Es bastante limpio en realidad.

Pareció como si Severus fuera a contestar pero lo pensó mejor. En lugar de eso, sacudió la cabeza y se movió.

—Me tengo que ir— dijo—. Tengo unas cuantas cosas que hacer.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Sólo cosas— miró a Harry—. ¿Contaré contigo esta noche?

—Probablemente. En realidad, no creo que todo resulte tan tranquilo como espero.

—¿Seguro que no quieres que me quede?

Tuvo que luchar contra la tentación de suplicarle que se quedara con él. Pero sabía que no sería buena idea tener a Severus allí, y no estaba completamente seguro de que pudiera ser capaz de esquivar la furia de Sirius.

—No, estaré bien— se incorporó hasta quedar de rodillas sobre la cama—. ¿Obtendré un beso antes que te vayas?

—Por supuesto—se inclinó y plantó un suave, persistente beso en los labios del joven—. Buena suerte— susurró, y con eso se alejó y desapareció por la chimenea.

—La voy a necesitar— murmuró Harry.

ººººººººº

Harry bajó de puntillas la escalera y se encaminó de manera serena y constante por el pulido pasillo. Más adelante, una luz emergía del espacio abierto de la puerta de madera que conducía a la salita de estar. Ellos estaban allí.

Se acercó cuidadosamente, pero desde el exterior surgió el repentino ruido de la puerta de un auto al cerrarse y él saltó una milla en el aire. Maldiciendo a los muggles, miró la puerta de entrada cerrada.

En todo caso, ¿por qué estaba la residencia Black situada en una calle llena de muggles? ¿No y que los señores Black los odiaban?

Sacudiendo la cabeza y tratando de tranquilizarse, se encontró con que eso no le interesaba. Todo lo que le importaba era conseguir que su corazón regresara nuevamente a la normalidad. No debería estar tan nervioso. ¡Era absolutamente ridículo! Tanto Sirius como Remus eran personas razonables. Bueno, Remus al menos.

Llegó a la puerta y respiró profundamente, antes de empujar para abrirla lo suficiente como para poder pasar. Su mano se movió para cerrar la puerta tras él, pero lo pensó mejor y la dejó abierta, era más fácil escapar de ese modo.

Remus levantó la vista cuando él entró y le sonrió, antes de regresar su atención a la partida de ajedrez que estaba jugando contra Sirius, quien, como Harry notó, llevaba su ropa de dormir. Eso era bueno, se dijo el joven mentalmente; no había posibilidad que Sirius lo persiguiera estando medio desnudo.

Harry se detuvo tranquilamente mientras Remus avanzaba su alfil dos cuadros en diagonal. Después de barrer el tablero con la vista, Sirius sonrió.

—Reina a D4— dijo y observaron como la Reina negra se deslizaba por el tablero y comenzaba a golpear la cabeza del Alfil con su poderosa corona. El Alfil gimió y se protegió con los brazos antes de dar la vuelta y correr fuera del tablero. La Reina cruzó los brazos y lanzó una sonrisa igual a la de Sirius.

—Tienes piezas cobardes, Remus— comentó el animago, asiendo el avergonzado Alfil y dejándolo sobre el sofá.

—Eso es porque tus piezas no son otra cosa que matones— se enfurruñó el aludido. Levantó de nuevo la vista hacia Harry, sonriente—. ¿Todo bien allí?

El joven encontró la voz.

—Sí. Yo sólo estaba… bien… ya saben… ¿Puedo hablar con ustedes un segundo?

Sirius también lo miraba ahora.

—Seguro, Harry— aceptó, palmeando el espacio a su lado—. Vamos, siéntate. Remus y yo terminaremos el juego más tarde— Harry podría jurar que las piezas de Sirius se reían con malvada alegría. Las ignoró y se sentó en el apoyabrazos del sofá, lejos de su padrino.

—Se trata de mi viaje de vacaciones— comenzó, eligiendo cuidadosamente las palabras—. El hecho es que… no fui solo.

Los mayores intercambiaron una mirada

—Ya lo suponíamos— admitió Sirius.

—No era tan difícil de imaginar, considerando que has sido terriblemente reservado desde que regresaste— agregó Remus, en tono de disculpa.

—Entonces— lo animó Sirius con una sonrisa—, ¿con quién viajaste?

—Con la persona con quien he estado saliendo— contestó, vagamente.

—Lo suponemos— insistió Sirius—. ¿Pero quién es él? Porque es un i_él_/i, ¿no?

—Sí, es un i_él_/i

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo?— indagó Remus.

—Un par de meses— Harry se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia; era mucho más fácil decir 'un par de meses' que explicar todo el asunto de rupturas y reconciliaciones. Pero, aparentemente, 'un par de meses' no era lo que Sirius quería escuchar.

—Aguarda— exclamó, levantando una mano—. ¿Te fuiste de vacaciones con alguien con quién sólo llevas saliendo un par de meses?

—Lo conozco hace mucho más tiempo— le aseguró rápidamente—. Estuvimos juntos en la escuela.

—Pero tú estuviste embarazado en Junio— intervino Remus—. ¿Era de ese chico?

Harry notó que estaba resultando similar a cuando les había contado a Ron y Hermione.

"_Si sólo siguiera así"_

—Sí— contestó—. Pero en ese momento atravesábamos una especie de tiempos difíciles así que…— se calló, inseguro de si debería haber dicho eso o no.

—Así que…. este chico… ¿estuvo ahí para ti durante el aborto?

—Estamos alejándonos un poco del asunto aquí— señaló, intentando conducir la conversación lejos del punto. Si escuchaban que Severus no había estado allí para él, habría pocas posibilidades de que ellos aprendieran a seguir adelante.

—Bueno, ¿quién es el tío, entonces?— preguntó Sirius.

Harry abrió la boca pero no pudo reunir el valor para decir 'Severus'. Exhaló sonoramente y decidió probar un acercamiento diferente.

—Ante todo— murmuró—, deberían saber que… estoy embarazado— se encogió internamente¸ ¡Dios, estaba tan nervioso! ¿Quién podría pensar que era el mismo muchacho que había enfrentado a Lord Voldemort?

Se armó de valor y miró a ambos para tratar de evaluar sus reacciones. Sirius estaba sentado con la boca abierta y sus cejas fruncidas en señal de confusión. Remus sólo parecía ligeramente impresionado.

—¿Estás embarazado?— Sirius habló lentamente—. ¿Escuché bien?

—Sí…

—Harry— comentó Remus con cuidado—. ¿No piensas que eres muy joven para eso?

—¿Fue planeado?— interrogó Sirius.

—No, no fue planeado. Pero nosotros lo deseamos.

Se hizo un nuevo silencio mientras los dos magos mayores internalizaban las novedades. Eventualmente, Sirius habló:

—Entonces, ¿quién es él?— insistió, y luego sonrió—. Seguramente nos lo piensas presentar, ¿cierto? Al fin y al cabo es el padre de tu niño.

—Claro— Harry asintió, intentando sonar entusiasmado con la idea, pero era difícil cuando todo tu organismo estaba aterrorizado. El momento había llegado, nada bueno se sacaría con guardar la verdad más tiempo.

—¿Y entonces?— lo animó su padrino.

Harry respiró profundamente.

—No les va a gustar esto…

—Harry, te lo prometo; si esto te hace feliz y estás seguro de que es lo que quieres… entonces yo seré feliz por ti— Sirius le sonrió, radiante, y él casi se lo creyó.

—¿Sin importar quién sea?

—Lo prometo— afirmó—. Ahora, vamos, dinos.

Harry cerró los ojos.

—Es Severus Snape.

El silencio que siguió fue ensordecedor. Casi tan ensordecedor como cuando Sirius finalmente encontró su voz y gritó:

—¡¿QUÉ?!

Los ojos del joven se abrieron.

—Sirius…

—¡Oh, _maldición_, no!

—Sirius, tú…

—¿Te obligó de algún modo?— interrogó, levantándose y cruzando la habitación—. ¿Te dañó?

—¿Qué? No, claro que n…

—¿Me estás diciendo que entraste en esto i_por propia voluntad_/i?— preguntó con cinismo.

—¡Sí!— Harry estaba desesperado—. Sirius, yo…

—¿Y estás embarazado?— lo interrumpió, mirándolo con furia.

—Sí, yo…

—¿Tienes un bebé de Snape creciendo en tu interior?

—¡Sirius!— gritó—. ¡Por favor, sólo escúchame!

—¿Escucharte? ¡Harry, tú eres quien debería escucharme a mí! No estás actuando con sensatez— fue hacia el chico y lo aferró por los brazos—. Te lo prometo, voy a descubrir lo que te hizo y luego voy a…

—¡Detente!— gritó Harry. Se levantó de un salto y empujó a Sirius lejos de él—. Por favor, sólo escúchame, ¿vale? Lo amo. Y él me ama.

—¿Amor?— espetó Sirius, mirando a su ahijado como si estuviera loco—. Él no te ama, Harry. ¡Es incapaz de tal sentimiento!

—¡No es verdad!— gritó a la defensiva. Si las cosas seguían de ese modo, pronto terminarían en lágrimas—. ¡Él me ama!

—Harry— gruñó con frustración—. ¡Hizo de tu vida un infierno!

—¡Sólo porque tú y papá hicieron de la suya un infierno!

—¿Y eso lo justifica?— interrogó con incredulidad—. ¡Harry, es un mago oscuro! ¡Corrieron rumores por la escuela de que había matado a sus abuelos!

—Sirius, tú empezaste esos rumores— señaló Remus.

El animago lo miró con furia.

—¿De que lado estás tú, Lupin?

Remus se encogió de hombros y movió la mano, ausente. El otro regresó su atención a Harry, quien se estremeció bajo su mirada.

¿Dos meses?— preguntó furioso—. ¿Has estado con él por dos meses? ¿Ya olvidaste cómo te trató en la escuela?— entonces, repentinamente, el hombre se congelo y Harry estuvo seguro de conocer la causa. Lo observó con una creciente sensación de aprensión mientras la comprensión nacía en el rostro de Sirius. Detrás de él, Remus se movió, intranquilo.

Estabas en la escuela— dijo el animago, más para si mismo que para Harry. Levantó la vista—. Estabas en la escuela— repitió, esta vez más fuerte—. ¡Oh, el muy maldito!

—¡Sirius, por favor, no fue así!— suplicó—. ¡Dijiste que serías feliz por mí sin importar quien fuera él!

—¡Eso fue antes de averiguar que estabas gestando el engendro de Satán!

Harry jadeó y cubrió su estómago en un gesto defensivo. ¿Cómo podía Sirius decir tal cosa de su bebé? A ese punto, las lágrimas caían libremente por sus mejillas y él no hizo esfuerzo por secarlas. Todo lo que deseaba era ocultarse lejos, en la seguridad de los brazos de Severus. Pero en cambio estaba ahí… escuchando aquello.

—Sirius, eso fue un poco rudo, ¿no crees?— estaba diciendo Remus.

—No me importa, Remus. ¡El chico debe recuperar la sensatez!— espetó antes de dar vuelta para enfrentar nuevamente a Harry—. ¡El hombre tomó ventaja de ti! ¿No puedes verlo?

—No— replicó, frenético—. No, no lo hizo. Por favor, escúchame.

—¡No puedo creer esto!— Sirius sacudió la cabeza—. ¡Explotando estudiantes inocentes! ¡El hombre es un pedófilo!

—Sirius, yo no iría tan lejos- advirtió Remus.

—¿Cómo lo llamarías? ¡El hombre embarazó a un alumno! ¿En qué estabas pensando, Harry? ¿Cómo pudiste siquiera considerar dormir con él? ¿Después de todo lo que te hizo? ¿Después del modo en que te trató? ¿Qué demonios te dio para que te acostaras con él?

—¡Me dio amor!— gritó Harry; Sirius se burló de la palabra—. ¡Sé que tienes un problema con esto! ¿Por qué crees que dejé que pasara tanto tiempo sin contarte? ¡Estaba aterrado!— y sin esperar a oír su respuesta, salió como tromba de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él. ¡De ninguna manera se iba a quedar en ese lugar y escuchar eso! ¡Cómo se atrevía a llamar pedófilo a Severus! ¡Sirius no sabía _nada_!

—¿Dónde crees que vas?— gritó Sirius mientras corría por el pasillo tras él.

—¿A dónde crees?— espetó el otro.

—¡No vas a ir a verlo!

—¡No puedes detenerme!

—No lo jures— ladró el animago—. ¡Ésta es mi casa, y mientras estés aquí obedecerás mis reglas!

—¡Entonces me mudaré!— gritó—. ¡Me iré a vivir con él!

—¡Sobre mi cadáver, muchacho!

Harry gruñó y corrió hacia la entrada principal. Alargó la mano y empujó pero la puerta permaneció cerrada. Maldiciendo a Sirius, corrió hacia la cocina para tratar por la puerta de atrás; lo mismo ocurrió. Su corazón latía dolorosamente rápido en su pecho y comenzaba a temblar de furia. Cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó aparecerse pero no resultó; todavía había demasiadas protecciones en la casa para poder hacerlo. Abrió los ojos y miró alrededor de la cocina.

—No te vas a ir hasta que podamos hablar apropiadamente— dijo Sirius desde la puerta. Harry tenía tal odio en su furiosa mirada que no fue sorpresa que el hombre retrocediera. Ya estaba harto de hablar. No tenía nada más que decirle.

Empujó a su padrino al pasar y se retiró a su habitación, asegurándose de tirar la puerta con fuerza detrás de él.

—¡Incendio!— gritó a la chimenea y la vacía rejilla estalló en llamas.

Alcanzó el plato que estaba posado en la repisa de la chimenea y lanzó un puñado de polvos floo al fuego. Nada ocurrió.

Alargó la mano y tomó otro puñado.

—Casa de Severus Snape— ordenó, pero las llamas continuaron de color naranja.

Con pánico creciente, salió disparado hacia las grandes ventanas y trató de abrirlas con todas sus fuerzas. Sacó su varita y lanzó un hechizo tras otro al vidrio. Ni siquiera se resquebrajó.

Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación con tristeza. Estaba verdaderamente atrapado.

ººººººººº

Había un golpeteo en su ventana.

—Largo— murmuró sobre su almohada, pero el ruido sólo creció. Enojado, rodó sobre si mismo y miró el reloj en su mesilla. Arrugó los ojos y observó que apenas eran las dos de la mañana. ¿Quién en sus cabales golpearía su ventana a las dos de la mañana?

Se limpió sus cansados e hinchados ojos y buscó sus anteojos. Los encontró en el piso, cerca de la ventana. Murmuró un rápido hechizo para iluminar su habitación y fue a tomarlos. La pieza que encajaba en la nariz estaba un poco torcida y le tomó un momento recordar por qué; los había lanzado a través de la habitación en su furia de la última noche. Los enderezó y miró alrededor del lugar. Había lanzado muchas cosas a través de la habitación en su furia de la última noche.

La silla de escritorio estaba patas arriba sobre su armario y algunas gavetas perdidas estaban dispersas por el piso, hecho ocurrido cuando tornó su furia contra sus muebles. Había volcado su baúl escolar y las cortinas de su cama de cuatro postes estaban rasgadas. Sintió una punzada de culpa ante tanta destrucción pero la aplastó de inmediato. Suspiró, golpeó ligeramente los cristales de sus lentes con la varita y los fijó, antes de ponérselos y mirar hacia la ventana. Hedwig estaba posada en el alféizar exterior, y cuando ella lo notó, ululó imperativamente y sacudió su pata, en la cual estaba atada una carta. Harry estaba seguro que la letra del sobre era la de Severus.

-Lo siento, Hedwig— se disculpó—. No puedo abrir la ventana. Vas a tener que quedarte en otro sitio esta noche.

Ella lo miró con reproche y luego se perdió en la noche.

ººººººººº

Severus golpeó sus puños contra la puerta por enésima vez y trató de contener las ansias de sacar su varita y abrir un maldito agujero en un lado de la construcción. Era una soleada mañana de sábado y él sentía como si pudiera matar a cualquiera.

La noche anterior había esperado y esperado el recibir noticias de Harry, y cuando no llegó ninguna, había tomado a Hedwig de su percha en la salita de estar y había escrito una carta para el chico. ¿Cómo podía su pareja mantenerlo en esa oscuridad? ¡Merlín sabía que su maldito padrino era capaz de cualquier cosa! ¿No se le había ocurrido a Harry que él estaría preocupado?

Entonces envió a Hedwig con la carta y ella regresó dos horas más tarde llevando una para él. Pero no era una para él después de todo… ¡era la misma maldita carta! Le gritó a la lechuza y le ordenó que la llevara correctamente. En lugar de eso, el ave salió volando y se posó en un árbol cercano, donde pasó el resto de la noche mirándolo furiosa a través de la ventana de su habitación. Malditas lechuzas.

Pero cuando la mañana llegó, comenzó a pensar que quizás el animal no había podido entregar la carta porque algo marchaba mal. Pero no podía imaginar qué; ¡todo lo que Harry tenía que hacer era abrir la maldita ventana! Pero tal vez no fuera capaz de hacerlo pues… ¡tal vez estaba herido!

Y en ese momento la paranoia finalmente lo pateó. Él no era una persona paranoica por naturaleza, pero cuando se trataba de Harry, se llenaba de eso. Se vistió a toda prisa, tomó su varita y se fue directo a Grimmauld Place. Y esa era la razón por la que ahora estaba parado en el exterior del número doce, los puños estrellándose en las puertas dobles de la entrada. Tenía la varita fuera, listo para maldecir a la primera persona que se apareciera por la puerta. Esperaba que fuera Black.

Desafortunadamente, fue Lupin.

—¿Dónde está Harry?— exigió al momento en que el hombre apareció.

—No deberías estar aquí, Snape— le contestó, incómodo—. Si Sirius te ve…

El otro gruñó.

—No me importa si el imbécil ese me ve o no— exclamó con rudeza—. ¡Quiero ver a Harry!— por si Lupin estaba pensando cerrar la puerta, deslizó un pie hacia adentro.

—Creo que deberías irte— razonó Remus, pero antes que Severus pudiera discutir, una voz vino del interior.

—¿Es él?

—Sólo vete— siseó el licántropo, pero Severus no se movió.

—¡Quiero verlo, Lupin!— exigió, empujando contra la puerta.

—¡Es él!— de nuevo la voz de Black, y antes que el Slytherin pudiera entrar a la fuerza, la puerta fue abierta completamente y un puño conectó con su nariz.

Por un momento, todo lo que Severus pudo ver fueron brillantes puntos de color, pero entonces el dolor de su nariz explotó y levantó la vista para observar a Black mirándolo fijamente, furioso.

En ese momento, podría haberse alejado y dejado que la situación se calmara. Incluso podría haber ido a buscar a Dumbledore para quejarse de que Black tenía a su ahijado encerrado. Pero Severus Snape no iba a retroceder de una pelea con Sirius Black. Bufando, llevó su brazo hacia atrás y estrelló su puño en un lado de la cara del animago.

—Sirius!— gritó Lupin, al observar como su amante se tambaleaba hacia atrás, pero su tono cambió rápidamente cuando vio que su pareja sacaba la varita—. ¡Sirius, no!

Severus sonrió con malicia y se preparó, repasando mentalmente los nombres de todas las maldiciones que le encantaría utilizar contra su peor enemigo.

Black se enderezó y se fue hacia Severus, quien retrocedió unos rápidos pasos para darse espacio. Las maldiciones comenzaron a volar y ambos hombres trabajaron rápidamente para defenderse de los inminentes rayos de luz. Severus disparó un fuerte hechizo de desarme que hizo que Black volara contra un auto aparcado. El otro se levantó rápidamente y envió una maldición que hizo que la túnica del Slytherin ardiera, pero éste rasgó la parte quemada y continuó con el duelo.

-¡Deténganse!— estaba gritando Lupin—. ¡Deténganse los dos!

Naturalmente, ellos lo ignoraron. Black lanzaba una maldición tras otra y Severus luchaba con cada onza de fuerza que tenía, incluso lanzando algunas de las maldiciones de Voldemort entremedio; sólo porque había odiado al Señor Oscuro no significaba que odiara sus hechizos. Había muchas maldiciones que hubiera estado más que complacido de lanzar al merodeador frente a él, después de todos los años de humillaciones que había sufrido de sus manos, lo tenía allí. Pero mientras reunía su energía para lanzar las maldiciones más oscuras contra el hombre, pensó en Harry. No deseaba ocasionar al pobre chico más problemas marcando a su padrino; sin importar cuanto deseara hacerlo, eso no iba a resolver nada. En lugar de eso, se dedicó solamente a tratar de humillar a Black del mismo modo en que éste había hecho con él en la escuela. Pero cuando el animago trató de enviar un cruciatus contra él, perdió los estribos.

—_¡CRUCIO!_— gritó, y un rayo rojo voló y golpeó con fuerza el pecho del otro hombre. Black cayó al piso y Severus observó con sádico placer como su cuerpo se contorsionaba de dolor.

—¡Basta!— gritó Lupin, y la concentración de Severus se perdió mientras lo miraba ir corriendo hacia Black. Puso los ojos en blanco; seguramente el licántropo sabía que no estaba planeando ocasionar ningún daño permanente. Sólo quería herirlo, eso era todo.

Pero mientras pensaba eso, se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que, accidentalmente, había bajado la guardia; fue golpeado por un maleficio que reconoció de inmediato, al sentir los efectos de la maldición cruciatus a través de su cuerpo, quemando cada fibra de su ser, retorciendo su cuerpo, explotando de dolor…

Había estado bajo esta maldición tantas veces que sabía cómo lidiar con ella. Apretó los dientes y miró en la dirección que sabía se encontraba Black. Tan pronto como enfocó al hombre, apuntó su varita y gritó su favorito:

—¡_Sectumsempra!_

El hechizo sobre si mismo se detuvo y pudo ver como la sangre brotaba de la piel repentinamente cortada de Black. Lupin, frenético, intentaba lanzar hechizos de sanación sobre el hombre herido, pero nada funcionaba; la sangre fluía con rapidez de las invisibles heridas y pronto el animago estaba asfixiándose y con arcadas.

—¡SUFICIENTE!

Severus casi saltó de su piel ante la furiosa voz de Albus Dumbledore tronando por la calle. Las puertas parecieron traquetear en sus goznes y las ventanas se sacudieron en sus marcos. Se levantó del suelo y observó que el anciano corría hacia Black. Sólo entonces se fijó realmente en lo que le rodeaba. Estaba parado en el pavimento que conducía al número doce y Black estaba tirado en medio de la vía. Toda la calle estaba llena de muggles. Todos miraban fijamente a los cuatro magos, una aterrada palidez plasmada en sus rostros.

Levantó la varita para lanzar un hechizo desmemorizante pero Dumbledore, quien había terminado de curar a Black, aferró su brazo.

-¡Ni siquiera pienses en lanzar un simple hechizo!— siseó, furioso—. ¡Entra en la casa ahora!

—Albus— replicó—. Apenas pienso que esto sea mi culpa.

—¡AHORA!— gritó, y Severus se encogió. Para ser un hombre viejo, el Director definitivamente podía gritar. Lanzando una última mirada abatida a la concurrida calle, se encaminó hacia el jardín tras él. Dumbledore se giró hacia Black.

—Tú también, Sirius— ordenó.

—Yo que he…

—¡No me discutas! ¡Sólo hazlo!

Severus entró cual tromba en la salita y se sentó al lado de la ventana. Desde ahí era capaz de ver lo que estaba pasando afuera. Un Black completamente recuperado se encaminaba hacia la casa, la túnica cubierta de sangre. Alrededor de Dumbledore y Lupin habían aparecido Aurores y Obliviadores. El problema con los muggles pronto fue arreglado, pero los Aurores tenían preguntas que requerían respuestas. Después que hubieron hablado con Dumbledore, quién debía haberles inventado una historia, desaparecieron. Dio la espalda a la ventana y aguardó, su corazón golpeando con fuerza.

Vale, cierto, había cometido un error. Bufó. 'Error' era quedarse corto. Había perdido los estribos y dejado que su poder tomara el control. ¡Pero difícilmente Dumbledore podría culparlo! ¡Después de todo, Black había alejado a su amado de él!

Colocó la cabeza entre las manos y suspiró. ¿Qué haría Harry cuando escuchara las noticias? No iba a estar feliz, eso seguro. Pero no era como si hubiera tenido elección, en realidad. ¡Black le había dado un puñetazo! ¡Seguramente, no esperaría que él se quedara quieto, ¿no?!

Vale, quizás se había pasado un poco con eso de la magia oscura, ¡pero no era el fin del mundo! Black se había recuperado a tiempo, no había daño.

Levantó la vista cuando Dumbledore entró en la habitación; no podía recordar haberlo visto jamás tan enojado como en ese momento. Sus ojos ardían de furia y su rostro estaba absolutamente lívido; literalmente, se podía sentir el poder irradiando de él.

—¡Siéntate!— ordenó a Black y éste obedeció—. ¿Bien?— interrogó, mirando de uno al otro. Ninguno tuvo el valor suficiente para contestar.

-¡Peleándose en la calle!— echó humo—. ¡Usando magia oscura!— sus ojos taladraron a Severus—. ¡Lo cortaste en pedazos, Severus! ¿En qué estabas pensando?

—¡Me lanzó un crucio!— se defendió airadamente.

—¡Sólo porque tú me lo lanzaste primero!— replicó Black.

—¡Y tú me lo enviaste antes de eso!

—¡SILENCIO!

Los otros miraron al piso.

-No me importa quién empezó— dijo el anciano, furioso—. ¡Ambos son adultos! ¡Deberían tener más sentido que usar tales maldiciones!— cruzó la habitación a grandes pasos, imponente, y se colocó frente a la chimenea, de forma que quedó entre los dos hombres—. Lo que quiero saber es por qué empezó esto. ¿Les importaría explicarse?

Severus debería haber sabido que Black correría ante la oportunidad de incriminarlo.

—¡Él se apareció aquí, golpeando la puerta, exigiendo ver a Harry!— dijo con furia—. Es un pedófilo, ¿sabías?

—¡Hijo de puta, te mataré!— gritó Severus, y saltó del sofá, con la intención de estrangular a Black hasta morir. Él era muchas cosas, lo sabía, ¡pero pedófilo, ciertamente, no era una de ellas!

—Severus, siéntate— pidió Dumbledore, aferrando su hombro antes que pudiera alcanzar al animago.

—Pero él me llamó ped….

—Sé que lo hizo— empujó a Severus en su asiento y giró su rostro hacia Black—. Si te vuelvo a escuchar diciendo algo así, tendrás que responder ante mí. ¿Quedó claro?

—Albus, él…

—¿Quedó claro?

Black se sentó en su silla y cruzó los brazos.

—Sí, señor.

—Ahora— continuó Dumbledore, al ver que no iban a producirse más interrupciones—, quizás Remus me pueda explicar todo esto. ¿Remus?

Todos los ojos se giraron hacia Lupin, quien estaba cerca de la puerta, fuera del camino. Él se veía bastante incómodo ante la pregunta sobre el comportamiento de los otros dos hombres, o quizás fuera por el mal humor del anciano. Pero mientras los tres esperaban escuchar a Lupin, Severus se dio cuenta que no estaba completamente seguro de dónde se encontraba Harry. Había venido a Londres, asumiendo que estaba siendo obligado a permanecer dentro de la casa. Sabía que había planeado contar a sus guardianes sobre la relación que tenía con él, y era previsible que Black hiciera lo que estuviera en su mano para mantenerlos separados.

—Anoche— comenzó Lupin con torpeza—, Harry vino con nosotros. Dijo que necesitaba hablar. Nos contó que tenía una relación con Severus… y que estaba embarazado.

Los ojos de Dumbledore se suavizaron ante esto y miró a Severus.

—¿Embarazado?— preguntó.

—Casi dos semanas— confirmó Severus.

—Espera un minuto— habló Black, mirando a ambos—. ¿Tú sabías sobre ellos?

Severus resistió la tentación de sonreír. Dumbledore suspiró.

—Lo sabía— admitió.

—¿Y sabías que esto estaba pasando desde que estaban en Hogwarts?— interrogó Lupin, impactado.

—No. Esa parte no la sabía.

—Bien, ¿y no vas a hacer nada al respecto?— exigió Black.

—En realidad, no hay nada que pueda hacer— se encogió de hombros.

—¡Puedes despedirlo! ¡No puedes dejar que se salga con la suya en esto!

—Sirius— habló con firmeza—, ellos se aman.

—¡Oh, por favor!— se burló—. ¡No me irás a decir que crees esa jilipollez! Nadie en su sano juicio lo amaría a _él_.

—Sirius, ya fue suficiente— dijo el anciano con severidad.

Severus apretó los dientes para no replicar. Sin importar cuánto odiara admitirlo, dolía como el demonio escuchar algo como eso. Amaba a Harry con todo su corazón y verdaderamente creía que su pareja sentía lo mismo. Pero cuando gente como Black decía ese tipo de cosas, no podía evitar que la duda abriera su camino a través de su mente.

—No voy a quedarme aquí sentado para ser insultado— dijo, levantándose.

—Severus…

—No, Albus— bufó—. ¡Esto me enferma! Él me llamo con todos los insultos que existen bajo el sol y cuando hice algo al respecto, ¡sólo conseguí que me echaran la culpa!

—Nadie te está culpando.

—Bien, ya tuve suficiente— declaró, ignorando al anciano. Cruzó la habitación y empujó a Lupin para pasar—. Voy a tomar a Harry y me iré.

—¡No vas a ir a ninguna parte cerca de él!— gritó Black, parándose repentinamente.

—¡Oh, sí que lo haré!— gritó a su vez—. ¡Vamos a tener un bebé! ¿Realmente crees que alguien como tú va a poder meterse entre nosotros?

Y antes que nadie pudiera detenerlo, subió las escaleras de dos en dos y se personó en la habitación de Harry.

Continuará……

Próximo capítulo: El amor es todo lo que importa.

N/A: Quería hacer una rápida anotación sobre Slughorn. Obviamente, este relato no sigue el libro 6to pero tomé algunas cosas de él, como por ejemplo los Horcruxes y los padres de Severus. Pensé que era mejor señalar que, en éste, Slughorn no fue el profesor de Harry en su sexto año, así que no tiene ni idea de quien es. De todas formas, probablemente no se reúna con él. Sólo pensé que debía decir algo al respecto

Hola a todos

Gracias por seguir con la traducción, especialmente a:

**Lupita Snape y Lady Asuky **

Por sus lindísimos comentarios

Hasta la próxima actualización.

Besos


	8. El amor es todo lo que importa

Chasing Perfection

Autora: SweetMercy

Traductora: Alisevv

Parejas SS/HP y SB/RL

Disclaimer: Todo esto es de Rowling.

Advertencias: Esta historia contiene Slash, es decir, relación hombre/hombre, y tiene también Mpreg. Si no te agrada el tema, éste es el momento de retroceder. Si te gusta, bienvenid

**Chasing Perfection**

**Persiguiendo la perfección**

**Capítulo 8/18**

**El amor es todo lo que importa**

Snape llegó a la habitación que sabía era la de Harry y desaceleró su paso. Todavía echaba humo por las palabras de Black y estaba más dolido de lo que hubiera sido capaz de admitir; había necesitado de todo su autocontrol para abandonar la sala sin causar a Black un daño permanente. ¡Todavía no podía creer que el hombre lo hubiera llamado pedófilo! Esa palabra le producía una sensación asquerosa… Ser descrito de ese modo lo enfermaba.

¿Podría el resto del mundo verlo de ese modo? Distraídamente, empezó a preguntarse si al salir con Harry, accidentalmente había mordido más de lo que podía masticar. Pero luego recordó que amaba al joven y el otro pensamiento fue rápidamente desechado.

Alisó su túnica y tocó la puerta de madera. Al no obtener respuesta, intentó mover el picaporte y descubrió con alivio que no estaba cerrada. Entró. Su primer pensamiento mientras inspeccionaba la habitación fue que un tornado había pasado por allí. Cajones llenos de calcetines y ropa interior yacían esparcidos a través de la habitación, y entre ellos divisó varias plumas rotas y potes de tinta vueltos añicos. Una de las puertas del armario colgaba precariamente de sus bisagras y una silla estaba caída a sus pies, patas arriba. Severus alzó una ceja.

—¿Mala noche?— preguntó.

Encontraba bastante adorable que su amado no hubiera podido controlar su carácter. A diferencia de él, Harry estaba en contacto con sus emociones, lo que significaba que cuando hacía las cosas, las hacía con pasión.

El chico en cuestión estaba…

Severus se avergonzó. Aunque el joven y hermoso Harry siempre sería un 'chico' para él, le mataba el pensamiento de que ahora no era capaz de usar la palabra sin escuchar a Black gritar 'pedófilo' en su cabeza. Frunció el ceño y miró a su pareja.

El _hombre_ en cuestión estaba sentado en medio de la cama, con las piernas cruzadas. Estaba mirando a Severus como si no supiera qué hacer con su presencia. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, y el mayor entendió enseguida que había estado llorando. Una oleada de furia renovada fluyó a través de él.

—¿Él te encerró aquí?— exigió, horrorizado. Había escuchado historias sobre la vida que el joven había llevado con sus parientes muggles y no entendía cómo Black había podido hacerle algo así.

—No— contestó débilmente—. No estaba encerrado en mi habitación. Sólo en la casa.

Eso _todavía_ no era una _buena cosa_, pensaba Severus con irritación.

—Harry— musitó con cuidado—, ¿estás bien?

El aludido sonrió amargamente.

—He estado mejor— contestó. Luego, con más sentimiento, preguntó—: ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Severus estaba confundido.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Enviar esa maldición a Sirius.

Ah. Así que Harry lo había observado todo. Por lo visto, había escuchado el jaleo y había seguido la escena desde la ventana de su habitación. ¿Ahora, cómo iba a explicarle todo a su pareja? ¡El idiota había encerrado a su ahijado en la casa y éste todavía sentía compasión por él! ¿Dónde estaba la lógica en eso? Le irritaba como el demonio que Harry no pudiera ver como era realmente Black.

—Él empezó— se defendió, molesto—. ¡No hubiera hecho nada como eso si no hubiera intentado lanzar una imperdonable contra mí! ¡Podría regresar a prisión por eso, que sepas!

Sus palabras parecieron irritar a Harry, quien había descruzado las piernas y estaba arrodillado sobre la cama. Una mirada de incredulidad plasmada en su rostro.

—¡Severus! ¡Intentaste matarlo!

"_¡Matarlo! ¡Ja! ¡Ojalá!"_

—No intenté matarlo— dijo con irritación, pero Harry no estaba de acuerdo.

—¡Si Dumbledore no hubiera aparecido, él hubiera muerto!

Oh, sí, Dumbledore… el héroe poderoso; salvando a Black del desagradable Profesor de Pociones. Contuvo la urgencia de poner los ojos en blanco.

—Eso es ridículo— espetó, irascible—. ¿Honestamente crees que hubiera dejado que tu amado padrino aguardara la muerte?

—¡Bien, ciertamente no parecía que estuvieras apurado por salvarlo!

Severus bufó ante esto. ¡Por supuesto que no había estado apurado por salvarlo! Era Sirius Black… ¿quién lo estaría?

Miró al joven con irritación. No parecía entender, ¿cierto?

—Harry— dijo serenamente pero con fuerza—. Acabas de pasar la noche prisionero en esta casa dejada de la mano de Dios. Yo vine aquí a verte y fui recibido por un muy violento Black… Un Black que, permíteme recordarte, ¡pasó siete años de su vida haciendo de la mía un maldito infierno! En Hogwarts, fui intimidado por ese hombre que tú llamas padrino, ¡así que perdóname por preocuparme cuando no recibí una carta tuya diciendo que estabas bien!— su voz había aumentado hasta gritar y temblaba ligeramente, la rabia que sentía burbujeando en la superficie—. Estaba bajo la impresión de que necesitabas ser rescatado, una vez más. ¡Me disculpo por hacerte perder tu tiempo!

Sin dejar que Harry replicara ni una palabra, giró sobre sus talones y, presuroso, caminó a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta. Cuando estaba a punto de abrirla, una almohada golpeó un lado de su cabeza.

Detuvo sus pasos y se congeló. Luego, mostrando una mirada feroz, se giró lentamente para enfrentar a su pareja.

—Te amo— musitó Harry. Y sus palabras derritieron la mirada de furia en el rostro de Severus—. Es sólo que me disgusta verlos peleando de esa manera— explicó, bajándose de la cama—. No sé que haría si pierdo a cualquiera de ustedes.

Severus suspiró, sintiendo que su amado necesitaba consuelo. El amaba estar cerca de Harry y ser capaz de tranquilizarlo, pero no estaba seguro de que su consejo sirviera de algo. Y en lo que se refería al hombre allá abajo, pensaba que era prácticamente inútil. Así que dijo la única cosa que pudo pensar, aunque en una forma bastante torpe.

—No me importaría si te quedaras conmigo.

Harry se animó.

—_¿Quedarme contigo…?—_ repitió lentamente.

—Sí— dijo el hombre con rigidez—. Por el tiempo que quieras. Te lo aseguró, no me importará tu presencia.

—_Por todo el tiempo que yo…_ Severus,— musitó—, ¿estas pidiéndome que… ya sabes…?

¡Demonio con Harry por hacerlo tan difícil!

Respiró profundamente. Él podía conseguir esto.

—Si quieres venir y quedarte conmigo indefinidamente, entonces no me opondría a la idea— habló rápido—. Aunque puede que necesitemos un lugar más grande, mi casa actual es demasiado pequeña para…

Pero nunca terminó su oración, al verse abrazado repentinamente por un emocionado Harry. Malditos adolescentes.

ººººººººº

Dos días después, Harry y Severus decidieron que era el mejor momento para ir a recoger las pertenencias del Gryffindor a Grimmauld Place. Fue un proceso bastante sencillo, ya que eran capaces de empacar casi todo con un simple pase de varita.

A pesar de los eventos recientes, Harry estaba bastante excitado mientras observaba como sus cosas se guardaban a si mismas en las maletas que había traído Severus.

Estaba bastante sorprendido de lo que sentía. Siempre había imaginado que mudarse con su amado sería un proceso bastante desalentador, y a decir verdad, en cierto modo lo era; pero no se sentía para nada nervioso al respecto. De hecho, apenas podía aguardar por el inicio del resto de su vida. Se iba a mudar con Severus Snape y pronto encontrarían un sitio juntos, un lugar que fuera completamente propio. No podía evitar que la sonrisa acudiera a su rostro cuando pensaba en ello.

—Listo— dijo Severus, paseando por la habitación—. Ya están empacados todos los enseres de tu baño. ¿Ya terminaste aquí?

—Casi— contestó, dirigiendo su varita hacia su baúl escolar. El mayor sonrió y comenzó a encoger las maletas llenas.

Pronto, todo estuvo embalado y encogido a un tamaño manejable, y todo lo que quedaba ahora era instalarse. Pero había una pequeña cosa que tenía pendiente. Aunque podía entender la actitud de Sirius, había llamado a su bebé 'el engendro de Satán' y eso era algo que no le iba a perdonar fácilmente. Sin embargo, lo amaba, aunque estuviera profundamente resentido por el momento, y no quería marcharse sin decirle adiós.

Severus pareció saber lo que estaba pensando.

—Has lo que debas— dijo con un suspiro derrotado.

Harry sonrió suavemente.

—¿Vienes conmigo?— preguntó.

—¿Y transformar al hombre al modo psicótico?— bufó—. No, gracias.

—Por favor— suplicó Harry suavemente—. No tienes que verlo. Basta con que te pares en el otro lado de la puerta.

Sabiendo que cuanto más pronto lo hicieran, más pronto podrían irse, Severus aceptó. Se aseguraron que todo el equipaje estuviera en sus bolsillos y se dirigieron escaleras abajo. El fuerte olor a humo de cigarrillo llegó a sus narices mientras doblaban la esquina de la cocina.

Sirius estaba sentado a la mesa y lucía terrible. Había círculos oscuros bajo sus cansados ojos y su cabello estaba hecho un desastre. Las sombras grises en su rostro indicaban que había renunciado a afeitarse. Todavía vestía los jeans y la franela que llevaba el día que había peleado contra el Profesor de Pociones, aunque ahora estaban manchados con una mezcla de comidas y bebidas. Mientras Harry y Severus observaban, la ceniza del cigarrillo que estaba fumando cayó en la mesa y él gruñó distraídamente.

—Siempre creí que la vanidad sería lo último que perdería— comentó Severus, y Harry pudo sentir la sonrisa en su voz, pero no le hizo caso.

—¿Sirius?— musitó, entrando en el recinto. Cómo era previsible, el hombre lo ignoró—. ¿Sirius?— trató de nuevo. Todavía estaba enojado con su padrino por el modo en que lo había tratado y verlo así no ayudaba mucho. Parecía que su padrino ni siquiera estaba haciendo un intento por enderezar las cosas. De hecho, estaba tan consumido dentro de su depresión que se había hecho i_eso_/i a si mismo. Harry no podía imaginas cómo Remus estaba lidiando con él.

-Sólo quería decirte que me voy a mudar con Severus— le comunicó—. Y que… quiero agradecerte por dejarme quedar aquí… y… y decirte que _te extrañaré_, ya sabes. Sólo porque me voy no significa… bien… — Harry estaba haciendo todo lo posible por evitar que su temperamento se desbordara. ¡Conseguir una respuesta de Sirius era como intentar sacar sangre de una piedra!

_-__Así que, me voy a ir_…— continuó—. Te veré después, ¿si?

Sirius dio una calada a su cigarrillo y lanzó el humo en dirección de Harry. Fue el único esfuerzo que hizo para reconocer la presencia de su ahijado.

Y de repente, Harry descubrió que él no le importaba un comino.

ººººººººº

Cuando Harry despertó la mañana siguiente, pasó media hora simplemente acostado en la cama, mirando a Severus. Se había despertado un gran número de veces al lado de su amado, pero esta vez era diferente; esta vez estaban viviendo en pareja.

Sabía que para Severus había sido un gran paso pedirle que se mudara con él, y proponerle que luego consiguieran una casa mas grande para ambos. Había estado consciente que vivir separados una vez que naciera el bebé no era práctico, así que se había imaginado que en algún momento a lo largo del embarazo podría proponer la idea de mudarse juntos, o quizás esperar a que Severus trajera el punto a colación. Pero nunca había imaginado que el hombre se lo pediría tan pronto, y eso le complacía más que cualquier cosa.

Apartó los ojos de la figura dormida y los paseó por la habitación. Ya había pasado muchas noches allí, pero ahora que sí era la habitación de ambos, apreciaba todo mucho más. Era más pequeña de lo que había sido su habitación en Grimmauld Place pero eso no le importaba ni un poquito. Incluso podría vivir con el gastado papel tapiz y los desvencijados muebles viejos.

Habiendo pasado la mayor parte de los últimos dieciséis años en Hogwarts, era comprensible que Severus hubiera descuidado un poco el estado de su casa. ¿Por qué gastar tanto dinero y tiempo en algo que se utilizaba tan poco? Había visitado varias veces los aposentos de su pareja en Hogwarts y sabía que el hombre era extremadamente ordenado; excepto los objetos raros, todo había estado siempre en su lugar, y la decoración del lugar estaba por encima de los estándares medios. Recordaba la primera vez que había puesto un pie en la salita de estar del profesor y se había sentido asombrosamente complacido al descubrir cuan moderna y cómoda se veía la habitación. Sabía que cuando consiguieran la casa para ambos sería un reflejo de aquello, aunque estaba decidido a hacer algo sobre los colores; los muebles negros podían llegar a lucir seductoramente elegantes, pero eran demasiado deprimentes para un ambiente familiar..

A su lado, Severus comenzó a moverse y Harry giró la vista hacia su amado. Se veía tan en paz cuando dormía, tan diferente al intimidante Profesor de Pociones que una vez había conocido. Alargó el brazo y le apartó un mechón de cabello del rostro, y se encontró pensando en toda la clase de cosas que le encantaría hacer con él.

Habían pasado juntos prácticamente todas las vacaciones de verano pero, por alguna razón, se habían refrenado en la cama. Harry no se quejaba del sexo porque era alucinante. Pero deseaba intentar otras cosas, ser un poco más aventurado de lo que era habitualmente; el problema radicaba en que él era demasiado tímido para sugerir esas cosas. Y dado que Severus no había insinuado nada tampoco, suponía que no deseaba que se sintiera incómodo… o que no aprobaba tales cosas, aunque eso era altamente improbable.

Su pareja se movió un poco más y Harry sonrió, dándole los buenos días. Sus ojos brillaron. Severus gruñó.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto?— preguntó mientras se frotaba los ojos.

—Un rato— contestó, antes de informar—: Tengo un regalo para ti.

El hombre inclinó la cabeza a un lado y miró su rostro alegre.

—¿Si?

—Sip— se inclinó y le besó los labios—. Cierra los ojos.

Severus estaba suspicaz.

—¿Por qué?— indagó cautelosamente.

—Sólo hazlo— le pidió, sonriendo. A regañadientes, el hombre hizo lo que le pedía.

Harry alzó el edredón y se enderezó hasta colocarse entre las piernas de su pareja. Mientras se retorcía para ponerse más cómodo, su erección mañanera rozó la espinilla de Severus y el hombre gimió. Al momento que el joven dejó un beso en su cadera, sus ojos se abrieron.

—Harry, no tienes que hacer esto— musitó, pero el aludido alzó una ceja en un estilo muy similar al del Profesor de Pociones y sonrió.

—Eso no es lo que tu polla está diciendo.

Severus se enderezó, apoyándose en los codos para poder verlo mejor.

—No quiero que sientas que tienes que hacer esto. Entenderé completamente si decides que mejor no.

Así que había tenido razón al suponer el por qué el Sñlytherin no había sugerido nada diferente; lo deseaba pero no quería que él se sintiera incómodo. Se preguntaba, excitado, que otras cosas disfrutaría su pareja en la cama.

—Severus— dijo, mirando su rostro—. Te amo. Quiero probar cada pulgada de ti. Así que, por favor, acuéstate, cierra la boca, y déjame chupártelo.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que el hombre hizo.

ººººººººº

Harry tenía el espíritu extremadamente alto cuando se reunió con Ron y Hermione esa tarde. Le había escrito a sus amigos la noche anterior, diciéndoles que deseaba contarles algo, y ellos le habían contestado con otra carta, pidiéndole que se encontraran en la zona exterior de la Estación de Trenes Piccadilly, en Manchester. Dado que nunca había estado en Manchester, le tomó un rato Aparecerse satisfactoriamente en el lugar, pues primero apareció en el centro de la ciudad de Birmingham, y luego en el medio del Mar de Irlanda, antes de lograrlo finalmente.

Era comprensible que sus amigos hubieran preferido reunirse en un sitio muggle, donde había menos oportunidad de ser descubiertos, pero la razón de que hubieran elegido Manchester era algo que no conocía. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo, pues cinco minutos después de su arribo, divisó a Ron y Hermione caminando hacia él.

—¡Uh, Harry!— Hermione habló efusivamente tan pronto como estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para ser oída—. Supimos lo que pasó con Sirius. Lo siento tanto.

—Bien, no fue exactamente inesperado— replicó mientras ella lo abrazaba—. Quiero decir, siempre supimos que no iba a aceptarlo.

—Pero el modo en que reaccionó…— sacudió la cabeza y lo miró con ternura—. Si hay algo que pueda hacer…

—Estaré bien— le dijo Harry con sinceridad; a pesar que extrañaba a Sirius, no iba a permitir que dañara lo que había construido con Severus. Cuando su padrino quisiera hablar él estaría más que dispuesto, pero hasta entonces… no iba a ser quien hiciera el primer movimiento. Él no era quien lo había estropeado.

Decidido a no dejar que su ánimo decayera, cambió de tema.

—Entonces, chicos, ¿por qué Manchester?

—Porque, de hecho— rezongó Ron mientras andaban—, nos hemos estado Apareciendo en todos los lugares desde ayer en la mañana. Liverpool, Oxford, Glasgow, tú sólo nómbralo. Esta mañana estuvimos en Bournemouth.

—¿Por qué todos esos viajes?— indagó.

—Asuntos de Hermione— dijo burlonamente. Harry rió; debería haber sabido que todo eso estaba relacionado con su amiga y su búsqueda del trabajo perfecto. Desde que terminaron los exámenes, ella había estado enfocada en eso. Incluso los arreglos para su boda habían ocupado un segundo lugar.

—¿Ha habido suerte?— preguntó, sabiendo muy bien cuál sería la respuesta.

—No en realidad— replicó la chica—. Aunque estoy cerca de descubrir la clase de carrera que me gustaría.

—Déjame suponer— pidió Harry, mientras cruzaban la calle—. Quieres hacer algo que valga la pena— puso los ojos en blanco, ella siempre sería igual.

—Por supuesto— Hermione sonrió—. Simplemente, todavía no sé en cuál área de 'hacer el bien' quiero trabajar. Parte de mí quiere ayudar a los animales y a las criaturas consideradas erradamente como 'bestias', pero sé que haría un trabajo mucho mejor en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley— explicó—. Pero, realmente, no me siento cómoda con la idea de ser parte del Ministerio mientras se encuentre en su actual estado. Es por eso que estoy buscando entrar a trabajar para un Consejo Mágico local.

—¿Hay consejos locales?— indagó Harry—. Pensaba que sólo estaba el Ministerio.

—Por supuesto que los hay— exclamó Hermione, como si ya todos supieran eso. Harry miró a Ron, que se limitó a sacudir la cabeza detrás de ella. El moreno no pudo evitar admirar a su amigo por tolerar a su loca prometida.

Habían llegado a una calle larga y adoquinada en la que múltiples bares, clubs y restaurantes se abrían al público. Como era un soleado y caluroso día de verano, la calle estaba muy concurrida y tuvieron que detener su conversación mientras avanzaban entremedio de un grupo de hombres jóvenes. Finalmente, después de haber cruzado hacia otra calle, llegaron a la otra mitad de la calle adoquinada que, afortunadamente, estaba menos poblada.

Los chicos siguieron a Hermione hacia una mesa al aire libre.

—¿Y que hay contigo, Ron?— preguntó Harry, sentándose y tratando de ignorar al guapo chico que acababa de pasar frente a su mesa—. ¿Has aplicado en algún sitio?

—Sí— dijo con orgullo—. He aplicado para ser Auror. Sé que se requiere una A en Pociones pero Fred y George me convencieron de que usara mi posición en la Orden para ver si lo conseguía.

—Sí— murmuró Hermione con desaprobación—. ¿Y sabes lo que pienso de eso? Dile que está mal, Harry.

—Bueno, si eso le consigue a Ron un buen trabajo…

El pelirrojo rió y palmeó la espalda de su amigo. Todos sabían que el moreno sería incapaz de usar su propia fama de esa manera, pero no veía problema en que Ron usara la suya para su provecho.

—Entonces, ¿qué querías contarnos?— preguntó Hermione, no quería provocar una discusión por seguir con el tema.

Harry sonrió, radiante.

—Bien— dijo lentamente, para originar expectación—, tengo dos semanas de embarazo. Y antes que pregunten— se apresuró a agregar—, no, no fue planeado, sí, Severus y yo estamos realmente felices, y sí, Sirius y Remus lo saben. ¡Oh! Y me mudé con Severus y vamos a conseguir una casa, juntos.

Para el tiempo en que finalizó, era incapaz de eliminar la sonrisa de felicidad que lucía su rostro, y tampoco querría hacerlo. Se sentía bien escuchar eso: Juntos. A pesar de la reacción de Sirius, las cosas habían dado un giro muy positivo en su vida amorosa.

-Entonces— miró a sus amigos con expectación—, ¿qué piensan?

Si escuchaba las palabras 'demasiado pronto' o 'demasiado joven' estaba convencido que se volvería loco. Aguardaba en silencio. Esperando.

—Estoy feliz por ti, Harry— Hermione sonrió—. De verdad lo estoy.

Eso era todo lo que deseaba escuchar.

ººººººººº

—¿Qué tal tu día?— preguntó Severus esa noche. El joven sonrió y dejó a un lado la revista sobre embarazos que había estado leyendo.

—Fue fantástico— le contó—. Ron y Hermione están muy felices por mí.

—Me alegra que las cosas funcionaran— el mayor sonrió.

—Yo también— concordó Harry—. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Disfrutaste tu día?

—Estuvo bien. Pase por Hogwarts para desocupar mi habitación, así que vamos a tener que acomodar un poco las cosas por aquí para que entre todo.

—Mañana no tengo nada pendiente, podemos hacerlo entonces.

—Claro— Severus asintió y Harry le sonrió antes de regresar a su revista. Era lindo, reflexionó, estar simplemente sentados en la cama y hablar tranquilamente de lo acontecido en el día.

Mientras hojeaba distraídamente la revista, notó que Severus salía de la habitación, para regresar poco después trayendo unas bolsas de plástico blanco con él.

-Hoy conseguí algo para el bebé— comentó, sentándose en la cama al lado de Harry.

—¿Si?— sonrió, dejando de nuevo la revista a un lado—. Pero aún tenemos ocho meses de tiempo.

—Lo sé. Pero estaba en Hogsmeade, y pasé al lado de esta nueva tienda para bebés y no pude resistir.

Y entonces, sacó de la bolsa de compras un peluche blanco, con la forma de lechuza.

—¡Awww, es tan lindo!— arrulló Harry, tomando el peluche en sus brazos—. Oh, es adorable. ¡Una mini Hedwig! El bebé lo amará— besó al peluche antes de levantar la vista con ojos de cachorrito—. Yo quiero uno.

Severus se echó a reír.

—Pensé que podrías decir eso— sonrió—. Y es por eso que...— revisó dentro de la bolsa—… ¡traje dos!

Con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, Harry se arrodilló y lanzó sus brazos alrededor de Severus.

—¡Eres tan atento, te amo!

¿Y qué si no tenía a Sirius? Tenía los mejores amigos del mundo, un novio increíble y un bebé en camino. Y eso era todo lo que le importaba.

Continuará…

Proximo capítulo: Saliendo adelante

Hola a todos

Un abrazo inmenso a todos los que me leen, en especial a:

por tu comentario

**Lupita, mil gracias, si no fuera por ti, este capítulo hubiera quedado muy solito.**

**Por cierto, ¿a nadie más le gustó el capítulo?**** Tanto la autora como yo agradeceríamos enormemente un comentario, aunque fuera chiquitito.**

Hasta la próxima actualización

Besitos


	9. Saliendo adelante

Chasing Perfection

Autora: SweetMercy

Traductora: Alisevv

Parejas SS/HP y SB/RL

Disclaimer: Todo esto es de Rowling.

Advertencias: Esta historia contiene Slash, es decir, relación hombre/hombre, y tiene también Mpreg. Si no te agrada el tema, éste es el momento de retroceder. Si te gusta, bienvenid

La historia la pueden encontrar en la bio de mi perfil

**Chasing Perfection**

**Persiguiendo la perfección**

**Capítulo 9/18**

**Saliendo adelante**

Severus estaba cómodamente sentado a la mesa de la cocina, una pluma en una mano y una taza de café en la otra, cuando entró Harry. Sonrió a su amado y aceptó el beso que el joven le otorgó antes de regresar su atención al pequeño montón de folletos de casas posados frente a él.

Con Harry de casi un mes de embarazo, decidió que era mejor que se movieran y empezaran a buscar un nuevo lugar para vivir. No podía ni imaginar lo que sería mudarse de casa y tener que lidiar con un Potter pesadamente embarazado al mismo tiempo, así que, en su opinión, mientras más pronto, mejor.

Habían estado conversando extensamente de cómo querían que fuera su nuevo hogar. Pero encontrarlo, estaba demostrando ser un problema. Hasta ahora, había revisado cinco folletos, pero sólo unas cuantas de las propiedades ofrecían los requerimientos necesarios para ambos.

Severus quería un sótano, bastante similar a sus mazmorras de Hogwarts, donde pudiera ir y preparar sus pociones cada vez de Harry empezara a incordiarlo. El chico se había quejado de eso y había señalado que si una casa era lo suficientemente vieja como para tener mazmorras, lo más probable era que estuviera embrujada. Había dado la lata con eso interminablemente, diciendo que 'locos lunáticos' de cada centuria pasada debieron haber utilizado los sótanos para mantener cautivas a las personas, y que lo último que deseaba era _despertar una noche por los lamentos de las almas torturadas_. Severus sólo se había reído, pero al final había prometido llevar un exorcista si compraban una casa con una mazmorra.

Harry había expresado su deseo de tener una casa moderna, complementada con un gran jardín trasero y una piscina. Severus había pensado que su pareja estaba bromeando con ese asunto de la piscina, antes de ver la seriedad en su rostro.

—¿Una piscina?— había preguntado—. ¿Sabes cuán difícil es encontrar una casa con piscina en este país?

Pero Harry simplemente había sonreído y besado su nariz antes de declarar:

—Si me amas, la encontrarás.

Y eso había sido todo.

Severus frunció el ceño mientras observaba como una de las fotos de la revista comenzaba un rápido recorrido guiado por una de las casas de la página. Todas estaban bien y se veían bonitas y lujosas, pero ninguna de las casas tenía una maldita piscina, y las únicas que tenían sótano eran demasiado pasadas de moda para el gusto del Gryffindor.

Suspiró y empujó los folletos a un lado.

—¿Algo de suerte?— preguntó Harry, mientras se servía un tazón de cereal.

—En realidad, no— contestó. Tomó un sorbo de su café y levantó la vista—. Ayudaría si supieras en qué zona del país quieres vivir.

—No lo sé— se encogió de hombros, ahora ocupado con la leche—. En algún lugar lindo.

—Algún lugar lindo— repitió Severus—. ¿Lindo en el campo o lindo en la ciudad?

—No lo se— volvió a decir Harry—. Algún lugar que esté fuera del camino pero no en medio de la nada. Algún sitio agradable y amistoso.

—Agradable y amistoso…— Severus corrió sus manos por la cara antes de mirarlo—. Mejor me voy a tomar una ducha— se levantó—. ¿Por qué no revisas algunos de esos folletos?

—No puedo. Tengo que irme en un minuto.

El hombre se detuvo ante el fregadero, la taza de café en la mano, mientras trataba de recordar algo al respecto de esa salida que Harry le hubiera comentado con anterioridad. Como no llegó nada a su mente, decidió que era seguro preguntar.

—¿Por qué? ¿A dónde vas?

—Londres. Voy a dar una entrevista.

—¿Una entrevista? No me comentaste nada de eso.

—Bueno, apenas me enteré anoche— explicó Harry a través de la boca llena de cereal—. Dumbledore la arregló para mí. Y antes que digas nada sobre su 'intromisión', _tuve_

que promenterle que daría una eventualmente.

—¿Para quién es?— indagó—. Por favor, no me digas que para el _Profeta_.

La mano de Harry se congeló con la cuchara en alto. Le sonrió a Severus.

-¡Harry!— exclamó, indignado.

—Oh, vamos, Sev— dijo a la ligera—. Ellos siempre han divulgado todas mis cosas, así que, ¿por qué no darles el pedazo final?

Severus lo miró furioso por el diminutivo, pero prefirió no reclamar.

—¡Porque son un manojo de idiotas, por eso! ¿No tuviste algo de sensatez en esa hermosa cabeza tuya? ¡Ya los conoces, tergiversarán tus declaraciones!

—No lo harán— le aseguró—. La entrevista será grabada y, tan pronto como finalice, será enviada automáticamente a Dumbledore. Si siquiera se les ocurre imprimir algo falso, tendremos evidencia para probarlo.

Aunque Severus no estaba de acuerdo con el asunto, tenía que admitir que lo de la grabación era una decisión muy inteligente. Pero aún así, la idea de Harry hablando sobre… bien, _sobre todo_, con un completo extraño, que le diría al mundo…

—¿Estás seguro que esto es lo que quieres hacer?

—Tengo que hacerlo en algún momento— le recordó—. Prefiero terminar con esto ahora.

Quería protestar y decirle que él no le debía nada a nadie, pero sabía que no tenía caso. Cuando uno hacía una promesa a Dumbledore, tenía que ser increíblemente mentecato para romperla.

—Sólo… no digas nada estúpido— fue su única advertencia antes de girar sobre sus talones y salir rumbo al baño.

ººººººººº

—¡Señor Potter! ¡Bienvenido!

Harry sonrió y estrechó la mano de la bruja que lo acababa de saludar. Su primera impresión fue que era agradable, aunque sabía de primera mano que las apariencias podían engañar, después de todo, tenía una relación con su 'malvado' profesor. La mujer iba pulcramente vestida con un atuendo muggle, un elegante conjunto gris de pantalón para ser exacto, con zapatos negros de tacón alto. Su oscuro cabello ondulado caía a su espalda y ella lo sacudió sobre su hombro mientras le señalaba un asiento a Harry.

—¿Le gustaría tomar algo? ¿Café? ¿Té? ¿Jugo?

—Un vaso de agua estaría bien, gracias— dijo con cortesía. La mujer sonrió y palmeó un par de veces, y de inmediato se apareció un elfo doméstico. Estaba vestido con las ropas habituales en los elfos domésticos, un retal de ligera tela color azul rodeando su cuerpo a modo de toga.

—Fritzy, me puedes hacer el favor de traer una jarra de agua y dos vasos— dijo la mujer, alegre. El elfo se inclinó y desapareció.

Luego, la bruja se sentó frente a Harry y sacó varios pergaminos y una pluma negra. Los posó en la mesa frente a ella, al lado de un pequeño aparato púrpura con las iniciales de Dumbledore.

-El dispositivo de grabación— explicó, al ver que Harry lo notaba—. No que lo necesitemos, se lo aseguro. Soy muy honesta en lo que hago. Pero el Profesor Dumbledore insistió, así que… — su voz se apagó y lanzó otra radiante sonrisa al chico—. Mi nombre es Melinda, Melinda Graeme, pero puede llamarme Mel. Entonces…— frotó sus manos—. Harry Potter, ¿cómo se encuentra esta mañana?

—Estoy bien. ¿Y usted?

—Fantástico— contestó justo en el momento que se aparecía el elfo doméstico. Tomó la bandeja de sus manos y sirvió agua para Harry y para ella—. Bien— continuó, entregándole su bebida—, sólo quiero dejar claro que no está obligado a responder ninguna pregunta que le haga sentir incómodo. Si no quiere contestar algo, sólo pondré 'sin comentarios' o lo que nos parezca correcto, ¿vale?

—Sí— Harry asintió—. Está perfecto.

—Estupendo— sonrió—. Vamos a empezar entonces— apuntó su varita hacia el grabador púrpura—. En primer lugar, tengo que hacerle la pregunta que está en boca de todos; ¿está planeando convertirse en el nuevo Señor Oscuro?

Harry rió y comenzó a responder.

Previsiblemente, las primeras preguntas estuvieron relacionadas con la guerra, aunque la bruja cubrió una variedad de áreas; ¿cómo se había entrenado para la batalla? ¿Qué había pasado por su mente mientras se enfrentaba a Voldemort? Quiso saber los detalles exactos de los eventos que condujeron a la confrontación final y cómo había estado el campo de batalla, y Harry provecho para expresar cómo cada quien había brillado. Explicó cómo el Profesor Snape lo había ayudado con su maestría en hechizos y maldiciones, y cómo Ron y Hermione habían rehusado dejarlo solo. Sin que fuera una sorpresa para él, las lealtades de Severus fueron sacadas a colación, y Harry tomó un momento para verificar que el grabador estaba registrando correctamente antes de contarle cuántas cosas maravillosas y valientes había realizado el hombre.

Entonces, ella quiso que aclarara cualquier confusión sobre si había sido realmente feliz durante sus siete años en Hogwarts.

—Debió ser realmente difícil— comentó compasiva—, entrar en un mundo cuya existencia desconocía y tener que lidiar con todo eso.

En cierto punto, la charla cambió otra vez y se centró en su capacidad de lanzar hechizos oscuros, y él explicó que no lo había vuelto a intentar ni una sola vez desde ese fatídico día.

Harry estaba sorprendido de cuan fácil le había resultado hablar de todo. Y era mucho más fácil hablar de cosas que habían sucedido años atrás, como la piedra filosofal o el misterio que rodeaba el diario de Tom Ridley, que discutir sobre el regreso de Voldemort y todo lo que había traído consigo, pero ni siquiera eso era tan difícil como solía ser.

Finalmente, después de conversar durante casi dos horas, la bruja quiso saber más sobre su vida personal. ¿Cómo se las arreglaba con la fama? ¿Cómo lo trataban sus compañeros de escuela? ¿Había tenido algún romance mientras estaba en Hogwarts? Él le contó que, a pesar de lo que los periódicos pudieran haber dicho en su momento, realmente no había tenido tiempo para enfocarse en una relación mientras estuvo en la escuela.

—¿Y qué hay de ahora?— indagó la bruja con una sonrisa alegre—. ¿Hay alguien especial en su vida actualmente?

Harry se lo pensó por un momento. Había estado esperando que preguntara eso. ¿Pero qué decir? ¿Mentir y contestar que no tenía pareja? ¿O contar la verdad a todos? Si mentía, había la posibilidad que Severus resultara herido; el hombre lo negaría, por supuesto, y le diría que había hecho lo correcto, pero sabía que, secretamente, se sentiría herido. ¿Qué clase de persona esconde a su amado? Y también estaría el asunto de que todos pensarían que estaba solo; ya sabía por Ron la cantidad de propuestas de matrimonio que aparentemente había recibido a través del correo. No estaba completamente seguro que decir que era un soltero elegible fuera un movimiento inteligente, pero por otro lado, contar la verdad colocaría a Severus en el punto de mira, y sabía que era un lugar en el que su pareja no deseaba estar.

Era una difícil decisión, pero sabía qué era lo mejor que podía hacer. Vivir en secreto por el resto de su vida no traería nada bueno, pero no podía divulgar algo así sin consultarlo primero con Severus.

—Bien— habló lentamente—. Actualmente, sí, estoy viendo a alguien— no pudo evitar que una sonrisa cruzara su rostro.

—¿En serio?— el rostro de Melinda se iluminó con la jugosa noticia—. ¿Quién?

—Me temo que no puedo decirlo— parecía que ella estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero Harry continuó—. No, no lo voy a decir. Al menos, no todavía. Pero lo que sí le diré es que estoy realmente feliz con esa persona y lo amo muchísimo. Y… bien, no voy a poder ocultarlo por mucho tiempo así que, voy a dejar que todos lo sepan ahora… Estamos comenzando una familia juntos. Tengo tres semanas de embarazo.

ººººººººº

Severus estaba sentado en el gran sofá de la salita de estar y Harry en el piso, su cabeza descansando cómodamente en las rodillas de su pareja. El joven estaba ocupado disfrutando un cuenco lleno de helado, pero Severus sostenía una copia de avance de lo que sería el periódico Profeta del día siguiente. El titular, 'LA ÚNICA ENTREVISTA A HARRY POTTER' , se destacaba impreso en negrilla, y debajo de éste, en letra apenas ligeramente menor, la frase '¡Está Embarazado!' Los ojos del Gryffindor habían revisado rápidamente el artículo, pero Severus lo estaba leyendo por tercera vez esa noche.

Cuando Harry había regresado esa tarde de la oficina central del Profeta, había contado directamente a su pareja lo que había dicho y lo que había dejado de decir. Severus se había apresurado a asegurarle que no estaba ni herido ni molesto en lo más mínimo, y que se sentía, de hecho, absolutamente orgulloso de que no lo hubiera estropeado. Como ya ambos habían precisado, de cualquier manera todos iban a saber sobre el embarazo.

Así que pasaron el resto del día revisando más folletos de viviendas y marcando las pocas que llamaron su atención. Harry seguía en contra de la idea de la mazmorra, pero sabía que las relaciones conllevaban compromisos y no podía hacer lo que quisiera; si Severus quería una mazmorra, entonces la tendría, siempre y cuando él también consiguiera su piscina. Había decidido que le gustaba nadar y quería tener su propia piscina; aunque Severus podría usarla si se portaba muy bien. Giró la cabeza para mirar a su pareja.

—¿Todavía no terminas?

—Casi.

—Ya lo has leído miles de veces— se quejó—. ¿Por qué lo estás leyendo de nuevo?

—Sólo me estoy asegurando…

—Pensaba que a Severus Snape nunca se le escapaba un detalle.

El hombre bajó el periódico hasta su regazo y lo miró.

—Tienes helado en la nariz.

Harry frunció el ceño y rápidamente se limpió.

-¿Cómo se hace para sorber helado por la nariz?— bromeó el mayor—. Sabes dónde está tu boca, ¿verdad?

—Muy gracioso— murmuró—. Sólo apúrate con ese periódico. Estoy aburrido.

Pasaron sus buenos cinco minutos antes que Severus plegara el diario y lo colocara a un lado. Para entonces, Harry se había reunido con él en el sofá y había tenido éxito en escabullirse bajo su brazo.

Por un momento, el hombre no dijo nada; sólo se sentó, acariciando distraídamente el revuelto cabello del chico, quien se acurrucó mas cerca, disfrutando el consuelo. Le dio a Severus un momento para ordenar sus pensamientos, pues sabía con cuanta seriedad tomaba las cosas. Al día siguiente en la mañana, millones de personas despertarían para leer las palabras '¡Está Embarazado!' destellando ante ellos. Su estómago se retorció ante la sola idea.

—Entonces, ¿está bien?— preguntó—. ¿Estás feliz con todo esto?

Su pareja bajo la mirada, casi sobresaltado, como si hubiera olvidado que Harry estaba ahí.

—Ya te lo dije, estoy bien con que revelaras todo eso.

Apartó con cuidado el brazo de Severus y se enderezó.

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó.

El Profesor había estado terriblemente callado toda la tarde. Incluso cuando habían estado hojeando los numerosos folletos tratando de buscar casas, había reducido sus cortantes comentarios al mínimo.

-Ey, vamos— insistió suavemente—. Puedes decirme.

Severus pareció considerarlo antes de hablar, y cuando lo hizo, sus palabras sonaron roncas.

—Envié una carta a mi madre la semana pasada.

Harry parpadeó.

—¡No me lo dijiste!

—Lo sé. No estaba completamente seguro de si ella contestaría o no. No quería que te hicieras ilusiones.

—¿Hacerme ilusiones?— Harry se sintió repentinamente culpable—. Severus, sé que dije que quería que nuestro niño tuviera una abuela, pero ella es tu madre… Eres tú quien debes decidir si te sientes a gusto con la idea.

—Entiendo porqué quieres que ella esté en la vida del bebé— musitó—. Pero…

—¿Pero qué?— indagó, cuando el hombre no terminó.

El mayor sacudió la cabeza y suspiró en sus manos. Harry se mordió el labio; no era muy frecuente ver a Severus atribulado.

—Sólo no quiero que construyas esta pequeña familia perfecta en tu cabeza— confesó Severus—. No quiero que resultes lastimado.

Harry empezaba a preocuparse.

—¿Cómo podría salir lastimado? ¿Severus, ocurrió algo?

—No— se apresuró a contestar—. Bueno, sí. Hoy recibí una carta de mi madre. Quiere verme de nuevo. Quiere conocerte.

El joven dejó escapar el aire con alivio.

—Bueno, pues ya está. Son buenas noticias, ¿no?

—Supongo— se encogió de hombros, pero su rostro permaneció fruncido con preocupación.

—¿Qué pasa?

El hombre pareció necesitar reunir las fuerzas para hablar.

—Harry— dijo torpemente—. Apenas tienes tres semanas de embarazo. ¿No te parece que te estás adelantando?

—¿Qué significa eso?— preguntó calmadamente.

—Un gran jardín para que nuestro niño juegue. Una piscina. Un vecindario familiar. Sólo quiero que recuerdes que las cosas no siempre resultan como se planean.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que tratas de decir?— interrogó Harry, aunque tenía una idea bastante buena de lo que insinuaba.

—Sólo deseo que lo tomes con calma— explicó—. Simplemente… enfócate en el embarazo, no en construir ilusiones.

Harry apartó la mirada de su pareja y fijó los ojos en la alfombra. No estaba seguro si se sentía molesto o comprensivo. ¿Cómo podía Severus siquiera pensar tal cosa? ¿No sabía que la pérdida de su bebé era su mayor preocupación? ¿No se daba cuenta que ésa era una de las cosas en que no dejaba de pensar? Sí, sabía que no era realista desear su familia perfecta y su vida perfecta, ¡Pero al menos le daba algo por lo que trabajar! ¡Al menos alejaba su mente de tan horribles pensamientos!

Se levantó y cruzó la habitación.

—¿A dónde vas?— preguntó Severus, preocupado.

Ante la puerta, Harry se detuvo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No lo sé— admitió. Dio vuelta en redondo para enfrentar a su pareja—. ¡Sólo… sólo no pienso en esas cosas! Todo resultará bien, tienes que creerlo.

—Harry…

—No. No… estará bien. Todo estará perfecto, ya lo verás— su corazón golpeaba dolorosamente mientras miraba a Severus.

Desde que había sospechado su embarazo, había estado más que feliz al creer que todo encajaría en su lugar para ellos y que podrían tener su final perfecto. Pero al escuchar a su amante expresar en voz baja sus preocupaciones, sus dudas… le había traído la realidad de todo lo pasado y pudo sentir como sus ilusiones se alejaban lentamente.

-Estará bien— repitió, tambaleante—. No digas nuevamente algo así.

Si Severus deseaba presionar, no podría decirlo. Simplemente se acercó hasta Harry y lo apretó en un cálido abrazo.

-¿Cuándo nos reuniremos con tu mamá?— preguntó el chico, deseando con desesperación cambiar de tema y olvidar lo que acababa de pasar.

—En cuanto queramos— contestó con suavidad.

ººººººººº

La mañana siguiente, despertaron para encontrarse con lo que parecían cientos de lechuzas reunidas en los árboles circundantes, trayendo con ellas una inundación de cartas. Pasaron la mayor parte del día comiendo emparedados y abriendo y leyendo todas las 'felicitaciones' de las muchas personas llenas de buenos deseos que habían leído la entrevista de Harry, alegrándolos con las encantadoras cosas que todos tenían que decir.

Junto con las muchas cartas corteses, habían unos cuantos howlers. Al principio, Harry se molestó bastante al divisar el humo rojo de los sobres que las lechuzas habían dejado caer en el piso, pero, como Severus había señalado rápidamente, era realmente inevitable. Sin importar quién fueras o qué hubieras hecho, la gente aún sería capaz de encontrar ciertas cosas que no le gustaban de ti y la homofobia siempre iba a ser una parte de la vida. En realidad, no estaba tan extendida como en el mundo muggle, pero aún así estaba ahí, siempre presente. Pero cuando se vive en un mundo que ha visto la reproducción entre humanos y gigantes, y a veces incluso un claro incesto entre muchas de las familias de sangre más pura, algo como dos personas del mismo sexo manteniendo una relación no parecía ser la gran cosa después de todo.

La mayoría del correo de odio provenía de familias de sangre pura y Harry pensaba que era muy hipócrita de parte de ellos, en vista de cuál era su idea de reproducción. Sin embargo, había resistido la urgencia de escribirles una respuesta, señalándoles sus propias faltas.

Severus parecía estar tomándolo con tranquilidad también. Sencillamente, se había reído de los howlers y había puesto los ojos en blanco mientras las voces cotorreaban alrededor sobre 'comportamiento antinatural' . Aunque, como Harry había señalado oportunamente, ninguno de los howlers estaba dirigido a el Slytherin, puesto que su participación en el embarazo de Harry todavía era desconocida por el mundo mágico. Cuando ese pedacito de jugosas noticias saliera a la luz, Severus estaba seguro que se encontraría en la línea de fuego y entonces ambos verían cuan bien el profesor hacía frente a eso. Harry dejó a un lado la última carta y miró a su pareja, asombrado.

—Gigantes y humanos— musito.

El hombre levantó la vista de su emparedado.

—¿Perdón?

—Gigantes y humanos— repitió Harry—. Hagrid es un semi gigante. Su mamá era una gigante pero su papá era un pequeño humano.

—¿Y?

—Bueno, ¿cómo habrán hecho que funcionara?— especuló—. ¿Cómo es que un pequeño humano se supone que tuvo sexo con una enorme mujer gigante? Quiero decir, olvídate de tratar de meter su polla dentro, ¡era capaz de meter todo su cuerpo allí!

Severus lo miró fijamente y dejó caer su emparedado medio comido de regreso al plato.

—Gracias por esa imagen tan encantadora.

—Pero en serio, ¿cómo funciona?— insistió—. Alguien tiene que saber.

—Pregúntale a Hagrid— sugirió el mayor, apartando su plato—. Seguro que él sabe.

—No seas tonto. ¡No puedo preguntarle a Hagrid sobre el sexo de gigantes!

—¿Pero sí puedes preguntarme a mí?— se quejó.

—Tú eres imparcial.

Severus rió en medio de su desconcierto.

—En todo caso, ¿para qué quieres saber eso?

—Porque— contestó el joven—, es uno do los misterios de la vida, ¿no?

Si su vida iba a estar llena de ese tipo de conversaciones, Severus definitivamente necesitaría una mazmorra para escapar.

ººººººººº

El resto de la semana pasó rápidamente y pronto llegó el momento del año cuando las calles quedaban despejadas de niños porque regresaban a la escuela. Hermione, en contra de su mejor buen juicio, había conseguido un trabajo en el Ministerio, en el Departamento para la Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, y Ron debía comenzar su entrenamiento para Auror. Justo como él pensaba que harían, en el Ministerio habían pasado por alto la A que debería haber tenido en Pociones y le habían ofrecido el trabajo basados en sus otras calificaciones y su estatus en la Orden del Fénix.

Harry y Severus habían suspendido la búsqueda de casa por el momento. Después de revisar suficiente cantidad de folletos como para llenar una vida, había resultado aparente que no iban a encontrar algo conveniente en un futuro cercano. En lugar de eso, habían decidido conformarse de momento con el lugar en que estaban y se habían dedicado a la tarea de decorar y hacer más cómodo el sitio. Sin embargo, dado que ambos tenían ideas diferentes de lo que era un ambiente agradable, ésa tampoco había sido una tarea fácil y, luego de mucho discutir, habían tomado una decisión; Severus se encargaría de la salita de estar, el baño y el estudio, y Harry del dormitorio, la cocina y el vestíbulo. Innecesario es decir que Severus no estaba feliz con la cantidad de rojo, púrpura y blanco en el dormitorio, por no mencionar los muebles de pino que el chico había usado en el diseño de sus habitaciones. Pero para Harry todo lucía cálido y romántico, y le importaba un rábano lo que dijera su pareja.

Pero para el fin de semana, Harry ya no podía ignorar la persistente sensación que lo agobiaba. Ahí estaba, alcanzando su propia vida; su embarazo había sido publicado, había convertido la casa de Severus en la _casa de ambos_, habían hecho los arreglos para reunirse con la Señora Snape… Todo eso había pasado tan rápido. Pero por mucho que amara todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, y aunque lo estaba disfrutando inmensamente, descubrió que le era casi imposible mirar hacia el futuro sabiendo que su padrino no estaría en él.

No quería admitirlo, pero extrañaba a Sirius. Odiaba no estar en buenos términos con él. Deseaba que el animago viera el joven sensato en que se había convertido, que viera cuan feliz estaba. Estaba verdaderamente apenado de que su relación se hubiera visto tan terriblemente afectada. Siempre había pensado que, cuando tuviera un problema, sería capaz de ir con Sirius y lo analizarían juntos, como debería hacerlo una familia normal. Pero ahora su padrino ni siquiera quería saber de él, y se encontró preguntándose si, en unos meses, podría llegar a ser capaz de lidiar con esa situación.

Continuará…….

Próximo capítulo: Conociéndote.

Mi inmenso agradecimiento a todos los que leen, especialmente a:

**Olimka, Mira Black-Lupin, Valcalle, Karyn1, Lupita Snape, Kirusitinax, Lady Asuky, rlucy, KazumiSnape**** y Velia.**

por sus siempre hermosos comentarios que son mi diccionario para tratar de hacerlo cada vez mejor

Valcalle: Sí, por mucho que le duela Sirius, para Harry lo más importante es Sev y el bebito que viene en camino. Descuida, Sev ama a Harry y sabe lo que el mocoso hace por él, aunque a veces no lo demuestre. Besitos mil

Kirusitinax: Siii, niña mala, mala, me abandonaste, poecita yo jiji. Pues sí, esta vez Sirius se fue de bruces. Sobre el aspecto, digamos que no puede ser peor que el que tenía después de salir de Azkaban jajaja. Parece que esa mini Hedwig va a ser muy solicitada estas navidades jeje. Veremos si luego las cosas se arreglan, esperemos que Siri recapacite. Besitos mil

Velia: Hola linda. Sí, fue una conversa tan divertida^^. Espero puedas leer los otros capítulos y te gusten. Besitos mil.

Hasta la próxima actualización

Besitos

Alisevv


	10. Conociéndote

Chasing Perfection

Autora: SweetMercy

Traductora: Alisevv

Parejas SS/HP y SB/RL

Disclaimer: Todo esto es de Rowling.

Advertencias: Esta historia contiene Slash, es decir, relación hombre/hombre, y tiene también Mpreg. Si no te agrada el tema, éste es el momento de retroceder. Si te gusta, bienvenid

**Chasing Perfection**

**Persiguiendo la perfección**

**Capítulo 10/18**

**Conociendote**

—Eso es, golpea tu cabeza contra la mesa; daña las células del cerebro que te quedan.

Harry dejó de golpear su cabeza contra la superficie de madera y le lanzó su mirada más feroz a Severus. Sin inmutarse en absoluto, el hombre sonrió y se sentó frente a él.

—¿Qué te pasa ahora?— le preguntó, aburrido.

—Como si te importara— murmuró mordazmente.

Severus mordió el interior de sus mejillas para evitar otra sonrisa y se entretuvo con la prensa matutina. Conocía el humor de Harry demasiado bien; no pasaría mucho tiempo antes que dejara la charada y dijera lo que le estaba molestando.

Mientras esperaba que el momento llegara, se tomó el tiempo para revisar las primeras páginas del periódico. La noticia del embarazo de Harry todavía producía titulares, aunque el de esta vez estaba reseñado en la página cuatro. La página cinco estaba llena de cartas enviadas por el público, expresando su opinión sobre el hecho de que el héroe estuviera gestando un niño y especulando sobre quién podría ser el otro padre. Para su horror, alguien había sugerido el nombre de Ronald Weasley. Se estremeció ante el solo pensamiento de Harry en la cama con ese odioso imbécil.

Giró a la página seis y acababa de empezar a escudriñar un artículo sobre la Orden del Fénix cuando, frente a él, Harry aclaró su garganta. Tomó eso como una señal de que debía doblar y apartar el periódico y así lo hizo, mirando a Harry, expectante.

—Extraño a Sirius— dijo el chico con desaliento.

Los rasgos de Severus se endurecieron repentinamente.

—Oh.

—Sé que no debería estar pensando en él después de lo que hizo, pero no puedo evitarlo— continuó—. De verdad lo extraño. Pensé que siempre lo tendría en mi vida, sin importar qué pasara. Supongo que soy el tipo de persona que tiene problemas en seguir adelante… sabiendo que él está ahí… y que ni siquiera le importa…

El buen humor de Severus desapareció tan rápido que no podía recordar cómo era sentirse feliz. ¿Había estado tan inmerso en todo lo demás que no se había dado cuenta que Harry se sentía cada vez más afligido? En lugar de tratar de encontrar casas o preocuparse por visitar a su madre, debería haber prestado mayor atención al dolor de su pareja.

Personalmente, no veía qué era lo que extrañaba de Sirius Black; ahora que había sido declarado un hombre libre, era más inútil que cualquier otra cosa. Y sus comentarios sarcásticos y miserable temperamento, tampoco eran precisamente cosas para extrañar. Pero por otro lado, él no era Harry, y por lo tanto, no podía ver lo bueno que había en Black, si es que había algo.

Sabía que en los últimos años el hombre se había convertido en algo así como una figura paterna para Harry y, a pesar de que su pareja se quejaba de que era sobre protector, ambos parecían manejarse muy bien juntos. Y si de cierta forma Harry se había encariñado con la presencia de Black, era comprensible que se sintiera incompleto sin él.

Pero después de todo lo que Black había dicho, también era entendible que Harry no quisiera volver a hablar con él de nuevo.

Analizó atentamente a su pareja, sabiendo que debería decir algo que consolara al pobre, pero todo lo que podía pensar era en comentarios cortantes sobre el padrino en cuestión.

Decidió forzar sus palabras.

—Estoy seguro que recuperara la sensatez eventualmente.

Harry bufó.

—¡Y un demonio! Él me odia.

—No te odia— se obligó a decir—. Sólo tiene problemas en aceptar la idea de que estamos juntos.

—Si yo le importara, ya lo hubiera aceptado.

Severus no podía argumentar contra esto, pero necesitaba consolarlo en ese momento.

—Dale tiempo— aconsejó.

—¡Ya tuvo suficiente tiempo!— exclamó Harry en tono alto—. Simplemente, no puedo entender por qué sigue comportándose así. ¡Y todo por una estúpida rivalidad de escuela! ¡Ya tiene treinta y nueve años, por Dios!

—¿Por qué no intentas hablar de nuevo con él?— sugirió.

—No quiero hablarle— replicó, molesto—. No quiero verlo de nuevo.

—Pero dijiste…

—¡Olvida lo que dije!— empujó su silla hacia atrás y se levantó—. Voy a ver a Ron. Nos vemos más tarde.

Sentado ante la mesa, Severus observó como Harry salía furioso de la cocina. No tenía idea de lo que acababa de pasar, pero sabía que sólo había una manera de resolverlo. Odiaba a Sirius Black con pasión, pero el amor que sentía por Harry era mucho más fuerte, y fue por esa razón que decidió aventurarse a ir a Londres y hacer al malvado padrino una visita.

ººººººººº

Para el momento en que Lupin le había conducido a la salita de estar, Severus se lo estaba reconsiderando todo el asunto. El plan había sido confrontar a Black de una forma firme pero sin imponerse; no iba a levantar la voz ni a sacar su varita… simplemente iba a imbuir algo de sentido común en el hombre. Pero cuando entró en la salita y vio a Black, tan desgreñado como siempre, su temperamento había empezado a bullir nuevamente. Ahí estaba, sentado junto a la ventana, regodeándose en lo que sólo podía ser descrito como una depresión auto impuesta, incluso melodramática.

Esto le molestaba por dos razones. La primera, que Harry era el único al que le permitía ser melodramático… ¡ya se había acostumbrado! Pero la segunda, y más importante, ¿acaso no se le había ocurrido a Black que era Harry la parte lastimada en todo este asunto?

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que habían peleado y él había asumido que Harry estaba bien sin Black. Pero mientras más tiempo pasaba, más sentía el chico su ausencia; probablemente, era mejor que todo se solucionara ahora y no después .

Aclaró su garganta en un esfuerzo por atraer la atención de Black. Detrás de él, Lupin esperaba con cautela cerca de la puerta, sin atreverse a dejarlos a solas.

Lentamente, animago se levantó.

—Deseo hablar contigo sobre Harry— dijo Severus serenamente.

Sirius resopló con desdén.

—¿Deseas hablar sobre Harry? Eres un bastardo, ¿lo sabías?

"_Ya empezamos con los insultos"_, pensó Severus con cansancio. Cuanto antes comenzara, antes podría marcharse.

—Mira, Black— espetó, molesto—. Tú no me gustas y yo no te gusto, creo que eso ya ha sido establecido. ¿Pero tienes que ser tan gilipollas con la gente a la que _sí_ le gustas?

Un relámpago atravesó los ojos de Black y saltó de su silla.

—¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?— preguntó fieramente—. Viniendo aquí, actuando como un pequeño buen samaritano. ¡Nadie te lo compra, Snape!

—Bueno, alguien tiene que actuar como un adulto responsable aquí— replicó—. ¡Y, claramente, tú no estás por la labor!

—¡Harry fue confiado a mí! ¡Yo cuido de él!

—¡No le has hablado durante una quincena! ¿Qué clase de impresión crees que das?

Severus debió golpear un punto doloroso, pues Black sacudió la cabeza y rió secamente, incapaz de responder.

Desde la puerta, Lupin comenzó a mover sus manos nerviosamente y Severus no pudo evitar preguntarse cuanta tensión habría puesto el mal humor de Black en su relación. Por mucho que los odiara, era innegable que ambos estaban bien juntos, uno compensaba las carencias del otro. El moreno era seguro de si mismo y testarudo, y Lupin era la sensible voz de la razón. Pero Black no era el tipo de persona que dejaba las cosas pasar, y con sólo una mirada a Lupin, Severus podía decir que también había sufrido.

—¿Cómo está Harry?— preguntó Remus, notando la mirada de Severus.

—Los extraña— contestó simplemente—. Pero es fuerte, así que no lo demuestra. Al menos, hasta esta mañana— se giró hacia Black—. Él sólo quiere una familia. ¿Por qué no puedes estar ahí para él?

—Está contigo. Cuanto antes se de cuenta que no eres bueno, antes podremos regresar todos a la normalidad.

Esta vez, fue el turno de reír para Severus.

—Realmente necesitas comenzar a enfrentar los hechos. ¡Harry está embarazado, y lo más cercano que tiene a un padre, es un loco que ni siquiera quiere estar involucrado! ¿No puedes ver lo que estás haciéndole?

—¡Harry es libre de regresar cuando quiera!— gritó—. ¡Si supieras qué es lo mejor para él, Snape, lo dejarías ir!

—¡Y si tú supieras lo que es mejor para él, aceptarías el hecho de que nos amamos y lo apoyarías!— gritó también—. El estrés no es bueno para el bebé. ¿Deseas que vuelva a tener una pérdida?

—¿Oh, y de quién fue la culpa que perdiera el primero?— bramó Sirius—. ¡Tú fuiste quien durmió con él! ¡Tú fuiste quien construyó sus esperanzas y lo defraudaste cuando las cosas fueron demasiado para ti! Tú rompiste su corazón, Snape. ¡Sólo me estoy asegurando que no lo hagas de nuevo!

Bien. Ciertamente, eso era una cachetada en el rostro, y Black pareció saberlo, ya que se cruzó de brazos y le sonrió. Severus replicó con desprecio:

—¿Realmente crees que Harry estaría conmigo si tuviera algo en mi contra?— se obligó a preguntar—. Ese bebé es tanto mío como suyo, así que no te atrevas a pararte ahí, actuando completamente altanero, como si te importara. Porque si te importara, no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación. ¡Si él te preocupara, te importaría una mierda quien fuera el otro padre del bebé! ¡Si te preocupara, madurarías y actuarías como el padre que Harry necesita!

Sintiendo que estaba definitivamente a punto de sacar su varita y maldecir a Black hasta el próximo siglo, dio vuelta sobre sus talones y salió abruptamente de la habitación y de la casa, asegurándose de golpear con todas sus fuerzas la puerta detrás de él.

ººººººººº

Severus no fue directo a su hogar, prefiriendo tomar un desvío hacia el Callejón Diagon en un intento por tranquilizarse. Echaba humo, al punto de querer destrozar a todo el que se le cruzara en medio. La gente se apartaba de su ruta, mientras marchaba airadamente por el sinuoso camino de adoquines y podía sentir la magia tambaleándose en el borde, esperando por ser liberada.

No podía recordar por qué había pensado que hablar con Black sería una buena idea, cuando era evidente que el hombre estaba, simplemente, completamente lleno de mierda. ¡No se preocupaba en absoluto por Harry, sólo quería que las cosas se hicieran a su modo! Y cuando eso no sucedía, se enfurruñaba como el demonio.

La vitrina de una tienda captó su atención; hizo una pausa en sus reflexiones y levantó la vista. Borgin y Burkes. Sus pies lo habían conducido al callejón Knockturn de manera automática. Frunció el ceño y continuó bajando por la sórdida calle, antes de lanzarse sobre un banco.

Estaba comenzando a preguntarse si valía la pena estar con Harry si eso significaba haber entrado en una familia tan extensamente sicótica. Por supuesto, supo la respuesta a eso de inmediato, pero no significaba que tuviera que gustarle la parentela.

Sirius Black era absolutamente detestable, y no estaba encariñado con Lupin tampoco, era un pusilánime, demasiado débil para su gusto. Y luego había que considerar a todo el clan Weasley. Arthur, obsesionado con los muggles; Molly, quien parecía pensar que Harry tenía cinco años y necesitaba cuidados contantes; Bill, lo suficientemente estúpido como para casarse con esa chica Delacour; Charlie, fanfarroneando con los dragones; Percy, que probablemente era el imbécil más pomposo que hubieran visto sus ojos, ¡y habiendo conocido a James Potter eso era mucho decir! Luego venían los gemelos diabólicos, seguidos por el compinche de Harry y la 'pequeña damisela en apuros'. Y por último, por supuesto, estaba la chica Granger, quien parecía ser una versión no tímida de Lupin.

¿Quién habría pensado que él terminaría asociado a tales personas? Una suave ráfaga de viento alcanzó el lugar donde estaba sentado y miró su reloj. Suponía que era mejor que se dirigiera a casa. Harry podría haber dejado a los Weasley temprano, y de ser así, se estaría preguntando adónde había ido. Con un suspiró, pensó en su casa y se apareció con un pequeño estallido.

Entró en su hogar y se dirigió a la cocina, con la intención de comenzar a preparar la cena. Aunque cuando vio quien estaba sentado a la mesa, todo pensamiento de comida fue olvidado.

—Severus, ya llegaste— Harry sonrió como saludo.

—Sí, Severus— dijo Black con una risita—. ¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?

Apretó los dientes. Su primer impulso fue gritar y ordenar al hombre que saliera de su casa; no era para nada bienvenido allí y no tenía derecho a sentarse en esa silla ante esa mesa. Pero antes que pudiera reaccionar, lentamente comenzó a internalizar lo que podría significar la presencia de Sirius Black en su casa.

Harry estaba _sonriendo_. Se encontraba en la misma habitación que Black y estaba _sonriendo_.

¿Sería posible que el hombre realmente hubiera escuchado lo que le había dicho?

—Sí— dijo Harry, radiante, era evidente que no había notado nada—. Él simplemente se pasó por aquí y comenzamos a hablar, y ahora ya todo está bien de nuevo. Es genial, ¿verdad?

—Fantástico.

ººººººººº

Después que Black se marchó, todo de lo que Harry podía hablar era de su padrino. Estaba complacido de que hubiera visto su error y hubiera rectificado. Le contó a Severus todas las cosas lindas que Sirius le había dicho y como le había prometido que nunca lo dejaría en el futuro. Severus había deseado decirle sobre la pequeña visita que había hecho, pero al final decidió que era preferible que creyera que su padrino no había necesitado ser empujado y había venido por su propia iniciativa. Sabía que Black se había propuesto evitar contarle a su ahijado sobre su visita, de manera qué, si Severus llegaba a decir algo contra él, Harry saltaría en su defensa. Había sido una jugada inteligente de parte de Black, pero estaba en un lamentable error si pensaba que iba a interponerse entre ellos. Pero de momento, estaba simplemente aliviado de que se hubiera marchado.

—¿Qué edad tenías cuando perdiste tu virginidad?

Severus, que había estado anotando la lista de compras para los siguientes días, bajó su pluma.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó, mirando a Harry.

—Sólo me lo preguntaba— replicó, rodando sobre la cama—. Tú sabes cuándo perdí la mía; es apenas justo que yo sepa cuándo perdiste la tuya.

—Que maravilloso razonamiento tiene ahí, Señor Potter.

—En serio, quiero saber— pidió—. Estoy interesado.

Con un profundo suspiro, Severus apartó el pergamino y la pluma.

—Tenía veintiuno, si debes saber.

—¿Con quién fue?

—Nadie que tú conozcas.

—Oh… ¿Fue bueno?

Severus lo miró desconcertado de que quisiera saber tal cosa.

—Estuvo bien, sí— contestó, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Por qué el interés?

—No sé— dijo mirando al techo—. La gente siempre dice que uno recuerda su primera vez. Sólo me estaba preguntando si tú recordabas la tuya.

El hombre gruñó.

—Por supuesto que recuerdo mi primera vez. No soy senil, que sepas.

—¡No quise decir eso!— aclaró el chico—. Me refería a si lo recordabas con alguna clase de cariño— hizo una pausa antes de hablar de nuevo. Giró la cabeza para enfrentar a su pareja y sonrió—. Yo recuerdo mi primera vez tiernamente. No los eventos que vinieron después— aclaró—, pero sí el sexo y todo lo que condujo a eso. Fue lindo— descaradamente, le dio un codazo en el brazo—. ¿No fue linda la tuya?— lo azuzó.

—Fue… normal— declaró.

—¿Normal? Severus, no tienes que preocuparte por herir mis sentimientos— le aseguró—. Eso pasó mucho tiempo antes que nosotros.

El hombre consideró sus palabras.

—Vale. Fue agradable.

—¿Con quién dijiste que lo hiciste?

—No lo dije.

Harry lo miró expectante y, si se lo hubiera preguntado cualquier otra persona, jamás hubiera cedido. Rodó hacia un lado y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Fue con mi novia— declaró—. Bueno, yo le decía novia. Era más bien una amiga con quien me reunía de vez en cuando.

—Suena como una prostituta— bromeó Harry.

—Era una prostituta.

—Oh.

Severus rió y miró al joven.

—Era mi amiga _antes_ que se convirtiera en prostituta— explicó—. Nos reuníamos, tomábamos algunos tragos y dormíamos juntos. Gratuitamente— agregó.

—¿Qué sucedió?— indagó Harry.

Severus se encogió de hombros.

—Me di cuenta que era gay. Ella ahora está viviendo en el extranjero y yo estoy aquí, contigo.

Harry permaneció quieto mientras reflexionaba en lo que Severus acababa de decir, y el hombre tomó su silencio como una oportunidad para abrazarlo. Jalando al joven hacia si, de forma que su espalda presionara cálidamente contra su pecho, rodeó con sus brazos la figura más pequeña y entrelazó sus piernas con las de él.

—Wow— exclamó el Gryffindor, asombrado.

—¿Qué?— murmuró Severus, besando su nuca.

—Te acostaste con una mujer— giró la cabeza para observarlo—. ¿Cómo es?

—¿Cómo es qué?

—Dormir con una mujer.

El hombre gruñó con frustración y buscó la palabra correcta para describirlo.

—Fácil— decidió.

—¿Fácil?

—Sí. Las mujeres son de la clase de… auto-lubricación.

—¡Puagg! ¡Eso fue asqueroso!

El otro rió ante la expresión de Harry. A veces, le asombraba cuan dulcemente ingenuo podía ser su amado.

Sintiendo que el chico podría empezar a preguntar sobre el mecanismo del cuerpo femenino, decidió que era mejor buscar una forma de distraerlo. El brazo con que lo rodeaba comenzó a vagar, descendiendo por el tonificado cuerpo, deteniéndose aquí y allá para acariciar áreas sensibles. Cuando alcanzó el estómago de Harry, frotó sus dedos suavemente sobre los vellos que encontró y el joven siseó.

—Humm— gimió Severus—. Por mucho, prefiero a los hombres.

—Me alegra que así sea— gimió Harry.

ººººººººº

El día siguiente, era el que habían elegido para visitar a la madre de Severus y Harry nunca había visto a su pareja tan nervioso como ahora. Había pasado la mayor parte de la mañana intentando convencerlo de que todo estaría bien pero no había conseguido nada. Para el momento en que salieron de su casa, el Maestro de Pociones le había tomado gusto a rasguñar las mangas de su túnica.

—Severus, relájate— musitó por quinta vez, mientras bajaban por la calle adoquinada—. Va a ser peor para ti si te sigues preocupando así.

—¡No la he visto en veintiún años, Harry!— espetó—. ¿Y si está decepcionada de mí?

—Decepcionarse de ti no es posible— contestó firmemente—. Ahora, vamos, no queremos llegar tarde.

—De todas formas, no veo por qué tenemos que llevarle flores— murmuró el mago mayor—. No es como si fuera a facilitar las cosas.

—Sólo deja de quejarte y camina más rápido.

Estaba determinado a causar una buena impresión en la Señora Snape y había insistido en que pasaran por el callejón Diagon a conseguir unas flores lindas. Hermione la había dicho que Ron había hecho eso cuando se había reunido con sus padres durante el verano y ellos habían estado encantados con ese gesto tan cortés. Con suerte, la Señora Snape también lo estaría.

Mientras bajaba por la calle, llevando a Severus a rastras, la gente que había escuchado sobre su embarazo le felicitaba y él les agradecía sus amables palabras. Como era previsible, algunos le preguntaban por el otro padre, sus ojos mirando a Severus por breves instantes, pero Harry sólo sonreía y movía la cabeza, sin decir nada.

Para cuando llegaron a la florería, había recibido tantos consejos de madres con niños pequeños que no sabía qué hacer con todos ellos. Se sentía tocado por el cariño con que le habían hablado, e incluso Severus había olvidado que se suponía que estaba nervioso.

—No puedo esperar a que se me empiece a notar— comentó Harry, echando un vistazo a los diversos ramos de flores que estaban exhibidos en el exterior de la tienda—. Ya sabes, sólo entonces sentiré que estoy correctamente embarazado. Es muy excitante, ¿verdad?

—Lo que tú digas, Harry— murmuró—. ¿Pero puedes apurarte y elegir el ramo ya? Odio que todos te estén mirando fijamente.

El chico levantó la vista de las flores púrpura y rosa que había estado examinando y miró alrededor de la calle. Varios de los tenderos cercanos le observaban por el rabillo del ojo y una bruja había sacado su cámara fotográfica.

-Todos te miran como si fueras una clase de celebridad— se quejó Severus en voz baja.

—_Soy_ una celebridad— le recordó. Luego, una idea lo impactó. Miró una vez más alrededor de la calle y luego a Severus, descaradamente.

—Bien, ¿por qué no les damos algo qué mirar?— sonrió.

El hombre se giró hacia él.

—¿Estás sugiriendo lo que creo que estás sugiriendo?

—Quizás— rió entre dientes—. Pero eso depende de lo que estés pensando.

A juzgar por la expresión que cruzó el rostro de Severus, ambos estaban pensando exactamente lo mismo.

—¡Harry, no!— dijo—. Es una estúpida, estúpida idea. ¡No podemos!

—No veo por qué no— presionó—. No es algo de lo que tengamos que avergonzarnos.

—No— aceptó—. ¡Pero es algo de lo que todo el mundo hablará!

—¿Y? Tenemos el mismo derecho que los demás a caminar juntos por la calle. Y no me importa lo que piensen— se detuvo y, mordiendo su labio, miró de nuevo a la gente en la calle soleada. Respiró profundamente y enfrentó a Severus—. Bésame.

—Harry…

—Bésame— repitió con fuerza. Sus ojos se reunieron con los del hombre y sonrió una vez más—. Te amo.

Severus sacudió la cabeza, asombrado, y rió suavemente para si mismo. Luego, enseriándose, se adelantó un paso hacia Harry, llevando una mano hasta su nuca y presionando sus labios contra los de su pareja con firmeza. Se apartó apenas el tiempo suficiente como para mirar los ojos del joven, quien sintió que la excitación corría a través de él cuando vio la pasión que bullía en los ojos negros. ¡Acababan de besarse en público!

-¿Podemos hacerlo de nuevo?— jadeó Harry.

El Profesor sonrió e inclinó la cabeza, Al principio, sus labios se unieron de forma lenta y dulce, y Harry pensó, feliz, que aquello podía durar por siempre. Pudo sentir la creciente dureza de Severus contra su cadera y gimió en su boca, abriendo los labios de inmediato y permitiendo que esa exquisita lengua lo dominara. El Slytherin corrió sus dedos por el cabello de Harry y lo acercó aún más contra su cuerpo, besándolo ansiosamente, sin desear que la sensación terminara.

Irónicamente, el beso más íntimo que habían compartido, había sido presenciado por docenas de personas.

Continuará…

Próximo capítulo: Eileen Snape.

Holitas

Me inmenso agradecimiento a todos los que leen la traducción y en especial a:

**rlucy, Lupita Snape, Olimka**

por sus lindos comentarios

Y como me va a ser imposible actualizar de nuevo antes del 25, deseo a todos que pasen una nochebuena estupenda y un Día de Navidad sin demasiada resaca jiji.

**¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!**

Besitos

Alisevv


	11. Eileen Snape

Chasing Perfection

Autora: SweetMercy

Traductora: Alisevv

Parejas SS/HP y SB/RL

Disclaimer: Todo esto es de Rowling.

Advertencias: Esta historia contiene Slash, es decir, relación hombre/hombre, y tiene también Mpreg. Si no te agrada el tema, éste es el momento de retroceder. Si te gusta, bienvenid

La historia la pueden encontrar en la bio de mi perfil.

**Chasing Perfection**

**Persiguiendo la perfección**

**Capítulo 11/18**

**Eileen Snape**

Tan pronto como el beso terminó, Severus se apartó, aunque no soltó a Harry; sus manos permanecieron firmes sobre los hombros del joven mientras observaba a la creciente multitud a su alrededor. La mujer con la pequeña cámara se había congelado en su lugar, la boca abierta en una 'O' impresionada, y, detrás de ella, un anciano les sonreía con ternura. Mas abajo en la calle, sin embargo, una mujer se había agachado para cubrir los ojos de su hija e hijo pequeños.

Severus se burló con desdén.

—Vamos— musitó tranquilamente—. No debemos dejar esperando a mi madre.

Sonriendo, Harry se acercó a su pareja y desaparecieron. Una fracción de segundo más tarde, reaparecieron detrás de un grupo de arbustos. Harry aflojó su agarre sobre Severus y lo miró.

—¿Supongo que no podemos hacer nada para ocuparnos de eso?— comentó, mientras asentía sonriendo en dirección al bulto en los pantalones del hombre—. ¡Quién lo hubiera pensado, Severus Snape un exhibicionista!

El Profesor lo miró con furia, pero dado que sus mejillas estaban rojas, se perdía todo el efecto.

—¡No soy un exhibicionista, Potter!— espetó.

Harry sólo continuó sonriendo.

—Casi me engañas— y con un guiño, lo dejó ir y salió de la protección de los arbustos. Severus, murmurando, lo siguió.

Estaban parados en una parcela de césped recién cortado, frente a un semicírculo de pequeñas e inmaculadas casas de una planta, en una especie de callejón sin salida. Había automóviles estacionados frente a ellas, y en algún sitio a la distancia, se podían escuchar risas infantiles.

-¿Cómo sabes que vive aquí cuando no la has visto en veintiún años?— preguntó Harry, girándose a ver a su pareja.

—Me escribió una carta cuando se mudó. Aunque nunca le contesté. Vamos— pidió—, antes que pierda el valor.

Cruzaron la tranquila calle y bajaron por la acera. Harry notó los adornos de jardín en los céspedes que iban pasando. Bancos de madera, pequeños gnomos de hierba, flores de plástico que giraban en el viento… tenía que ser una zona residencial muggle. De repente, recordó a la vieja loca de la Señora Figg, en Surrey.

-Noventa y siete… Éste es…— Severus se detuvo ante la puerta de un jardín.

La casa lucía igual a las demás que habían pasado; ladrillos de color rojo claro, puerta de plástico blanco, y una ventana en saliente. Sin embargo, el jardín estaba completamente atiborrado de todas las variedades de flores, al punto que el sendero que conducía a la entrada era apenas visible. Las abejas zumbaban sobre las flores más brillantes, recolectando polen, y las mariposas aleteaban cerca de la ventana.

Harry vio la mueca de molestia de Severus; su pareja, un hombre muy meticuloso, odiaba esta clase de desorden. Sonrió y abrió la cancela del jardín para que él pasara, siguiéndolo por el sendero; pero entonces recordó algo. Había estado tan ensimismado con el beso de Severus que no había traído la única cosa que habían ido a buscar al Callejón Diagon en primer lugar.

—¡Olvidé las flores!

—Estoy bastante seguro que hay suficientes por aquí— replicó el Profesor, lanzando una mirada incómoda al jardín.

—Pero quería traer algo— argumentó—. Es cortés.

—Estamos trayendo a su nieto. Yo pensaría que es más que suficiente.

—Ya, bien… Quería causarle una buena primera impresión.

—Eres Harry Potter— señaló Severus mordazmente, pero antes que el otro pudiera replicar, el hombre había respirado profundamente y tocado la puerta.

Harry tenía que admitir que él también estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso. Esa mañana había estado excitado ante la perspectiva de la reunión con la madre de Severus, pero ahora que estaba parado en el umbral de su puerta, esperando entrar, se le ocurrió que no tenía ni la más ligera idea de qué esperar. ¿Y si la Señora Snape era alguna clase de anciana loca, criticona y áspera? ¿Y si tenía algún tipo de resentimiento contra su hijo por abandonarla? ¿Y si la única razón por la que había aceptado la reunión era que quería que su hijo se sintiera mal por ello?

Pero cuando la puerta finalmente fue abierta, todas sus dudas se esfumaron al instante. La Señora Snape, alta, arrugada y de cabello oscuro, tenía lágrimas en los ojos mientras atraía a su hijo en un apretado abrazo.

—Severus, oh, hijo mío… has crecido tanto— sollozaba la bruja—. Te he extrañado… tan crecido… Déjame verte…— con esfuerzo, se alejó un poco para poder verlo bien, pero segundos después, con renovados sollozos, se lanzó de nuevo sobre él. Severus, poco acostumbrado a tal comportamiento, palmeó la espalda de su madre; aunque Harry notó, con una sonrisa, que su pareja había cerrado los ojos.

Después de un minuto o algo así, ella se alejó nuevamente y se enderezó, y entonces Harry tuvo oportunidad de observar su apariencia. Vestía una blusa blanca con dibujos de flores azules y una falda marrón hasta la rodilla, con medias del color de la piel y zapatillas marrones. Su cabello gris oscuro estaba atado en una trenza corta; igual que Severus, era alta y de figura delgada.

-¿Y a quién tenemos aquí?— preguntó, mientras sus ojos aguados se posaban en Harry.

—Madre, te presento a Harry— dijo Severus, y se podía decir que estaba nervioso; la Señora Snape no tenía idea de que era gay—. Harry Pot…

—¿Harry Potter?— sus ojos se abrieron de par en par—. Vaya, vaya, éste es un… Bueno, no se queden ahí parados, pasen, pasen— invitó, haciéndose a un lado para permitirles avanzar—. Mi Severus, cuánto has crecido…

Harry siguió a su pareja hasta la salita de estar e inmediatamente notó todas las fotografías en las paredes; Severus bebé, Severus de niño, Severus adolescente… Tobías Snape aparecía en unas cuantas, y arriba de la repisa de la chimenea, había una foto de los señores Snape el día de su boda.

-Siéntense, siéntense— estaba diciendo la bruja, mientras se movía por la salita—. ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo de beber? ¿De comer?

—Estamos bien, gracias— contestó Severus, pero la Señora Snape ya estaba saliendo de la habitación y pudieron escuchar como se abrían las puertas de los gabinetes de cocina.

-No acostumbraba a comportarse así— murmuró Severus mientras se sentaban en el sofá—. Siempre fue tan huraña.

—Justo como tú, entonces— bromeó el chico con una sonrisa—. Simplemente está contenta de verte— agregó, seriamente—. Es obvio que te ha extrañado mucho.

Mientras aguardaban que la dueña de casa se reuniera con ellos de nuevo, los ojos de ambos vagaron alrededor de la habitación. Cerca de la ventana había una gran butaca mullida, y al lado de ella, en el piso, un montón de lanas y agujas de hacer punto. Al lado de la chimenea, sobre un pequeño escabel, había una ruinosa caja llena de recortes de periódicos, y Harry creyó ver un atisbo de una fotografía de Hogwarts. En el fondo del recinto, se encontraba un gabinete antiguo conteniendo toda la porcelana china de la Señora Snape, y la mesa de comedor estaba cubierta con cajas polvorientas y libros manoseados. Cuando la mujer regresó a la habitación, los atrapó mirándolos.

—Apenas estaba ordenando un poco— explicó, entregándoles sendos vasos de limonada. Se acercó a la mesa y sacó una cobija negra y plateada de una de las cajas—. Esta era una cobija de Severus cuando ebé— comentó, mirando el objeto con cariño—. Desde que escuché que iba a venir a visitarme, he estado escudriñando en sus viejas cosas.

Luego de un momento, doblo la mantita y la regresó a la caja, para luego ir a sentarse en su poltrona

-No puedo creer cuánto has crecido, Severus— sonrió, mirando a su hijo—. No te había visto desde que tú…— titubeó antes de continuar—. Bueno, eso no importa ahora. Lo único que importa es que estás aquí.

—Madre— musitó el hombre, con algo de torpeza—. Siento el…

La bruja levantó una mano.

—Lo sé— dijo suavemente—. Sé que lo sientes y no necesito oírlo. Ahora estás aquí— se inclinó hacia delante y levantó una caja llena de periódicos—. He intentado seguir tu pista tanto como fue posible— comentó—. Profesor de Pociones en Hogwarts, siempre dije que eras talentoso— sonrió a su hijo, quien trató de devolverle la sonrisa.

-¿Pero que fue todo ese asunto de ser Mortífago?— preguntó, hurgando entre los recortes—. Un día estaban diciendo que trabajabas para Ya-Sabes-Quien, y al otro que estabas trabajando para Dumbledore.

—Oh— balbuceó Severus—. Bien, yo, erm…

—Su hijo es un héroe— intervino Harry, notando el apuro que estaba pasando su pareja—. Arriesgó su vida para ayudarnos a ganar la guerra. Si no hubiera sido por él, mucha gente hubiera muerto.

La Señora Snape dejó de rebuscar y levantó la cabeza, sus ojos nuevamente llenos de lágrimas. En ese momento se veía tan orgullosa… Harry nunca había visto tal admiración en la mirada de nadie.

Las cosas parecían estar yendo bien, pensaba. La señora no parecía estar ni ligeramente molesta con su hijo por haberla abandonado durante veintiún años. Como ella había dicho, lo que importaba era el hecho que ahora estuviera allí, con ella; que le hubiera escrito, que hubiera querido reunirse con ella. Y aunque Severus estaba sentado en el sofá, luciendo ligeramente incómodo, Harry sabía que no se arrepentía de su decisión.

Mientras bebían su limonada, la Señora Snape contaba historias de cuando Severus era un pequeño, siempre encerrado en su habitación, leyendo, o metiéndose en problemas con los vecinos. A Harry le gustó especialmente la historia del día en que había dado un funeral a su mascota 'Pétalo' cuando murió. Severus, a su vez, contó a su madre cómo era su trabajo en Hogwarts. Ella le preguntó si todavía había campeonatos de Gobstones y ajedrez y él le contestó que sí y le contó qué Casas habían ido a la cabeza los últimos años. Luego, ella preguntó por Dumbledore y McGonagall y él le contó que estaban bien.

—Y el joven Potter, aquí— comentó la bruja, dirigiéndose a Severus pero sonriendo a Harry—, Tú le enseñaste, ¿no? Debo suponer que se hicieron buenos amigos.

El asunto llegó inesperadamente y, por un momento, Severus se estremeció antes de recuperar la compostura.

—Sí, en realidad, madre, respecto a eso…— miró a Harry, quien le sonrió en lo que esperaba fuera un gesto que le infundiera valor; hasta ahora, no se había hecho mención de la vida amorosa de nadie—. Harry y yo…— pareció titubear ante la mirada de su madre. Bajó los ojos a las manos en su regazo—. Soy gay.

Las palabras parecieron quedar suspendidas en el aire, esperando a que cobraran sentido, y nadie habló por unos cuantos segundos. El reloj de pared hizo tictac, y afuera, Harry pudo escuchar las aves gorjeando felices.

—Oh— musitó la Señora Snape—. Ya veo— hizo una nueva pausa y, en el silencio, Harry comenzó a moverse con nerviosismo. Era extraño, saber que dos simples palabras podían lograr ese efecto—. Y…— tanteó con delicadeza—. ¿Y Harry y tú están juntos?

Severus la miró y asintió. Ausente, ella asintió a su vez, pensando… y luego se levantó. Cruzó la habitación en sus zapatillas y alcanzó una copia de _El Profeta_ que estaba sobre la mesa.

-Pero aquí dice que Harry está embarazado— dijo, sacudiendo el periódico. Sus ojos abiertos vagaron de uno al otro, mientras arrastraba lentamente los pies en el medio de la habitación, el diario apenas sostenido en su mano—. ¿Severus?— habló con calma.

Cuando su hijo no contestó, se giró a mirar a Harry. Éste sonrió y se encogió brevemente de hombros, y ella estalló nuevamente en llanto.

—¿Voy a ser abuela? Oh, ven aquí— jaló a Harry fuera del sofá y lo besó en la mejilla. Mientras lo liberaba y dirigía su atención a Severus, Harry no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado y ligeramente abrumado. Eileen Snape no era nada de lo que esperaba que sería. Cuando Hermione le había mostrado la primera fotografía de la mamá de Severus, su primer pensamiento había sido que se veía fría y retraída, y cuando había averiguado todo por lo que ella había pasado, su impresión había cambiado rápidamente a verla vulnerable y leal. Pero la mujer que estaba frente a él era dulce y alborotada, justo como imaginaba que debían ser todas las abuelas. No parecía tener ningún reparo sobre la sexualidad de su hijo y estaba extasiada ante la idea del bebé. De hecho, las cosas estaban yendo muy bien.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo es la boda?— preguntó la bruja.

Harry fue sacado de golpe de sus reflexiones. _¿La boda?_ Hubiera esperado que la Señora Snape fuera muchas cosas, pero tradicional no era una de ellas. La impresión debió ser evidente en su rostro, pues Severus habló rápidamente.

—No hay boda. Sólo el bebé.

—¿No boda?

—El matrimonio no es un tema del que hayamos conversado— explicó Harry, y no pudo evitar sentir una ligera punzada al pensar que probablemente nunca lo harían.

—Estamos cómodos como estamos— agregó Severus—. No hay necesidad de esas tonterías del matrimonio

Harry se vio asintiendo.

—Ah— musitó la mujer, comprendiendo, una sonrisa en su arrugado rostro—. ¿Entonces, supongo que este bebé no fue planeado?

Harry no pudo evitar que el rubor subiera a sus mejillas y orejas, y la Señora Snape rió entre dientes.

-Comprendo— ratificó, asintiendo—. Severus tampoco fue planeado. Aunque no estoy diciendo que haya sido un error— se apresuró a añadir—. Él fue, definitivamente, mi pequeño milagro.

Los tres terminaron yendo a cenar a un restaurante y la tensión se fue completamente mientras conversaban en medio de la comida. La mujer estaba bastante interesada en cómo les iba a Harry y a su hijo con el Ministerio, y luego de hablar un buen rato de política, se movieron hacia otras áreas. Ella preguntó a Harry sobre él y sus amigos, y éste le habló sobre los Weasley y de cómo eran casi una familia para él. Ron y Hermione también salieron a colación, aunque se abstuvo de mencionar a Sirius o Remus, por si acaso. A mitad de la cena, Harry se excusó para ir al baño, para darle a la Señora Snape un momento a solas con su hijo.

Una vez que la cena terminó, regresaron a la casa. El cielo azul se había tornado en una deslumbrante cortina de color rosa y, mientras se sentaban en la salita de estar, con un vaso de vino en la mano, o jugo de calabaza en el caso de Harry, el chico no pudo contener un pequeño bostezo. La dueña de casa pareció darse cuenta enseguida.

—Es un poco tarde— comentó, mirando el reloj de pared—. ¿Qué tal si les arreglo la habitación de invitados?

—Todo está bien— rechazó Severus—. Más tarde podemos aparecernos en casa. No tienes que molestarte.

—No es molestia en absoluto— argumentó, mientras sacaba su varita y hacía un giro—. Ahora, Severus, ¿por qué no te apareces en tu casa y traes algo de ropa para ambos? Se quedarán aquí esta noche y no acepto un no por respuesta.

Decidiendo que era mejor no discutir, el hombre apretó firmemente el hombro de su pareja antes de salir de la habitación. Tan pronto como escucharon el sonido típico de la desaparición, la Señora Snape se sentó junto a Harry, quien tenía la oculta sensación de que ella había planeado que se quedaran solos.

-Gracias— dijo la bruja, sonriéndole.

—¿Por qué?— indagó el joven, confundido.

—Por convencer a Severus de que viniera a verme.

—Oh, no lo hice— dijo rápidamente—. No fue cosa mía sino de Severus.

Pero la Señora Snape estaba sacudiendo la cabeza, comprendiendo.

—Mi hijo es una persona muy terca. Cuando se fue, estaba segura que nunca lo vería de nuevo. Debes ser realmente bueno para él, si está escuchando lo que le dices. Gracias.

ººººººººº

—Tu mamá es realmente agradable— comentó Harry esa noche mientras se subía a la cama que la Señora Snape había preparado para ellos.

—Sí— Severus suspiró, conviniendo—. Parece estar mucho mejor, ahora que mi padre no está por aquí— se puso su camisa de dormir y se unió a su pareja en la cama. Las sábanas de algodón se desordenaron ligeramente mientras se acomodaba.

—Y tú que temías que fuera a ser incómodo— bromeó Harry—. Te dije que estarías bien.

El chico sonrió y se acurrucó contra Severus. Se sentía relajado, realizado, como si acabara de cruzar un enorme obstáculo. Era lindo saber que la familia te apoyaba.

-Ella dijo que yo era bueno para ti— continuó con una sonrisa. Severus resopló pero no hizo comentarios.

Harry permaneció acostado por largo tiempo después de eso, mirando el techo oscuro y escuchando los extraños sonidos del exterior. Quería dormir, pero su mente no le daba un momento de descanso; insistía sobre algo que Severus había dicho, algo que no debería haber sido tan molesto como terminó siendo. Sabiendo que no sería capaz de descansar hasta aclararlo, tanteó a ver si su pareja estaba despierto.

—¿Sev?— susurró—. Sev, despierta.

—¿Hmm?— llegó la áspera respuesta.

—¿Realmente piensas que el matrimonio es un montón de tonterías?— preguntó.

Con un lento gruñido, el hombre se dio la vuelta.

—Harry, es medianoche.

—Por favor— suplicó—. Sólo contéstame.

El otro suspiró pesadamente.

—Es estúpido que la gente piense que tienes que casarte para probar tu amor— replicó—. Absolutamente sin sentido. Ahora, déjame en paz.

ººººººººº

La mañana siguiente, luego de disfrutar un agradable desayuno inglés, se despidieron de la Señora Snape, prometiéndole que le harían más visitas en el futuro. Sin embargo, antes de partir, dieron un vistazo a los periódicos matutinos y le pidieron que ignorara cualquier comentario insultante que apareciera sobre Severus los siguientes días. La reunión con Eileen Snape había borrado completamente de la mente de Harry su beso público, y ahora, al regresar a casa, tendrían que lidiar con las protestas que este hecho había provocado.

De igual forma que cuando Harry había anunciado su embarazo, cientos de lechuzas estaban posadas en los árboles alrededor de su vivienda, esperando entregar sus mensajes. Harry había ido derecho a la salita de estar y se había tirado en el piso, listo para empezar a leer. No todas ellas eran cartas, sin embargo; en el montón que estaba depositado sobre la alfombra, enfrente de él, podía ver claramente sobres con humo rojo, a punto de estallar.

—Esto es completamente ridículo— comentó Severus con frustración, tirando una carta al piso—. ¿No podemos, simplemente, incendiarlas todas?

—Quiero leer las que son agradables— argumentó el joven.

—¿Las que son agradables?— repitió, subiendo un poco la voz—. Todas dicen _Snape, deberías arder en el infierno, Snape, deja tranquilo al pobre muchacho, y Snape, eres un enfermo pervertido. _¡Juro que incluso vi una con la letra de tu padrino!

Harry levantó el sobre que acababa de abrir.

—No estás acostumbrado a recibir correo de odio, ¿verdad?

—¿Y tú si?— gruñó—. ¿Quién podría enviar correo de odio al _gran Harry Potter?_

—Mucha gente— replicó el chico—. ¿Recuerdas todos los que recibí al día siguiente de dar la entrevista?

—Esos eran sólo de gilipollas homofóbicos— señaló—. Que no era exactamente material de odio. A mi sí que me están llegando de ésas.

Harry observó como su pareja lanzaba un puñado de cartas sobre la pila.

—Creía que no te importaba lo que el resto de la gente pensara de ti.

—Y no me importa.

—Entonces, jódelos— dijo Harry, girándose—. Jódelos a todos… Simplemente, ignóralos.

—¿Joderlos?— repitió Severus, enarcando una ceja. Pero luego su expresión cambió y deslizándose del sofá con una sonrisa, se reunió con Harry—. Preferiría mucho más joderte a ti.

—Ya, ya, Profesor, no es el momento para ponerse retozón; tenemos cartas que revisar.

—Prefiero revisar algo más— susurró con una sonrisa—. Estas ropas, por ejemplo.

Ignorando las débiles protestas del joven, llevó sus manos a la camisa de Harry y comenzó a desabrochar los botones de plástico, maldiciéndose por no haberle llevado una de sus habituales franelas la noche anterior.

—Severus— musitó Harry, con un suave siseo, cuando sintió los labios en su cuello—. Tenemos que contestar a la gente agradable.

—Podemos hacerlo más tarde— murmuró, y Harry contuvo un jadeó cuando sintió la ardiente respiración danzar sobre su piel—. Quiero follarte.

Antes que el otro pudiera replicar, Severus había cubierto sus labios con los propios. Su lengua exploró la deliciosa boca mientras el joven gemía, y colocó sus manos en el ahora desnudo pecho, empujando suavemente.

Harry cayó sobre las muchas cartas desechadas en el piso y Severus se apresuró a cubrir su cuerpo con el propio. Sus labios regresaron al tibio cuello y mordisqueó suavemente, como sabía que a su pareja le gustaba, y sus dedos bajaron a acariciar los endurecidos pezones. Con los ojos cerrados, Harry se arqueó y jadeó antes de rodear apretadamente la cintura del hombre con sus piernas, frotando, corcoveando…

Giró la cabeza a un lado y su mano se enredó en el largo cabello de Severus, en un esfuerzo por mantener la cálida boca venerando su cuello. Abrió los ojos… y vio una carta con la letra de Ron.

—Oh— dijo sin aliento—. Mira, una carta de Ron.

El mayor gruñó de una manera posesiva y movió sus manos hacia los pantalones de su pareja.

—_Harry_— leyó el Gryffindor, con la carta en una mano y el cabello de Severus en la otra—; _Compañero, creí que era mejor que supieras_… ¡Oh, Dios, Severus, eso es divino!... _que mamá está en pie de guerra. Ella, como Sirius, piensa que Snape te obligó_… ¡Oh, sí, haz eso de nuevo!... _o algo, así que espera un interrogatorio la próxima vez que vengas. Hermione y yo tratamos de decirle que todo está bien y tú lo amas_ … ¡Demonios, lo amo!... _y todo eso, pero no nos cree. Cariños. Ron_. ¡Joder, Severus!

Harry gritó, y cuando soltó el cabello de su pareja, el mayor deslizó su talentosa boca por su pecho, rasguñando sus pezones con los dientes, su lengua circulando en el botón de su estómago, antes de ir a descansar sobre su arropada erección. El chico de ojos verdes apretó los puños, estrujando la carta que aún seguía en su mano. Lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y mordió su labio inferior, sin importarle hacerlo sangrar, deseando enfocarse en la sensación de esa ardiente boca, esa lengua, esas manos que le quitaban los boxer.

Para cuando ambos terminaron, Harry estaba bastante seguro que necesitarían una considerable cantidad de hechizos de limpieza si querían reenviar cualquiera de las cartas con una respuesta cortés.

Continuará…

Próximo capítulo: Una encantadora comida juntos.

Hola magos y brujas preciosos, ¿qué tal las fiestas?

Agradezco que sigan aquí, apoyando mis traducciones, especialmente :

**Lupita Snape, rlucy, Olimka, Tentoushi_tomoe**

por sus bellos comentarios.

Tentoushi_tomoe: Bueno, a mi Sirius me sigue molestando, para qué te voy a mentir; pienso que lo honesto hubiera sido admitir que estaba ahí gracias a Sev. Y tienes razón, Rem por lo visto ni hiede ni huele. En realidad la historia va lento temporalmente hablando, pero pasan muchas cosas^^. Que pases un fin de año estupendo y el 2009 llegue lleno de bienaventuranzas. Besitos mil, linda.

Sé que esta vez me retrasé, pero ya saben, las fiestas. Además, dediqué un tiempecillo a hacer una historia navideña para el reto de la Mazmorra del Snarry. Si la quieren leer, cosa que me haría muy feliz, se llama El olvido me une a ti, y la pueden encontrar en mi perfil.

Pues ahora sí que no nos vemos hasta el próximo año. Espero que el nuevo año se presente pleno de bondades y cosas bellas para todos ustedes y que sean muy, muy felices.

**¡¡¡Feliz Año Nuevo!!!**

Besitos mil

Alisevv


	12. Una encantadora comida juntos

Chasing Perfection

Autora: SweetMercy

Traductora: Alisevv

Parejas SS/HP y SB/RL

Disclaimer: Todo esto es de Rowling.

Advertencias: Esta historia contiene Slash, es decir, relación hombre/hombre, y tiene también Mpreg. Si no te agrada el tema, éste es el momento de retroceder. Si te gusta, bienvenid

La historia la pueden encontrar en la bio de mi perfil

**Chasing Perfection**

**Persiguiendo la perfección**

**Capítulo 12/18**

**Una encantadora comida juntos**

Harry se sentó en el borde de la gran cama, mirando fijamente la portada de una revista. Su propio rostro le hacía una mueca desde la brillante carátula y le sonreía radiante. Harry devolvió la sonrisa por un momento y sacudió la cabeza, aturdido, antes de hojear sus páginas, deteniéndose segundos más tarde. Otra fotografía de él, con la camisa desabotonada y en su rostro un puchero sexy. Revisó el artículo rápidamente y pasó a la siguiente página. Otra fotografía, esta vez sin su camisa, los pantalones descansando peligrosamente bajos en sus caderas, la boca abierta sugerentemente. Otra página, otra foto… pecho desnudo, la bragueta de sus pantalones, abierta.

La publicación del número de la revista había salido esa misma mañana, y había pasado las dos últimas semanas anticipando con nerviosismo el lanzamiento de la misma. No por lo que alguien más pudiera pensar al respecto; ahora que su relación con Severus había salido a la luz, había descubierto que cada vez le importaba menos lo que las gentes estrechas de mente allá afuera pudieran decir sobre él. No, lo que le preocupaba eran las reacciones de sus amigos. Había olvidado, _convenientemente_, mencionar lo que estaba planeando hacer. No es que hubiera nada malo en lo que había hecho. Se sentía bastante orgulloso, en realidad.

Los últimos quince días habían transcurrido entre una mezcla de 'felicitaciones' y correos de odio, con las lechuzas entrando continuamente a través de las ventanas abiertas. Cada periódico y revista mágicos de la ciudad estaba haciendo correr la historia de las relaciones de Harry con Severus; incluso aunque el Gryffindor nunca había hablado públicamente sobre su relación con el hombre, los diarios seguían imprimiendo páginas y páginas sobre el tema, entrevistando a gente que había estado en la escuela en su época y citando declaraciones de la entrevista que él había dado a _El Profeta_. La bruja en el Callejón Diagon que había sacado las fotografías, obviamente las había vendido alrededor de una semana más tarde, y cuando Harry pensaba que el asunto podía empezar a calmarse, todo salió nuevamente a relucir, esta vez con las fotos a todo color como una excitante y novedosa adición.

Encontraba difícil creer que tanta gente pudiera estar interesada en su vida amorosa. Por años, había estado consciente de que él era un tema de conversación popular entre el público pero, honestamente, había creído que una vez derrotado Voldemort, todo ello cesaría, o al menos lograría que la gente se retirara un poco y respetara su privacidad. Simplemente, no podía entender que algo como _esto_estuviera causando un revuelo en los medios.

Obviamente, Severus estaba recibiendo las cartas más desagradables, en vista que era el mayor, y el más 'malvado' de los dos; pero eso no parecía preocuparle ni un poquito. Mientras más y más correos recibía, simplemente daba un pase de varita y observaba, con arrogante satisfacción, como el pergamino se deshacía en llamas

Pero entre la avalancha de cartas habían llegado unas cuantas de revistas, deseando hacer sus propias entrevistas. Harry estaba pensando rechazar todas con un 'gracias pero no', cuando una oferta en particular atrajo su atención.

Venía de una revista llamada _El Mago Gay_, y le ofrecían la oportunidad de difundir su lado de la historia, en lugar de lanzar desagradables rumores a sus espaldas y enredar las cosas a su alrededor. Harry, muy orgulloso de su sexualidad, su relación y su embarazo, había aceptado.

Mirando hacia atrás, no sabía qué le había poseído para realizar la entrevista y la sesión de fotos; todo lo que sabía era que no se arrepentía ni un poco. Posar medio desnudo para una revista gay mágica era como decirle a todos los que le criticaban que se jodieran, que ya no le importaba nada de lo que dijeran. Tenía dieciocho años, estaba enamorado, ¡y, maldición, pensaba hacer lo que le diera la gana!

La gente que trabajaba para la revista había sido realmente agradable, todos lo felicitaron y dijeron que era un modelo y cuan grato era que finalmente una personalidad de la sociedad del mundo mágico fuera gay. Harry sólo había sonreído y estrechado manos, sintiéndose ligeramente abrumado con la recepción.

En general, había sido una gran experiencia, y había conocido gente encantadora. Quizás luego que el bebé naciera pudiera regresar, esta vez con Severus y el bebé, para presentar su nueva familia a la comunidad gay.

Severus…

Su amado había sabido sobre la oferta de la revista y, sorprendentemente, lo había apoyado. Bueno, no había discutido ni tratado de detenerlo, así que suponía que eso contaba como apoyo en la 'tierra de Severus'.

—No estarás todavía mirando esa cosa, ¿verdad?

Levantó la mirada para ver a Severus entrando en la habitación.

—Sólo admirándome— contestó Harry, sonriendo—. ¿Acaso no me veo sexy?— preguntó, levantando la revista para mostrársela.

Los ojos de Severus se iluminaron, pero contestó burlón.

—Las fotografías se retocan, cualquiera luciría 'sexy'.

—¡Oye, gracias!

—De nada. Ahora— siguió, bajando la mirada hacia él—, sobre esta noche…

Harry suspiró y cerró la revista.

—Ya te lo dije, no podemos zafarnos de esto— dijo lo que había estado repitiendo durante la última semana—. Han reservado el restaurante y vamos a ir. Eso es todo.

—Harry, no voy a pasar mi noche con esas personas.

—Pues vas a tener que hacerlo porque de ninguna forma voy a decepcionar a Ron y Hermione.

—A Weasley y Granger los puedo manejar. ¿Pero en verdad tiene que estar allí el resto de la familia?

Harry le lanzó una mirada de advertencia y se levantó.

Para celebrar su compromiso, Ron y Hermione habían organizado una comida en un restaurante, para su familia y amigos. Así, todos se reunirían antes de la boda y podrían discutir todos los detalles. Harry estaba deseando saber más de la familia de Hermione, pero Severus estaba resultando difícil de convencer, y toda la semana había estado tratando de zafarse de eso; si era porque no le gustaban las reuniones familiares en general, o porque Sirius estaría presente en particular, era algo que Harry no sabía, pero tampoco le importaba. ¡Arrastraría a Severus hasta allí de ser necesario!

-¿Por qué no pasamos la noche juntos?— ofreció el mayor, esperanzado—. Podríamos ir al cine y más tarde compartir una botella de vino.

—Severus…— advirtió Harry.

—¡Oh, vale, está bien! ¡Pero me la debes!

ººººººººº

Harry y Severus llegaron al restaurante a las siete en punto, vistiendo de forma casual, con camisa y pantalón. Severus había atado su largo cabello con una cinta verde y tenía las manos metidas de mala gana en los bolsillos. Harry estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo en ignorar la aflicción de su pareja, algo que empeoraba aún más el mal humor del otro.

Con la gran cantidad de gente que iba a asistir a la comida, Hermione había pensado que era mejor cenar en un sitio cómodo y alegre, de modo que pudieran conversar libremente sin perturbar al resto de los comensales. Además, había elegido un lugar en la zona donde vivía, para permitir la asistencia de sus parientes muggles. También les había explicado por carta que sólo sus padres sabían sobre el mundo mágico, así que tendrían que mantener la conversación sobre temas estrictamente muggles.

—Buenas noches, señores— un hombre alto los recibió cuando entraron en el vestíbulo—. ¿Mesa para dos?

—Vinimos a la fiesta Weasley— informé Harry.

—Ah, sí. Por aquí…

Lo siguieron a través de la habitación, pasando mesas de amigos y familias risueños, y subieron unos pocos escalones hasta donde una gran cantidad de personas estaban sentadas alrededor de una gran mesa. El camarero hizo una reverencia y, mientras se alejaba, una voz familiar los saludó.

—¡Harry! ¡Profesor! ¡Vinieron!- saludó Hermione.

—¡Ey!— Harry sonrió, abrazándola—. Luces grandiosa.

—También tú— sonrió—. ¡Dios, siento como si no te hubiera visto en siglos! Vamos, déjenme presentarles a todos.

Harry miró alrededor de la mesa, al fin registrando cuántas personas estaban allí. Excepto Percy, la familia Weasley en pleno se encontraba presente, incluyendo a la reciente esposa de Bill, Fleur. Sirius y Remus estaban sentados cerca de él, así como Luna y Neville, y en el otro extremo estaban los padres de Hermione, junto a quienes debían ser otros parientes de la muchacha.

-Harry, Severus, les presento a mi abuela— Hermione señaló hacia una anciana—. Mi abuelo, Tío Terry, Tía Jasmine, y mis primos Melissa y Mark. Chicos, les presento a Harry y Severus.

Harry sonrió y les hizo un pequeño saludo con la mano, antes de tomar asiento al lado de Sirius; Severus, por su parte, se sentó al otro lado de Harry y junto a Charlie. Pero antes que el joven Gryffindor pudiera saludar a su padrino, la Señora Weasley se levantó de su silla y señaló a los recién llegados.

—Ustedes dos, afuera. Ahora.

Harry tragó, una expresión de horror subiendo a sus rasgos. ¡Había olvidado por completo las advertencias de Ron respecto a su madre!

Ron se encogió y Bill sacudió la cabeza con exasperación. Fred y George, sin embargo, mostraron su regocijo.

—Pelea, pelea, pelea, pelea— corearon; su madre los miró fieramente y ambos guardaron silencio.

—Ya, ya, Molly, no armes una escena— pidió el Señor Weasley, poniendo una mano en el brazo de su esposa—. Estoy seguro que puedes hablar con Harry y Severus más tarde.

La mujer pareció tomar conciencia de lo que le rodeaba y, lentamente, volvió a sentarse. En medio de las conversaciones, se inclinó sobre la mesa.

—Has estado evitándome— reprochó.

—No— se defendió Harry—. De verdad, Señora Weasley, no lo he hecho. Es sólo que he estado muy ocupado, con todas esas cartas y todo lo demás.

—Mamá— interrumpió Ron—, Hermione y yo ya te explicamos que Harry y el Profesor Snape están enamorados. Tienes que dejar de insistir con eso.

—No dejaré de insistir con esto, Ronald Weasley…— y se embarcó en una completa diatriba sobre saltarse insensatamente una serie de reglas y regulaciones, de Dumbledore y de la escuela. Afortunadamente, todo el discurso fue dirigido a Ron, quien la había interrumpido, de forma que Harry quedó en libertad para charlar con Sirius.

—Entonces, ¿cómo te está tratando la vida?— preguntó el animago, sonriendo a su ahijado.

—Bien— el chico correspondió la sonrisa—. No me puedo quejar. Lamento no haberte ido a ver hace días pero…

—Ey, es comprensible— lo tranquilizó—. De lo que pude recoger, has estado bastante ocupado. Reuniéndote con la madre de Snape, respondiendo correos… posando para revistas.

Harry abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Cómo supiste sobre eso?

Sirius soltó una risita.

—Soy gay, ¿sabes? Y sé leer.

—Sí, Harry— intervino George, desde el otro lado de la mesa—. Incluso nosotros escuchamos sobre eso. ¡Vimos tu cara brillando desde la portada de la revista y no pudimos resistirnos!— y sacó un ejemplar de _El Mago Gay_ de debajo de la mesa.

—¡Aparta eso!— exigió Harry, mientras Fred, George y los demás reían. Sin embargo, George obedeció, pero sólo porque su padre estaba tratando se averiguar de qué se reían tanto.

Después que todos se pusieron al corriente, ordenaron la comida. Harry y Severus pidieron una pizza margarita grande para compartir y un refresco para acompañarla, evitando el alcohol debido al estado de Harry.

Mientras las veinticuatro personas presentes atacaban su comida, la charla siguió. Olvidando, obviamente, la regla sobre evitar conversaciones 'mágicas', Charlie y Severus se enfrascaron en una discusión sobre dragones, donde el Slytherin estaba más interesado en los que estaban muertos que en los que estaban vivos; sin embargo, eso no fue problema dado que los parientes Granger estaban parloteando sobre otras cosas y no los escuchaban.

—Entonces, compañero, ¿cómo estás?— preguntó Ron.

—Estoy bien. ¿Qué tal va el trabajo?

Ron había comenzado su entrenamiento de Auror a principios de Septiembre, pero como no habían tenido muchas oportunidades de verse, Harry no había podido preguntarle.

—Está bien, sí— asintió—. Ahora Tonks está enseñándome lo básico, lo cual es genial ya que la conozco. Pero no me imaginaba cuan duro tendría que entrenar, y luego están las pruebas. ¡Te examinan sobre hechizos, y matemáticas, y de todo!

—Bueno, tienes que hacer reportes por escrito, Ron— señaló Hermione, uniéndose a la conversación—. No puedes simplemente arrestar a alguien y ya.

—Lo sé, lo sé… sólo estaba comentando— puso los ojos en blanco—. Entonces— continuó—, ¿cómo está el, erm…?— levantó una mano para cubrir su rostro y murmuró la palabra 'embarazo'.

—Está bien— contestó Harry—. Todo está bien.

—¿Algún antojo ya?

—No— se echó a reír—. No todavía.

Harry continuó comiendo. A su lado, Severus seguía enfrascado en la conversación con Charlie, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para tomar un pedazo de pizza. Harry estaba impresionado del esfuerzo que estaba realizando su amado; para ser alguien que había estado extremadamente reacio a venir a la cena, parecía estar disfrutándola.

En su otro lado, Sirius estaba atacando su plato de bistec con papas fritas. Remus, que comía lasaña, estaba hablando con el tío de Hermione, Terry, sobre un libro que ambos habían leído.

—Entonces, Sirius— dijo Harry, terminando su triángulo de pizza—, ¿qué hay de ti?

—Bueno, ya que preguntas…— miró alrededor de la mesa antes de bajar la voz y continuar—. Remus y yo estamos pensando intentar tener un bebé.

—¿Qué?¡Oh, Sirius, eso es genial!

—Sí— el otro sonrió—. Pero no le cuentes a nadie. Todavía no estamos completamente convencidos, pero… lo estamos pensando.

—¿Qué los detiene?— preguntó Harry, sintiendo que allí había algo más.

—Remus— contestó—. Bueno, Remus no, pero, ya sabes…

—¿El asunto de la licantropía?— adivinó el chico.

—Él teme que pueda pasarle el gen al bebé. Le he dicho que las posibilidades de que eso ocurra son escasas pero…— suspiró—. Puedo comprender de dónde viene ese pensamiento. Quiero decir, ninguno de los dos desearíamos eso para nuestro niño. Pero un bebé, ¿sabes? Nuestra propia familia.

—Entiendo completamente— una de sus manos se deslizó a su estómago de manera automática.

Después que terminaron sus platos, fue servido el postre. Harry había ordenado tarta de chocolate con crema y se abalanzó sobre ella en el momento que el camarero la puso delante de él. Pero entonces, por el rabillo del ojo, vio como Severus se servía un vaso de vino, y se vio repentinamente tentado a recordarle su promesa de no beber porque él mismo no podía hacerlo. Rápidamente, se obligó a desechar ese sentimiento.

—Entonces, Harry— escuchó una voz desconocida y levantó la vista de su tarta para ver a la abuela de Hermione sonriéndole—. Escuché que eres el mejor amigo de Hermione y Roland— pero antes que pudiera contestarle, ella agregó en muy alta voz—. Mi amiga Catherine tiene un hijo a quien también le gustan las pollas.

—¡Abuela!!

—¡Mamá, no puedes decir eso!— reclamó la Señora Granger, pero toda la mesa había estallado en carcajadas.

—¡Tu abuela es un As!— rió Sirius; Hermione se veía azorada, pero también rió con todos los demás.

Eventualmente, las risas cesaron y todos regresaron a sus postres y bebidas, al tiempo que la Señora Granger alejaba de su madre la botella de vino. Mientras los platos se vaciaban y los vasos de bebida se llenaban, la conversación giró hacia la boda Weasley-Granger.

—Entonces, ¿ya fijaron la fecha?— preguntó la tía de Hermione, Jasmine.

—Sí— contestó Hermione, apenas conteniendo la sonrisa; Harry podía imaginar cuan excitante debía ser todo esto para ella—. La capilla está reservada. Nos casaremos el dos de Febrero, a las tres de la tarde.

—¡Oh, eso es estupendo!

—¡Fantástico!

—Sí— la chica sonrió—. Y ya que estamos conversando de la boda, necesitamos hablar sobre las damas de honor— miró de un extremo al otro de la mesa—. Ginny, Luna, Melissa… ¿me harían los honores?

Las tres chicas se mostraron sencillamente encantadas con la idea y asintieron, aceptando.

—Y Harry, ¿serás mi padrino, verdad?— preguntó Ron.

—¡Por supuesto!

Ron le sonrió.

Harry se entretuvo escuchando a Hermione, la Señora Granger y la Señora Weasley, mientras se enfrascaban en todos los detalles de la ceremonia. Por lo que parecía, no iba a ser, ni de cerca, tan extravagante como la de Bill; Hermione quería una boda muggle tradicional, sencilla pero elegante, y a Ron le gustaba la idea.

Obviamente, no habría efectos mágicos especiales, dado que la familia de Hermione asistiría, y al menos esa noche, las conversaciones deberían ser vigiladas cuidadosamente. Pero Harry no veía problema en eso; seguro, Fred y George probablemente querrían hacer alguna broma, y seguro, Dumbledore atraería la atención indudablemente, pero aparte de eso…

Bueno, también habría que tomar en cuenta su embarazo, pero estaba casi convencido de que habría un modo de ocultar su barriga de los ojos muggles; después de todo, para entonces tendría seis meses de embarazo y era el padrino, así que no podía esperar que nadie lo notara.

Padrino. Se sentía honrado de que Ron le hubiera ofrecido ese puesto, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera nervioso. Además de tener que dar un discurso, lo que ya de por si era desalentador, no tenía ni idea de qué otras responsabilidades conllevaba el ser el padrino; hizo nota mental para preguntarle a su padrino después. Entonces recordó cómo era Sirius, así que decidió que era mejor preguntarle a Remus.

Eventualmente, las conversaciones empezaron a cerrarse y la gente se fue levantando para despedirse. Harry estrechó la mano a la abuela de Hermione, quien le guiñó un ojo, antes de salir con los demás.

Ya estaba bastante oscuro cuando habían llegado al restaurante tres horas antes, pero ahora, el cielo nocturno de Agosto estaba negro, excepto por unas pocas estrellas salpicando aquí y allí. Se podía escuchar ruido de música emergiendo de los bares y clubes situados al otro lado de la calle, donde la gente estaba parada afuera, esperando que les dejaran entrar.

Después que los últimos parientes Granger hubieron partido, al igual que Sirius y Remus, quienes deseaban 'acostarse temprano', los señores Weasley se despidieron, deseando buenas noches. Harry, nervioso, aceptó el abrazo que le dio la Señora Weasley, preocupado de que ella recordara su temprana amenaza de 'hablar' con él. Pero mientras la bruja lo liberaba y cerraba su afelpado abrigo color rosa, parecía como si hubiera olvidado el asunto por completo.

—Entonces— dijo Charlie, una vez que sus padres se hubieron marchado—, ¿a quién le apetece una bebida?

—Sí, yo me anoto— aceptó Ron—. ¿Y ustedes, chicos?

—Definitivamente— dijeron George y Fred a un tiempo.

—¿Bill?

El aludido, que todavía estaba parado con Fleur en la entrada del restaurante, sacudió la cabeza.

—No, no esta noche. Me levanté muy temprano hoy. Sólo quiero irme a la cama.

—Vale, supongo que simplemente quedamos nosotros— comentó Ron, mirando a los demás—. Tú vienes, ¿verdad, Neville?

—Sí, claro. Lo que sea con tal de salir del frío.

—Genial. Vamos entonces, Charlie; guíanos.

—Un momento— intervino Hermione—. Hay que tener dieciocho años para beber en el mundo muggle.

—Los tenemos— su novio la miró como si estuviera loca.

—Ginny y Luna no. Tienen diecisiete.

Charlie sonrió y Ron puso los ojos en blanco.

—Estoy seguro que hay maneras de que podamos hacerlas entrar— dijo Fred, sacando su varita—. Oh, vamos— agregó, al notar la mirada que Hermione le estaba lanzando—. No es como si fueran a beber de manera ilegal. Son brujas, y en el mundo mágico está permitido.

—Oh, está bien— la chica suspiró—. Ustedes dos vienen también, ¿no?— preguntó, mirando a Harry y a Severus.

—Por supuesto— contestó su amigo—. Pero yo no voy a beber, por el bebé y todo eso.

Cinco minutos más tarde, gracias al uso de una gran cantidad de inteligente, y en cierta forma innecesaria, magia, los ocho estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa, en una esquina de un concurrido club, bebidas en mano. Para disgusto de Harry, Severus había ordenado una bebida alcohólica, pero trató de ignorarlo. Realmente, no valía la pena discutir; además, ¿si su amado quería beber, quién era él para detenerlo?

Charlie y Luna pronto salieron a la pista de baile, siendo rápidamente seguidos por Fred y George. Harry no estaba de humor para bailar, pero era completamente feliz sólo con estar sentado y observar a los demás.

Era agradable, pensaba, estar ahí, saliendo con sus amigos. Y era incluso mejor porque Severus estaba también. Había pensado que sería imposible que todos salieran juntos, dado la diferencia de edades y el estatus de Severus como el profesor más horrible de todos los tiempos. Pero ahí estaban, sus amigos haciendo un esfuerzo, Severus haciendo un esfuerzo… Y de repente, pareció imposible que hubiera personas allá afuera que tuvieran dudas sobre su relación.

—Gracias— musitó, inclinándose sobre Severus.

El hombre lo miró, confundido.

—¿Por qué?

—Por venir conmigo esta noche. Sé que no querías.

Severus gruñó y apartó la vista. Por un momento, se quedó observando a la multitud de bailarines borrachos, sus ojos desenfocados y mirando a lo lejos.

Harry sonrió, cansado, y recostó la cabeza en el hombro de su amado, escuchando la música que retumbaba a su alrededor. Sus ojos encontraron a Hermione, quien tomaba turnos para bailar con los cuatro Weasley, una gran sonrisa en su cara radiante.

Después de un rato, sintió que su pareja se movía e inclinaba la cabeza para encontrar sus ojos.

—Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti, ¿verdad?— afirmó Severus.

—Lo sé— asintió e inclinó la cabeza para tocar con sus labios los del hombre, quien contestó ansiosamente.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, Harry sonrió.

-Estás borracho.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—¿Despliegue de afecto público? Realmente, no es algo propio de ti.

Severus se echó a reír.

—Bien, después de esa foto en el periódico, yo…— pero el restó de la oración fue interrumpida porque los demás eligieron ese momento para regresar a la mesa. Hermione estaba colorada y exhausta después de tanto baile, pero más feliz de lo que Harry podía recordar. Debía ser genial, sentir que estás encaminándote hacia tu boda. Por supuesto, el chico sabía que mientras más se acercara el mes de Febrero, más nerviosa se pondría su amiga, pero eso era parte de todo.

Los gemelos posaron en la mesa una nueva ronda de bebidas y se derrumbaron en sus sillas. Pasaron algunos minutos antes que Harry notara que idénticas sonrisas estaban plasmadas en sus rostros.

—¿Qué?— preguntó Harry con un presentimiento.

—Mira lo que tengo aquí— dijo Fred, alegre, y alcanzando el bolsillo de su chaqueta, por segunda vez en la noche sacó un ejemplar de cierta revista.

—¡Oh, mi Dios, Harry! ¿Ése eres tú?— chilló Ginny, y el chico vio con horror como arrebataba la revista de las manos de sus hermanos y comenzaba a hojear a través de las brillantes páginas.

—Chicos, vamos— pidió Harry, enrojeciendo—. No es la gran cosa. Chicos, en serio.

—¡Maldición, estás medio desnudo aquí!— la pelirroja sostuvo la página abierta para que el resto pudiera verla.

Ron silbó y palmeó la espalda de Harry, mientras el resto empujaba para tener una mejor vista.

—¡Vaya, Harry!

—¡Señor Potter, usted es un diablo lascivo!

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Están actuando como si fuera pornografía! Sólo es una fotografía.

—Una fotografía _sexy_— puntualizó Charlie.

—Una fotografía _muy sexy_— agregó George.

—una fotografía _muy sexy_ de ti, medio desnudo, luciendo como si nada en ese momento te gustaría más que una buena y dura follada— ayudó Fred.

—Y es justo lo que conseguirá— aclaró Severus—. En el momento en que yo lo lleve a casa.

Harry enterró la cara en el hombro de su pareja mientras los demás festejaban la ocurrencia.

Mientras la noche avanzaba, Harry se unió a los que estaban bailando, y en cierto momento, incluso consiguió arrastrar a un bebido Severus hasta la pista de baile. Su molestia, o lo que fuera… ¿celos tal vez?, ante el hecho de que Severus estuviera bebiendo, había desaparecido hacía rato. Él era quien estaba embarazado, y por tanto, quien debía ser responsable. Además, era algo muy raro ver a Severus Snape divirtiéndose realmente en compañía de los Weasley.

Después de bailar al menos diez canciones en fila con Ginny y Luna, decidió que era hora de dar a sus pies un merecido descanso. Regresó a su mesa y se deslizó en la silla al lado de Hermione.

La revista todavía estaba sobre la mesa y rápidamente la quitó de en medio, por temor a que los muggles pudieran verla. Estaba a punto de reclamar a Hermione por permitir que algo así quedara a la vista, pero resultaba evidente que su amiga había bebido demasiado.

Harry manoseó la revista y miró todas sus fotos. Cuando la semana anterior había llegado a casa con todas las fotografías de la sesión, las había llevado directo a Severus. La reacción del hombre ante las fotos había sido similar a la que había tenido esa mañana temprano, desdeñosa, desinteresada.

Pero Harry lo conocía mejor que eso. Era obvio para él que Severus había encontrado las fotos excitantes, pese a que el hombre no había hecho ningún tipo de movimiento para iniciar algo. A veces no comprendía a su pareja, en un minuto estaba sobre él y al siguiente parecía como si estuviera temiendo que lo fuera a violar. Seguro, tenían sexo en las noches… pero eso era todo. Era sólo en las noches, sólo en la cama. Bueno, excepto algunas mamadas ocasionales.

Con aire ausente, golpeó con los dedos sobre la revista y miró alrededor. Los Weasley, Neville y Luna seguían bailando, y Severus había ido al baño. Él miró a Hermione.

—¿Puedo pedirte un consejo?

—Claro— contestó ella—. ¿De qué se trata?

—Es sobre… Severus y yo… y nuestra vida sexual.

Hermione lo miró por un momento, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Luego, se echó a reír.

—Te ayudaré en lo que pueda— rió tontamente.

—Err… genial—no estaba seguro si debía continuar. Pero, por otra parte, ella estaba bebida, así que suponía que valía la pena intentarlo.

—Es sólo… bien, nuestra vida sexual… Quiero decir, es genial y todo eso pero… es sólo que se ha vuelto, no sé… un poco repetitiva y… corriente. Con corriente no quiero decir que no sea bueno— agregó rápidamente—. Es decir, la sensación cuando tenemos sexo es fenomenal, es mejor que fenomenal, es sólo que se está convirtiendo en esa clase…

Su voz se fue apagando, mientras sentía que su cara se abrasaba de vergüenza. Estaba haciendo un completo y total lío de esto. Se arriesgó a mirar a su amiga, quien lo observaba fijamente, asintiendo como si estuviera aturdida.

—Es vainilla— dijo Hermione, al azar.

—¿Qué?

—El sexo— explicó ella—. Es vainilla. Plano, habitual, seguro.

—Sí— Harry se enderezó—. Sí, eso es. Es el sexo que ambos conocemos y disfrutamos. Sí, eso es exactamente.

—¿Y tú quieres probar cosas diferentes?— asumió.

—Bien, me gustaría— se encogió de hombros—. Pero no sé cómo planteárselo a Severus.

Hermione asintió como si estuviera en trance antes de hablar.

—Podrías hacer una lista— sugirió.

—¿Una lista?

—Sí. Ambos pueden hacer una lista de todo lo que les gustaría probar en la cama. Luego, intercambian las listas y leen la del otro. Si hay algo en tu lista con lo que Severus se sienta cómodo, él sabrá qué hacer, y viceversa. Es lo que Ron y yo hac…— en ese momento, captó la expresión horrorizada en el rostro de Harry y enrojeció—. Es lo que Ron y yo hemos escuchado que algunas parejas hacen— dijo con dificultad—. Por supuesto que nosotros no lo hacemos, no intentamos esa clase de cosas.

Ahora fue el turno de Harry para asentir con aire ausente. Estaba bastante seguro a partir de ahora estaría marcado para toda la vida.

Nuevamente.

Sólo que, esta vez, mentalmente.

-O— continuó Hermione, haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por aparentar que nada había pasado— podrías tomarte algunas fotos.

—¿Fotos?— Harry salió de su trance—. Pero ya hay fotos en esa revista.

—No, me refiero a unas más sugerentes, unas sólo para Severus.

—¿Quieres decir como fotos desnudo?

—Exactamente— confirmó—. Y dejarlas por diferentes sitios de la casa, para que él las encuentre.

Harry la observó con sospecha, inseguro de si quería escuchar la respuesta a su próxima pregunta.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

Ella enrojeció y comenzó a juguetear con su vestido.

—Es lo que Ron y yo hemos oído— murmuró.

Harry se avergonzó. Luego, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para borrar las imágenes que había en su cabeza, suspiró.

—¿Por qué este tipo de cosas tiene que ser tan difícil?

—¿Crees que tú tienes problemas? ¿Cómo se supone que yo vaya a encontrar un color para los vestidos de las damas de honor? Una es pelirroja, otra rubia y la tercera, morena. Dime, ¿qué color combina con todo eso?

Continuará….

Próximo capítulo: Te amo.

Bueno, aquí me tienen de nuevo, con las primeras traducciones del 2009. Gracias a todos los que leen, y muy especialmente a:

**Olimka, rlucy, Lupita Snape, Liz Hattu79**

Por sus siempre hermosos comentarios que siempre me animan un montón.

Estoy empezando una nueva traducción, To Heal a Soul. La pueden encontrar en mi perfil

Hasta la próxima actualización

Besitos

Alisevv


	13. Te Amo

Chasing Perfection

Autora: SweetMercy

Traductora: Alisevv

Parejas SS/HP y SB/RL

Disclaimer: Todo esto es de Rowling.

Advertencias: Esta historia contiene Slash, es decir, relación hombre/hombre, y tiene también Mpreg. Si no te agrada el tema, éste es el momento de retroceder. Si te gusta, bienvenid

La historia la pueden encontrar en la bio de mi perfil

**Chasing Perfection**

**Persiguiendo la perfección**

**Capítulo 13/18**

**Te amo**

Con una mueca, Severus entregó a Harry un paño húmedo; el muchacho, abatido, se limpió la boca antes de tirarlo al piso del cuarto de baño.

—Es la tercera vez hoy— gimió débilmente, mientras se desplomaba contra la pared de baldosas—. Obviamente, no le gusto al bebé.

Los labios del hombre se apretaron mientras se inclinaba a recuperar el paño.

—Pienso que es más probable que tenga que ver con el hecho de que hayas consumido varias barras de chocolate antes de decidir que querías correr por el jardín como un lunático. Sinceramente, dudo que esto tenga ninguna relación con los malestares matutinos.

—No estaba corriendo como un lunático— se quejó—. ¡Había una avispa persiguiéndome!

—Es Octubre. No hay avispas.

—Era una avispa— insistió.

—Era una mosca.

—¡Reconozco una avispa cuando la veo, Sev! No soy estúpido.

—Hablas del hombre a quien le gusta comer varias barras de chocolate para desayunar.

Harry gruñó y se levantó. Severus sólo sonrió.

En las doce semanas que Harry llevaba de embarazo, Severus había sido un hombre muy feliz, para su gran sorpresa. Había escuchado muchas historias de horror acerca de cómo los gestantes se volvían irracionales, necesitados, y absolutamente molestos; pero Harry no había exhibido ninguna de esas actitudes… Bueno, no más de lo usual, en todo caso. Cierto, había estado de un humor extraño, oscilando de aquí para allá, particularmente en la última semana o algo así; pero esos humores habían consistido, habitualmente, en mostrarse excitado, alegre y cariñoso, así que no había sido exactamente un problema lidiar con ello. De hecho, Harry había sido encantadoramente agradable.

El lado físico del asunto también parecía estar yendo bien. El día anterior le habían realizado su revisión de las doce semanas y, para gran alivio de Severus, la medibruja había dicho que todo estaba bien; el bebé estaba creciendo a buen ritmo y Harry se encontraba saludable. Y cuando le habían mostrado la ecografía de su pequeño, el rostro del Gryffindor se había iluminado. El mismo Severus había enmudecido, incapaz de creer que eso era real, que estaba mirando una imagen de su hijo nonato, que, real y verdaderamente, se iba a convertir en padre.

No había perdido de vista el ecosonograma en todo el día.

Por su lado, Weasley y Granger… no, _Ron y Hermione,_ habían estado bastante ocupados con sus planes de boda. No había pasado ni una sola semana en que Ron no visitara a Harry, quejándose de que su futura esposa lo tenía a punto de enloquecer. De lo que Severus había logrado recoger, la chica ya había contratado al proveedor y el DJ, fuera lo que fuera eso, y en la actualidad estaba en el proceso de elegir los vestidos de las damas de honor. Y ya que lo pensaba, Ron había dicho que deberían empezar a considerar lo que vestiría Harry; Hermione había dicho que debería ser un elegante traje negro, pero dado que para entonces tendría seis meses de embarazo, tendrían que esperar a salir de compras hasta último minuto, para encontrar el tamaño apropiado. Y, por supuesto, Harry debería realizar el discurso del padrino, y probablemente organizar una despedida de soltero también, para enrumbar a Ronald Weasley dentro de la vida matrimonial.

La última vez que el pelirrojo los había visitado, había contado con orgullo que Hermione y él habían encontrado un lindo y pequeño apartamento en Edimburgo, al que se mudarían al regreso de su luna de miel. Por el momento, estaban viviendo entre casas, a veces con los Weasley y otras con los Granger, cuya residencia era el 'campamento base' de los preparativos para la boda; pero cada vez que tenían un tiempo libre iban a su nuevo hogar para avanzar con la decoración.

Escuchar al pelirrojo hablando una y otra vez sobre su nueva casa le había recordado los propios deseos de Harry y él de mudarse. Hacía un tiempo habían dejado de buscar para que Harry pudiera concentrarse en su embarazo, pues mudarse mientras estuviera embarazado no era una buena idea, ya que resultaba demasiado estresante y físicamente demandante. En lugar de eso, habían arreglado el lugar en que vivían. Pero sin importar cómo lucía ahora, permanecía el hecho de que no podían criar a su niño en una casa de un dormitorio.

Harry aún deseaba su piscina, y él todavía quería su mazmorra, y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a cambiar de opinión. Pero cuando Harry había expresado su preocupación acerca del dinero, Severus lo había tranquilizado rápidamente, ese no era un problema; los salarios de los profesores no son de los más altos, pero luego de dieciséis años trabajando en un lugar que le había ofrecido vivienda y comida, había logrado ahorrar una buena cantidad.

Así que había comenzado nuevamente la búsqueda de una casa mayor. Hasta ahora, no habían encontrado nada. Pero tenía esperanzas.

ººººººººº

Harry estaba aburrido.

Era treinta y uno de Octubre y el Niño Que Vivió estaba estirado en el sofá, vagando con pereza por los diferentes canales de televisión mientras escuchaba los niños correr afuera, hablando y riendo entre ellos. Al inicio de la semana, Severus había protegido la casa contra niños, evitando que jugaran a dulces o truco en su puerta… Para ser honestos, nadie pensaría que estaba a punto de convertirse en padre.

El hombre en cuestión estaba, como era habitual, en el sillón más alejado de la ventana, tomando notas de un libro que había adquirido recientemente. Los pergaminos llenaban la mesita frente a él, y un montón de libros destrozados estaba posado en el suelo, a sus talones.

Ahora, ésta se había convertido en su rutina diaria, Harry aburrido y Severus absorto en su trabajo.

Y no podía quejarse porque era _él_ quien había sugerido a Severus escribir un libro. Pero siendo honesto, no creyó que su pareja tomara la idea con tanta seriedad. Cuando se lo había insinuado, había sido pensando que el hombre podría distribuir su tiempo equitativamente, escribir un poco de vez en cuando, cuando no tuviera nada más que hacer. Pero no; el estúpido libro estaba consiguiendo toda su atención y el pobre Harry ninguna. Los únicos momentos en que parecía notarlo era cuando se sentía mal o si hacía algo estúpido, y ahora que las náuseas matutinas habían cesado completamente, no podía contar con que el bebé lo ayudara como lo había hecho el pasado mes, así que sólo le quedaba la opción de la estupidez.

Bueno, había algo más… ¿Pero realmente quería utilizar el recurso de su sexualidad para atraer su atención?

_Sí._

Sacudió la cabeza. No; tenía que lidiar con esto como un adulto responsable y maduro. Dejando el control remoto del televisor, giró la cabeza.

—¿Severus? ¿Podemos hablar?

La expresión del hombre era tensa.

—Harry, ¿Qué tienes que decirme tan importante como para interrumpirme mientras estoy trabajando?

—Nada— murmuró Harry—. Es sólo que pensaba que podíamos…

—Harry, tengo una reunión con el editor la próxima semana para conversar sobre mis ideas. _Realmente_ tengo que tener listo este capítulo para entonces.

El chico abrió la boca para discutir pero la cerró nuevamente, y luego se levantó.

—Vale— masculló—. Entonces, sólo me sentaré allí— tomó el control remoto y reemprendió su actividad previa.

"_Estúpido Severus con su estúpido libro"_

Y pensar que en su momento le había parecido una buena idea.

—_Ey, Severus, ¿por qué no escribes un libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? Con tu experiencia personal sería un excelente recurso de aprendizaje para cualquier chico. ¡Caramba, hasta los aurores podrían aprender algo de eso!_

—_Ey, Harry, ésa es una idea maravillosa_

El joven regresó al presente.

"_Harry, eres un completo idiota"_

Vale, Severus no había usado la palabra 'maravillosa', pero su significado era muy parecido.

¿Y si él también escribía un libro? Podía dedicar todo su tiempo a eso y no pensar en Severus. ¡Oh, podía escribir una autobiografía y contarle al mundo sobre su vida sexual con Severus! ¡Eso le enseñaría a no ignorar a Harry Potter!

Y en ese punto, los pensamientos de Harry tomaron un rumbo completamente distinto.

Vida sexual…

Había pasado un mes desde que Hermione le hiciera la sugerencia de la lista, y aunque aún no había tenido el tiempo de sacar el tema a colación con Severus, ya tenía ideas bastante coloridas al respecto.

Quería estar atado; atado a la cama, las manos amarradas sobre su cabeza… entregarse, mostrar tal sumisión, tal confianza… ¡Y qué si el hombre era rudo y desdeñoso! Aún así era un amante fantástico, de muchas maneras…

Abandonando la televisión, cerró los ojos y se permitió perderse en las imágenes… Entregándose al toque de Severus, sí… Un cuerpo cálido y duro presionando contra el suyo, besándolo, lamiéndolo, conduciéndolo a la locura por el deseo… Su polla dolorosamente dura, gruesa y pulsante de vida… Pero él no podría tocar a Severus, que lo miraría y le haría suplicar… Y cuando esos pecaminosos dedos comenzaran su viaje descendente, y esa boca descendiera, y esos dedos empujaran en su interior, y luego… Oh, sí, algo mayor, mas duro, embistiendo, latiendo…

Una oleada de éxtasis lo atravesó y abrió los ojos. Ni siquiera había pasado a su segunda idea y ya estaba duro. Habitualmente, le tomaba más tiempo. Malditas hormonas.

Olvidando completamente el resentimiento, tragó y echó un vistazo hacia Severus, quien seguía en su sillón, ocupado con sus anotaciones. Vale, quizás _podría_utilizar su cuerpo para conseguir algo de atención. Y no tenía sentido intentar ser sutil sobre esto, ¿verdad?

—Sev, estoy caliente.

Una pluma rasgando.

—Eso es lindo.

—¿Bien?— presionó—. ¿Crees que podrías echarme una _mano?_

—Harry, de veras que estoy ocupado aquí.

—Pero estoy cachondo— se quejó; acomodo la expresión con esa mirada que sabía su pareja era incapaz de resistir—. ¿Por favor, Sevie?

El hombre ni siquiera alzó la vista.

—No puedo, Harry. Realmente tengo que terminar esto. Ve a hacerte una paja o algo.

El chico se sentó.

—¿Así de fácil? ¿Ir a hacerme una paja? ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decir?

—Harry…— advirtió.

—Vale— se enfadó—. Vale, eso es sencillamente…— entonces, una idea lo impactó.

Sonriendo desafiante, se levantó, se quitó la parte baja del pijama y se sentó de nuevo, desnudo, con las piernas abiertas. Luego, lentamente, cerró los ojos y corrió un dedo a lo largo de su pene. Gimió ante el muy necesitado contacto y cerró su mano alrededor de si mismo, acariciando ligeramente su punta con el pulgar. Gimió otra vez.

Y alguien jadeó.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Los párpados de Harry se movieron, abriéndose con pereza.

—Lo que me dijiste que hiciera.

Severus se lamió los labios.

-¿Te gusta?— susurró el joven—. ¿Te gusta observarme mientras me toco? ¿Te excita?

El otro parecía haber perdido las palabras. Harry casi podía sentir dos agujeros encendidos en su mano, por la mirada fija de su pareja. Sin siquiera tratar de ocultar su sonrisa, comenzó a mover dicha mano. Ése fue todo el estímulo que Severus necesitó.

ººººººººº

—Hmm, algo huele rico— dijo Harry mientras entraba en la cocina, sintiéndose fresco y listo para el día.

Severus estaba en el extremo más alejado de la habitación, dándole la espalda, preparando el desayuno.

—Sólo son tostadas— informó.

El muchacho sonrió y se encaminó hacia su pareja, para ver que acababa de abrir un bote de mermelada de fresa. Con un suspiro de felicidad, rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Severus y recostó la cabeza sobre su hombro. Su pareja le besó la mejilla.

—Bueno, la tostada huele muy rico.

Severus sonrió y empezó a esparcir mermelada en las ya enmantequilladas tostadas; éste era uno de los más recientes antojos de Harry, y la primera vez que se había manifestado, el hombre había agradecido a Merlín que no fuera nada desagradable. Mermelada y mantequilla era algo con lo que podía lidiar.

—Estás de buen humor— señaló, entregándole el plato.

—No es difícil, luego de la última noche— sonrió.

—Ah— Severus también sonrió—. Si te refieres a nuestros múltiples asaltos de sexo enérgico, estoy muy de acuerdo contigo. De hecho— añadió, sentándose a la mesa—. Estaba pensando tomar el día libre de la escritura y pasar algo más de tiempo en la cama.

—¡Oh! No pensé que te hubiera cansado tanto— comentó Harry con descaro, pero internamente encantado.

Tenía que admitir que estaba muy orgulloso de si mismo; había captado la atención de Severus la noche anterior, y horas más tarde, todavía la tenía. ¿Quizás al final su pareja había notado que lo había descuidado y ahora quería compensarlo? ¿O quizás, aunque era altamente improbable, simplemente se sentía romántico? Cualquiera que fuera la razón, él no se iba a quejar.

—Mocoso— replicó Severus—. Sabes muy bien lo que tengo en mente.

—Hm, lo sé— suspiró con satisfacción—. Y creo que es una idea excelente. Pero no podemos.

—¿No podemos?

—No. Sirius y Remus quieren que vayamos a almorzar con ellos hoy. ¿No te importa?

Fue asombrosa la rapidez con que se endureció el rostro de Severus.

—Por supuesto que me importa.

—¿Qué?— Harry estaba genuinamente aturdido, pensaba que todo había quedado en el pasado; después de todo, Sirius _se había_ disculpado.

—Sev, es mi padrino. Y por otra parte, uno de mis amigos más cercanos. Y no he visto a ninguno de los dos desde la fiesta de compromiso de Ron y Hermione.

—¿Y?— bufó el hombre—. Si quieres verlos, ve a verlos; no me arrastres a mí.

El corazón de Harry se derrumbó. Así como el romance.

—Nadie te está arrastrando a nada— argumentó—. Nos invitaron a almorzar, _a ambos_. ¿Eso no te dice nada?

Severus lo miró sin expresión.

-Sirius está tratando de ser amistoso— siguió el chico—. No se lo tires al rostro.

—Si quieres ir, ve solo.

—Somos una pareja ahora, vamos a ir juntos.

—¡No me digas lo que debo hacer, Harry!

—¡Entonces, no me decepciones! ¿Qué clase de mensaje vamos a dar a Sirius si ni siquiera asistimos juntos a un almuerzo?

—Harry— replicó, molesto—. Esto no tiene discusión. No voy a ir y eso es todo.

Y salió cual tromba de la cocina, dejando a un muy herido Harry detrás.

ººººººººº

Cuando Harry y Severus habían decidido decorar la casa, sus gustos habían entrado en conflicto una y otra vez. Aunque Harry había sido el único responsable de convertir el dormitorio común en un circo de blancos, rojos y púrpuras, Severus había estado a cargo de la salita de estar. Había elegido muebles oscuros, clásicos; cortinas plateadas hasta el piso, alfombras verdes, sofá y sillones verdes matizados con gris. Harry se había quejado de que todo era demasiado oscuro y deprimente, pero Severus había argumentado, alegando que era elegante y sofisticado. Harry, siendo el persistente cabrón que era, había seguido lloriqueando hasta que Severus había colgado sobre la chimenea un reloj de pared de un color azul brillante. Se veía espantoso, pero había mantenido la paz. Era ese reloj en el que los ojos del hombre estaban fijos en ese momento.

Harry se había marchado una hora antes, y él no había hecho otra cosa que sentarse y mirar fijamente. Sus notas de investigación estaban pulcramente colocadas en la mesita a su lado, apiladas e intactas, mientras su mente derivaba hacia los eventos de esa mañana una y otra vez, desde el pequeño plan de Black hasta el modo en que Harry había reaccionado cuando él se había rehusado a asistir a la cena. Harry significaba muchísimo para él, y deseaba hacerlo feliz, pero…

Honestamente, no podía creer cuan completamente denso e ingenuo podía ser su pareja. ¡Realmente creía que su padrino estaba de acuerdo con su relación, cuando eso estaba tan lejos de la verdad que resultaba risible! _¿Sirius Black de acuerdo con que su precioso ahijado tuviera una relación con un monstruo?_ ¡Ja!!

Oh, sí, el hombre se había disculpado, pero cualquier viejo tonto podía decir 'lo siento'. No, Severus lo conocía mejor que eso. Veía directo a través de él. Donde Harry veía un gesto de amistad, él observaba un movimiento de astucia.

No podía creer la caradura de Black; realmente, no podía. Usar las emociones de su propio ahijado de esa manera, para atacar a Severus, causar fricciones entre ellos.

Black sólo había extendido la invitación hasta él porque _sabía_ que no se presentaría, y que su negativa enojaría a Harry y Black sería su hombro para llorar. Realmente, eso era tan malditamente bajo.

El animago lo había planificado todo para que no pudiera decir ni una mala palabra contra él, y que si lo hacía, Harry estuviera listo para saltar en defensa de su padrino, porque Sirius Black era _grande y noble_ y Severus Snape no era capaz de verlo. No importaba que Severus fuera el hombre que Harry amaba, o el hombre con quien iba a tener un bebé; a los ojos de Harry Potter, Sirius Black era incapaz de hacer nada malo.

Pero, por supuesto, se dio cuenta mientras estaba sentado con la mirada fija, Black no era el único culpable, pues él había dejado que pasara. Al rehusarse a asistir a la comida, había dejado que Black ganara. Pero aún más que el hecho de que el animago se saliera con la suya, le preocupaba el haber decepcionado a Harry.

ººººººººº

Eran las diez y tres minutos de la noche cuando Harry regresó a casa. Se tambaleó al salir de la chimenea y se dirigió directamente a las escaleras, sin lanzar ni una mirada en dirección de Severus.

El hombre se sacudió, saliendo de su letargo, pero no se movió del sillón. Algo que había aprendido hacía tiempo, era que Harry odiaba desnudarse frente a él cuando estaban enojados. Todo iría mejor si le daba unos minutos de privacidad. El tictac del reloj retumbaba en la casa silenciosa. Eventualmente, a las diez y nueve minutos, Severus se puso de pie.

Subió las escaleras y recorrió el largo pasillo. Cuando alcanzó la puerta de su habitación, Harry ya estaba acostado. El joven lo miró antes de apagar la luz.

Severus suspiró y cerró la puerta tras él. Mientras se quitaba los boxers en la oscuridad, reflexionó si debería preguntarle cómo le había ido en la comida. No que le preocupara realmente, pero odiaba cuando no se hablaban. Sin embargo, decidió que era preferible que no lo hiciera y caminó cuidadosamente hasta su lado de la cama. Estaba a punto de acostarse bajo las cobijas cuando la luz se encendió. Harry lo estaba mirando.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Meterme en la cama— contestó.

Harry rió con desdén.

—Oh, no— declaró, sentándose—. No, tú no vas a dormir conmigo en la cama.

—Harry, no seas ridículo.

—Hablo en serio, Snape. ¡No voy a compartir mi cama contigo!— apartó las cobijas y saltó al piso.

—Harry, ¿qué estás haciendo?— exigió.

—Dormiré en el sofá.

—No seas tan estúpido, Potter. Regresa a la cama.

—No.

—¡Harry, no vas a dormir en el sofá!

—¿Vas a hacerlo tú?

—Ninguno va a dormir en el sofá. ¡Harry, estás embarazado!

—¡Oh! ¡Así que él lo recordó!

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?— gritó molesto.

—¡Significa que necesito que estés ahí para mí!— gritó Harry a su vez—. ¡Significa que vamos a ser padres y sería mejor que maduraras y dejaras de actuar como un jodido niño!

—¿Yo estoy actuando como un niño? ¡Tú eres el que está haciendo ese berrinche sobre dormir abajo!

—¡Y tú eres el que piensa que Sirius es el enemigo! ¡Supéralo, Severus!

Y con eso, se marchó, cerrando de un portazo detrás de él.

ººººººººº

Vale. Dormir en el sofá no era la mejor idea del mundo. No había suficiente espacio para estirarse, su almohada vivía cayéndose al suelo, y el cojín que había transformado en cobija picaba como el demonio.

¡Pero, ey! Al menos le había probado un punto a Severus. Cualesquiera que ese punto fuera… Severus seguramente ni siquiera había pensado en él luego que partiera; probablemente se había sentado a escribir sobre su libro, asumiendo que él regresaría tarde y podrían olvidar todo el episodio, como hacían con todas las discusiones. Pero esta vez era diferente. Severus realmente le había herido.

Todo lo que deseaba era que todos se llevaran bien. De verdad, ¿era tanto pedir? Se había sentido como un idiota cuando había tenido que explicar a Sirius y Remus el porqué Severus no había podido asistir.

—_Quería venir, pero tiene que terminar su libro…_

—_Les envía sus mejores deseos…_

¡Como si ellos le fueran a creer! Había pasado la mayor parte de la noche tranquilizando fálsamente a Sirius, diciéndole que todo estaba perfectamente bien. No le haría ningún bien que ellos supieran que tenían esas insignificantes discusiones. Pero por otro lado, también podía entender el punto de vista de Severus. No olvidaba que los merodeadores lo habían intimidado durante su época escolar. Debía ser bastante difícil ser amable con quien una vez había intentado matarte.

Dios, Severus había tenido una vida tan dura, en su casa y en la escuela. Había endurecido su alma pero todavía había vulnerabilidad en él. A veces, cuando su pareja lo miraba, podía ver la duda en sus ojos, y entonces lo consolaba sin palabras. Cada vez que hacían el amor, Harry podía ver como se construía su confianza.

Por primera vez en su relación, se preguntaba qué sentía Severus después que peleaban.

Gruñó contra su almohada y dio vuelta sobre su espalda. No iba a conseguir ninguna respuesta en ese momento. Lo que realmente necesitaba, más que nada, era una buena noche de sueño.

Y una buena noche de sueño no era algo que podría encontrar en el sofá.

ººººººººº

Hubo un crujido en las tablas del suelo, una pausa, y luego el cerrojo de la puerta. Pisadas amortiguadas cruzaron la alfombra de la habitación, movimiento de cobijas, y un ligero hundimiento en la cama.

Hubo un tenso silencio mientras ambos ocupantes permanecían acostados. Luego, Harry habló.

—Sé que estás sonriendo y es mejor que dejes de hacerlo en este momento.

En la oscuridad, la sonrisa del Profesor se amplió.

Harry dejó salir el aire y se giró hacia su costado, dándole la espalda a su pareja. Severus, aún sonriente, cerró los ojos.

—Te amo.

—Yo también te amo.

Continuará…

Próximo capítulo: Feliz Navidad.

Hola a todos, qué tal están por allí

Como siempre, feliz de que me sigan leyendo, y agradeciendo especialmente a:

**Lupita snape, Kirusitinax, rlucy, Olimka, Lady Asuky, Liz hattu79, ****Tentoushi_tomoe**

por sus bellos comentarios

Kirusitinax: No tranquila no morirás, que es muy indo verte de vuelta. Pues ya ves que hay abuelitas de armas tomar jaja. Hermione… sí, es que ella ha escuchado tantasss cosas, jaja. Pues confesión por confesión, la primera vez que lo leí yo también pensé que lo seguiría ^^. Veremos que color elige Hermi, porque negro para una boda… juasjuas. Besitos mil

Tentoushi_tomoe: ¿Qué es lo que no quieres ni imaginar? Pues sí, un bello capítulo y con un buen toque de diversión. Pues a Sev no sé, pero a mi me gusta lo de las fotitos ^^. Besitos mil

Hasta la próxima actualización

Un beso enorme a todos


	14. Feliz Navidad

Chasing Perfection

Autora: SweetMercy

Traductora: Alisevv

Parejas SS/HP y SB/RL

Disclaimer: Todo esto es de Rowling.

Advertencias: Esta historia contiene Slash, es decir, relación hombre/hombre, y tiene también Mpreg. Si no te agrada el tema, éste es el momento de retroceder. Si te gusta, bienvenid

La historia la pueden encontrar en la bio de mi perfil.

**Chasing Perfection**

**Persiguiendo la perfección**

**Capítulo 14/18**

**Feliz Navidad**

Diciembre. Época del año en que siempre nevaba en Hogwarts; cada mañana, los terrenos se cubrirían de una capa nueva de gruesa nieve, y los estudiantes tendrían que embutirse dentro de cálidos sombreros, guantes y bufandas, simplemente para poder asistir a la lección de Herbología. El castillo se llenaría de alegría, con sus doce árboles de Navidad brillando, las armaduras cantantes, las chispeantes hadas luminosas… realmente era una estación festiva.

Recordó con cariño las grandes batallas de bolas de nieve que tenía con sus amigos, el modo en que Hagrid dejaba sus grandes pisadas en el camino al castillo, el modo en que le encantaba simplemente sentarse junto a la ventana de su sala común y observar mientras los estudiantes regresaban corriendo de Hogsmeade, aferrando sus compras navideñas. El modo en que todo había sido tan blanco, y tan fresco, y tan crujiente y tan limpio.

Y ahora, avanzando penosamente a través de la helada aguanieve, Harry estaba convencido que sólo nevaba en Hogwarts debido a alguna clase de estúpido encantamiento. O eso, o porque siempre nevaba en el norte, porque en el sur la historia era completamente diferente.

Lluvia, lluvia y más lluvia. _Eso_ eran las Navidades lejos de la magia. Por supuesto, debería haberlo sabido, al fin y al cabo había pasado muchos inviernos en el mundo muggle, pero… una vez que has experimentado una Navidad en Hogwarts, no había nada que siquiera se le acerque.

Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que la Inglaterra muggle fuera aburrida. Definitivamente, había algo especial en caminar por las concurridas calles de Londres, empujando entre multitudes de compradores mientras admirabas todas las luces y decoraciones en las vidrieras de las tiendas, que te hacían sonreír. Los muggles tenían su propia magia en ocasiones como ésta. Filas y filas de luces brillantes colgaban en el aire, sobre las calles, extendiéndose de un edificio a otro, algunas con formas de copos de nieve, otras como elegantes carámbanos.

Los maniquíes en las exhibiciones de las tiendas estaban vestidos de acuerdo a la estación, y las ventanas estaban cubiertas de purpurina y nieve falsa. Las ramas peladas de los árboles estaban rodeadas de luces azul brillante y música navideña brotaba de las diferentes tiendas por las que pasaban, contagiando a la gente de la alegría navideña.

Ron, sin embargo, parecía inmune a todo eso.

—¿Recuérdame de nuevo por qué estamos caminando por el Londres muggle—gruñó, haciendo una mueca mientras el agua helada salpicaba sobre su pierna.

—Ya te lo dije, quiero mostrarles el vestido que elegí para las damas de honor—contestó Hermione.

—¿Y no pudiste simplemente mostrarnos una foto porque…?

—Oh, Ronald, deja de quejarte—espetó Hermione—. También es tu boda, ¿sabes? No te haría daño si tomaras interés en esto.

—Yo me estoy interesando—se quejó—. Estoy aquí, ¿no? Permitiendo que me arrastren a través de Londres bajo un chaparrón.

—Chicos, chicos—intervino Harry—. Dejen de pelear. ¡Es Navidad!

—No, todavía no lo es—murmuró Ron—. Todavía tengo otros nueve días para ser un gruñón.

Harry se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y seguirlos.

Al mirar a su alrededor, a toda la gente frenética que empujaba y atropellaba, Harry se sintió inmensamente feliz de haber completado sus compras navideñas. Mientras Hermione había estado ocupada con su boda y Severus con su libro, Ron y él se habían adelantado a elegir los regalos para todos.

Aunque, como ya se esperaba, Harry había luchado para encontrar el regalo de su pareja, y Ron, decidido a regalarle flores a Hermione, _¡ya le estoy dando una boda, qué más quiere_!, tampoco había ayudado en absoluto.

Naturalmente, lo primero que había venido a su mente había sido pociones, pero regalarle a su amado algo relacionado con su trabajo no era un gran detalle, precisamente. Por supuesto, no le iba a regalar una sola cosa; ya había decidido que Severus necesitaba túnicas nuevas y le había comprado algunas, así como un lindo juego de escritorio, guardado cuidadosamente en una caja de madera que semejaba ser un libro. También encontró unas preciosas decoraciones para el árbol; la verdad, eso era que era algo bastante sensiblero, pero él había pensado que era una gran idea. Ahora, encontrar algo 'especial', eso sí había resultado un desafío.

Después de recorrer dos veces el Callejón Diagon, luego de que convenciera a Ron de regalar a su prometida algo más que flores, se habían detenido en un café para comer algo, y en ese lugar había sido donde le había llegado la inspiración. Ahí, frente a ellos, estaba una antigua joyería. Normalmente, no hubiera contemplado la idea de comprar una cadena para el cuello o un anillo a Severus, pero cuando meses atrás había acompañado a Ron a comprar el anillo de compromiso para Hermione, había descubiertos que estos joyeros en particular estaban especializados en regalos personales, regalos para el corazón. Y así sus compras navideñas habían sido completadas.

Harry sonrió para si mismo mientras continuaba detrás de sus amigos. Estaba bastante complacido con sus obsequios para Severus y seguro de que a él le gustarían, aunque a veces se preguntaba si no habría exagerado un poco… Después de todo, apenas era su primera Navidad juntos y estaban unidos hacía menos de un año… Pero era amor, Harry lo sabía, y pasarían el resto de su vida juntos.

—Aquí es—informó Hermione de repente, deteniéndose en medio de la acera.

—Al fin—exclamó Ron—. Entremos. Se me están congelando las bolas aquí afuera.

La atmósfera en el interior de la tienda era tan diferente del exterior que Harry miró a través de la ventana sólo para asegurarse que todavía estaban en Londres. Todo estaba tan calmado ahí adentro, y tan confortable. De fondo, sonaba suave música de violín, lo cual contrastaba con las muchas tiendas donde sonaba toda clase de música navideña.

—No toques nada—advirtió Hermione a su novio, mientras se dirigía al escritorio de la encargada.

—¿Qué se piensa que voy a hacer?—bufó—. ¿Probarme un vestido?

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó Harry—. Has estado un tanto apagado todo el día.

—Oh, estoy bien—suspiró, sentándose en uno de los múltiples sillones—. Es sólo todo esto de la boda, ¿sabes? Ella me está conduciendo a la locura. Parece que no hago nada bien.

—Todos quieren que su boda sea perfecta; una vez que pase, ella regresará a la normalidad.

—Dios, eso espero—exclamó—. Porque sino… divorcio, allá vamos.

Mientras se sentaban tranquilamente, observando cómo Hermione y la encargada hojeaban un álbum, Harry se encontró soñando en cómo sería su propia boda. No creía que le gustara tener demasiada gente allí, la idea de pararse en frente de todos ellos y recitar sus votos era un poco sobrecogedora, por decir lo menos.

Y no habría forma en que él permitiera ser considerado 'la novia'; sólo porque Severus era el mayor de los dos no significaba que él fuera una mujer. Llevaría un traje negro, y tal vez una corbata blanca para conservar el color tradicional, pero en ese caso Severus también llevaría una corbata blanca. Y ambos tendrían un padrino, y también una madrina, pero no damas de honor. En cuanto al lugar… Bien, no creía que Severus fuera a sentirse cómodo casándose en una capilla, dada su historia como Mortífago, pero había muchos otros lugares. Quizás podrían casarse en una de esas encantadoras mansiones antiguas en el campo, que se ofrecían en alquiler para esos eventos, o quizás en Hogwarts, el lugar donde se habían enamorado.

Con algo de dificultad, se obligó a regresar a la realidad, justo a tiempo para ver a Hermione acercándose. Ella sonrió y se sentó al lado de Ron, un álbum abierto en su regazo.

—Bien, ¿qué opinan, chicos?—preguntó, señalando una imagen. Harry se inclinó para poder mirar.

Era una fotografía de Ginny, Luna, y la prima de Hermione, Melissa. Todas llevaban largos y estrechos vestidos de un color que Harry sólo podía describir como la clase de azul que se encontraba en una fresca mañana de invierno; un azul calmado, helado, quebradizo. Ginny lucía sencillamente radiante mientras miraba la cámara.

—Entonces, ¿qué les parece?—insistió Hermione—. Iba a decantarme por un lindo tono verde menta, pero parecía demasiado 'primaveral' para Febrero, si es que eso tiene algún sentido.

—Sí—Ron asintió—. Sí, creo que hiciste la elección correcta. El verde es definitivamente primaveral.

Harry sonrió a su amigo. Era más que evidente que sólo se estaba mostrando de acuerdo para mantener la paz.

—¿Harry?—indagó Hermione—. ¿Qué opinas tú? Eres mejor para esto que Ron.

El chico levantó la mirada.

—Ey—se quejó—. Sólo porque sea homosexual no quiere decir que de repente tenga buen ojo para la moda—le sonrió, antes de agregar—: Pero sí, el azul es encantador.

Antes que supiera qué estaba sucediendo, Hermione había chillado excitada y atraído a ambos en un abrazo. Cuando se alejó, empezó a dar botes en su asiento.

—¡Está listo, entonces!—la chica sonrió—. Está organizado lo de la comida, la música, las flores, la distribución de asientos, y ahora los vestidos. Todo lo que falta es tu traje, Harry. ¡Oh, no puedo esperar a que llegue Febrero!

Y saltó de regreso hacia la encargada del lugar.

ººººººººº

Harry regresó a casa más tarde de lo que esperaba. Después que habían salido de la tienda, Hermione había querido ir a celebrar haber dado los toques finales de la boda. Harry estaba feliz por ella, por sus dos amigos, pero estaba a mitad del invierno, había estado parado la mayor parte del día, y casi tenía cinco meses de embarazo; todo lo que realmente quería era acurrucarse frente al fuego con una taza de té caliente. Eventualmente, se disculpó, que estar embarazado era muy útil para eso, y se apareció en su hogar.

Cuando entró a la salita de estar, encontró a Severus sentado en el sofá. La televisión estaba iluminando la habitación, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en una carta. Harry avanzó arrastrando los pies.

—Ey—lo saludó Severus, levantando la mirada—. No te escuché llegar.

—Perdona por llegar tan tarde—se disculpó—. Hermione quería celebrar. Ya sabes cómo es con todo esto de la boda, está volviendo loco a Ron.

—Esa mujer podría volver loco a cualquiera—contestó—. Está bien, Harry; después de todo, tienes derecho a tu vida social.

El recién llegado sonrió y se sentó al lado de su pareja, encogiendo sus piernas hacia un lado. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Severus y cerró los ojos con pereza, adorando esa calidez.

—Pobrecito—dijo el Slytherin—. ¿Puedo traerte algo?

—Mmm, no—murmuró. Suspiró y abrió los ojos—. ¿De quién es la carta?

—De mi madre.

—Oh, eso me recuerda que le tengo un regalo arriba.

El hombre se movió ligeramente para observarlo.

—¿Le compraste un regalo de Navidad a mi madre?

—Sí. Al fin y al cabo, ella es de la familia.

Severus pareció reflexionar sobre lo dicho antes de continuar.

—¿Compraste algo para los Dursley?

—Les envié postales—contestó—. Pero tu mamá me gusta. Es dulce.

—Hmm.

Se inclinó hacia delante y luego de doblar la carta, la metió en el sobre. Por unos momentos, todo lo que pudo escucharse fue el apagado sonido del hombre del tiempo por televisión. Probablemente, el volumen era demasiado bajo para que Harry escuchara, pero no había que ser un genio para saber que afuera estaba igual que en el maldito Ártico, sólo que sin nieve.

—Entonces, ¿que quiere tu mamá?—preguntó Harry.

—Saber si podría visitarnos entre Navidad y Año Nuevo—contestó, sentándose de nuevo.

—Le dirás que sí, ¿verdad?—el hombre no replicó—. ¿Verdad?

—¿Realmente queremos que nos visite?—preguntó eventualmente.

—¡Claro que queremos!

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es tu mamá—replicó—. Sev, ¿qué ocurre?

—Nada. Es que no pensé que querríamos que nos visitara.

—¿Por qué no habríamos de querer?

Severus no contestó de inmediato. Parecía que trataba de elegir las palabras apropiadas.

—Sencillamente, no soy tan cercano a ella— declaró—. Pero, si eso evita una discusión, ella puede venir.

Las cejas de Harry se unieron en señal de confusión.

—No se supone que la invites por evitar una discusión, sino porque es tu madre y quieres que esté aquí. Es la mujer que te gestó durante nueve meses y pasó un dolor insoportable para que nacieras; es la mujer que te crió y se aseguró que tuvieras todo lo que necesitaras, quien te cuido y se preocupó por ti, y…

—¿Ya terminaste?

Harry interrumpió lo que estaba diciendo y lo miró con cierta incomodidad.

—Por ahora—advirtió.

El otro sólo parecía divertido.

—Bien. Entonces, muévete… —permitió que Harry se arrimara de nuevo—. ¿Qué quieres para Navidad?

—¿Faltan sólo nueve días para Navidad y todavía no me has comprado nada?

—¡Por supuesto que te he comprado algo! Pero quiero darte más de una cosa; aparte del quidditch y salvar al mundo, realmente no sé qué te interesa.

El joven sonrió. Realmente, esto era algo que no podía dejar de decir.

—A ti—susurró, flirteando—. Me encanta estar en ti—besó su cuello para ratificarlo—. Pero adoro aún más cuando tú estás en mí, follándome, haciendo que me corra…

Pero Severus no estaba dispuesto a caer en el juego.

—Sabes—comentó, sonriendo ligeramente—. Es asombrosa la rapidez con que cambias de tema. En un minuto estás hablando sobre mi madre, y al siguiente quieres sexo.

—Soy un chico embarazado de dieciocho años, ¿qué esperabas?

—Para ser honesto, un poco más de autocontrol.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y se incorporó.

—Vale—exclamó—. Vale. Lo que tú quieras. ¿Sobre qué estábamos hablando?

—Navidad. ¿Qué quieres?

—A ti, con un pequeño lazo encima, de forma que pueda desenvolverte.

Severus rió y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Eso es en todo lo que piensas? ¿Sexo?

—Sí— contestó—. ¿Por qué? ¿En qué piensas tú?

ººººººººº

Harry pasó la siguiente semana envolviendo los obsequios que había comprado a todos y entregándolos en persona. Como iba a pasar el día de Navidad solo con Severus, quería asegurarse de ver a todos antes de eso y desearles felices fiestas. Había entregado la mayoría con bastante rapidez, pero cuando había ido a la Madriguera, se había visto obligado a quedarse a comer, y no había escapado de su agarre hasta después de oscurecer. También había visitado Hogwarts, para ver a Dumbledore y a Hagrid, y se había sentido tan extraño estar en la vieja escuela y no ser estudiante.

Severus, mientras tanto, había pasado sus días escribiendo, comprando, y asegurándose de que Harry se sintiera cómodo. No habían vuelto a hablar sobre su pelea acerca de Sirius, pero cada uno había hecho un esfuerzo por adaptarse a las necesidades y deseos del otro. Harry, personalmente, no podía ver qué bien haría esa situación a largo plazo, pero por ahora era feliz dejándola correr.

Pocos días antes de Navidad, Harry se había hecho otra revisión y, aparte de que su presión estaba un poco alta, lo que era mayormente debido a las compras navideñas, todo se presentaba bien y saludable. Había aumentado un poco de peso, especialmente el último mes, en el que la barriga de su bebé, repentinamente, pareció emerger de ninguna parte. Sin embargo, aunque ajustados, todavía podía ponerse sus jeans favoritos, y pensaba hacer todo el uso posible de ellos antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

La Nochebuena fue un tranquilo acontecimiento, que encontró a Harry y a Severus acurrucados en el sofá, compartiendo una caja de chocolates. Estos habían sido un regalo de uno de los Weasley, pero Harry no había sido capaz de resistirse y los había abierto temprano. Mientras se recostaba, disfrutando la sensación del chocolate fundido en su lengua, decidió que esas estaban siendo las mejores Navidades de su vida.

ººººººººº

A la mañana siguiente, Severus fue despertado por algo que pinchaba su brazo. Al principio, lo ignoró, pero cuando la molestia persistió, gruñó y empezó a abrir un ojo. Su mirada encontró a un sonriente Harry Potter.

—¡Estás despierto!

—Te dedicaste a presionar mi brazo. Por supuesto que estoy despierto.

Se frotó los ojos para espantar el sueño y echó un vistazo al reloj ubicado al lado de la cama. Tuvo que sofocar otro gruñido al ver que eran las ocho de la mañana. Sinceramente, a veces, era como vivir con un niño.

—¿Supongo que no podré convencerte para que vuelvas a dormir?—preguntó con un suspiro.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, todavía con una radiante sonrisa.

—No—contestó—. Voy a ducharme, y vestirme, y todo eso—se inclinó y besó la punta de la nariz de Severus—. Feliz Navidad.

—Feliz Navidad, efectivamente—murmuró, mientras jalaba la cobija para cubrirse la cabeza.

—Uh, no, claro que no, señor gruñón—dijo Harry, asiendo el edredón—. Vas a levantarte, bañarte, vestirte, y reunirte conmigo abajo en quince minutos.

Dieciséis minutos y dos cafés más tarde, Severus entró en la salita de estar.

Unas semanas antes, Harry se había tomado la libertad de decorar la casa con cintas y luces muggles. No era, ni de cerca, tan fastuosa como había sido la decoración de Grimmauld Place el año anterior, algo que Severus agradecía. Aparte de las cintas de oro y plata que adornaban los marcos de varias pinturas, la sala de estar era la única habitación que había sido decorada. Un árbol estaba ubicado en la esquina más lejana, al lado de la ventana, adornado con luces brillantes y esferas decorativas; cojines con imágenes de Hombres de Nieve y San Nicolás descansaban pulcramente en el sofá, y el muérdago colgaba del dintel de la puerta.

En ese momento, Harry estaba sentado en la alfombra al lado del árbol, separando los regalos en dos montones. Un cálido sentimiento golpeó a Severus al notar que su propio montón era mayor de lo habitual, y de repente, lo asaltó la urgencia de reunirse con Harry en el suelo. Sin embargo, lo ignoró y se sentó en un sillón frente a él.

—Creo que primero abriré los obsequios de los Weasley—estaba diciendo Harry—. Mira, te enviaron uno—y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, le entregó a Severus un paquete envuelto en papel rojo y verde.

Preguntándose qué demonios podrían haberle regalado la familia Weasley, retiró el papel de regalo. Una vez abierto, las cejas se elevaron de tal modo en su frente que casi desaparecieron; en el interior había un jersey de color verde, tejido a mano y con una gran letra S en el frente. Estaba sosteniéndolo contra si mismo para asegurarse que era un jersey cuando Harry estalló en carcajadas.

—¿Qué?—bufó, aunque no con el tono que había pretendido, mientras seguía sosteniendo la prenda.

—Tu expresión—siguió riendo—. Es un suéter Weasley—explicó—. Cada año, la Señora Weasley hace uno para cada miembro de la familia—terminó, levantando su propia prenda, de color rojo.

—Bien, es ese caso, considero que debemos apartarlo—comentó, doblándolo y dejándolo a un lado.

Harry, sólo rió más fuerte.

Luego, Severus abrió los presentes de Dumbledore, McGonagall, y los demás profesores de Hogwarts. Albus, como cada año, le había conseguido una fascinante baratija mágica, que probablemente le llevaría varias semanas descubrir como funcionaba. El resto del profesorado le había enviado su habitual surtido de galletas y cupones y, ahora que había empezado a beber luego de largos años de sobriedad, había unas cuantas botellas de whisky enviadas por Minerva.

Hizo todo eso a un lado y observó como Harry desenvolvía sus propios regalos. Se sentía bastante… ¿cuál sería la palabra?... afectado, por el hecho de que sus antiguos colegas le hubieran enviado obsequios. Había pensado que al dejar la docencia por unos años las cosas cambiarían, y también había esperado que, cuando descubrieran que estaba con Harry Potter, se mostraran enojados y disgustados. Ahora estaba contento de haberles enviado todas esas postales. Tendría que mandarles regalos el año entrante.

Demasiado pronto, a los ojos de Severus, Harry terminó de abrir sus obsequios. Todo lo que quedaba bajo el árbol eran los que se habían comprado uno al otro, y mientras Harry se acercaba a ellos, el hombre no pudo evitar que su ansiedad aumentara. Se dijo a si mismo que era ridículo, pero eso no lograba que la sensación desapareciera.

Había estado demasiado tiempo pensando en qué conseguir para su pareja; simplemente, no estaba acostumbrado a tener que elegir regalos para personas tan cercanas. La última vez que había estado en una relación durante las Navidades, había sido una década antes o algo así, y esa relación no había sido algo serio en absoluto.

Harry empujó los presentes que quedaban hacia Severus y se sentó a sus pies. Levantó el más pequeño, una caja primorosamente envuelta, y lo tendió hacia él.

—Conseguí éste para ambos— explicó, entregándoselo—. Es un poco sentimental así que no te rías.

Curioso, desató el lazo y abrió la pequeña caja. Adentro, descansaba lo que parecía ser un orbe de vidrio. Lo sacó.

Era un adorno de Navidad, fabricado en un cristal transparente. Pequeñas estrella doradas y plateadas brillaban en la esfera, y en la superficie estaban escritas las palabras _Harry y Severus. Primera Navidad Juntos_

—Sé que es cursi y sentimental, pero lo vi y me pareció una linda idea— explicó Harry—. Pensé que quizás podríamos comprar una cada año, y así un día el árbol estará lleno de ellas. ¿Qué piensas?

Severus se lamió los labios inconscientemente y apartó los ojos de la esfera.

—Pienso que es realmente romántico.

Harry se movió nerviosamente.

—Sé que habitualmente no te gustan todas esas cosas románticas pero…

Severus tragó el resto de su oración en un beso profundo. Cuando se alejó para buscar aire, sonrió y se levantó. Nunca antes había tenido un momento como ése, así que fue con gran felicidad que colgó la decoración en el árbol.

Entre los demás obsequios de Harry para Severus se encontraban varias túnicas y el juego de escritorio, que le entregó a su pareja con estas palabras:

-Sé que no te he apoyado mucho con lo de tu libro…

Por su parte, Severus había comprado a Harry algunas túnicas nuevas, así como algunos chocolates que eran 'especiales para hacer el amor', y que apenas podía esperar para probar.

Al final, sólo quedaron dos obsequios.

—Éste es para ti—dijo Severus, entregándole su último regalo—. Le lancé un hechizo de _Peso de Pluma_, porque es bastante pesado.

Intrigado, Harry quitó el papel de envoltura. Cuando revisó lo que era, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Estaba mirando una tabla de mármol blanco, con forma de pergamino. Inscrito en el mármol estaba el árbol familiar de la familia Potter, hermosamente decorado y mostrando las antiguas generaciones.

—Tuve mucha ayuda de Albus para reunir la información—explicó Severus, observando como los ojos de Harry revisaban todos los nombres—. Aunque no pudimos rastrear más allá de la familia Peverell—señalo el nombre de arriba, _Ignotus Peverell_

Harry estaba boquiabierto. Nunca nadie le había mencionado a ninguno de sus ancestros, así que era algo realmente impresionante ver todos esos nombres escritos encima del suyo, como si permanecieran todos juntos. Estaba su padre unido a su madre, y también los padres de su padre, y los padres de estos, y tías y tíos…

-Le lancé un hechizo para que la línea continuara siempre que alguien tuviera descendencia—siguió explicando Severus—. Una vez que nuestro bebé haya nacido y sido nombrado, automáticamente será agregado en el árbol, junto con el nombre del otro padre.

Harry se enjugó los ojos y rió débilmente.

—¿Tu nombre va a estar en el árbol familiar de los Potter?

—Es un sacrificio que estoy dispuesto a hacer—sonrió.

Harry resplandeció, sintiéndose verdaderamente eufórico.

—Gracias—musitó—. De verdad, gracias. No sabes cuánto significa esto para mí.

Después que secó sus ojos apropiadamente y agradeció nuevamente a Severus, fue el momento del último regalo.

Se sentó nervioso mientras observaba los dedos de su amado desatando su último presente. Era el que le había comprado a los joyeros del Callejón Diagon y todavía no estaba seguro de haber hecho bien. Odiaría arruinar las cosas justo ahora, especialmente luego de que Severus le diera tan precioso obsequio…

Severus retiró el papel y abrió la caja de terciopelo. En su interior yacían dos hermosas cadenas de oro blanco, cada una con un colgante engarzado en platino. Sabiendo exactamente que eran, levantó una de la caja con sumo cuidado.

Se sentía completamente asombrado de que alguien le hubiera regalado algo así. Nadie, en sus treinta y nueve años de vida, había confiado tan íntimamente en él.

Eran, por llamarlos de algún modo, cadenas de humor. Eran elaboradas para ser compartidas por los amantes, como un gesto de confianza y sinceridad. Cada quien portaría una, y ésta cambiaría de color de acuerdo con el estado de ánimo de su pareja. Él mismo había estado preguntándose si sería buena idea conseguir unas para Harry y para él, pero al final había desistido, temiendo que el joven no estuviera de acuerdo.

-Sé que algunas personas piensan que estas cadenas son una invasión a la privacidad— estaba diciendo Harry—. Así que, si no te sientes cómodo con ellas, puedo devolverlas y conseguir otra cosa.

Severus necesitó un momento antes de poder hablar. Todavía estaba tratando de reponerseante la completa confianza que su pareja depositaba en él. Él no tenía problema con saber los estados de ánimo de Harry; de hecho, había sido por esa razón que había estado considerando comprarlos, para que Harry pudiera saber lo que él sentía cuando se encerraba en si mismo después que discutían.

—No sé qué decir, yo…— se lamió los labios y comenzó de nuevo—. Estoy honrado, Harry. Verdaderamente tocado. No podría haber deseado nada más.

El resto del día fue tan mágico como ambos esperaban que fuera. Después de compartir un delicioso almuerzo, disfrutaron del resto de la tarde en la cama, seguido por una noche frente al fuego, acurrucados mientras miraban unas películas navideñas que Harry nunca había tenido oportunidad de ver. Una vez que la segunda película de la noche hubo finalizado, Harry había querido ir a la ciudad a escuchar los villancicos, así que ya era bastante tarde cuando regresaron a casa.

Para deleite del Gryffindor, la Señora Snape los había visitado días más tarde, trayendo regalos y postales con ella. Había mimado interminablemente a Harry y le había ofrecido, con manos temblorosas, los sombreritos y guantes que había hecho para el bebé, lo cual él le agradeció con entusiasmo. El chico tuvo la impresión que ella estaba feliz de tener algo que hacer, y si realizar algo para su nieto nonato la animaba, él no iba a quejarse.

El día de su visita, Harry había salido unas pocas horas, para permitirle a la mujer unas horas a solas con su hijo. Ellos habían estado bien y no habían tenido ninguna discusión o desacuerdo, pero de cierta forma la relación entre ellos no había sido la correcta. La Señora Snape parecía ser quien había hecho el mayor esfuerzo, mientras que Severus simplemente había hablado con ella como si fuera un amigo de infancia y nada más. Harry no estaba seguro de si ése era el comportamiento normal entre madre e hijo, pero había detectado una gran cantidad de palabras no dichas entre ellos que necesitaban ser exploradas.

Cuando había regresado a la casa, las cosas se encontraban justo igual que cuando había salido; la Señora Snape parloteando alegre y Severus cortés y formal. Él habría querido destapar las cosas y conseguir que hablaran apropiadamente, pero decidió, y probablemente fuera lo mejor, que ése no era su asunto, y que quizás, sólo quizás, eso era lo normal entre ellos.

Con todo, sin embargo, había sido una visita maravillosa; un toque agradable para lo que había sido una Navidad perfecta.

ººººººººº

Llovió en Año Nuevo, pero eso no interrumpió las celebraciones. Sirius y Remus habían invitado a todos a una gran juerga en su casa, y se rumoreaba que Fred y George habían preparado una espectacular exhibición de fuegos artificiales. La Señora Weasley había preparado uno de sus maravillosos festines y Charlie les había presentado a su nueva novia.

Pero Harry, cada vez más fatigado, no tenía muchas ganas de fiesta, así que optó por relajarse y observar el Big Ben por televisión, esperando la llegada del nuevo año. Vale, Severus todavía no estaba bien con Sirius. Pero, por el momento, eso no importaba de todas formas. Ahora que apenas faltaban unos días para cumplir su quinto mes de embarazo, ¡y sí, llevaba la cuenta!, de repente se sentía mucho más pesado de lo habitual. ¡Severus decía que era a causa de todos los pasteles de carne molida que comía, pero él no sabía nada de cualquier modo!

Mientras estaba sentado ahí, frente a la ventana, observando distraídamente la pantalla del televisor, se encontró pensando en el año que terminaba. Realmente, era asombroso cuántas cosas habían pasado. Había matado a Voldemort, se había enamorado, se había embarazado dos veces, y había observado cómo sus dos amigos planeaban su boda. Y se cumplía justamente un año desde la primera vez que Severus lo viera desnudo, en el baño de Grimmauld Place.

Las cosas habían avanzado muy rápidamente, y aún así todo se sentía tan correcto. Ahora, si sólo pudiera lograr que Severus y Sirius hablaran… Quizás esa debería ser su resolución de Año Nuevo… luego de haber traído la paz al mundo.

Frunció el ceño y recostó la cabeza contra el panel de vidrio. Sonaba un tanto arrogante _haber traído la paz_… La guerra no hubiera terminado sin todos sus amigos, sin todas esas personas que habían perdido sus vidas…

Quizás era bueno que el año terminara.

Harry sintió una ligera patadita en el interior de su estómago y sonrió. Si, definitivamente era tiempo de mirar al futuro.

Continuará…

Holitas a todos, encantada de verlos por aquí de nuevo^^.

Muchas gracias a todos y muy especialmente a:

**Lupita Snape, rlucy, Liz hattu79****, H BSnape, Arundhel Snape.**

Por sus preciosos comentarios

Hasta la próxima actualización

Besitos


	15. Lo hago, no lo hago

Chasing Perfection

Autora: SweetMercy

Traductora: Alisevv

Parejas SS/HP y SB/RL

Disclaimer: Todo esto es de Rowling.

Advertencias: Esta historia contiene Slash, es decir, relación hombre/hombre, y tiene también Mpreg. Si no te agrada el tema, éste es el momento de retroceder. Si te gusta, bienvenid

La historia la pueden encontrar en la bio de mi perfil

**Chasing Perfection**

**Persiguiendo la perfección**

**Capítulo 15/18**

**Lo hago, no lo hago.**

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Harry se detuvo, con la pluma en la mano, y puso los ojos en blanco ante la voz de su amado.

—Estoy escribiendo todas las citas en nuestro calendario anual—contestó.

—Puedo ver eso—replicó Severus—. ¿Pero por qué lo estás haciendo en el suelo, estirado sobre esos cojines, como si fueras una ballena varada? ¿Por qué no puedes actuar de una manera normal y escribir sobre la mesa como todo el mundo?

—Porque estoy cómodo. Y además, no soy normal.

—Obviamente.

Harry sacudió la cabeza y sonrió, mientras regresaba su atención al calendario, trazando un círculo alrededor del día de la boda de Ron y Hermione. En su opinión, no podría llegar lo bastante rápido.

Ron y él habían esperado que el… _entusiasmo_ de Hermione, si es que esa era la palabra correcta, se calmaría una vez que se hubieran terminado de hacer los arreglos finales para la boda. Y así había sido, por un rato. Pero luego, ella había encontrado un nuevo tema sobre el que desesperar, y Harry había tenido que observar como Enero desaparecía casi tan rápido como había llegado.

Desde que compraran el apartamento en Edimburgo, sus amigos habían estado yendo a decorarlo en su tiempo libre; pero, con el trabajo y la boda, y luego las fiestas navideñas, eso había pasado a un segundo plano, y ahora, de alguna forma, Harry se había visto involucrado en ayudar. Sin embargo, no se quejaba; sencillamente, mantenía la boca cerrada y cumplía con las tareas que le habían 'sido asignadas'. Sabía cuan importante era para Hermione tener todo listo antes de irse de luna de miel, pero sinceramente… ¡él también tenía cosas importantes que hacer! Como por ejemplo, el cumpleaños de Severus.

La segunda semana de Enero, su pareja había cumplido los cuarenta, que, en el mundo muggle, habría sido un gran momento. Había jugueteado con la idea de hacerle una fiesta sorpresa, pero desafortunadamente, su sentido común lo pateó antes que tuviera tiempo de hacer cualquier arreglo. Aparte del hecho que todos los posibles invitados estarían ocupados en sus trabajos, en realidad, Severus y las fiestas no hacían una buena mezcla. Así que resolvió invitarlo a cenar, para luego regresar y disfrutar el resto de la noche en la cama. Había sido un cambió tan tranquilo y bienvenido de todo lo que estaba pasando alrededor de ellos.

Sonrió con cariño mientras recordaba esa noche. Severus había sido tal gentil al hacerle el amor, sus besos tan apasionados, sus atenciones tan cuidadosas… De nuevo, se encontró asombrado ante todo lo que había progresado su relación.

Saliendo de esas reflexiones, anotó distraídamente el cumpleaños de Ron en un cuadrado en blanco. Su rostro se iluminó de nuevo, pero esta vez acompañado por un resoplido divertido.

Pocas noches antes había sido la despedida de soltero de Ron. Tradicionalmente, la organización del evento correspondía al padrino, algo que Harry no había estado deseando demasiado. Había estado bajo las estrictas órdenes de Hermione: sin stripers, sin lap dancer, ni bailarinas de poste, ni prostitutas. De hecho, cualquier cosa involucrando a una mujer quitándose algo más que el abrigo estaba fuera del asunto. Al final, Fred y George habían ofrecido encargarse y Harry se había sentido tan aliviado que había renunciado sin dudarlo.

Por supuesto, habían terminado en un club de streptease.

Había sido una experiencia, por decir lo menos. Se había ruborizado violentamente al darse cuenta que estaba atrapado en una habitación llena de mujeres semidesnudas que bailaban alrededor de mástiles, y mantuvo los ojos enfocados en la mesa frente a él por mucho tiempo antes de encontrar el valor para levantar la vista. Pero no pensaba que fuera algo relacionado con ser 'gay'; aunque la idea de tener sexo con una mujer no le era ni un poquito atractiva, no le importaba el modo en que lucía el cuerpo femenino. Pero Bill, Charlie y todos los demás, estaban siendo estimulados por el alcohol en sus organismos, mientras que él sólo se había permitido una bebida antes de pegarse a la limonada.

Sin embargo, pese a su mortificación inicial, la noche había resultado ser bastante agradable. Se había unido al resto mientras reían, hacían bromas y brindaban por el futuro de Ron. Pero se había rehusado completamente a entrar en un lap dance (*), pues aunque su bebé no era visible a los ojos muggles, podía sentir cuando la gente lo rozaba, y últimamente estaba muy quisquilloso acerca de quien lo tocaba. Además, no quería tener una mujer desnuda retorciéndose sobre él.

Así, luego que Ron hubo probado el baile con una tetona morena llamada 'Bunny', Fred y George habían bebido suficiente cerveza como para llenar una piscina, y Charlie había pasado diez minutos huyendo desnudo de un policía muggle, habían terminado la fiesta y Harry había regresado a casa con Severus, no deseando otra cosa que un buen sueño.

Levantó la vista del calendario una vez más, sus ojos enfocando a Severus, quien estaba sentado en el sofá al lado de la ventana, profundamente absorto en la nueva edición de su revista de Pociones. Ocasionalmente, tomaba la pluma que estaba a su lado y hacía algunas anotaciones en una hoja de pergamino antes de permitir que sus ojos siguieran leyendo. Una vez Maestro de Pociones, siempre serías Maestro de Pociones… Aunque Harry se sentía contento al ver que estaba utilizando la pluma que le había regalado en Navidad.

Pasaron veinte minutos en un cómodo silencio, cada uno de ellos absorto en su propio trabajo. Para Harry era bastante extraño tener anotados los cumpleaños de todos sus profesores, y más incluso cuando tomó conciencia de que su propio nombre estaría junto al de Severus en cualquier carta que enviaran a partir de ahora.

Después de anotar la última persona, cerró el calendario y estiró sus miembros con un gemido de satisfacción. Se sentía bien, acostado sobre su espalda, estirado sobre la cama de almohadones que había preparado sobre el duro suelo. Ahora que había entrado en su sexto mes de embarazo, no habían muchas posiciones que encontrara cómodas; la partera del hospital le había hecho algunas recomendaciones, y también lo había desanimado a pasar demasiado tiempo sobre su espalda, pero Harry había descubierto que su propio método funcionaba de maravilla contra los dolores.

Durante su última visita a San Mungo les habían preguntado si deseaban conocer el sexo del bebé. Severus había estado bastante entusiasta ante la idea de saber si iban a tener un hijo o una hija, pero Harry deseaba esperar, así que no aceptaron. En realidad, no tenía razones para esto; al menos, no razones que pudiera explicar apropiadamente. Todo lo que sabía era que el pequeño que estaba llevando era su _bebé_

El bebé pateó y Harry sintió que su estómago gruñía. Por mucho que le gustara, no podía quedarse allí todo el día. Pronto tendría que levantarse y comenzar a hacer la cena.

—¿Me pasas esos chocolates?—pidió a Severus, asintiendo hacia la mesita del café.

El hombre lo miró, luego a la caja, y de nuevo a su amado.

—Estás embarazado, Harry, no inválido. Tómalos tu mismo.

El otro se burló

—¡Qué amable! No los puedo alcanzar, por si no lo habías notado.

—Entonces, levántate.

—¡Vale!—exclamó enfurruñado, luchando por levantarse; consciente que Severus estaba observándolo con una sonrisa, le tomó un poco más de tiempo de lo que hubiera tardado normalmente—. Sólo espera… Recordaré esto cuando seas tú quien necesite ayuda. ¿Y sabes qué?—lo miró también sonriendo—. No levantaré ni un dedo para ayudarte.

—¿Quieres decir que _el Gran Harry Potter_ no me ayudará?—arrastró las palabras—. ¿En nada de lo que haga?

—¿Sabes qué?—Harry estaba parado, las manos en las caderas—. Nada de sexo por una semana.

—¡Oh, no!—Severus volteó la página de su revista.

—¡Dos semanas!

—¡Jolines!

—¿Quieres que se conviertan en tres?—lo amenazó con un gruñido

Severus levantó la vista de nuevo.

—Harry—declaró—, por el modo en que tus hormonas está actuando, me suplicarás que te folle antes que termine el día de mañana.

El otro bufó.

—¡Ya quisieras!

ººººººººº

Era bien sabido que Severus Snape era un hombre testarudo. A veces, incluso podía ser cruel. Era complicado, malicioso y sarcástico, y podía infundir miedo en los corazones de mucha gente. Pero Harry había aprendido que también era amable y gentil, y entregado. Así que era a ese lado íntimo, más suave de él, al que ahora estaba presentando su caso.

—Vamosss—lloriqueó—. ¡Estoy calientee!

Severus lanzó una rápida mirada al cuerpo desnudo de su pareja antes de retomar su lectura.

—Eso veo—dijo.

—¿Y bien?—presionó Harry, una dolorosa expresión de desesperación en su rostro—. ¿No vas a tocarme?

—No.

—¡Por favor! Estoy tan duro… _¡Por favor!_

—Harry, si no dejas de follar con mi pierna, te echaré.

El joven dejó escapar un grito de irritación y regresó a la cama, moviendo sus brazos en el aire de manera dramática.

—¿Qué es tan interesante en esa maldita revista que tiene residencia sobre mí?—exigió.

Severus lo miró de lado y sacudió la cabeza con desconcierto.

—Preferencia—contestó.

—¿Qué?

—Esto tiene 'preferencia' sobre ti, no 'residencia'. Y para contestar a tu mal formulada pregunta, es un muy fascinante artículo sobre los efectos que la labradorita (**) puede tener cuando se agrega a una mezcla conteniendo Asclepia (**) y una cucharada de polvo de hoja de candantina. Los resultados son bastante catastróficos, por decir lo menos, aunque invisibles a simple vista. Un examen simple no indicaría el problema, hasta que hubiera sido ingerido en el sistema humano y…—vio la expresión en el rostro del Gryffindor y se interrumpió—. ¡Bueno, tú preguntaste!

Harry dejó escapar un grito frustrado a través de sus dientes apretados que terminó en un feroz gruñido. Severus ocultó una sonrisa.

—Sev… _por favor_, ¡haré cualquier cosa! ¡Estoy muriendo aquí!—su voz estaba tan llena de secos sollozos de angustia que el hombre tuvo que morderse un labio con fuerza para no echarse a reír.

—Tú fuiste el que dijiste 'nada de sexo'—le recordó ligeramente—. No deberías lanzar amenazas que no vas a poder cumplir.

Su amante hizo otro berrinche y Severus sonrió dentro de las páginas de su revista.

—¡Snape, vamos!—comenzó a lloriquear nuevamente—. ¡Por favor! _¡Oh, por favor!_¡Severusss!

Entonces se detuvo. El hombre terminó la línea que estaba leyendo, y estaba considerando lanzar otra mirada furtiva hacia Harry, cuando éste habló de nuevo, pero esta vez su voz era mucho más apagada.

—Hazme el amor, Severus—pidió suavemente—. Te necesito.

—Ah, un cambio de táctica, por lo que veo—notó el Profesor.

—No—aseguró Harry, ligeramente apurado—. No es eso. De verdad te necesito. Eres tan bello y magnífico; ardiente, sexy, sensacional e increíble…

—La adulación, Señor Potter, no lo llevará a ninguna parte.

—Y eres tan _bueno_ en la cama, y tienes una polla tan _grande_…

Severus bajó la revista.

—Pensándolo mejor…

ººººººººº

Diez minutos más tarde, se escucharon las fuertes pisadas de Severus bajando las escaleras, la mandíbula apretada, sus manos temblando mientras cerraba su bata alrededor de su cuerpo. Irrumpió en la salita y fue directamente hacia el gabinete donde guardaban el licor más caro. Tomó una botella y un vaso y se sirvió una buena cantidad, que se bebió de un trago, en el momento que Harry atravesó la puerta, corriendo detrás de él.

—No es la gran cosa—estaba diciendo—. Estoy seguro que le pasa a todo el mundo. Es algo muy común.

—Harry—advirtió—. NO, ¿vale? Sólo… no.

Harry suspiró y se mordió el labio, luciendo incómodo. Pasó un momento moviéndose nervioso antes de estirar el brazo y arrebatar la botella de whisky que Severus tenía en sus manos.

—Esto no va a ayudar, ¿cierto?—declaró francamente. El hombre lo miró con fiereza—. ¡No lo va a hacer! Mira—razonó—, no es nada por lo que avergonzarse. Estoy seguro que le pasa de vez en cuando a la gente de cierta edad.

—¡Tengo cuarenta!

—¡Deja de hablarme así! Sólo estoy tratando de ayudar. Es tan incómodo para mí como para ti, ¿sabes?

Severus se mofó.

—¡Oh, estoy terriblemente apenado de que mi falta de erección te haya ocasionado problemas! ¡Me das mucha pena, te lo aseguro!

—¡No quise decir eso!—se apresuro a corregir Harry—. Quiero decir…bien, quizás… Quizás yo sea la razón de que no puedas… ya sabes… levantar.

Severus lo miró fijamente.

—¿De dónde demonios has sacado esa idea?

Harry bufó con incredulidad y levantó los brazos, como si estuviera mostrándose.

—Mírame—exclamó—. Estoy enorme, tengo estrías, mi trasero ha crecido, mis muslos tiemblan. Dime, ¿quién va a querer esto?

—Yo—replicó Severus con seriedad—. ¡Harry, estás siendo ridículo!

—Eso es lo que me digo constantemente—contestó—. No voy a hacer un drama por la forma en que me veo… Estoy embarazado, todo es parte de eso, lo sé. Pero ya ni siquiera logro ponerte duro. ¿Qué se supone que piense?

Severus sacudió la cabeza con asombro.

—¿Ha pasado sólo una vez y ya estás echándote la culpa?

—¿Qué más podría ser?—argumentó.

Fue el turno de Severus para inquietarse.

—Tú lo dijiste, eso le pasa a todos en algún momento.

—Lo inventé—admitió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Es lo que dice la gente de la televisión cada vez que eso pasa… parecía la única cosa por decir…

Severus luchó por dominar la risa; si Harry no hubiera estado ocupado dudando de si mismo, la hubiera dejado salir. Se contentó con dejar que una pequeña sonrisa alcanzara sus labios; parecía que había sonreído más desde que estaba con Harry que lo que había sonreído en toda su vida.

—Eres adorable—dijo, tendiéndole la mano—. Ven aquí.

Harry lo hizo, quejándose.

—Incluso ando como pato. ¿Cuán patético es eso?

—No es patético en absoluto—le aseguró. Lo ayudó a sentarse sobre sus rodillas y lo rodeó con sus brazos—. Lamento todo esto. Probablemente, es sólo que estoy agotado. Hemos tenido muchísimo sexo.

—No tanto como acostumbrábamos—le recordó

Severus no tuvo argumentos ante eso, no pudo encontrar una razón. Las últimas semanas, Harry había pasado una buena cantidad de tiempo ayudando a Ron y a Hermione con su nueva casa, aunque nunca pasaba todo el día fuera y siempre regresaba bastante animado. ¿Quizás el embarazo estaba desgastándolo más de lo que había pensado? O quizás simplemente no estaba de humor… Aunque esa noche había demostrado otra cosa.

Se sintió humillado una vez más. ¡Por todo lo que había pasado…! No se comprendía a si mismo; se habían besado, y Harry había estado duro y desnudo, y el _lo había deseado_. Pero cuando, luego de diez minutos de besuqueo y caricias no consigues una erección, _sabes_ que algo anda mal. Hubiera encontrado todo el asunto extremadamente divertido si le hubiera sucedido a alguien más.

—Creo que deberíamos hacer una lista—sugirió Harry. Severus se apartó de sus reflexiones y levantó la mirada.

"_¡¿Acaso el maldito mocoso va a ir de compras justo ahora?!"_

—¿Una lista?—indagó, confundido—. ¿De qué?

Harry dudó antes de continuar y a Severus no le pasó desapercibido el rubor que coloreó sus mejillas.

—De cosas—contestó tímidamente—. Cosas sexuales. Cosas que te gustaría hacer en la habitación. O no en la habitación. Cosas que te gustaría intentar. Pueden ser cosas pervertidas si quieres.

"_Entonces, definitivamente no es una lista de compras"._

Severus no estaba completamente seguro de entender lo que Harry estaba diciendo; o quizás sí entendía, pero simplemente no podía creerlo, no estaba seguro de cual de las dos opciones. Debió mostrar algo de su confusión, pues Harry prosiguió con cierta incomodidad, con esa timidez tan suya.

-Yo he erm… escrito esta especie de lista—se atoró—…de cosas que me gustaría hacer, ya sabes… contigo. Así que si escribes una también… podríamos intercambiarlas y probar aquello con lo que nos sintamos cómodos los dos.

Detrás del rubor, Harry se veía esperanzado. Severus sintió que sus entrañas se retorcían. Ahora ya lo entendía. Pero de nuevo, no estaba seguro de lo que sentía al respecto. Había miedo, y la preocupación definitivamente se encontraba ahí, pero además había esperanza y excitación. Se dijo que debía relajarse.

—Estoy detectando un enredo muy grande aquí—dijo al final.

—No—replicó el joven—. No es un enredo. Es sólo una lista.

—Harry—suspiró—. Si deseas hacer algo, simplemente deberías decirlo. ¿Cuánto tiempo te has guardado esto para ti mismo?

—No hace tanto—contestó; su respuesta sonaba sospechosamente similar a una mentira—. Sinceramente—agregó—. Y no te lo mencioné porque no deseaba que te sintieras incómodo, en caso que tú no quisieras probar algo diferente.

Severus no sabía qué decir. Todavía ni siquiera sabía qué pensar. Pese a lo que Harry pudiera decir, sonaba como si hubiera estado pensando en eso desde hacía bastante tiempo. ¿Pero por qué no había dicho nada? La razón que le había dado, aunque pausible, no parecía combinar con su Harry; a Severus le parecía más bien que su amado se había sentido demasiado avergonzado como para plantear el asunto. Pero ellos tenían confianza, ¿verdad? Hubiera esperado que fueran capaces de decirse cualquier cosa uno al otro.

Bueno… eso era algo hipócrita de su parte. Él había querido hacer otras cosas con Harry desde que habían regresado de sus vacaciones, en Julio, sólo que había sofocado ese sentimiento pues había temido presionar demasiado a su pareja. Había sido estúpido asumir que cuando Harry estuviera listo para probar otras cosas se lo haría saber. Pero aquí estaban… y aparentemente, el chico había estado deseando mayores demostraciones de pasión animal desde hacía un buen tiempo. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera dejado a Harry lidiar con eso? ¿Cómo no había entendido las señales? Debería haber sido más complaciente, más accesible…

_Un momento._

Harry quería intentar cosas. Él quería intentar cosas. Y aquí estaban, comenzando una conversación sobre eso. Entonces, ¿por qué, POR QUË, estaba ahí sentado como un idiota, agonizando sobre lo que debería haber hecho?

"_Harry Potter está sentado en tu regazo, expresando su deseo de hacer cosas picantes en la habitación. ¡Di algo!"_

—Err…

—Está bien si no quieres—dijo Harry rápidamente—. De verdad. Sólo quería ver si estabas de acuerdo. Fue estúpido, lo lamento.

—¿Qué? No, Harry, está bien. Me gustaría hacer cosas. Estoy interesado en hacer algo diferente.

"_¿Eso sonó tan estúpido como creo que sonó?"_

Aparentemente no, porque Harry resplandeció.

—¿Lo harías?

—Sí—Severus sonrió con alivio—. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Voy a buscar mi lista—propuso, e hizo ademán de levantarse, pero su pareja lo sostuvo firmemente en su lugar.

—No—dijo, empezando a sonreír y sintiéndose de nuevo muy a gusto consigo mismo—. Puedes decírmelo.

El joven tragó y miró directamente hacia la entrepierna de Severus.

—¿Decirte?

—Dímelo—pidió otra vez.

—Bien—dijo Harry, con el rostro ardiendo—, hay una en la que he pensado mucho…

—Adelante—lo animó suavemente.

Harry se removió en sus rodillas, claramente avergonzado.

—Tú… tú me atas a la cama—murmuró, sin atreverse a mirarlo—, y me tocas por todas partes. Y luego me follas muy duro. Me gusta cuando eres rudo—agregó—. No sádico; rudo, pero _rudo_, ¿sabes? ¿Y quizás podríamos conseguir algunos de esos juguetes sexuales?... Y luego hay otro, una fantasía, … Estamos en el Gran Comedor y nadie está ahí, sólo nosotros… ¿sabes? Y luego hay otra que…

—¿Si?

Harry se mordió el labio y sacudió la cabeza.

—No puedo. Vas a pensar que soy estúpido.

Sabiendo que las palabras podrían fallar, Severus presionó su, ¡finalmente!, creciente erección, entre los muslos de Harry.

—Adelante—lo animó nuevamente.

—En cierto modo, yo he… siempre me he preguntado cómo será verte masturb…—se interrumpió, tragando, antes de proseguir—… tocándote. Tú me has visto hacerlo, pero yo nunca te he observado… Quisiera ver cómo luces haciéndolo.

Para cuando terminó, los ojos de Harry estaban clavados en los de Severus, llenos de ardor. El hombre tragó ante tal intensidad y luego sonrió.

—Creo que es hora de que tengamos algo de diversión—musitó.

ººººººººº

Harry se reunió con Arthur Weasley mientras seguían a un nervioso Ron por el pasillo de la repleta capilla. Era un alivio saber que ese día había llegado, que estaba ocurriendo, que pronto terminaría, y con ello, el comportamiento obsesivo de Hermione, que hasta esa mañana había pensado que no podía empeorar.

Había despertado a primera hora con el chillido de su amiga a través de la chimenea. Pensando que algo terrible habría pasado, había saltado de la cama y corrido hasta la salita de estar… sólo para encontrarse con Hermione gritándole más órdenes.

Ella quería que Severus le hiciera una poción para deshacerse de su barriga, no sólo de los ojos muggles como previamente habían acordado, sino de toda la gente, ¡incluyendo

a si mismo! Harry había argumentado que era su bebé y él se sentía _orgulloso_ y quería su barriga, _Maldición_. ¡Pero a Hermione no le interesaba! Lo había estado pensando toda la noche, según ella, y quería que Harry 'luciera encantador', tanto en las fotografías muggles como en las mágicas, ¡y si él se atrevía a aparecer en la boda luciendo como un pingüino gordo, tendrían problemas! Y antes que Harry pudiera argumentar algo más, desapareció, siendo rápidamente remplazada por la cabeza de Ron, quien murmuró varias disculpas antes de cortar la conexión.

Así, replanteándolo… un Harry _delgado y con una barriga de embarazo menos_, se había reunido con Arthur Weasley para seguir a Ron por el pasillo. Todavía estaba internamente furioso por todo el asunto, pero no lo demostró; mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras caminaban por el pasillo de la capilla, dando un vistazo a todo el recinto.

Era bastante extraño, pensaba, ver a magos y brujas sentados al lado de los muggles, así como era absolutamente bizarro ver a Dumbledore, de toda la gente, enfundado en un traje. Las invitaciones que habían sido enviadas a magos y brujas, habían contenido notas advirtiéndoles que asistiría un gran número de muggles. Harry tenía que admitir que estaba impresionado por el esfuerzo que todos habían hecho, incluyendo a Hagrid, quien había desechado su espeluznante traje marrón a favor de algo más formal, aunque ello no evitaba que los muggles lo miraran de vez en cuando; su enorme tamaño era suficiente para atraer la atención de todos.

Harry y el Señor Weasley llegaron al altar donde Ron ya estaba parado, mirando nervioso a la gente reunida y haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por ignorar a Seamus, Dean y Neville, quienes estaban sonriendo y señalando desde el fondo del salón.

El Señor Weasley tomó asiento al lado de Charlie y Harry fue a reunirse con Ron.

—¿Cómo estás?—le preguntó, mientras los invitados comenzaban a conversar una vez más.

—Enfermo—contestó—. Hay demasiada gente aquí. ¿Y si me comporto como un idiota? ¿Y si olvido mis líneas?

—No vas a olvidar tus líneas—lo tranquilizó Harry—. El vicario las leerá para ti, ¿recuerdas?

—Oh, sí… sí, recuerdo—por unos momentos, miró distraídamente alrededor de la capilla, tratando de centrarse, antes de volver su mirada a su amigo—. ¿Trajiste los anillos?

El moreno se divirtió con la idea de fingir que los había perdido, pero se compadeció de su amigo.

—Sanos y salvos—dijo, palmeando su bolsillo—. Ron, relájate. Todo va a estar bien, ¿vale?

—Si. Sí. Yo…—sus palabras se apagaron mientras asentía para si mismo, y en ese momento llegó el cortejo.

Harry miró hacia las puertas dobles. Los otros dos padrinos, Fred y George, empezaron a andar por el pasillo, vestidos como Harry: esmoquin negro, chaleco gris, corbata negra y una flor blanca prendida en la solapa izquierda. Fred estaba escoltando a su madre, que lucía un vertido azul oscuro con volantes, mientras George escoltaba a la Señora Granger. Cuando llegaron al altar se separaron, las madres tomaron sus asientos y los gemelos ocuparon su puesto junto a Ron y Harry.

-Oh, Dios, vienen las damas de honor—murmuró Ron.

Y justo cuando las palabras salían de su boca, la suave música que había estado sonando aumentó de volumen, y Luna y Melissa atravesaron las puertas, luciendo hermosas en sus vestidos azul helado. Cuando llegaron al altar, se colocaron a la derecha y enfrentaron a la multitud.

-Y ahora, Ginny—volvió a musitar Ron.

Harry apartó la mirada de las dos damas de honor para ver a Ginny, la Dama de Honor Principal, atravesando las puertas. Mientras ella caminaba por el pasillo, lo vio y le sonrió, y el chico correspondió con otra sonrisa.

El plan original había sido que el Primer Padrino y la Dama de Honor Principal caminaran juntos por el pasillo. Sin embargo, después que Ron se había quejado de no querer esperar solo durante tanto tiempo, Hermione había cambiado las cosas al último minuto.

Pensar en Hermione le hizo recordar su ausente barriga y verificó mentalmente sus rasgos para confirmar que todavía estaba sonriendo. Sinceramente, a veces la desconocía… Después de todos los problemas que habían tenido para encontrar un traje extra grande para él, la chica cambió de opinión a última hora y le envió un traje de su medida habitual, luego de decirle aquella cosa de que su barriga tenía que desaparecer. ¡Y todo por unas malditas fotografías mágicas!

La música cesó y Harry miró hacia la puerta. Todos se levantaron, la marcha nupcial comenzó, las puertas se abrieron una vez más, y su enojo fue olvidado. Siendo escoltada por su padre, Hermione caminaba a lo largo del pasillo y lucía increíble. Su tupido cabello ya no estaba, y en su lugar, unos elegantes bucles caían hacia su espalda, con unos pocos mechones sueltos enmarcando su rostro. Su vestido estaba formado por un corpiño blanco y una larga y hermosa falda de tul, con volantes que se mecían ligeramente mientras caminaba.

Ella sonrió a Ron.

ººººººººº

Las fotos habían sido tomadas, el alimento comido y los discursos hechos. Ahora, las luces habían bajado, y Ron y Hermione caminaban hacia la pista para su primer baile como marido y mujer. Una música lenta comenzó y a Harry le pareció que todo el mundo en la habitación sacaba su cámara para captar el momento.

Él estaba sentado en la mesa principal, al lado de Molly Weasley, observándolos deslizarse suavemente alrededor de la pista de baile. En cierta forma extraña y egoísta, sentía como si estuviera perdiendo a sus dos mejores amigos. Ahora, Ron y Hermione eran 'el Señor y la Señora Weasley', y empezarían su nueva vida juntos en Escocia, una vez que terminara su luna de miel. Por supuesto, los magos tenían maneras de visitarse a diario sin mucho esfuerzo, ¿pero Ron y Hermione querrían? Imaginaba que estarían demasiado inmersos uno en el otro para pensar en él.

Sabía que era egoísta al pensar así; casi hipócrita pues después de todo él tenía a Severus y al bebé. Pero Severus era su amado, mientras que Hermione y Ron eran sus _mejores amigos_. Era con los únicos que hablaba cuando no podía hablar con Severus, los únicos que siempre estaban ahí para él.

Aún así, estaba feliz por ellos. De verdad. Y había sido un día hermoso, pesa a la forma en que Hermione había hecho que empezara esa mañana. Ahora estaba completamente perdonada.

Mientras la música sonaba, más gente empezó a unirse a la feliz pareja. Harry vio que Fred, o quizás fuera George, conducía a la abuela de Hermione a la pista. A su laso, la Señora Weasley se levantó, y junto a su esposo y los padres de Hermione también se dirigieron hacia allí.

Suspirando, miró a la mesa. Sólo habían quedado Ginny y él, y ella lo miraba esperanzada. Resignado, le dio una sonrisa y la condujo a la pista.

Como la canción no requería mucho movimiento, estaba bastante cómodo moviéndose y girando al compás de la música, con una mano en la cadera de Ginny y la otra sosteniendo firmemente su mano. Sabía que Severus lo estaba mirando, casi podía sentir sus ojos clavados en su nuca, pero no hizo nada por mirar alrededor. Sinceramente, si el hombre estaba celoso es que era idiota; estaba bailando con una chica, que además resultaba ser la Dama de Honor Principal, ¡bailar con ella era prácticamente su deber como Primer Padrino!

Finalmente, la música cesó y las parejas en la pista fueron reemplazadas por los más jóvenes, cuando empezó a sonar una canción más rápida y animada.

Besó la mano de Ginny, haciéndola sonreír, y la escoltó de regreso a su asiento antes rodear la habitación para dirigirse a la mesa de Severus.

Su pareja había sido ubicado con otros miembros de la Orden: Dumbledore, McGonagall, Tonks, Kingsley, Hagrid, Sirius y Remus. No tenía idea de por qué Hermione había pensado que sentar a Severus cerca de su padrino sería una buena idea; al parecer, no se había presentado ningún problema, pero Harry tenía la sensación de que sólo estaban conteniéndose por la presencia de Dumbledore.

—¡Harry, mi querido muchacho!—lo saludó el anciano—. Que bueno verte de nuevo.

—Igualmente—sonrió al Director—. ¿Disfrutó el servicio?

—justo estaba diciéndoles a todos que fue una ceremonia maravillosa. Bastante fascinante, de hecho. Hacía años que no asistía a una boda muggle.

—¿Cómo está el bebé?—preguntó Tonks, desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—Bien—sonrió—. Todo bien.

—Severus nos explicó porqué había desaparecido tu barriga—comentó Dumbledore con los ojos brillantes.

—Sinceramente—intervino McGonagall—, las mujeres hacemos cualquier para lograr que el día de nuestra boda sea perfecto. Yo debería saberlo, tengo tres hijas.

La charla continuó y Severus se levantó para traer a Harry una silla. Éste se sentó con una sonrisa y pronto se perdió en el chismorreo.

Para el momento en que los encargados levantaron el buffet de la noche, Harry había sido arrastrado a la pista de baile más veces de las que podía contar. Bailar era algo que habitualmente sólo se permitía hacer cuando estaba bebido, ya que era bastante desastroso. Sin embargo, al parecer su falta de habilidades no había sido notada, y luego de bailar con Hermione y Molly Weasley, se encontró con que lo estaba disfrutando realmente.

Mientras la noche iba avanzando y los invitados de mayor edad comenzaban a desaparecer, Harry empezó a preguntarse, una vez más, sobre su propia boda. No se había permitido pensar en eso desde hacía un buen tiempo, pero resultaba difícil no hacerlo ahora; sólo una mirada a Ron y Hermione le decía cuan felices estaban, y él envidiaba el viaje que, a partir de ahora, harían juntos.

Se imaginó a Severus y a él sentados en la mesa principal, rodeados por sus invitados. Sirius y Remus estarían allí con ellos, así como la Señora Snape, y Ron, y quienquiera que eligiera Severus como su padrino. Después de ver lo bellas que lucían Ginny y Luna con sus vestidos, había decidido que también quería damas de honor para su boda.

¿Y quizás podrían regresar a Roma en su luna de miel? ¿O tal vez a algún sitio donde no hubieran estado, un lugar con playa, como el Caribe o las Maldivas? Y cuando regresaran de su luna de miel, podrían acurrucarse juntos en casa y mirar las fotos de la boda.

Su estómago se encogió ante el pensamiento. Deseaba mucho esa vida. Deseaba experimentar el entusiasmo y el amor puro que algo así podría traer.

Tenía dos opciones. Podía continuar enterrando esos sentimientos siempre que salieran a la superficie, o podía hablar con Severus. Seguramente, hablar no haría daño, ¿verdad? ¿Quizás necesitaban una conversación profunda, conciliar sus sentimientos sobre eso de una vez por todas? Realmente, no podía seguir fingiendo que eso no estaba pasando… no era saludable.

—Severus—musitó, el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora—. ¿Recuerdas cuando dijiste que el matrimonio era algo sin sentido… y que tú no querías hacerlo?

—Sí, recuerdo—contestó.

—¿Todavía sientes lo mismo?

Lo contempló antes de contestar.

—Honestamente, no puedes querer casarte, ¿verdad?

—Bien, sí… en cierto modo, sí. O mejor dicho, _realmente,_ sí quiero.

Por un momento, pareció que Severus se había congelado, y Harry hubiera dado casi cualquier cosa por saber lo que pasaba por su mente. Los ojos negros estudiaron el rostro del joven, como si buscaran alguna señal de que estaba bromeando, antes de apartarse y mirar la mesa.

—Bien, yo no—dijo con firmeza—. Así que puedes sacar esa idea de tu cabeza en este momento.

Un frío terrible inundó a Harry ante esas palabras. Severus sonaba tan terminante. Pero no… no había manera que pudiera seguir fingiendo… Eso siempre estaría allí, ese anhelo por tener más, por tener una familia… ¿Estaba siendo egoísta? Quizás, pero se trataba de algo serio y tenía que hacer algo sobre ello.

—Severus—pidió, levantándose—. ¿Podemos hablar afuera?

Y abandonó la mesa, sabiendo que el hombre lo seguiría y consciente que esa conversación podría terminar en llanto.

Continuará…

Próximo capítulo: Lo que Harry desea.

*Lap dance: Baile de tipo sensual que ha alcanzado popularidad en los clubes y salas eróticas de Europa y Estados Unidos. El término lap es una voz inglesa que significa regazo, y viene a describir la principal característica de este baile. La bailarina se mueve sensualmente al ritmo de la música directamente sobre el regazo de los espectadores. Este baile nació en los clubes de alterne de Las Vegas. El lap—dance esta muy ligado al striptease, ya que la bailarina, además de bailar, va despojándose de la ropa hasta quedarse en muchas ocasiones completamente desnuda.

**Labradorita : La labradorita es un mineral del grupo de los Silicatos. Es verdaderamente un mineral bello y fascinante. En apariencia feo, su encanto está comprobado cuando lo giramos para observarlo desde la posición adecuada hasta que destella su brillante iridiscencia —lo que algunos denominan labradorescencia por ser tan típica suya—. Presenta en estos brillos un rango de colores desde el azul al violeta, a veces con verdes, amarillos o naranjas, según la variedad, incluso algunos raros especímenes muestran todos estos colores simultáneamente. Presenta maclas con frecuencia, produciendo los cristales maclados un efecto de capas finas apiladas.

**Asclepia: llamada también Flor de Sangre.

Hola a todos

Mil gracias por seguir leyendo, especialmente a:

**Rlucy, Karyn1, Enide Kant, Lupita Snape, Olimka**

Por sus amables comentarios.

Enide Kant: Genial que te guste, a mí también me encantó la madre de Sev, y a Harry, va a ser una estupenda abuela. Besitos mil

Hasta la próxima actualización

Besitos

Alisevv


	16. Lo que Harry desea

Chasing Perfection

Autora: SweetMercy

Traductora: Alisevv

Parejas SS/HP y SB/RL

Disclaimer: Todo esto es de Rowling.

Advertencias: Esta historia contiene Slash, es decir, relación hombre/hombre, y tiene también Mpreg. Si no te agrada el tema, éste es el momento de retroceder. Si te gusta, bienvenid

**Chasing Perfection**

**Persiguiendo la perfección**

**Capítulo 16/18**

**Lo que Harry desea****.**

Severus no era tonto. Sabía que esto pasaría eventualmente. Lo había sabido desde que habían visitado la casa de su madre y Harry se había despertado durante la noche. Y cada noche desde entonces, había esperado en silencio que su amante no preguntara de nuevo sobre eso. Porque a Harry no le gustarían sus razones para no desear casarse; esto haría que se cuestionara sobre confianza y compromiso.

Mientras seguía a su pareja hasta entrar en un pasillo vacío, pensaba en los tiempos cuando todavía estaba solo… solo y conforme con la comprensión de que se sentía atraído por Harry Potter. En aquel entonces, había pensado en matrimonio; de hecho, había sido una de las cosas más inocentes que había imaginado hacer con Harry.

Pero él conocía la diferencia entre fantasía y realidad. Fantasear sobre el matrimonio estaba bien, pero cuando te enfrentabas con el hecho real, cuando _realmente_ podía hacerse posible… Amaba a Harry con todo su corazón y siempre había pensado que haría lo que fuera por verlo feliz, pero muy pronto había descubierto que existían límites. El sólo pensamiento de casarse lo asustaba, y eso que no se asustaba con facilidad.

Habían cruzado el vestíbulo y salido al exterior para internarse en el frío aire nocturno. Al parecer, había estado lloviendo más temprano, pues la zona de estacionamiento chispeaba bajo las luces que provenían del hotel.

Harry tembló por el frío y giró el rostro hacia su pareja.

—Toma—dijo Severus, quitándose su chaqueta.

—Severus…—empezó el joven, pero no continuó. Bajó la mirada y aguardó hasta que la chaqueta hubo sido acomodada sobre sus hombros. Cuando Severus se alejó, permaneció en silencio.

—No quiero que discutamos por esto—dijo el mayor al fin.

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

—Tampoco yo—hizo una pausa y apartó nuevamente la mirada.

Severus aprovechó ese momento para mirar la cadena que Harry le había regalado por Navidad. El color del colgante relacionado con el estado de ánimo de su pareja mostraba un azul oscuro; azul oscuro significaba que estaba molesto. Su corazón se apretó.

-¿Por qué no quieres casarte conmigo?—preguntó el joven, girándose hacia él.

—¿Por qué estás pensando en esto del matrimonio?—replicó el hombre con seriedad—. Llevamos juntos menos de un año. Nadie quiere que esa clase de presión sea lanzada sobre él luego de un tiempo tan corto.

—No estoy diciendo que quiera casarme _ahora_—explicó Harry con rapidez—. Hasta yo sé cuan estúpido sería. Pero necesito saber que un día, en el futuro, eso sucederá para nosotros.

—¿Entonces por qué no lo discutimos cuando llegue ese momento?—sugirió, esperando detener esa insensatez; no haría ningún bien que Harry insistiera sobre eso y la última cosa que deseaba era una pelea.

Sin embargo, su pareja parecía pensar de forma completamente distinta.

—Porque te conozco; sigues siendo un hombre obstinado e impasible—murmuró sombríamente—. Necesito saber que vamos hacia alguna parte.

—¡Por supuesto que vamos a alguna parte!—exclamó—. ¡Vamos a tener un bebé!

—¿Así que no te molesta que tengamos un bebé pero sí te molesta casarte?

Severus suspiró con frustración.

—No es lo mismo; es diferente.

—¿Cómo así?—lo desafió.

—El bebé no fue planeado.

—¿Así que sólo estás conmigo a causa del bebé?

—¡Estoy contigo porque te amo!

—¡Si me amaras, dirías que te casarás conmigo!

—¡Así no es como funciona, Harry!

—Simplemente, no entiendo—replicó con vehemencia, extendiendo los brazos—. No hay mayor compromiso que tener un hijo juntos. Imaginaba que casarse sería fácil, ahora que las decisiones más difíciles ya han sido tomadas. ¡Deseaba que fuéramos una familia!

—No tenemos que casarnos para ser una familia—argumento Severus, agitado—. Lo estás haciendo de nuevo, construir ese pequeño mundo perfecto a tu alrededor. ¡Debes detenerte!

—¡No me digas lo que debo hacer!—gritó Harry.

Severus se retiró, encogiéndose de hombros y sacudiendo la cabeza. No podía creer que éste fuera su Harry. ¿Sería a causa de las hormonas del embarazo? ¿Estaría el aborto afectándolo aún? ¿O realmente le importaba tanto eso del matrimonio? Lo que fuera, extrañaba muchísimo a su alegre y confiado amante. Bueno, tanto como para evitar una pelea.

—No sabes lo que estás haciendo—dijo con desdén.

—Proveyendo una familia para nuestro hijo nonato.

—No, Harry, no haces eso. Estás actuando como una pequeña mierda egoísta. ¡Estás actuando como un niño!

Los ojos del joven relampaguearon.

—Entonces, no te podrás quejar. Sabías mi edad antes de involucrarte conmigo. No es mi culpa que te gusten los niños.

Impactado por las palabras de Harry sintió que su enojo brotaba de nuevo, pero apretó los dientes para evitar hablar. Escuchaba en su cabeza el eco de la voz de Sirius Black gritando _pedófilo_ y tuvo que luchar con fuerza para controlar la urgencia de atacar. Contempló a Harry en silencio y vio que lucía un poco agitado. Fue un pequeño consuelo para él saber que Harry estaba arrepentido de sus palabras.

—Voy a ignorar el comentario—dijo al final, con tono frío y molesto.

—Mira—comentó Harry, incómodo—. Simplemente, no puedo entender por qué tener un bebé no te asusta y el matrimonio sí.

—El matrimonio complica las cosas—espetó—. ¡Complica mucho todo!

—¿Cómo?

—¡Porque cuando el matrimonio termina, te hiere!—gritó—. ¡No puedo soportar el pensamiento de perderte justo ahora! Pero perderte después de estar casados… me destruiría. ¡Significaría que tendría que divorciarme de ti y eso es algo que no sería capaz de hacer!

El mismo aire pareció vibrar con su confesión y deseó poder estar de regreso en sus mazmorras en Hogwarts, elaborando sus pociones, haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer. En lugar de eso, estaba ahí, en un estacionamiento, teniendo esa estúpida conversación con el hombre que amaba, fuera de su ambiente.

Sabía que su amor había sido fuertemente expuesto con lo que acababa de decir, después de todo, sus razones para no casarse estaban basadas en su miedo de perder a Harry. Pero estaba bastante seguro que eso sería ignorado, para su amado lo más importante era la confianza entre ellos. Sabía exactamente como tomaría Harry su confesión, y sabía exactamente las preguntas que haría. La primera era…

—¿Tienes tan poca fe en nosotros?

Severus casi bufó. Realmente, debería advertir a Harry acerca de ser tan malditamente predecible.

—No sé qué decir—le contestó—. Confío en ti, y confío en mi mismo cuando estoy contigo… pero…—se encogió de hombros, desesperado—. Quien sabe lo que sucederá en el futuro. Podría pasar algo entre nosotros, podríamos dejar de llevarnos tan bien…

—Yo podría conseguir alguien más joven.

Severus lo miró fijamente.

-¿Bien?—continuó Harry—. Eso es lo que estás pensando, ¿no? Lo sé. ¿Y sabes qué? Ése siempre va a ser un jodido asunto entre nosotros.

—¿Puedes culparme?—contestó el golpe.

Harry se ahogó, pero si era por un sollozo o de risa era algo que Severus no podría decir.

—¿Dices que confías en mí, pero no te casarás conmigo por si corro tras alguien de mi edad? ¿Por quién me tomas? –sacudió la cabeza, mirándolo con ojos incrédulos—. ¿Sabes qué? Todo lo que quería era una familia. Amar a alguien y que ese alguien me amara. ¿Pero _esto_? Severus, esto es simplemente… Estamos dando vueltas en círculo, y sin importar cuántas veces digas que confías en mí nunca vas a tener confianza, ¿cierto? ¿Sabes qué?—repitió—. A la mierda con esto.

Y con una última mirada al hombre, dio media vuelta y regresó al interior.

ººººººººº

El adosado de una habitación que Severus había comprado años atrás nunca había sido _el hogar_. Por años, no había sido otra cosa que un sitio que le facilitaba el almacenaje, un lugar que sólo visitaba una vez al año, cuando Hogwarts cerraba por las vacaciones de verano. Nunca se había preocupado por el jardín, o la decoración, o la limpieza, bastaba con que fuera habitable dos meses cada año.

Pero cuando Harry se había mudado allí, sus sentimientos hacia la pequeña casa habían cambiado drásticamente. ¿Cómo era que decían? _El hogar está donde habita el corazón_. Mientras Harry estuviera allí, ése sería su hogar. El hogar _de ambos_.

Ahora, sin la presencia de Harry, la casa se sentía vacía. Se dijo que era estúpido ver las cosas de esa forma; después de todo, no era la primera vez durante su relación que había tenido la casa para él solo. Pero ahora era distinto. El silencio, el vacío… Era tan definitivo.

Tomó una profunda, inestable bocanada de aire, y suspiró, apoyando la cabeza en las manos. No estaba completamente seguro de qué hacer, nunca antes había roto. En sus pocas relaciones pasadas había sido una especie de… apagarse lentamente. Ésta había terminado tan abruptamente y Harry había estado tan alterado. Miró al dije de su cadena y observó que todavía estaba profundamente azul. Imaginaba que el que colgaba del cuello de Harry estaba exactamente igual.

Esto era todo. No más felicidad. No más amor, no más Harry, no más futuro. Y lo había anhelado tanto, que compartieran sus vidas, criando a su niño, viviendo todas esas nuevas y excitantes etapas.

Ésta también era una nueva etapa, pero estaba lejos de ser excitante e iba en una dirección completamente equivocada.

Mientras estaba allí sentado, intentando encontrarle sentido a las cosas, sentía que su dolor amenazaba con desbordarse. Casi podía visualizarlo, un balde de agua helada preparándose para ser vertido sobre su alma. No era extraño a ese sentimiento y sabía muy bien como manejarlo, pero en este nuevo contexto… Harry, su Harry, el Harry que amaba, el Harry a quien estaba consagrado…

Se enderezó en su asiento. Severus Snape no lloraba. Había otras cosas que considerar. No podia ser egoísta. En todo caso, debía agradecer al destino que le permitiera algo de felicidad. Debía ser práctico.

Primero lo primero; debería asegurarse de tener acceso a su niño, ¡_nada_iba a impedirle ser un padre! Y cuando Harry empezara a tener citas nuevamente, bien, tendría que asegurarse que fuera con personas honorables, lo bastante confiables como para estar cerca de su bebé; personas que pudieran hacer a Harry feliz, porque claramente él no podía hacer el trabajo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de apartar sus sentimientos. Amor, dolor, arrepentimiento. ¡Dios, estaba tan perdido! Realmente, no sabía qué hacer.

Suponía que, obviamente, tendría que acudir con Albus, necesitaba verificar si había alguna posibilidad de recuperar su trabajo en un corto tiempo, no podía limitarse a sentarse en la casa y deprimirse. No era digno.

Y pensar que él se había propuesto pasar el resto de su vida con Harry, viendo crecer a su bebé. Trató de recordarse que iba a tener acceso a él pero eso no resultó. Ahora, 'acceso' parecía una palabra dura… la gente tendría que permitirle acceder a su propia carne y sangre, como si fuera una especie de borracho tonto, ¡como si no fuera capaz de ser padre! ¡Él era malditamente capaz! Dios, iba a perderse todo… las primeras palabras, los primeros pasos… Todo. Y Harry… Su corazón realmente le pertenecía a Harry.

Sintió que sus ojos empezaban a escocer. Sin pensarlo dos veces, encogió las piernas, llevando las rodillas contra su pecho y enterrando el rostro en sus brazos.

¡A la mierda la dignidad!

ººººººººº

Era medianoche cuando Severus despertó. Con los ojos turbios, se acomodó en el sillón y miró al salón débilmente iluminado. Se congeló.

Parado frente a la chimenea, obviamente acabando de llegar por la red flu, estaba ni más ni menos que Harry Potter. Sus mejillas lucían ligeramente rosadas, como si hubiera estado parado en medio del frío durante mucho tiempo, y su cabello había regresado a su despeinado habitual. La chaqueta de Severus colgaba blandamente de su mano.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—exclamó levantándose, apenas creyendo lo que veía.

Harry no contestó inmediatamente. Sus ojos se movieron de Severus a la chaqueta que estaba sosteniendo. Por un momento, pareció traspasado por la prenda, como si en realidad no se diera cuenta que la estaba llevando, pero ahora que estaba consciente era de lo más extraño. Eventualmente, la lanzó sobre el escritorio de Severus y levantó la vista.

—Vivo aquí—declaró.

—Sí, por supuesto que sí—se apresuró a afirmar el hombre, sin siquiera intentar ocultar la esperanza que brillaba en su rostro—. Pero pensaba que…

—Me voy a acostar—lo interrumpió Harry—. Tú puedes tomar el diván.

Severus lo observó, ansioso y confundido, mientras cruzaba la habitación y salía al pasillo. Escuchó sus pisadas mientras subía las escaleras, el crujido del entarimado cuando alcanzó el rellano, y luego cuando abrió y cerró la puerta de la habitación. Cuando la casa quedó nuevamente en silencio se sentó en su sillón.

¿Qué demonios significaba todo eso?

ººººººººº

Cuando Severus entró en la cocina la mañana siguiente, se encontró con que el desayuno ya estaba servido sobre la mesa. Pero no era sólo el habitual cereal o las tostadas que ya estaba acostumbrado a encontrar cada mañana. Tocineta, huevos, salchichas, tomates… la mesa nunca había estado tan repleta. Pan y mantequilla, queso y galletitas saladas, té, café, jugo; incluso había un recipiente con helado, completado con waffles (*) y hojuelas de chocolate.

Harry, que había regresado a su forma de seis meses de embarazo, estaba parado en el fondo de la cocina, asomado sobre la estufa. Levantó la mirada al entrar Severus y sonrió.

—El pastel de manzana está casi listo—informó, alcanzando un par de guantes de hornear.

—Pastel de manzana…—repitió Severus, mirando todos los platos alrededor—. Harry, ¿qué es todo esto?

El chico se encogió de hombros y desapareció por un momento, mientras se inclinaba a rescatar el pastel. Cuando reapareció, colocó el postre en la mesa con el resto de los alimentos.

—Me sentí con ganas de cocinar—dijo, radiante, en respuesta a la mirada interrogante que le estaba lanzando Severus.

—¿Y qué planeas hacer con todo esto?

—Bueno, ¿qué acostumbra hacer la gente con la comida?—sonrió—. Comerla, tonto.

Severus estaba tan confundido que ni siquiera trató de encontrarle sentido al buen humor de Harry. En lugar de eso, permitió ser instalado en su silla y un plato repleto de comida inglesa fue colocado frente a él.

—Esto como que es demasiado para dos personas, ¿no?—comentó, observando a Harry, quien en ese momento agregaba leche a la taza de té de Severus.

—Bueno, lo que no comamos puedo guardarlo para después. Un simple hechizo conservará todo. Aquí tienes—colocó la taza frente a él—. Tu té, justo como te gusta en las mañanas, leche y dos cucharaditas de azúcar; dulce, como yo.

—¿Qué? Oh, yo, erm… sí, gracias.

—Ahora, ¿hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti?—indagó.

Severus dejó la taza a un lado.

—Sí—replicó—. Puedes decirme el nombre de la droga que te tomaste.

Harry se echó a reír.

—¿Acaso un chico no puede hacer algo agradable por la persona que ama? Ahora, anda, ¡a comer!

Severus obedeció, pero mantuvo vigilado al hombre sentado frente a él. Nunca había visto a Harry actor tan… bien, como _él mismo_. Así era Harry, alegre, entregado. Sólo que no se sentía correcto, no después de lo que había sucedido. Deberían estar conversando o peleando, no sentados allí en medio de esa falsa felicidad doméstica.

No, definitivamente, algo no estaba bien. O Harry estaba bajo alguna clase de hechizo o estaba buscando algo… Sí, eso era, ¡estaba tramando algo! No había forma que Harry, ni siquiera actuando al impulso de sus hormonas, lo hubiera perdonado tan fácilmente después de semejante pelea. ¿O quizás no estaba tramando algo? ¿Quizás sólo se sentía culpable por lo de la noche anterior? Eso podía ser. Sin importar lo que Harry dijera, esto lucía como una comida de culpabilidad. Bueno, o eso, o alguna especie de soborno. ¿O quizás estaba envenenada?

Oh, no.

Maldiciendo su paranoia, y no por primera vez, bajó su tenedor de la boca y miró a Harry. Él no había tocado su comida.

Era una locura. Una pura y completa locura. ¡Claro que Harry no lo iba a envenenar! ¡La sola idea era ridícula! Y aún así…

Se encontró recordando como Harry había salvado a Hermione durante la guerra. La chica estaba cayendo a una velocidad aterradora, directo al lago y a una muerte inminente, cuando Harry se había lanzado sobre ella. Había atrapado su cuerpo justo antes que golpeara la superficie del agua.

Dumbledore había explicado después que había sido capaz de hacerlo por pura voluntad. En ese preciso momento, Harry no había deseado otra cosa que salvar a su amiga y su magia había respondido de extraña manera para hacer eso posible. El Director también había explicado que Harry había sido capaz de controlar su magia en una extensión extraordinaria, pero Severus lo había visto de otra forma. Tenía más sentido que _la magia_ hubiera tomado control _de Harry_.

El joven era muy poderoso pero raramente usaba su magia. Pero, y sabía que ése era un pensamiento ridículo, ¿y si la magia hubiera tomado nuevamente el control de Harry? Deseaba casarse… ¿quizás su poder estaba buscando maneras de hacer eso posible? ¿Quizás él y su magia estaban planeando controlar a Severus?

Entonces, su sentido común atajó a su imaginación. ¿Acaso aquellos años con el Señor Oscuro lo habían vuelto tan paranoico? Estaba casi avergonzado. Era Harry… Harry sintiéndose culpable, o tratando de ser agradable para que él cambiara de opinión sobre el matrimonio.

Riendo para si mismo, tragó un bocado de salchichas y tomates.

—¿Qué es tan divertido?—indagó Harry, atrayendo el recipiente de helado hacia él.

—Mi estado de ánimo.

—¿Y qué estado de ánimo sería ése?

Severus examinó al hombre frente a él. Había muchas cosas que debía decir, que necesitaba preguntar, pero encontró que no era capaz de hablar. Había estado muy disgustado la noche anterior ante el pensamiento de una vida sin Harry, pero el numerito de esa mañana sólo le agregaba más confusión. ¿Todavía seguían juntos? ¿O Harry estaba esperando que le propusiera matrimonio para reconciliarse?

_Él debería haber sido Slytherin…_

—¿Qué quieres de mí?—preguntó Severus—. Justo ahora, en este momento, ¿qué quieres?

El joven se mordió el labio, de ese modo que acostumbraba a hacer cuando estaba a punto de decir algo que pudiera resultar incómodo para alguno de ellos.

—Te amo, Severus—dijo suavemente—. Lo hago, realmente lo hago. Pero el matrimonio es algo que necesito. Llámame egoísta pero… necesito que esto sea parte de mi vida. Quiero una tarta de tres pisos, quiero anillos de boda, quiero luna de miel… y quiero la emoción de preparar mi propia boda. Quiero ser un esposo.

Mientras Severus escuchaba la súplica del joven, su corazón se hundió. Nada había cambiado; Harry quería algo que él no estaba preparado para conceder, sus propias inseguridades no lo permitían. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Aceptar casarse con él y vivir temiendo el divorcio? ¿O ser franco y arriesgarse a perder al amor de su vida? Deseaba prometerle un futuro a Harry; asegurarle que sí, que un día se casarían. Pero no podía, no hasta que hubiera superado sus propios problemas. Quizás, un día, sí… pero no podía asegurarlo en ese momento. Necesitaba más tiempo.

—Harry…— empezó, pero no supo qué decir.

—Olvídalo—dijo el joven—. Sé que estoy siendo egoísta pero es algo sobre lo que tengo fuertes sentimientos—se levantó y con un gesto de la mano hizo que desaparecieran los restos de comida—. Conseguiré que te cases conmigo, Severus Snape.

Severus no estaba totalmente seguro de si aquello era una amenaza o un desafío.

ººººººººº

Harry salió furioso de la casa y dejó que sus pies lo guiaran. Era una fría mañana de febrero y muy pronto se arrepintió de no haber llevado un abrigo consigo. Murmuró un hechizo para calentarse y guardó su varita en el bolsillo, caminando con dificultad calle abajo.

Su cabeza daba vueltas con diferentes pensamientos: deseos, necesidades, ideas, cada uno en conflicto con el otro. Deseaba regresar y disculparse con la misma intensidad con que quería regresar y maldecirlo.

_¡Muchacho egoísta, egoísta!_

¿Pero alguien podría culparlo realmente por querer casarse? Había sido un niño solo y abandonado durante tanto tiempo, soñando que un día alguien vendría y lo rescataría para darle la vida que no pensaba que fuera posible. Esos sueños se habían hecho realidad, en la figura muy real de Hagrid y Hogwarts. Pero ahora era algo más grande, algo más fuerte. Amar era lo más grande que había experimentado, y la gente enamoraba tendía a desear casarse. ¡Bien, Harry también lo deseaba! Egoísta, sí, pero no malvado. Sabía, profundo en su interior, que nunca obligaría a Severus a casarse; eso no sería amor, sería fuerza. Pero no estaba preparado para ceder aún. Si todo ocurría por el miedo de Severus al rechazo… y dado que hablar de ello no parecía funcionar, ¿quizás si lo ponía celoso, le haría ver lo que estaba perdiendo?

Sí. Y una fiesta en casa parecía el modo perfecto para lograrlo. Llevar todo justo a la puerta de su casa.

Y con una nueva determinación, se dirigió hacia el Callejón Diagon.

Continuará…

*Waffles: Gofre en España.

Próximo capítulo: El amor que poseemos.

Hola a todos

Ante todo, quiero disculparme por el retraso en esta actualización, fueron unos días algo complicados y no me fue posible terminar antes

¿Qué se le ocurrirá ahora a nuestro mocoso para hacer que Sev se case con él? Ya veremos^^

Agradezco profundamente a todos los que me leen, en especial a:

**Rlucy, Olimka, Lupita Snape, Tentoushi_tomoe**

Sus maravillosos comentarios son los que me animan a seguir y seguir traduciendo.

Tentoushi_tomoe: Bueno, salió un problema pero lo sustituyó otro peor¬¬. Bueno, Severus tiene sus razones, como ya leíste, y aunque sean equivocadas, para él son válidas, a ver si Harry lo convence al final^^. Besitos mil.

Un beso enorme a todos los que me leen y nos vemos en las otras traducciones.

Alisevv


	17. El amor que poseemos

Chasing Perfection

Autora: SweetMercy

Traductora: Alisevv

Parejas SS/HP y SB/RL

Disclaimer: Todo esto es de Rowling.

**Chasing Perfection**

**Persiguiendo la perfección**

**Capítulo 17/18**

**El amor que poseemos.**

—¿Que quieres que hagamos _QUE_?

Fred y George estaban mirando a Harry como si hubiera declarado que necesitaba ayuda para conquistar el Universo y acabaran de brotar verrugas púrpuras por toda su cara al mismo tiempo. El más joven los miró fieramente por su arrebato y los arrastró hasta una esquina de la tienda, lejos de cualquiera que hubiera tratado de escuchar.

—Oh, vamos, chicos; no es como si les estuviera pidiendo que cruzaran el Canal Inglés nadando desnudos o algo así.

—No—aceptó George—. Pero _estás_ pidiéndonos que hagamos enojar a Snape.

—No estoy pidiéndoles que lo hagan enojar—argumentó Harry—. Sólo estoy solicitando que consigan algunas personas para una fiesta.

—Sí—dijo George—. Una fiesta que tiene la intención de _enojar_ a Snape.

—No enojar—los tranquilizó—. Sólo… que se ponga celoso. Cuando me vea con otra gente, se dará cuenta que me quiere sólo para él.

—O simplemente se enfurecerá—insistió George—. Tú mismo lo dijiste, él tiene miedo de perderte. ¿Cómo piensas que viéndote con otro puede hacer que eso mejore?

—¿No sería mucho más sencillo mudarte durante una semana?—sugirió Fred—; ya sabes, la distancia es como el viento, apaga los fuegos pequeños pero aviva los grandes y todo eso

—Miren—presionó Harry—, ¿me van a ayudar o no?

—No sé…—dijo George lentamente—. Es realmente poco tiempo…

—Yo todavía tengo la resaca de la boda de anoche—agregó Fred.

—Por favor, chicos—suplicó—. Son los mejores planeando fiestas, lo sé.

George se encogió de hombros y miró a su hermano.

—Vale—se rindió girándose hacia él—. Tú ganas. Reuniremos a algunas personas. Pero no digas que no te lo advertimos—agregó rápidamente, mientras un alegre Harry se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

—Está cavando su propia tumba—declaró George, asintiendo tras él.

ººººººººº

Severus se removió incómodo en la silla, tratando de recordar porqué exactamente estaba ahí, en la oficina de Albus Dumbledore.

El anciano había sido un santo con él los pasados años y sabía que sin su ayuda, todavía sería una ruina de hombre, sin otra cosa que malas hazañas a su nombre. Albus siempre había estado allí para él, siempre disponible con sus amables palabras de consuelo y acertados consejos de sabiduría. Siempre que había necesitado hablar, Albus había estado disponible. Incluso ahora era igual, a pesar de que Severus ya no tenía un puesto en el plantel docente de la escuela; de alguna forma a lo largo de los años, el enfado del Director por su traición había desaparecido y se habían convertido en amigos.

Y ahora, una vez más, Severus estaba necesitando el consejo de su amigo; y por esta vez, en un tema que ellos raramente cubrían.

—Entonces, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?—preguntó un alegre Dumbledore, tomando asiento frente a él

Severus intentó no mostrarse demasiado nervioso y se aclaró la garganta.

—Necesito hablar sobre mi relación con Harry.

—Ah, sí—Dumbledore sonrió—. Se veían tan perfectos juntos en la boda de ayer. Aunque tú desapareciste bastante temprano…

—Sí—contestó con torpeza—. De eso quería hablar contigo. Tuvimos una pelea.

Para su asombro, la sonrisa del anciano no flaqueó.

—Mi querido muchacho, todos pelean. Es parte de estar enamorado.

—Esto fue diferente—explicó Severus—. Llegué a pensar que habíamos roto, pero entonces él vino a casa. Y esta mañana estaba actuando de una forma tan extraña; era como si estuviera intentando ser agradable para conseguir que yo hiciera lo que él deseaba. Como si preparándome el desayuno pudiera conseguir que me casara con él…

—¿Casarse?—Dumbledore frunció el ceño.

—Sí—suspiró con cansancio—. Harry quiere casarse pero yo no. Eso lo molestó mucho. Puedo entender porqué quiere hacerlo; desea sentirse completo, con una familia propia… Ha probado la felicidad y quiere más. Pero no puedo casarme con él. Simplemente, no puedo. ¡Nunca pensé que me casaría! Nunca pensé que estaría en esta posición.

—Tampoco pensaste nunca que te enamorarías—dijo Dumbledore suavemente. Severus lo miró—. Las cosas cambian—continuó el anciano—. Dime, Severus, ¿por qué no quieres casarte? ¿Cuáles son tus razones para sentirte así?

—¿Mis razones?—se burló—. ¡Mírame! ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría casarse conmigo?

—Harry Potter.

Severus bufó.

—Dije 'en su sano juicio'.

Dumbledore sacudió la cabeza con tristeza.

—Te desvalorizas con demasiada frecuencia, Severus. Harry te ama.

—Harry es un adolescente embarazado. Eso significa _doble_ cantidad de hormonas. Tan pronto como alcance los veinte se dará cuenta del gran error que cometió.

—Dale algo de crédito—dijo el anciano—. Harry sabe lo que está haciendo. Piensa por todo lo que ha pasado. Se vio obligado a crecer y, a pesar de sus berrinches, es mucho más maduro que el resto. Sabe que quiere estar contigo.

—Él _cree_que lo sabe—refutó Severus.

Dumbledore se encogió de hombros y unió sus arrugadas manos sobre la mesa.

—Está bien—declaró—. Nadie sabe lo que va a pasar en diez o en veinte años, entiendo eso. Pero ésa no es razón para que no estén juntos.

Los ojos negros se apartaron de Albus. El anciano tenía razón, por supuesto, Severus lo sabía. Las personas tomaban un riesgo cuando intercambiaban los anillos de boda, pero el mundo sería un lugar terriblemente solitario si no lo hicieran. Y también tenía razón sobre Harry, había pasado a través del infierno con frecuencia. A veces, podía actuar como un niño mimado, pero también era capaz de enfrentar las situaciones de una manera adulta. Y no había tenido nada mientras crecía. Esto le hacía sentir que deseaba a alguien que le diera un alivio y le permitiera tener algo bueno que fuera realmente suyo.

Pero a pesar de eso, Severus no estaba cómodo con la posición en que quedaba. Harry esperaba demasiado y a él no le gustaba esa clase de responsabilidad. Sus ojos se fijaron nuevamente en Albus.

—¿Así que estás sugiriendo que debería ceder y casarme con él?—preguntó.

—Eso no es lo que estoy diciendo en absoluto—contestó—. Lo que digo es que deberías confiar en ti mismo y tener fe en tu relación.

—Sin embargo, no hay relación si no me caso.

—Habla de nuevo son él—sugirió—. Recapacitará. El amor es un raro obsequio, Severus; no lo dejes ir.

ººººººººº

Severus permaneció en Hogwarts el resto de la mañana, hablando con Albus y disfrutando de las miradas de terror puro que le enviaban sus antiguos estudiantes. Hasta ahora, no se había dado cuenta de cuanto había extrañado el castillo; aunque ya no tenía deseo de regresar permanentemente, esa parte de su vida estaba superada. Cuando sus tres años hubieran pasado y fuera tiempo de empezar a trabajar de nuevo, probablemente estaría viviendo entre sitios, siempre y cuando todavía estuviera con Harry.

Pasó la tarde en Las Tres Escobas con algunos de los profesores. Horace Slughorn, su viejo profesor de Pociones y actual reemplazo, estaba ahí, dándole la oportunidad de satisfacer una conversación inteligente mientras los demás miraban las fotografías que McGonagall tenía sobre la boda Weasley.

Dumbledore se unió a ellos al final de la tarde e invitó otra ronda de bebidas. Cuando la conversación comenzó a caer en el chismorreo y Hagrid se desmayó sobre la mesa de madera, supieron que era tiempo de terminar.

Severus regresó a casa sin estar consolado de todo, pero aún así estaba más animado. Por orden de Dumbledore, había tomado una poción para serenarse. Asumiendo que Harry estaba todavía en casa, estaba planeando hablar nuevamente con él. No iba a aceptar casarse, pero sentía que quizás _podría_ prometerle que _un día_ podría pasar para ellos. Dumbledore tenía razón, no sabía lo que iba a pasar en un futuro, y a pesar de que su naturaleza fuera negativa acerca de tales cosas, _suponía_ que siempre podía haber una oportunidad para que las cosas fueran bien. Eventualmente, aprendería a confiar. Pero por ahora, sólo necesitaban vivir el momento y ver que las cosas podían funcionar entre ellos. No había necesidad de esta presión.

Pero todos los planes de hablar con Harry se desvanecieron al momento que apareció en el exterior de su casa.

La música retumbaba, las luces destellaban, y un montón de completos extraños pululaban por la puerta y los jardines. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando allí?

Agradeciendo a Merlín por haber tomado la poción, irrumpió en la casa. La gente no le prestó atención mientras se dirigía a la cocina, donde latas de cerveza y botellas vacías ensuciaban los gabinetes. Después de casi caer por segunda vez, se enderezó y miró alrededor. La mayoría de los rostros eran irreconocibles, pero algunos eran definitivamente familiares… Finnigan, Thomas, Finch-Fletchley… Oh, Querido Dios, los gemelos Weasley estaban allí…

Intentando controlar su cólera, se dirigió hacia la salita de estar. ¡Harry estaba detrás de esto, lo sabía! Pero qué estaba pensando el muy idiota, Severus no tenía ni idea. ¡Seguramente, no sería uno de sus intentos para que se casara con él!

Entró en la salita y miró alrededor. La música estaba tan alta que, sinceramente, le sorprendió que los vecinos no estuvieran allá afuera quejándose. Y todos estos magos borrachos en una zona muggle… ¡Definitivamente, esto estaba contra el Estatuto de Secreto Mágico!

Pero cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre cierto joven con seis meses de embarazo, por un momento se encontró incapaz de pensar.

Ahí, en medio de la habitación, estaba Harry. Nadie más parecía preocupado por el hecho de que el joven que se suponía tenía una relación con Severus Snape, estuviera bailando con un tipo alto, flaco y rubio. De hecho, nadie más parecía haberlo notado.

Su sangre comenzó a bullir mientras observaba al hombre deslizar sus manos para cubrir el regordete vientre de Harry. Éste pareció un tanto sobresaltado por el contacto y se giró, pero siguió bailando. Entonces capturó los ojos de Severus.

Culpa, miedo, súplica. Desafío.

Y en ese momento, Severus comprendió. Harry quería que fuera a rescatarlo, deseaba que lo reclamara como propio. Quería que se asegurara de mostrar a todos a quien pertenecía Harry.

Y Severus hizo lo único que podía hacer.

Se echó a reír.

Nadie lo escuchó debido a la música pero rió. Rió porque era tan patético; y cuando los ojos de Harry se cubrieron de confusión siguió riendo. Había pasado todo el día en Hogwarts, reflexionando sobre lo que iba a decir, y ahora se encontraba en casa y Harry estaba bailando con un extraño, esperando ser rescatado, ¡esperando alguna muestra de devoción! Estaba, de nuevo, demostrando su edad, al ser tan inmaduro como era posible.

Regresó a la cocina y salió por la puerta de atrás. Sabía que Harry lo seguiría, así que tomó unos momentos para calmarse. En efecto, un minuto más tarde sintió una mano en su brazo y se giró.

—¿Cuántas veces más vamos a tener que pasar por esto?—preguntó, su voz baja y peligrosa—. ¡Ninguna cantidad de amenazas ni ninguna cantidad de desafíos hará que me case contigo! Métetelo en la cabeza.

.¡Vas a tener que demostrarme tu compromiso en algún momento!—argumentó Harry.

—¿_Compromiso?_ Estamos viviendo juntos. Vamos a tener un hijo. ¡Todo el jodido mundo sabe que estamos juntos! ¿Y tú estás diciendo que tengo que demostrar c_ompromiso?_

Harry no contestó, limitándose a lanzarle una mirada de furia. Severus respiró con fuerza y pasó las manos por su cansado rostro. Sólo tenía cuarenta años, pero de repente se sintió demasiado cansado para lidiar con esto. Sin importar el que, siempre iba a haber algo con Harry. ¿Realmente quería vivir así por el resto de su vida?

-Me voy—dijo, tomando una decisión—. Y cuando regrese, espero que toda esta gente se haya ido. ¿Quedó claro?

—¿A dónde vas?

Severus estaba a punto de decir 'no lo sé', pero por alguna razón su boca no obedeció.

—Mi antigua novia regresó a Inglaterra por unos días—contestó en su lugar—. Te hablé sobre ella, ¿recuerdas? ¿La prostituta? Prometí que le pagaría la visita, por los viejos tiempos.

Se esfumó antes que pudiera ver la expresión en el rostro de Harry.

ººººººººº

Severus reapareció en un callejón desierto, detrás de una gran tienda muggle. Cajas de cartón cubrían el piso y las paredes de ladrillo de ambos lados estaban cubiertas de burdos grafitis. Pudo escuchar las voces de un grupo de muggles acercándose, así que rápidamente desapareció su túnica negra y dando vuelta a la esquina, salió a la calle principal.

Si uno quería ocultarse, asumiendo que no luciera como Dumbledore, el mundo muggle era el lugar ideal. Todo lo que se necesitaba era la ropa correcta y se podía mezclar entre la gente y ser simplemente otro rostro sin nombre que caminaba por las calles de la ciudad. Esto proporcionaba tiempo; tiempo para pensar, para planear, y en el caso de Severus, tiempo para resolver que _demonios_ iba a hacer con su vida.

¡Estaba tan enojado con Harry! El estúpido mocoso estaba tan _completamente_ consumido por lo del matrimonio y las hormonas del embarazo, y… ¡Dios sólo sabía las otras cosas que se estarían formando dentro de su cabeza!

Quería gritar, ¡en serio lo deseaba! Le había hecho mucho daño ver a Harry con alguien más. ¿Así es como se sentiría el resto de su vida si rompían? No estaba seguro de ser capaz de soportar un dolor igual…

Pero faltaba algo, notó mientras continuaba avanzando por la calle. Estaba enojado y herido… pero no se sentía traicionado.

¿Acaso eso era correcto? Ese sentimiento debería haber estado ahí junto con el dolor. Su corazón supo la respuesta enseguida. No se sentía traicionado porque no había sido traicionado. Había visto a Harry bailando con alguien más y eso le había herido, pero _había sabido_ lo que Harry perseguía, _había sabido_ que estaba desafiándolo. ¡Demonios, si Severus hasta se había reído en su cara! ¡Harry no lo engañaría! ¡Harry quería casarse con él! Y confiaba en él completamente.

Se detuvo en sus reflexiones.

Confiaba en él.

¡Diantres con ese pequeño manipulador y confabulador!

Maldito Gryffindor. Debería haber sido Slytherin.

ººººººººº

—Nunca voy a casarme—gimoteó Harry, hundiéndose en el sofá.

—Claro que lo harás—replicó Sirius, radiante—. Sólo tienes dieciocho años, Harry. Tienes mucho tiempo por delante para encontrar esa persona especial.

—¡Sirius!—lo amonestó Remus.

—¿Qué?

—A veces puedes ser un burro, ¿sabes?

—Ey, no tienes que utilizar esa clase de lenguaje. Dios…

—¿Por qué no haces algo útil y vas a buscarle algo de beber a Harry?—sugirió su pareja.

Sirius lo miró ceñudo pero el otro se mantuvo firme.

—Vale—bufó el animago, levantándose—. Sé cuando no soy bienvenido.

Remus lo miró fieramente y observó mientras cruzaba la habitación, sólo relajándose cuando la puerta del pasillo fue cerrada. Se dejó caer en el sofá al lado de Harry y lo rodeó con un brazo.

—Discúlpalo—pidió—. Ya sabes como es—le apretó suavemente—. ¿Sucedió algo con Severus?

Ante la mención del nombre, Harry gimió y enterró la cara en el hombro del mayor.

—No quiere casarse conmigo.

Remus dudó antes de contestar.

—Estoy seguro que tiene sus razones—dijo eventualmente—. Es algo pronto. Pero quizás un día lo hará.

Harry se alejó del hombre y se enderezó.

—No puedo vivir mi vida basada en un 'quizás'. Necesito saber.

—Severus no me parece el tipo de persona que entraría en algo así a la ligera—dijo Remus con cautela—. Harry… ¿estás seguro que lo has pensado bien? Quiero decir…, sólo porque amas a alguien y vas a tener su bebé, no significa que tengas que casarte—Remus se veía incómodo.

—En todo caso, ése no es el problema—dijo Harry con tristeza—. Lo he estropeado todo. Él no va a querer volver a verme.

—Estoy seguro que eso no es el caso.

Harry cubrió su cara con las manos y suspiró.

—Lo es—aseguró—. Créeme, lo es. He sido un idiota, Remus.

—¿Qué sucedió?

Harry rió amargamente y sacudió la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera soporto pensar en eso.

—No puede haber sido tan malo, ¿cierto?

Harry sacudió la cabeza de nuevo. Todo había parecido tan sencillo en la mañana; ponerlo celoso, tratar de conseguir alguna reacción de él… en algún momento en el transcurso del día, había perdido los cabales. Había deseado casarse tan intensamente. Había tenido este amor, y había deseado convertirlo en la mejor cosa posible, y…

…Y Severus le había gritado y lo había traído de regreso a la Tierra con un muy desagradable golpe. ¡Y para agregar afrenta a la herida, él había terminando empujando al hombre de regreso a los brazos de su ex!

Sintió que sus ojos comenzaban a escocer y los limpió.

—Lo perdí, Remus. Me odia. Pero yo lo amo tanto y lo estropeé todo. Él _me amaba_… y yo fui egoísta y codicioso y deseé más de ese amor, y con eso lo alejé.

El rostro de Remus mostraba comprensión mientras lo observaba.

—No sabes lo que tienes hasta que no pierdes, ¿no?

—No—sorbió por la nariz—. No, yo sabía que él era algo bueno. Pero lo dejé ir. Lo empujé lejos. Es decir, dijo que regresaría… peró luego va a botarme, ¿verdad?

—Oh, Harry—musitó Remus suavemente—. No sé qué decir. Ven aquí—y lo atrajo en un apretado abrazo. Ante tal consuelo, el joven no pudo evitar dejar las lágrimas fluir. Se merecía esto. ¡Se odiaba tanto a si mismo! ¡Lo había arruinado todo!

La puerta de la salita de estar se abrió y Sirius regresó con tres tazas de té y una botella de brandy. Dejó todo en una mesita frente a ellos y se enderezó. Miró las lágrimas en el rostro de Harry y comentó:

—¿Problemas en el paraíso?

Harry sollozó.

-¿Quieres mi opinión?—continuó su padrino—. Debes estar con alguien que te haga feliz.

—Él me hace feliz.

—No eres feliz justo ahora, ¿o sí?

—¡Eso es porque ya no estoy con él!—gritó.

Sirius pareció ligeramente sorprendido por la repentina explosión del muchacho pero se recuperó rápidamente.

—¿Snape te abandonó?—indagó.

Había algo en su voz, en sus ojos, que a Harry no le gustó. Se incorporó.

—Tú lo odias—dijo, mirando a su padrino con rabia—. Y odias que yo lo ame. Apuesto que piensas que estoy mejor sin él, ¿cierto?

Sobresaltado, Sirius miró a Remus en busca de ayuda.

—Harry quiere casarse—le explicó éste torpemente—. Pero Severus… Severus no.

Sirius se giró hacia el mas joven.

—Él no puede darte lo que necesitas—afirmó con un encogimiento de hombros.

La sangre de Harry hirvió.

—¡Él me da su amor!—gritó—. ¡Cada día que he estado con él me ha amado! No puedo… no puedo imaginar mi vida sin él. Es parte de mí, parte de mi vida… y sin él… simplemente, todo carece de valor. Y tú…—agregó furioso—… A ti no te importa. ¡No te preocupa si soy feliz o no, siempre y cuando no sea con él! ¡Te odio!

Se levantó de un brinco, casi volcando las bebidas de la mesita, y se dirigió a la puerta. Necesitaba salir de allí y regresar a su hogar. Debía rebajarse, suplicar el perdón… corrió por el pasillo pero Sirius, que lo perseguía, aferró su brazo. Y cuando esa mano no le permitió marchar, Harry dio la vuelta y lanzó un puñetazo justo en la mejilla de su padrino.

Salió por la puerta del frente y se apareció en su hogar.

ººººººººº

Eran casi las tres de la mañana cuando Severus regresó a casa. Harry había estado sentado a la mesa de la cocina durante las dos últimas horas, sólo mirando el recipiente de helado derretido frente a él, rezando porque su pareja regresara. Sus ojos estaban rojos por todas las lágrimas que había derramado y su voz ronca por todo lo que había gritado.

Tenía la disculpa lista y la había estado repitiendo en su cabeza, una y otra vez. Pero ahora que la oportunidad se presentaba, descubría que estaba vacío de toda emoción.

Severus entró en la cocina y Harry sólo lo miró como si estuviera observando a una pared.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan tarde?—preguntó el recién llegado.

Harry sacudió la cabeza y bajó la vista.

—Tenía un antojo de helado.

Sabía que Severus no le creería pero no le importaba. Sólo deseaba que todo regresara a la normalidad.

Su pareja cruzó la habitación y le tendió la mano.

—Vamos—invitó—. Vayamos a la cama. Ambos tuvimos un largo día.

Harry empujó lejos el recipiente de helado y tomó la sorprendentemente cálida mano.

—Lo siento—dijo, mirando el rostro del hombre—. Lo siento tanto. Te amo mucho. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.

—Está bien—susurró—. Todo va a estar bien. Lo prometo.

Continuará…

Próximo capítulo: Familias felices.

Hola a todos

Bien, aquí estamos, ya sólo falta un capítulo para el final de esta historia, y esperemos que en él Sev y Harry arreglen su conflicto.

Todo mi agradecimiento a quienes me leen, en especial a:

**Lupita Snape, Olimka, Rlucy, Tentoushi_tomoe**

Por sus estupendos comentarios.

Tentoushi_tomoe: En realidad, ambos tienen sus razones que para ellos son válidas. En una relación de pareja las decisiones deben ser concertadas, ambos deben pedir y ambos deben ceder para que funcione; veremos si nuestros nenes pueden lograrlo. A mi también me gusta mucho lo del amor eterno. Besitos mil, linda

Tengo dos traducciones en Slasheaven que son NC17, por lo que prefiero no publicarlas por aquí. Se llaman Death eater takes a Holiday, que va por el capítulo 12 y Wrapped around his finger, que estoy comenzando hoy. Me encantaría que se pasaran por allí a leerlas, sólo tienen que buscar mi perfil: Alisevv^^

En la próxima actualización, el capítulo final

Besitos


	18. Familias felices

Chasing Perfection

Autora: SweetMercy

Traductora: Alisevv

Parejas SS/HP y SB/RL

Disclaimer: Todo esto es de Rowling.

**Chasing Perfection**

**Persiguiendo la perfección**

**Capítulo 18/18**

**Familias felices.**

A la mañana siguiente, Harry despertó con el olor a huevos y tocineta esparciéndose de forma deliciosa por la pequeña casa. Su estómago gruñó con placer ante la promesa de un desayuno completo y estiró sus brazos y piernas antes de retirar la manta que lo cubría. Pero cuando se levantó para alcanzar su bata, los eventos del día anterior regresaron velozmente a él y el rugido de hambre de su estómago fue reemplazado rápidamente por los nervios. Sus rodillas cedieron y tuvo que sentarse. La noche anterior se había disculpado, y por lo que a él le parecía, su pareja lo había aceptado. ¿Eso significaba que todo estaba de nuevo bien entre ellos? ¿O Severus quizás esperaría que él se humillara? Después de todo, había sido una disculpa rápida, y Severus Snape era, definitivamente, del tipo rencoroso.

Puso la cabeza entre las manos y se encogió mientras una oleada de náuseas lo atacaba. Respiró lento, profundo, y miró a través de sus dedos. No quería ni pensar que todo esto había sido su culpa; lo había hecho durante bastante tiempo la noche pasada y no se sentía con energía para hacerlo de nuevo. Pero si Severus quería hablar, él tendría que hablar; le debía eso al menos.

Se levantó una vez más y volvió a estirar la mano hacia su bata. Se la estaba ajustando con cuidado alrededor de su barriga cuando la puerta de la habitación fue abierta.

—Buenos días—lo saludó Severus—. Justo venía a despertarte. El desayuno está listo.

—Sí—contestó, nervioso—, puedo olerlo; y huele rico.

El hombre le sonrió.

—Después que comas, quiero que te asees y te prepares para salir. Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Harry frunció el ceño. Eso no era correcto.

—¿Una sorpresa? ¿De verdad crees que merezco una sorpresa después de la manera en que he estado actuando?

Por un momento, Severus sólo permaneció allí, parado en el umbral, evaluando al hombre ante él. Harry pensó que lucía bastante relajado, apoyado contra el marco, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho de manera casual; totalmente lo contrario de como él se sentía. Su estómago todavía era un nudo de nervios, y su corazón dolía como si le faltara algo crucial. Levantó la vista hasta el rostro de su pareja y sus ojos se encontraron. Luego, sintió una ligera presión contra su mente y, por unos breves segundos, entró en pánico.

Pero entonces se dio cuenta que no tenía nada que temer; ésta era, quizás, la mejor manera. ¿Por qué tratar de explicar sus pensamientos y sentimientos cuando estaban ahí, esperando a ser vistos? Sin mentiras, ni juegos, ni confusión; sólo la verdad honesta.

Así que permitió la conexión y sintió como la mente de Severus tocaba la suya. El Profesor vio destellos de su pelea en la boda de Ron y Hermione, vio su conversación con Remus, escuchó cuando él mismo le decía que iba a visitar a su ex-novia; sintió como toda clase de emociones corrían a través de él mientras era testigo de cada escena: amor, esperanza, pérdida, angustia.

La conexión se rompió y Harry se encontró temblando en brazos del mayor. Apretó su abrazo alrededor de su cintura y enterró la cabeza en la seguridad del pecho de Severus. Se sentía drenado y perdido, pero no podía negar que estaba aliviado.

—No fui a ver a Penélope—musitó Severus al fin, rompiendo el silencio.

—¿Qué?—levantó la mirada pero no se separó de su amante.

—La prostituta con la que acostumbraba a citarme—explicó—. Penélope, ése era su nombre. No la vi anoche. No la he visto desde que se fue y dudo que la vuelva a ver nuevamente.

Harry consideró la idea de mentir y decir que no había estado preocupado, pero sabía que Severus podría ver la verdad a través de él, especialmente luego de haberlo visto en su mente. En lugar de eso, decidió no comentar nada en absoluto.

-Te disculpaste conmigo anoche y yo acepté tus disculpas; para mí ése es el fin del asunto—prosiguió—. Supongo que un día necesitaremos hablar de eso, pero en este momento tenemos cosas más importantes en que enfocarnos, como el bebé aquí dentro—colocó una mano en la barriga de Harry—. Entonces, ¿crees que podamos seguir?—preguntó—. ¿Dejar todo esto atrás y simplemente avanzar? Prometo que no ignoraré el tema del matrimonio la próxima vez que se presente. Sólo… dame algo de tiempo, ¿vale?

Harry se apartó de Severus y sonrió.

—Puedo hacer eso—aceptó.

—Bien—besó lo alto de su cabeza—. Ahora, vamos a desayunar antes que se enfríe.

ººººººººº

Después de desayunar, y que ambos se ducharan y vistieran, Severus lanzó un hechizo para que la barriga de Harry no fuera visible ante ojos muggles. Antes que el Gryffindor tuviera oportunidad de hacer pregunta alguna, lo tomó del brazo y los dos desaparecieron.

Reaparecieron en lo que parecía ser una pequeña área boscosa. Los pájaros gorjeaban felices en los árboles y a Harry le pareció haber visto unas cuantas ardillas corriendo a lo largo de las ramas. En lo alto de las copas, los rayos del sol atravesaban las hojas y en algún sitio en la distancia se escuchaba el sonido del agua correr.

—¿Dónde estamos?—preguntó Harry, pero Severus se limitó a sonreír y comenzó a caminar.

Mirando alrededor, Harry lo siguió y pronto vio una calle. A medida que se acercaban, se dio cuenta que estaban en un vecindario, uno muggle, a juzgar por la presencia de garajes. Salió hacia el pavimento y miró alrededor.

Ahora que estaban fuera del bosquecillo, tenía una vista apropiada del área. A cada lado de la avenida, grandes casas rodeadas de árboles, proveyendo a cada propietario con suficiente privacidad, pero no tanta como para que estuvieran aisladas o en la oscuridad. Relucientes autos estaban estacionados en la calzada, brillando bajo el raro sol de Febrero. Alrededor, los jardines estaban cortados a la perfección, las flores cerradas al ser invierno pero listas para florecer.

—¿Dónde estamos?—preguntó Harry de nuevo, mientras Severus empezaba a caminar por la calle.

—El callejón Springwater —contestó—. Es llamado así por la corriente que atraviesa el bosque tras esas casas—señaló a las viviendas que se encontraban a la derecha.

—Todavía estamos en Inglaterra, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, no nos has aparecido ilegalmente fuera del país o algo así, ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto que no—replicó, divertido—. Estamos en Cheshire. Ah, ya llegamos.

Se detuvo frente a una enorme casa moderna. Estaba rodeada por una considerable cantidad de árboles de forma similar al resto de las viviendas, aunque el sol todavía conseguía brillar sobre las ventanas. Una elaborada puertecilla negra se abría sobre un camino de grava, conduciendo hacia la casa, que tenía un garaje doble anexo. Aunque no crecían flores en el jardín, el césped había sido meticulosamente cortado.

—Hermosa—comentó Harry, mirando alrededor apreciativamente—. ¿Vamos a visitar a alguien?

—No—contestó Severus, girándose para mirarlo—. Si te gusta, es nuestra.

Los ojos del joven se abrieron con asombro y quedó con la boca abierta.

—¿Qué? ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Esta casa? ¿Esta _enorme_ casa?

El otro sonrió y le tendió una llave.

—¿Te gustaría echar un vistazo? Tiene una piscina.

Harry sonrió abiertamente, sin palabras.

Riendo para si mismo, Severus caminó hacia la puerta. Mientras Harry lo seguía, la grava crujía agradablemente bajo sus pies, sus ojos taladrando todo aquello que veían. Era maravillosa, pero era demasiado; ¡habían estado discutiendo como dementes el día anterior y ahora Severus se presentaba con una casa! Vale, _adoraba _la pequeña terraza sobre el porche de entrada, y _adoraba_ lo grande que era el jardín y cuan _imponente_ era el sendero y la _puerta_, y las _paredes_, y los _árboles_, y todo el material de que estaba fabricada la casa, y apenas podía _aguardar_ a ver la _piscina_ y… ¿Cuál era el punto? Oh, sí, él no merecía esto; definitivamente, no lo merecía…

—¿Cuándo hiciste esto?—preguntó, encontrando su voz—. ¿Cómo conseguiste la llave?

—Utilicé un poco de magia con la mujer de la oficina—explicó—. Era una agente de la propiedad inmobiliaria muggle, pero estuve investigando y hay varias familias mágicas viviendo por aquí cerca. Y sobre cuándo… estuve un buen tiempo fuera la pasada noche.

—¿Lo hiciste anoche? Pero todo debía estar cerrado.

—De nuevo, un poco de magia allanando el camino—sonrió y se detuvo ante la puerta de la vivienda—. ¿Listo?

Harry cayó enamorado de la casa al instante. Cuatro habitaciones, cada una de ellas una suite, tres baños, dos salitas, una cocina y un comedor; lo que estaba ante él era un perfecto, y costoso, hogar familiar. ¡Se había convertido en un niño excitado cuando había visto el tamaño del jardín trasero y la piscina! Podía imaginarse enseñando a su niño a nadar, o teniendo un picnic en esos perezosos días de verano. Podrían trabajar juntos en la jardinería, o hacer barbacoas y tener peleas de agua… Oh, quizás hasta podrían conseguir un perro. ¡Podrían llamarlo Bonny!

Después de su tercer recorrido por la casa, Harry había decidido que era el lugar donde quería vivir. Severus le había informado que había una linda escuela primaria muggle a la distancia de un corto viaje en autobús, que había geniales tiendas, estupendos restaurantes, bellos parques, ¡de todo! Era perfecto. Lo único que faltaba era un sótano para el laboratorio de pociones de Severus, pero cuando lo había señalado, su pareja lo había desestimado y declarado que el garaje era un espacio más que suficiente y, dado que ninguno de los dos sabía manejar, ése estaría bien.

—Este lugar es increíble—dijo Harry con un suspiro melancólico—. ¿Pero estás seguro que nos lo podemos permitir?

—Ya hablamos de esto hace unos meses—le recordó Severus—. Además, el cambio de galeones mágicos a libras muggles es fantásticamente favorable.

—Aceptaré tu palabra en esto—replicó—. ¿Pero cómo encontraste el lugar? Habíamos buscado mucho tiempo sin conseguir nada.

—Estábamos buscando en los sitios equivocados—replicó—. Estábamos buscando en el mundo mágico porque queríamos algo con mazmorra. Pero ayer, cuando vi la foto de esta casa pegada en una ventana, me di cuenta que un garaje muggle funcionaría exactamente igual, sin mencionar que es mucho más barato. Sé que dejamos de buscar porque no queríamos mudarnos teniendo tú un embarazo tan adelantado, pero sigue permaneciendo el hecho de que no podemos llevar al bebé a una vivienda con una sola habitación. Estoy seguro que podrás conseguir que tus amigos te ayuden en la decoración de forma que no te excedas—cruzó los brazos y miró a Harry con expectación—. Entonces, ¿qué piensas?

Harry se paró en medio de la salita de estar vacía y miró hacia fuera, al jardín. La quería, de verdad. Pero quizás sería más prudente si buscaran algo menos extravagante. Incluso después de pagar la casa, todavía les quedaría una gran suma de dinero pero… comida, ropa, muebles, facturas, el gasto iría aumentando y, antes o después, uno de ellos debería conseguir un trabajo estable.

Como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba pensando Harry, Severus se acercó a él.

—Lo calculé todo anoche. Fue solamente un estimado, pero con el dinero que poseemos podríamos vivir sin problemas durante seis años. Yo empezaré a trabajar en Hogwarts mucho antes de eso, y mi salario, tomando en cuenta el tipo de cambio, será más que suficiente para que vivamos cómodamente—se inclinó y lo besó en la boca cariñosamente—. Ya te lo dije, el dinero no es un problema. ¿Entonces?—lo miró con ansiedad.

—Bueno, en ese caso… hagámoslo. Vamos a comprar una casa, juntos.

ººººººººº

Aunque había prometido a Severus que no se excedería, Harry no podía evitar excitarse cada vez que iban a comprar nuevos muebles. No se había dado cuenta que necesitaban tantas cosas, y sino hubiera sido por Severus, hubiera estado completamente perdido acerca de lo que comprar. Además, no dejaba de coger artículos al azar cuando se cruzaba con ellos; ¿quién hubiera pensado que un manojo de líneas garabateadas pudiera ser considerado arte? ¿O que un enorme canto rodado pudiera ser considerado una escultura? ¡Y aún así, sencillamente, necesitaba conseguirlos!

Elegir el esquema de color de cada habitación había sido la tarea más difícil de todas. Habían discutido interminablemente sobre las alfombras y el papel tapiz. Mientras Severus quería mantener el gris y el verde polvoriento de su viejo hogar, Harry insistía en que era hora de cambiar; un nuevo hogar, un nuevo comienzo. Quería colores brillantes para la planta baja; la luz del sol entraba tan radiante a través de las ventanas, que sería una vergüenza dañarlo con colores oscuros. Al final, le había costado a Harry tres mamadas lograr que su pareja entrara en razón.

La tensión y la excitación de la mudanza a la nueva casa fue una definitiva bendición. Ambos habían conseguido estar bien de nuevo y la flama de la pasión entre ambos había sido renovada. El deseo de estar casado seguía ahí y Harry sabía que nunca se iría, pero perder a Severus, y luego haber sido perdonado por él, le hacía darse cuenta que nunca había sido tan feliz.

Las cosas con Sirius no habían mejorado, y decidió que tenía que hacer algo sobre eso. Aunque al fin había visto en su padrino lo que Severus había sido capaz de ver por años, todavía seguía sintiendo el vacío causado por su ausencia. Había estado en contacto con Remus, quien le había dicho que su padrino lo extrañaba muchísimo y estaba muy apenado por la forma en que se había comportado. Harry sabía que si querían que las cosas se arreglaran deberían tener una charla seria. Tenía toda la intención de ir a visitarlo, pero por el momento deseaba disfrutar lo que poseía.

Para fines de Febrero, Ron y Hermione regresaron de su luna de miel, y con su ayuda, la decoración básica fue pronto completada. Un mes después de comprar la casa en el callejón Springwater, Harry y Severus estuvieron finalmente listos para mudarse.

—¿Dónde quieren poner esto?—preguntó Ron, que sostenía una caja marcada 'cocina'

Harry se echó a reír al ver la cara que puso su amigo pelirrojo al recibir la mirada molesta de Severus.

—Sólo estaba bromeando—se defendió Ron—. Dios… toma todo tan en serio…

—¿Estás seguro que no puedo ayudar en algo?—preguntó Harry, una vez que Severus hubo regresado de descargar la furgoneta. Su pareja, un hombre cuidadoso, había decidido que el mejor modo de hacer eso era a la manera muggle. Aunque la mayoría de los artículos habían sido trasladados por la red flu, o encogidos, el profesor había insistido en que debían aparentar que estaban haciendo algo; no querían que los vecinos sospecharan sobre la falta de mudanza de muebles, ya que la primera impresión lo era todo. Dado que habían comprado recientemente los muebles de su vieja casa, había parecido un desperdicio de dinero desecharlos, así que los habían cargado en la parte trasera de la furgoneta, que fue conducida por el padre de Hermione, quien gentilmente había aceptado ayudarlos con su estratagema. El viejo juego de cuarto sería ubicado en una de las habitaciones vacías, y el juego de sala en la salita más pequeña, la del fondo con vista al jardín.

—No—contestó Severus, sacando varias cajas más—. Sólo siéntate ahí y luce hermoso.

—No soy sólo una cara bonita, lo sabes—se quejó desde el sofá en el que estaba sentado en ese momento, en el camino de entrada—. Tengo habilidades y esas cosas.

—Oh, lo sé—sonrió Severus.

—¿Sabe qué?—curioseó Ron, uniéndose a Harry.

—Nada—murmuró su amigo, enrojeciendo.

Ron rió entre dientes.

—Chicos, ustedes nunca paran, ¿cierto?

—Entonces—Harry se apresuró a cambiar de tema—. ¿Cómo te está tratando el matrimonio?

—Va bien, sí—replicó, asintiendo—. Aunque es un poco extraño cuando recibimos alguna carta dirigida a la 'señora Weasley'. La guardo pensando en entregársela a mi madre antes de recordar que estoy casado.

Harry pensó que eso sonaba típico de Ron.

—Seguramente, no es tan difícil como para olvidarlo—comentó.

—Bien, en realidad, no es diferente a estar soltero. Es decir, aparte del cambio de nombre y el anillo en el dedo. Oh, y el _enorme_ agujero que la boda dejó en el bolsillo de nuestros padres. Pero… la amo y simplemente pareció que hacerlo era lo correcto. Aunque, para serte sincero, estoy temiendo el momento en que me diga que está lista para tener niños. Ella dice que faltan algunos años todavía, ¡pero aún así lo temo! Sin ofender—agregó, mirando el vientre de Harry.

—Para nada—sonrió.

—¿Entonces, ya sabes si es un…?

—¡Ey! ¡Ron!—resonó la voz de Hermione—. Menos charla y más trabajo.

—Sí, querida—dijo con un suspiro. Se levantó pero, cuando su esposa desapareció en el interior de la casa, se sentó de nuevo.

—Como te decía, ¿ya sabes si es niño o niña?

—Aún no. Severus quería saberlo pero yo preferí aguardar.

—¿Y cómo es? ¿Patea, se mueve y todo eso?

—Sí. Ahora está pateando, si quieres sentirlo.

Ron lució un poco nervioso ante la idea, pero se inclinó hacia delante y colocó su palma sobre el voluminoso vientre de Harry. Cuando sintió al bebé patear, apartó la mano rápidamente. Su amigo se echó a reír.

—¡Eso fue extraño!—dijo Ron, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¡Estaría aterrado si algo pateara en mi interior! ¿No te duele?

—Después de un rato—admitió—. Pero es más que un dolor.

—¡Weasley!—gritó la voz de Severus. Ambos jóvenes levantaron la vista—. Écheme una mano para transportar esto a la casa—pidió el hombre, jalando su vieja cama hasta el borde de la furgoneta.

—No voy a tocar eso. ¡Ustedes tuvieron sexo ahí!

—La cama no es el único lugar donde hemos tenido sexo—comentó Harry con una sonrisa—. En este sofá también.

Ron saltó tan rápido que cualquiera hubiera pensado que acababa de ser electrocutado. Chocó directo contra Hermione, tirándola al piso. Harry sólo se quedó sentado, riendo a carcajadas, mientras observaba a los otros dos luchando por levantarse.

—Harry—pidió Severus con exasperación—. Por favor, compórtate.

El aludido sonrió.

—¿Y si no lo hago, me castigarás?

—¡Suficiente con eso!—exclamó Ron—. ¡Yo estoy aquí!

ººººººººº

Por fin, la mudanza terminó y Harry y Severus pudieron relajarse por primera vez en su nuevo hogar. Aunque sus gustos habían chocado numerosas veces, ambos estaban felices con el resultado final.

La sala principal era una acogedora mezcla de rojos, blancos y marrones claros. Era muy cálida y acogedora, con los armarios y las mesas de pino, paredes blancas y sofás color crema, y una gran alfombra en un patrón de tonos de rojo que cubría la mayor parte del suelo de madera.

La cocina era la típica cocina empotrada, con gabinetes de pino y modernos electrodomésticos. En esta habitación predominaban los tonos claros, a diferencia del comedor, mucho más formal y elegante, con sus sillas, armarios y mesa elaborados en madera palo de rosa oscura, y las cortinas, alfombras y cojines en color crema.

En el piso superior, tenían dos habitaciones de huéspedes, una amoblada con sus cosas viejas y otra con mobiliario nuevo, así como el cuarto de niños para el bebé. Para éste último, habían elegido un papel tapiz verde y amarillo pálido, con una cenefa de patitos. La lechuza de peluche que Severus había comprado meses atrás ya estaba en una esquina de la cuna, esperando para convertirse en el juguete de mascar del bebé. Pero la habitación favorita de Harry era el cuarto que compartía con Severus. Con una rica combinación de negro, blanco y oro, la habitación rezumaba seducción.

Esa era la habitación en que la feliz pareja se encontraba en ese momento. Celebrando.

Los labios de Harry sembraban un camino de besos a lo largo del costado del cuello de Severus, sus dedos acariciando suavemente un duro pezón. Él mismo se sentía cada vez más duro y retorcía sus caderas, odiando que su barriga restringiera el contacto entre ellos. Gemía contra la piel del hombre, deseando más, y fue recompensado cuando su amante giró la cabeza y capturó sus labios con los propios.

De todas las cosas que Harry podía hacer con su pareja, besarlo era su favorita. Le parecía un acto más íntimo que el propio sexo, y que requería mucho amor y cuidado para que fuera perfecto. Gimió cuando sintió una cálida lengua rozar sus labios, y mientras abría la boca, su mano se movió para enredarse en el largo cabello de Severus, acercándolo más, deseando que no terminara jamás. Cayó sobre su espalda, satisfecho de que Severus tomara el control. Frotó su boca contra los deliciosos labios y otro profundo gemido escapó del fondo de su garganta.

Nunca tenía suficiente de esto. Esos labios… tan dulces… tan suaves. Y cuando esa mano se deslizó bajo su vientre y tomó su pene… Dios, era el cielo. Pero justo cuando su cuerpo comenzaba a arquearse, Severus se apartó y el joven casi sollozó ante la pérdida. Sin embargo, enseguida, esos labios se ocuparon de otra tarea y él regresó al paraíso, mientras la boca de Severus rozaba ligeramente su quijada, bajaba por su cuello, sus hombros, su agitado pecho, su estómago. Las manos de Harry aferraron el negro cabello y, sin poderlo evitar, empujó al mayor en la dirección donde tanto lo necesitaba. Escuchó una risa profunda; pero luego, esos labios descendieron y Harry vio las estrellas

ººººººººº

La vida en el número 22 de Springwater era todo lo que Harry había imaginado que sería. Cada mañana, Severus y él prepararían el desayuno por turnos, antes de alistarse para un agradable y relajante paseo por el bosque. Luego de su caminata regresarían a casa, donde Severus prepararía algunos emparedados para el almuerzo. Harry se ubicaría frente al televisor por un par de horas y su pareja trabajaría en su libro. Habitualmente, ése sería el momento en que sus vecinos tocarían a la puerta para darles la bienvenida a la zona.

A Harry, ése le había parecido un gesto realmente amable, pero el profesor había insistido en que sólo querían curiosear dentro de la casa. Aún así, el joven había estado encantado con las presentaciones y, en un gesto insensato, Severus había dejado que contara una convincente historia acerca de que él era un novelista que publicaba con un pseudónimo y Harry era un jardinero. Que sus hobbies incluían futbol, hacer camping y excursionismo. Que a Harry le encantaba cocinar y tocar con una banda amateur que había formado con sus amigos, y que Severus era un gran surfista y le gustaba criar peces.

Con todo, su primer mes en su nuevo hogar había sido divertido. Toda la gente con la que habían hablado parecían realmente agradables y la mayoría ni siquiera habían pestañeado al averiguar que sus nuevos vecinos eran gays, pues aparentemente había una pareja de lesbianas viviendo unas cuantas casas más abajo. Así, Harry se había encargado de informarles acerca del nuevo bebé que venía en camino, diciendo que era a través de una madre de alquiler, por supuesto. La embarazada señora Everingham, que vivía al otro lado de la calle, ya estaba haciendo planes acerca de que sus niños serían los mejores amigos y les había recomendado algunas de las mejores escuelas de la zona.

A medida que las semanas avanzaban y la llegada del bebé se acercaba, los amigos y vecinos comenzaron a bombardearlos con regalos. Para mediados de Abril habían recibido tantas cosas, que Severus había tenido que salir a comprar otro juego de cómodas para guardarlos. Peluches, juguetes, ropa, biberones, habían pensado en todo; incluso Dumbledore había parado por allí con un brillante muñeco morado y amarillo, de esos que movían la cabeza y las manos. La señora Snape también les había hecho una visita, trayendo con ella varios artículos tejidos a mano, y para el momento en que la fecha de Harry finalmente se acercó, estaba mas que preparado para dar la bienvenida al mundo a su bebé; ya había tenido suficiente de antojos de jamón y mantequilla, y, definitivamente, suficiente de hormonas descontroladas. Todo lo que deseaba hacer era sentarse y sostener a su bebé entre los brazos.

Pero, desafortunadamente, la fecha estimada vino y se fue, y con ella la cordura de Harry. Mientras que antes pensaba en la alegría que sentiría cuando finalmente tuviera a su bebé, ahora su mente estaba fija en una sola cosa: el parto.

Le había dado por sentarse en la habitación del bebé, meciéndose adelante y atrás en la silla y hojeando todos los libros que había logrado conseguir sobre embarazo masculino. Con cada hoja que pasaba, y con cada imagen desagradable que veía, sus nervios se acentuaban. ¿De verdad la gente esperaba que él hiciera eso? ¿Y se suponía que él soportara el dolor todo ese tiempo?

A pocos días de llevar ese estado de ánimo, había empezado a incordiar a Severus, retándolo por cada pequeña cosa. ¿Tenía que hacer tanto ruido al comer? ¿Tenía que mantener todo tan malditamente limpio? Se le había empezado a poner carne de gallina siempre que el hombre lo tocaba y le molestaba como el demonio cuando le daba el beso de buenas noches. Hacia el fin de la semana, ambos estaban durmiendo en habitaciones separadas y Severus pasaba en casa el menor tiempo posible, algo que enojaba extremadamente a Harry. ¿Acaso el estúpido hombre no sabía que lo _necesitaba_ allí? ¿Quién se suponía que haría la cena sino? ¿Es que Snape no se preocupaba por él?

Sencillamente, el pobre Severus no ganaba una.

ººººººººº

Harry le dio las buenas noches a la señora Everingham y cerró la puerta. Era la cuarta vez que había estado rondando por allí en apenas unos días. Era una persona encantadora, muy alegre y animosa, pero él sospechaba que se encontraba muy sola. Su esposo, Conner, trabajaba en publicidad y casi nunca estaba en casa, y su hijo mayor, Robert, acababa de partir a la universidad. También tenía una hija, Megan, y otro hijo, Maxwell, pero ellos siempre andaban en casa de sus amigos.

Harry disfrutaba mucho de su compañía pero, con nueve meses de embarazo, le resultaba extremadamente difícil movilizarse por la casa, y tener una muggle presente no ayudaba; aunque ella no podía ver su barriga, tenía que procurar evitar caminar como un pato y sentarse sin tomar el tiempo necesario.

Pasó el cerrojo y regresó a la salita de estar, intentando dejar un montón de envolturas de chocolate por todo el piso para que Severus las limpiara después. Se acababa de sentar cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Gruñendo para si mismo, se levantó y regresó al vestíbulo.

Abrió la puerta, quedando frente a frente con la última persona que había esperado ver.

—¿Sirius?

Todos los rencorosos pensamientos de convertir la vida de Severus en un infierno fueron rápidamente desechados de su mente mientras observaba a su padrino. Estaba parado bajo la suave lluvia, vestido casualmente con jeans y una chaqueta. Su largo y húmedo cabello estaba atado en una cola de caballo, con unos cuantos mechones sueltos enmarcando su demacrado rostro. Sonrió nervioso a Harry y metió sus manos en los bolsillos.

—Hola—saludó—. Remus me dijo que te habías mudado. Le pregunté a Ron tu dirección…, espero que no te importe—levantó la vista hacia Harry, y como fue aparente que éste no iba a contestar, continuó—. ¿Puedo pasar?

Automáticamente, el joven se hizo a un lado y le cedió el paso.

Habían pasado tres meses desde la última vez que se vieran; tres meses desde que había dado a su padrino un puñetazo en la cara. Sinceramente, no había querido dejar las cosas así durante tanto tiempo, pero de alguna forma, todo el asunto simplemente se había deslizado de su mente. Cerró la puerta y lo guió hacia la salita.

—¿Algo de beber?—ofreció.

—No, gracias. Hay algo que necesito decirte y no quiero que nada lo interrumpa.

Harry se mordió el labio y asintió, sentándose en un sillón. Sirius se sentó enfrente.

-Te ves bien—comentó, sonriéndole a Harry—. ¿El bebé va a nacer pronto?

—Hace una semana—contestó brevemente—. Estoy retrasado.

—Entonces, será cualquier día. Debes estar emocionado.

El chico gruñó.

—En realidad, más bien estoy asustado—admitió. Sirius fue a decir algo pero Harry se le adelantó—. Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?

El animago bajó la mirada hasta sus rodillas. Sus manos estaban en su regazo y jugueteaba con los dedos nerviosamente.

—Para decir que lo siento.

—Sirius…

—No—lo interrumpió—. Necesito decir esto.

Harry asintió y aguardó.

-No soy muy bueno disculpándome—comenzó lentamente—. No suelo hacerlo con frecuencia, es algo que me gusta evitar—se detuvo y Harry esperó pacientemente—. Sé que estuve fuera de orden cuando dije todas aquellas cosas sobre Snape—continuó—. Es que, simplemente, no entendía. No confiaba en él para ti. Después de escuchar que había dormido contigo cuando estabas en la escuela, mi opinión sobre él empeoró… aún más de lo que ya estaba. Y cuando tú creíste que todo entre ustedes había terminado… cuando pensaste que era el fin, que Snape te había dejado…, quise decir 'te lo dije'. No me importaba que tú lo amaras, siempre y cuando estuvieras lejos de él.

Se detuvo y levantó la mirada.

—¿Y eso ha cambiado?—preguntó Harry.

—Imaginé mi vida sin Remus—contestó—. Remus, a quien tanto amo; Remus, con quien estoy tratando de tener un bebé. Entonces me di cuenta de cómo debías haberte sentido cuando pensabas que habías perdido a Snape. Ese vacío… ese pánico total. Es aterrador—se interrumpió de nuevo y lo miró a los ojos—. Tú significas muchísimo para mí. He dicho algunas cosas estúpidas, algunas cosas _terribles_, y estoy muy apenado. Obviamente, conoces a Snape mejor que yo, así que debería bastarme el que confíes en él. Y soy feliz por ti. ¿Qué dices? ¿Podemos ser amigos de nuevo? Pero antes que contestes—agregó rápidamente—, debes saber que no estoy diciendo que voy a ser agradable con Snape, mis asuntos con él son algo completamente diferente. Pero aceptaré que ambos se aman. Respetaré su relación—concluyó, respirando profundamente—. ¿Entonces?

Harry miró a su padrino, sabiendo la respuesta. Apreciaba lo mucho que le había costado decirle todo eso, pero todavía permanecía el hecho de que no debía haber juzgado todo tan apresuradamente en primer lugar.

—Las cosas que dijiste realmente me hirieron—admitió—. Diciendo que Severus estaba usándome, llamando a mi niño engendro del demonio…

—Lo siento tanto.

—Pero estoy dispuesto a dejar todo atrás si tú puedes hacer el esfuerzo. Sé que nunca te llevarás bien con él… pero por favor, inténtalo. ¿Por mí? No más comentarios negativos sobre nuestra relación. Y tampoco puedes hacer comentarios sarcásticos sobre él. Debes intentar ser… sino amistoso, al menos, educado. Cortés.

Sirius asintió.

—Puedo hacerlo—declaró—. Puedo ser cortés.

Por un momento, sólo se sentaron y se miraron uno al otro. Aunque Harry estaba aliviado de que Sirius regresara a su vida, lo que había dicho no podía ser olvidado. Pero por ahora, sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir. Tenía fe en Sirius; el hombre se veía tan complacido de haberlo recuperado que era imposible no hacerlo.

—Entonces—preguntó Sirius, alegre—. ¿Puedo tener un abrazo ahora?

Harry sonrió, radiante, y empezó a luchar por levantarse. Riendo, su padrino se acercó y lo ayudó.

—Es tan bueno hablar contigo de nuevo—Harry lo abrazó—. Y lamento lo del puñetazo.

—No te preocupes por eso—replicó, divertido—. Me lo merecía—después de un rato, dejó ir al joven y miró la habitación. Harry pudo ver la curiosidad bailando en sus ojos.

—Quieres ir a husmear por ahí, ¿cierto?—adivinó, sonriéndole.

—¿Puedo?

—Adelante—invitó—. Yo iré a preparar algunos emparedados para nosotros.

Riendo internamente y pensando lo agradable que era tener a Sirius Black de nuevo alrededor, entró en la cocina con su andar de pato y abrió el refrigerador. Tenían pollo para la cena, listo para ser consumido. Tomó el plato y lo dejó sobre la mesa en el momento que la voz de Sirius resonaba a través de la casa.

—¡Qué grande es tu sala de baño! ¡Maldición!

Eso hizo que Harry riera entre dientes mientras se dirigía a por el pan. Pero en el momento que lo alcanzaba, sintió algo extraño, y un segundo después, un chorro de fluido corría por sus piernas, mojando sus pantalones.

Por todo un minuto sólo atinó a quedarse allí parado, mirando fijamente el piso. Imágenes de Severus llegaron a su mente y colocó una mano en su estómago.

—Mierda—murmuró.

Aunque deseaba a su bebé más que a nada, éste era el momento que había estado temiendo por días. El mismo pensamiento de dar a luz había sido suficiente para que entablara su propia pequeña vendetta contra Severus durante toda la semana, hasta el punto que su pareja prefería ir a comprar comida que estar en casa con él.

Aunque no sentía dolor alguno, sintió que comenzaba a temblar. ¿Seguramente podría hacerlo? ¡Tenía que hacerlo! Había enfrentado al Señor Oscuro; ¡seguramente dar a luz a un bebé sería un paseo después de eso! ¿Cierto?

—Sirius—llamó—. ¿Podrías venir aquí un minuto?

Escuchó pisadas en las escaleras y, segundos más tarde, su padrino aparecía en la cocina. Cuando notó la mancha de humedad en los pantalones de Harry, se detuvo en el umbral, mirándolo con los ojos brotados.

—Oh, Dios mío—jadeó—. ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Ya está pasando? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Que debo hacer? ¿Te duele?

—Sirius, está bien—lo tranquilizó—. Sólo rompí aguas, eso es todo.

—¿Qué significa 'eso es todo'? ¿Estás en labor? ¿Has tenido alguna contracción?

—Sólo porque rompí aguas no quiere decir que esté en labor—comentó, tratando de recordar lo que había leído en los libros—. Podría tardar horas todavía. A alguna gente le toma días antes de sentir algo.

—¡Sí, y a veces no! Necesitamos llevarte al hospital.

—No sin Severus.

—¡Harry, tienes que ser revisado pronto! ¡Una contracción podría estar a la vuelta de la esquina!

—¡Si lo está, lidiaré con ella! ¡Sirius, sólo ve a buscarlo!

—Harry…

—¡Sirius!

—¡Vale!—gritó—. ¿Dónde está?

—Fue al supermercado. Queda cerca…

Pero antes que Harry pudiera darle la dirección, Sirius desapareció.

ººººººººº

En el Ala de Maternidad de San Mungo, Severus Sname se abría camino entre los que aguardaban en el vestíbulo de entrada. Mucha gente levantó la vista cuando entró, pero él los ignoró y se dirigió al escritorio de recepción. Detrás de él iban Harry Potter, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin. En medio de las miradas fijas, los tres se sentaron en una esquina aislada.

Mientras Severus aguardaba en la pequeña cola, sentía que la excitación bullía en su interior. Era difícil creer que hubo un tiempo en el que nunca hubiera deseado convertirse en padre. La idea de criar un niño y proveerle de un hogar amoroso, en aquel entonces hubiera sido una pesadilla. Pero entonces llegó Harry y, Dios, todo cambió. En él se habían despertado sentimientos que no sabía que existieran. El comportamiento de Harry en los últimos días había sido muy difícil, pero él no se lo había tenido en cuenta ni por un segundo. De hecho, le habían resultado bastante divertidas las incesantes quejas de su pareja. Y ahora, aquí estaba el bebé, a punto de hacer que sus vidas cambiaran para siempre…

Y Harry estaba haciendo frente a todo estupendamente. Desde el momento en que él había regresado a casa con Black, no había salido una palabra de queja de esos preciosos labios.

—¿Puedo ayudarlo, señor?—preguntó la mujer tras el escritorio, sonriéndole.

—Sí—contestó—. Estoy aquí con mi pareja, Harry Potter. Acaba de romper aguas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

—Veinte minutos—le informó.

—Bien—chequeó una carpeta de su escritorio—. Creo que tiene una semana de retraso, ¿no?

—Es correcto, sí.

—¿Ya comenzaron las contracciones?

—No—contestó Severus, pero, por supuesto, Harry eligió ese momento para empezar a gritar su malestar.

—¡Hijo de puta, que jodido dolor! ¡Cristo! ¡Puta madre!

—En realidad, sí—se corrigió Severus—. Creo que empezaron.

Después que la bruja registrara a Harry, Severus se dio vuelta y cruzó de nuevo la habitación. Mientras caminaba, notó que muchas cabezas en la habitación se giraban en la dirección de su pareja, con expresiones escandalizadas en todos los rostros. Al lado de Harry, conteniendo la risa, estaban Black y Lupin.

Severus sonrió y se sentó.

ººººººººº

—Bien, Harry, necesito que pujes. A la cuenta de tres, ¿vale? Uno, dos, ¡tres!

Harry gritó tomando aire y apretó la mano de Severus dolorosamente. Gotas de sudor se deslizaban de su frente mientras se enderezaba y pujaba con todas sus fuerzas, lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos cerrados y su rostro estaba rojo por todo el esfuerzo que había estado haciendo. Terminó de pujar y cayó en la cama, sollozando y jadeando en busca de aire antes de hacerlo de nuevo. Y todo el tiempo, la cabeza de Severus había estado dando vueltas.

Habían transcurrido ocho horas desde la primera contracción y no había habido más que sufrimiento para Severus. Observar a Harry experimentar tanto dolor era, posiblemente, lo peor que había tenido que hacer nunca. Se sentía tan inútil al no ser capaz de hacer nada, y tan culpable ante el pensamiento de que Harry era todavía demasiado joven, un sentimiento que pensaba haber erradicado meses atrás, pero al parecer no era así. Lo único que lo había mantenido cuerdo había sido el conocimiento de que al final tendrían un hermoso bebé. El único bebé que tendrían, porque por nada del mundo permitiría que Harry pasara por eso nuevamente.

—Lo estás haciendo estupendo—dijo la medibruja—. Ya casi terminas. Sólo necesito que pujes una vez más, ¿vale? Un enorme empujón.

Severus sintió que unas uñas se enterraban en el dorso de su mano, pero lo ignoró y estrechó su abrazo alrededor de los hombros e Harry. Besó la coronilla de su despeinada cabeza y cerró los ojos mientras Harry ponía toda su energía en el último empujón. Abrieron la boca de golpe ante el sonido del llanto de un bebé.

Harry cayó contra él, exhausto más allá de lo imaginable. Severus bajó la mirada hasta el joven y vio que estaba sonriendo. Sonrió a su vez y besó su frente sudorosa.

—Te amo mucho, ¿lo sabes?—preguntó, pasando su mano a través del cabello de Harry—. Muchísimo.

—Lo sé—contestó débilmente—. No sé lo que haría sin ti.

Ambos levantaron la vista cuando notaron que la medibruja se acercaba. En sus brazos llevaba un pequeño bebé berreando, envuelto en una suave manta azul. Les sonrió cálidamente y tendió sus brazos.

—¿Les gustaría sostener a su hijo?

Harry observó con los ojos muy abiertos a ese maravilloso bebé. Miró a Severus y se mordió el labio.

—Adelante—lo animó el hombre, amablemente.

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

—Tú primero—pidió—. Por favor.

Sonriendo suavemente, se levantó y su hijo fue cuidadosamente colocado en sus brazos; Severus supo que nada se podría comparar con ese momento.

ººººººººº

El siguiente día había sido casi tan agotador como el anterior. La noticia del parto de Harry se había extendido como un fuego incontrolable, y no había pasado mucho tiempo antes que hordas de pelirrojos Weasley y amigos adoradores empezaran a llegar. Rápidamente, la habitación se llenó con flores, globos y tarjetas, y pronto todos estaban arrullando sobre cuan lindo era el bebé y cuan felices iban a ser las vidas de Harry y Severus a partir de ahora. Todos, desde los gemelos Weasley hasta Albus Dumbledore, se habían ofrecido como niñeros, y Molly ya estaba planeando tejer para el bebé uno de sus suéteres especiales. Harry y Severus tomaron todo con calma, agradeciéndoles cortésmente su visita.

Un día más tarde, los sanadores de San Mungo les permitieron regresar a su hogar, donde nuevamente se habían encontrado con un flujo continuo de visitantes. Les había tomado un tiempo adaptarse a la nueva rutina, pero para finales de la primera semana ya tenían todo bajo control.

Además de Harry, Tristán James Snape era lo mejor que le había sucedido a Severus en la vida. No le importaban las noches en vela, ni tener que alimentarlo a las tres de la madrugada. No le importaba tener que cambiar pañales sucios o que la casa oliera de repente a vómito de bebé. No le importaban ni los chillidos ni el llanto. Él, Severus Snape, tenía un hijo, y era la cosa más pequeña y maravillosa en que hubiera posado sus ojos jamás.

A veces, simplemente se sentaba y observaba dormir a Tristán, todavía incapaz de creer que era padre. Otras veces, observaba a Harry y pensaba en cuan feliz era en realidad. _Amaba_ su vida y amaba la gente que había en ella. Nunca había sido capaz de imaginar su vida con una pareja y un hijo, pero ahora que tenía a ambos, no era capaz de imaginar su vida sin ellos; ni _quería_ hacerlo.

Sostener a su hijo por primera vez le había dado un nuevo significado a su vida. Harry, Tristán y él eran una familia, _su_ familia. Severus tenía una familia propia.

ººººººººº

Severus entró en la sala de estar y sonrió al ver a Harry en el sofá. Acunado en sus brazos estaba su hijo, quien succionaba suavemente del biberón que Harry estaba sosteniendo.

—Ey—saludó el Gryffindor quedamente, levantando la vista—. No te escuché llegar—alzó la cabeza para recibir el beso que Severus depositaba en sus labios.

—¿Cómo está?—preguntó el mayor, sentándose.

—Maravillosamente—contestó—. Apenas puedo creer lo pequeñito y lo hermoso que es.

—Claro que es hermoso. Tiene tus genes.

—Y los tuyos—Harry sonrió—. Tiene tus ojos.

—Sí, bien—musitó, mirando la carita del bebé—. Parece probable que así sea.

—Lo sé. Yo no quiero que cambien. Son grandiosos tal como son.

Ambos cayeron en un cómodo silencio mientras veían comer a Tristán. Severus pensaba que jamás había visto algo tan delicado. Realmente, era una maravilla. Se sentía sobrecogido.

-Lamento todo ese asunto del matrimonio—dijo Harry de repente.

—Ya te disculpaste suficiente. Te dije que no importaba.

—Pero a mí sí me importa—insistió—. Miro a Tristán y no puedo creer lo que hice, lo que te hice pasar. Nunca debí presionarte tanto. Tener al bebé pone las cosas en perspectiva. Si nos hubiéramos separado a causa de aquello, debido a que yo… Severus, no sé lo que hubiera hecho.

El hombre sonrió suavemente y puso un brazo sobre los hombros de su pareja.

—Pero no nos separamos, ¿verdad? Todavía seguimos aquí, ¿o no?

—Sí—Harry sonrió—. Y eso es todo lo que importa, ¿verdad? Que estemos juntos y felices—hizo una pausa y miró a su hijo—. No necesito un matrimonio—declaró—. No quiero el matrimonio. Todo está perfecto tal como está.

Tristán comió durante unos segundos más antes de comenzar a alborotar. Harry retiró el biberón y lo dejó en el piso.

-¿Me pasas esa toalla, por favor?—pidió, señalando hacia la mesa y observando como su pareja iba a traerla.

Pero lo que Harry no vio, fue cuando Severus colocó el anillo de compromiso de regreso en su bolsillo.

FIN

*Springwater Agua de manantial. Al ser el nombre de una dirección, me pareció más correcto no traducirlo.

Bueno, y llegamos al final de esta traducción, espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo^^

Esta historia tiene otra secuela, pero la autora va por el capítulo 8 y no voy a empezar a traducirla hasta que la termine o esté bastante cerca del final, pero no se preocupen que sí sabrán de la vida futura de nuestros chicos.

Infinitas gracias a todos los que me han acompañado, leyendo y comentando, a lo largo de esta historia. Sus lindas palabras y los ánimos que me dan, hacen que traduzca con una sonrisa en los labios. Gracias.

Un especial agradecimiento a:

**Rlucy, Tentoushi_tomoe, Enide-Kant-BlackBlueFox, RAC, Lupita snape, Heloisa, Belly Malter, Olimka, ****Saupeka**

Por sus preciosos comentarios

Tentoushi_tomoe: Feliz día retrasado también para ti. Sip, Sirius se porto en verdad muy mal, bien le estuvo el puñetazo. Sí, conocerán al bebito, y bueno, hay una tercera secuela, así que en unos meses sabrás más de ellos. ¿Qué es ser baka? Besitos mil, linda

RAC: Bueno, espero que el final te quite el dolor de cabeza^^. Besitos mil.

Lupita Snape: Bueno, no sólo las hormonas, que Harry tiene su forma de ver la vida y es tan respetable como la de Sev; lo que tienen que hacer es lograr conciliar ambos puntos de vista. Besitos mil, linda

Heloisa: Me alegra que te guste^^. Beijos.

Belly Malter: Bueno, este fic en particular no es mío sino una traducción, pero gracias^^. Besitos mil

Saupeka: me alegra que te guste, espero consigas la beta que buscas. Besitos mil.

Nos vemos en las demás traducciones

Besitos

Alisevv


End file.
